Imortais
by DOM1995
Summary: Continuação de Humanidade: - O que aconteceu? - questionou o russo se aproximando. - Lembra quando eu disse que não temos paz disse o moreno entregando o celular para Andrei. O russo pegou o aparelho ouvindo a mensagem de voz, sua expressão mudando a medida que ouvia a mensagem, quando ele desligou - Andrei... - Vá chamar os outros mandou.
1. Chapter 1

Chuva, pesada e cruel como se aquele responsável pela sua queda não se importasse que existisse almas entre o céu o solo. Gotas tão pesadas que faziam marcas no solo já mazelado. As pessoas já estava em seus abrigos, fugindo de sua inimiga constante, o céu escuro impedia que qualquer um que tentasse sair a noite terminasse sua jornada com vida. A noite era perigosa, a noite travia o mal e o mal não distinguia os inocentes e desavisados dos que realmente mereciam padecer, ele simplesmente lavava aquilo lhe era ofertado, e só.

Fechando uma das janelas do abrigo, batendo com força para que ninguém mais quisesse entrar estava um rapaz de cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada, mas mal dava para ver suas características físicas, pois estava coberto de cima a baixo por uma manta marrom, quase negra, beirando a cor de lama, sua botas estavam sujas assim como as luvas que escondiam sua mãos.

As vestes era sua arma, o anonimato era sua arma, tudo o que ele conseguisse encontrar para se proteger naqueles tempos, eram suas armas.

Ele fechou o lacre da porta, descendo em plena escuridão as escadas que davam para o subsolo, se apoiava na parede para não perder o ritmo e tropeçar e quem sabe quebrar o pescoço, todo o cuidado era pouco. Chegou ao final da escada, onde vultos vestidos com a mesma camuflagem que ele se esgueiravam pelo galpão, tudo estava tão escuro.

Como de costume, avançou pelo lugar chegando até o final dele, passou por outra porta onde havia mais dois grupos de 'pessoas' e continuou caminhando, até finalmente chegar a seu destino.

– A chuva está destruindo a cidade – disse ele quando entrou em um cômodo bem menor nos fundos do abrigo – acho que não é uma boa ideia sairmos hoje.

– Acho que não é uma boa ideia sairmos nunca – disse a voz de um homem no canto, o rapaz virou-se para ele advertência e continuou.

– Talvez você possa fazer alguma coisa? - questionou ele para a moça que estava de pé em frente a lampião, ela estava tão camuflada quanto ele, mas parecia inegavelmente mais serena.

– Não posso fazer essa chuva passar – disse Bonnie enquanto acendia o lampião – se eu usar magia aqui ela vai sentir, e eu não posso arriscar a localização de todos mundo – o rapaz respirou fundo temendo por aquela resposta. Já fazia quase seis meses, seis meses que estavam presos aqui, e não haviam encontrado uma forma de sair. Seis meses que eles haviam ido para aquela expedição, seis meses que haviam feito uma passagem para esse mundo louco, onde ninguém tinha nome, ou família, ou definição de tempo.

– O que fazemos então? Esperamos ela parar e contamos com o desconhecido? Se o informante tiver ido embora?

– Ele não foi – disse a bruxa – se não conseguimos sair daqui por causa da chuva eu te garanto que ele também não consegue – o rapaz se calou inconformado, Bonnie se aproximou colocando a mão no seu ombro – vai da tudo certo Ash, nos vamos sair daqui, só precisamos encontrar um jeito certo – o rapaz respirou fundo novamente, ele não era claustrofóbico, mas ficar debaixo da terra tanto tempo fazia isso com você.

– Queria não ter entrado naquele barco – disse ele se afastando e saindo do comodo. Bonnie ainda olhou ele sair antes de voltar-se para os outros membros do quarto.

Agora ali, junto aquelas pessoas que ela só conheceu cinco minutos antes de embarcar, estavam seus novos amigos, muitos já haviam morrido, chega até a cidade não foi fácil, e haviam aqueles que não tinham feito a passagem, e simplesmente viraram pedra. Aquela era sua nova dia, uma contagem de corpos, que definharam por motivos aleatórios, isso era a perdição dos tempos, o seu fim.

– E eu queria que ele tivesse recebido a mensagem – disse a bruxa, fechando os olhos em uma oração muda, pedindo que alguém, em algum lugar do universo, estivesse procurando por ela, qualquer um.

Antes da tempestade

– Onde está seu celular? - questionou Andrei quando Anna pulou junto com Elena em uma piscina térmica que ficava na parte reservada do prédio.

– Lá em cima – disse Damon ainda discando do aparelho do esposo – e não me olhe assim, eu acho que ele descarregou.

– Qual é o seu problema com celular? Desde que nos conhecemos você já quebrou cinco aparelhos – Damon ergueu a sobrancelha começando a se irritar.

– Me provoque mais um pouco e vou quebrar o sexto – disse se erguendo e voltando a ligação. Andrei revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Caroline que tomava sol, em uma fileira glamourosa estavam Caroline, Katherine, Anna P., Rebecca e Adriana, a loira havia chegado naquela manhã para resolver algumas pendencias com Andrei.

– Ele parou de tomar medicação né? - questionou Adriana olhando Damon se afastar e discando novamente no aparelho.

– Faz mais de um ano, e ainda sim parece que ele vai ovular a qualquer momento – comentou Andrei muito baixo para o esposo não ouvir – mas tudo ok, eu já me acostumei.

– É tão bonitinho ver você brincando de casinha – disse Katherine com sarcasmo - quando Damon vai engravidar – o russo virou para ela sorrindo cinicamente.

– Em breve, como anda o seu relacionamento mãe e filha? - Anna Petrova revirou os olhos olhando para Andrei por cima dos óculos escuros.

– Não faça perguntas se não quiser ouvir mentiras – disse Rebecca tentando quebrar o clima – eu vou buscar uma bebida alguém quer alguma coisa?

– Sangue/água/tem suco?/vodka - a vampira revirou os olhos com a serie de respostas e saiu. Do outro lado da piscina brincando em um toto como se fossem crianças estavam Matt, Tyler, Stefan e Marco, o jogo estava tão interessante que parecia mais uma copa do mundo.

– Acho que vou para o outro lado da piscina, parece mais animado e assim eu não entro tanto em contato com o meu lado feminino – disse o russo fazendo todas caírem na risada. Quando Damon voltou Andrei já estava no outro lado, jogando um mano a mano com Stefan, ele ainda olhou para o esposo de relance, mas voltou sua atenção para Caroline.

– Não consigo falar com a Bonnie – disse colocando o celular de Andrei no canto, a loira se ergueu confusa.

– Ela esta no mar Damon, por isso não temos sinal, ela saiu ontem – disse – e por que você está tão preocupado? - o rapaz não respondeu, nem ele sabia por que estava tão preocupado, era apenas... apenas uma sensação estranha, e a vida havia lhe ensinado, sensações estranhas não podem ser ignoradas.

– Não é nada – disse o rapaz respirando fundo e ajustando o chapéu – só queria noticias.

– Ok então – disse Anna Petrova sentando-se finalmente – agora que Andrei saiu e estamos todas aqui.

– Pera – disse a voz de Rebecca voltando com uma bandeja com um monte de bebidas, a moça jogou as bebidas na mesa e se sentou ao lado de Damon – pronto, agora sim.

– Isso esta me cheirando mal – disse o rapaz quando Adriana e o resto das meninas se amontoavam discretamente ao redor do rapaz – isso me cheira muito mal.

– Não tivemos oportunidade para discutir sua vida de casado desde... você sabe, você se casou.

– Eu sei e sou muito feliz por isso – disse o rapaz ficando um pouco vermelho.

– E então? - cortou Katherine, Damon fechou e abriu a boca umas três vezes até finalmente falar.

– Nos consumamos...

– Isso nos sabemos.

– E o que vocês querem saber? - questionou incrédulo.

– Detalhes – cortou Adriana, que mesmo sendo a mais sensata, parecia sedenta por informação – ora vamos, você já consegue fazer tudo?

– Tudo? - repetiu o rapaz.

– Sim, em cima, em baixo, todos os ângulos? - questionou Rebecca.

– Ele é carinhoso? - quis saber Caroline.

– Você conseguiu fazer boquete? - interrompeu Katherine.

– Ele já te deu um nó? - questionou Adriana e foi quando todas pararam e olharam para ela.

– Ele o que?- questionou Damon tentando processar o que havia acabado e ouvir. A loira o olhou sem entender sua confusão e seguiu.

– Um nó... pelo visto não.

– O que diabos é um nó?

– Hei, responda as perguntas na ordem – disse Rebecca.

– Sim, para Rebecca, Sim para Caroline e Sim para sua pervertida – disparou o rapaz voltando para Adriana – o que diabos é um nó?

– Um nó de cachorro – disse Adriana bebendo um gole de água – você sabe quando cachorros acasalam...

– Eu sei o que merda é um né de cachorro – resmungou – mas isso não explica como Andrei poderia me dar um.

– Jesus do céu, vocês dois não conversam nunca? - questionou revoltada – Damon o que seu esposo é?

– Ele tarado pervertido com uma ereção de três horas, mas não é um cachorro – disse o rapaz apontando discretamente para Andrei indignado, ao mesmo tempo que fazia a mulherada gritar animada, do outro lado da piscina Elena entregava Anna para Matt e corria para o grupo, estava perdendo o agito.

– Sim, mas esse tarado pervertido é um supremo – elencou a loira – e supremos tem as habilidades de todos os seres, apesar de ele ainda não saber controlar tudo, seu digníssimo esposo sabe dar um nó.

– Pera – disse Damon tentando processar – esta me dizendo, que se ele quiser, ele pode fazer aquele maldito cano PVC que ele chama pênis ficar maior é me rasgar ao meio?

– Colocando dessa forma parece uma merda – disse Katherine tomando um gole de sangue, ela virou-se para Rebecca sentindo um gosto familiar – isso tá fresco?

– Não faça perguntas e eu não...

– Entendi – disse a vampira.

– O que foi que eu perdi? - quis saber Elena olhando para a expressão assustada de Damon – o que aconteceu?

– Calma, ele tá processando – disse Anna P. - Damon, não é grande coisa, a maioria dos lobos consegue fazer isso e entre eles parece até que é bom.

– Como – começou o rapaz saindo do transe – e eu digo, como mesmo, isso pode ser bom? Levar... o pênis naquele lugar não é a coisa mais confortável do mundo e eu garanto que o fato dele inchar não vai tornar mais confortável, pelo contrário.

– Calma, quando você é uma fêmea lobo, você entra no cio, sua vulva incha e você fica sedenta para trepar – disse ela sem pudores fazendo a expressão de horror de Damon piorar – mas, se você é um macho e tem um companheiro, bem parece que sua canal retal desenvolve glândulas específicas que vão inchar quando você estiver no cio, e só com o nó, elas vão desinchar, eu sei que parece uma grande coisa, tem um pênis inchado dentro de você enquanto sua anatomia muda, mas vai estar tão louco de prazer que nem vai sentir – terminou a narrativa recebendo olhares assustados de todos ao redor – o que foi?

– Andrei pode... - conseguiu dizer Damon depois de quase dois minutos de silêncio – quero dizer, ele... se ele quiser, ele... não estou sugerindo de... Deus, todo dia tem uma coisa diferente – resmungou o rapaz passando a mão pelo cabelo – isso não vai dar certo.

– Damon você esta mudando de cor – disse Caroline tentando passar calma em sua voz – respire.

– Isso... você tá inventando tudo isso? - quis saber Damon tentando voltar ao normal, Adriana e Anna P. balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

– Já escutamos relatos da Anna Original, vai por mim, parece bizarro, mas parece que é bom mesmo – disse a garota, Damon pegou uma bebida que tinha em cima da mesa e virou.

– Isso vai acontecer? Ele disse que ia fazer isso com você? - perguntou Elena pegando a conversa na metade.

– Não – disse Damon mais alto do que pretendia, ele se conteve imediatamente percebendo que havia chamado a atenção de Andrei para si, o russo finalizou a partida com Stefan e começou a caminhar até o grupo – não, agora morreu o assunto – disse ele exasperado e o grupo se dissipou mais rápido do que se montou.

– Tudo bem por aqui? - questionou o russo se aproximando. Todas sorriram inocentemente só comprovando os temores do russo – Damon você pode vir comigo até lá em cima e me ajudar em uma questão? - ainda roxo de vergonha Damon se ergueu e saiu atrás do esposo. Assim que entraram no elevador do moreno tapou o rosto com um chapéu – o que aconteceu?

– Sua irmã é má – disse ainda com um chapéu na face – muito, muito má.

– O que ela fez?

– Ela disse coisa – resmungou o rapaz sentindo o elevador subir – ela trouxe imagens a minha mente.

– O que ela disse? - questionou novamente agora meio preocupado. Damon pareceu se munir de forças, tirou o chapéu apenas parcialmente da face, deixando os olhos a mostra e murmurou.

– Você pode mesmo fazer um nó de cachorro? - Andrei ficou olhando para ele sem dizer nada, só quando o elevador abriu na cobertura ele se afastou entrando no apartamento sendo seguido por Damon – Andrei...

– Minha vida – começou o russo virando-se para o esposo tentando organizar as ideias em sua mente – o que quer que eu diga?

– Que sua irmã é louca – disse o rapaz colocando o chapéu na cabeça e o imprensando na cabeça, Andrei sorriu de pena da cama de pânico do menor – Andrei!

– Me deixa explicar – começou devagar – seja lá como Adriana disse isso, eu quero que saiba que só por que posso fazer uma coisa, não quer dizer que vamos fazer essa coisa.

– Então você pode...?

– Talvez – disse, e Damon fez um resmungo de desagrado com a boca tapando o rosto com chapéu – mas eu nunca faria em você, eu sei que ainda não estamos pronto para...

– Eu ouvir um 'ainda'? Você disse 'ainda'? - disse o rapaz saindo detrás do chapéu agora horrorizado – coloque um nunca nessa frase.

– Damon você nem sabe do que se trata – disse o russo tentando trazer luz a situação – eu já fiz em algumas lobas e elas pareceram muito satisfeitas, se você abrir a mente...

– Coloque um nunca nessa frase – repetiu o moreno tapando os ouvidos de forma infantil fazendo Andrei revirar os olhos – eu vou... eu vou pegar meu celular, apenas... não fale mais nisso, nunca mais.

– Ok – disse Andrei derrotado enquanto Damon ia para o quarto em fuga. O rapaz entrou no comodo ainda atordoado e localizou seu celular em cima da cabeceira da cama, ele pegou o aparelho tentando tirar as imagens que se formaram em sua mente, ele olhou para o aparelho e viu a mensagem de voz piscando novamente. Tentando ocupar sua mente com outras coisas ele ligou para o correio de voz para finalmente ouvir a mensagem.

Do lado de fora Andrei revisava alguns papeis abandonados no balcão da cozinha, quando Damon rompeu no comodo pálido e exasperado.

– O que aconteceu? - questionou o russo se aproximando.

– Lembra quando eu disse que não temos paz – disse o moreno entregando o celular para Andrei. O russo pegou o aparelho ouvindo a mensagem de voz, sua expressão mudando a medida que ouvia a mensagem, quando ele desligou – Andrei...

– Vá chamar os outros – mandou, e Damon se viu correndo para fora do apartamento, tentando se acalmar no processo. Ele sabia, sabia que a paz era temporária, sabia que gente como eles nunca tem paz, nunca.


	2. Manipuladores

Bonnie se esgueirou pelo beco escuro finalmente entrando em um bar acompanhada de Ash, não era um bar, mas era um tipo velho e imundo de lugar onde se pode beber por um preço bacana. Eles passaram por uma serie de pessoas de cabeça baixa, indo direto para uma mesa no final do bar, quando o cara avistou os dois, ele se ergueu tentando correr, mas Ash se adiantou pegando ele pelo braço.

– Devagar aí – disse ficando ao lado dele – aonde pensa que vai?

– Eu tenho negócios para tratar, e não vai ser aqui com vocês – disse o homem voltando a andar, mas Bonnie ficou na frente dele – não faça isso pequenina.

– Disse que ia nos ajudar – falou a moça, mas o criminoso não se fez de rogado.

– Isso foi antes de eu descobrir que para fazer a travessia eu ia precisar de mais do que eu tenho – resmungou o homem – para fazer a passagem eu preciso de uma coisinha que nem você com os seus truques consegue me dar.

– Vamos tentar então – disse Bonnie ainda na frente do homem – o que você quer?

– O que eu quero? - continuou o homem olhando direto para Bonnie – bem, se você parece tão disposta, nos podemos conversar.

**Manipuladores**

– Nos não vamos o que? - questionou Damon de pé em uma extremidade da sala agora falando em um tom consideravelmente mais alto do que o usado no início da conversa.

– Não vamos atrás dela, não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu, fazer isso além de precipitado é burrice – disse o russo tentando manter a calma mediante o descontrole do moreno. Aquele tom de voz só fazia a raiva de Damon piorar, não que ela já não estivesse ruim, mas saber que uma situação de emergência estava para explodir e Andrei não iria fazer nada, o irritava.

– Eu liguei para a faculdade – disse Caroline cautelosa, assim como todos na sala que participavam no debate – eles disseram que o barco não estabeleceu contato no horário programado, eles acham que foi uma falha técnica.

– Viu, uma falha técnica, agora pode se acalmar – disse o russo apontando para Caroline, mas Damon respirou fundo.

– Você sabe que não foi isso o que aconteceu – disse o rapaz enfático, mas aquilo não abalou o supremo que apenas voltou a falar em tom normal.

– Damon, até termos uma confirmação, até a faculdade declarar que o barco desapareceu, e até eu calcular os prós e contras, se isso for viável, eu vou fazer alguma coisa, apenas se. E caso seja, e eu tiver de tomar uma providência, tenha certeza que você não vai se envolver nisso, fui claro? - a sala ficou em silêncio absoluto e Andrei manteve o olhar firme e sereno, com um mistura de indignação e humilhação Damon acenou com a cabeça, sem conseguir dizer nada, seu rosto se armou com um sorriso de falso conformismo. Ele não entendia como Andrei podia ser tão indiferente, ele não compreendia como ele podia ficar tão calmo sabendo o que podia esta acontecendo com Bonnie.

– Essa é a sua ultima palavra? - questionou Damon ainda com o sorriso de raiva na face.

– Sim – repetiu o homem mais imperial que antes, e antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, Damon atravessou a sala e deferiu um soco no nariz do esposo. Andrei soltando um urro de dor, levando as duas mãos ao nariz, agora sangrando. Damon não se fez de rogado deu as costas para o esposo, pegou Anna nos braços e saiu em direção ao quarto do casal, deixando o esposo com o nariz sangrando na sala.

Minutos depois na cozinha, haviam restado apenas Stefan, Andrei e Adriana que fechava a caixa de curativos, ela havia colocado o nariz de Andrei no lugar e limpado o sangue, definitivamente Damon estava bem mais forte do que a alguns anos, o russo tinha que tomar cuidado.

– Não acredito que ele te bateu – disse Adriana.

– Pelo menos foi só um soco – disse Andrei segurando um pano sujo de sangue – sabe que se ele quiser pode fazer bem pior.

– Não se zangue com ele – disse Stefan – sabe que ele só fez isso por que quer ajudar a Bonnie, ele está preocupado.

– Eu não o culpo – disse Andrei fechando os olhos – eu casei sabendo do seu temperamento horrível, e não me condene, eu realmente vou ajudar caso algo tenha acontecido, mas essa é uma decisão muito grande para ser tomada sem ter certeza, não vou passar pelo portal sem ter certeza absoluta que ela esta do outro lado.

– Não demore muito irmão – disse Adriana recolhendo a caixa – você sabe que a noção de tempo daqui não é a mesma de lá.

– Como assim? Já estiveram do outro lado? - questionou Stefan, Andrei virou-se para Adriana com um 'obrigado por entrar no assunto' estampado na cara.

– Nos viemos de lá – disse o russo – é o nosso mundo, por isso sabemos como funciona, eu já conversei com Damon sobre lá, contei basicamente tudo o que sabemos, por isso ele esta tão preocupado.

– Então existe um motivo para preocupação – disse Stefan olhando para os dois esperando uma resposta. O russo hesitou por um tempo até finalmente dizer.

– Eu não sei Stefan, faz muito tempo que não vamos até lá, muito tempo mesmo, não sabemos como andam as coisas por lá, a concepção de tempo e espaço que temos dos dois mundos é muito distinta, não há como criar um parâmetro de bom ou ruim.

– Então há motivo para preocupação?

– Como eu disse, eu não sei – repetiu Andrei respirando fundo – agora Adriana, pode entrar no meu quarto tirar Anna de lá que eu preciso conversar com Damon.

– Não precisa Adriana – disse a voz do rapaz na porta da cozinha, os três viraram para ele surpresos, Anna estava ao lado dele agarrada a sua calça o apertando forte, como se não quisesse se separar do rapaz, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo da menor, como se pedisse para ela ir com Adriana que ele ficaria bem, Stefan olhou para o irmão que parecia bem mais sereno e se ergueu fazendo sinal para Adriana o acompanhar, a moça pegou Anna no processo e saíram da cozinha deixando apenas os dois para conversar.

– Está mais calmo? - questionou Andrei quando Damon assumiu o lugar de Adriana em frente ao esposo.

– Estou sim – disse o moreno – me desculpe por bater em você...

– Você quase quebrou o meu nariz – corrigiu Andrei fazendo o rapaz respirar fundo – mas tudo bem, parte minha sabe que mereci.

– Não quero que a gente brigue – disse o rapaz se aproximando mais do esposo pegando sua mão, Andrei fechou os olhos amando quando o rapaz iniciava o contato – não desse jeito, mas você sabe por que eu estou preocupado.

– Eu entendo, mas não é motivo para me socar – Damon sorriu com uma gota de vergonha para o esposo antes de se aconchegar nos braços do maior, Andrei o apertou contra o peito com força respirando fundo o cheiro do cabelo do menor – eu pensei que o seu humor tinha melhorado depois de tanto tempo.

– Ele melhorou – disse o moreno se agarrando ainda mais ao maior, se acomodando na curva do seu pescoço – mas você me faz perder a razão.

– A culpa é minha então – disse o outro beijando a nuca do menor – estamos sozinhos aqui em cima, eu posso fazê-lo perder outra coisa.

– Estamos com visitas – disse Damon sentindo Andrei o conduzir lentamente pela cozinha.

– Você pode me compensar pelo soco – murmurou ignorando o argumento do menor – só uma rapidinha.

– Você não sabe o que é isso – disse Damon mordendo a orelha do outro – tem dias que eu acho que você passa mais tempo em mim do que comigo.

– Não tenho culpa que você seja incrivelmente quente, aconchegante e apertado – o rapaz sorriu, se afastando levemente do esposo, mas ainda mantendo as mãos nele – o que foi?

– Guarde todo esse entusiamos para mais tarde – disse o menor sendo pressionado na bancada da cozinha – Andrei...

– Você nem precisa tirar toda roupa...

– Controle mocinho – disse Damon afastando a pélvis – eu vou sair com as menina para almoçar, tenha um pouco de paciência que quando eu chegar eu prometo que vai valer a pena.

– Não prometa o que não pode cumprir amor – disse o outro pressionando os lábios na orelha do outro – Anna dorme em um quarto afastado, mas ainda dá para ouvir muita coisa.

– Você pode lançar um feitiço de som no quarto – disse o menor sorrindo em vitoria, Andrei odiava aquele sorriso, pois era a declaração de uma batalha ganha – eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender, hoje a noite seremos eu e você e a nosso cama. Andre respirou fundo com as ideias do que iria fazer com Damon a noite, então finalmente cedeu.

– Vá logo para o seu almoço antes que eu me arrependa – o rapaz sorriu deu beijo rápido nos lábios do esposo e saiu correndo para o andar de baixo. O russo respirou fundo sentindo falta do calor dos braços do rapaz, ele respirou fundo, sabendo que aquela era apenas a primeira batalha, Damon não descansaria até ir atrás de Bonnie, mas quanto tempo ele ainda tinha? Quanto?

O Jean-Georges que ficava no Central Park West, era sem dúvida o restaurante favorito de Damon, não apenas pela comida do hotel, ele conhecia cozinheiras em Mystic Falls que faziam um trabalho bem melhor, mas seu amor pelo local se dava a capacidade de discrição, apesar do restaurante ficar dentro de um hotel todas as vezes que Damon e Andrei ligavam para fazer uma reserva e pediam discrição, eles abriam o restaurante uma hora mais cedo apenas para eles, e depois que eles iam embora eles abriam para o público, Nova York inteira sabia que quando o Jean-Georges abria mais tarde, ou cancelava as reservas dos horários mais cedo, os Yutshonw estavam vindo.

Nessa tarde não foi diferente, Damon entrou no restaurante cumprimentando o gerente que sempre o recebia.

– Boa tarde Sr. Salvatore – disse o homem, que já tinha ciência que Damon gostava de ser chamado de Salvatore – mesa para quartos?

– Mesa para sete – disse o rapaz – e antes que pergunte, Andrei não nos acompanhará hoje.

– Eu entendo, vou pedir ao nosso maitre que traga a carta de vinhos – Damon agradeceu virando-se para o grupo que se posicionava na mesa.

– Muito bem – disse Katherine cortando conversa – você não trouxe todas nos para almoçar assim do nada, quais é o seu plano?

– O que te faz pensar que eu tenho um plano? - questionou com um semi sorriso nos lábios.

– Por que ninguém dá um soco em alguém assim do nada depois vai pedir desculpas em menos de uma hora – disse Adriana erguendo as sobrancelhas – comece a falar.

– Eu vou atrás da Bonnie – disse ele serio, fazendo todas gelarem na mesa – e vocês vão me ajudar – foram mais alguns segundos de silêncio antes da explosão acontecer.

– De jeito nenhum!

– Eu não vou te ajudar a mentir para ele!

– Ficou doido?

– Não tem como mentir para Andrei!

– Você está bêbado?

– Não, pode esquecer?

– Olha isso é loucura.

– Eu sabia que esse almoço era uma emboscada.

– Vocês querem acalar a boca – mandou o rapaz e todas se aquietaram – ele não vai descobrir, por que quando descobrir o que eu fiz, já vai ter acabado.

– Você bateu a cabeça na saída do carro? - voltou a questionar Adriana – o máximo que nos vamos conseguir é enrolar ele por algumas horas.

– Eu preciso de doze horas, no máximo umas quinze – disse o rapaz tentando se explicar ao grupo – são cinco horas de carro até o porto onde ela zarpou, algumas horas de barco e quando eu fizer a passagem o tempo vai mudar, posso esta de volta antes disso.

– Meu Deus você tá falando sério né? - disse Elena agora horrorizada com a ideia.

– O conceito de tempo do outro lado é diferente, Andrei já tinha me dito sobre isso, não é tão complexo, e eu tenho detalhes o suficiente para saber me virar lá dentro – Adriana olhava boquiaberto para o rapaz e interrompeu.

– Você sabe.

– Eu sei de muita coisa Adriana, acredite – disse o rapaz – e por saber muita coisa que eu sei que não podemos perder tempo.

– Se fizermos isso Andrei vai ficar puto – disse Caroline, Damon virou-se para ela e finalmente disse.

– Eu sei que não fui sempre uma pessoa exemplar, mas Bonnie estava nas nossas vidas antes de Andrei, então eu acho que hierarquicamente salvá-la vem em primeiro lugar – a mesa ficou em silencio novamente trocando olhares de dúvida, até Anna P. Finalmente falar.

– Ok, do que você precisa.

Já era quase final da tarde quando Damon aparece no apartamento, o pessoal havia saído e as meninas haviam ido cumprir sua tarefas, sincronia levaria a perfeição.

– Chegou tarde – disse Andrei sentado no sofá lendo um livro enquanto Anna desenhava no chão com giz de cera.

– Desculpe a demora, eu tive um contra-tempo – disse se aproximando dando um beijo rápido nos lábios do outro – elas me arrastaram para compras, e eu não sei dizer não. Eu trouxe pizza se isso conta alguma coisa.

– Conta sim – disse o homem ficando de pé e seguindo o rapaz para cozinha – quando ele colocava as caixas em cima da mesa – alguém te viu?

– Acho que tinha paparazzi na frente do restaurante, eles cancelaram as reservas então metade da ilha sabia que eu ia lá – começou enquanto caminhava pela cozinha pegando só pratos e guardanapos – não queria parecer paranoico, mas acho que alguém seguiu a gente na rua.

– Saberemos se alguma foto nossa sair na próxima E! - riu o homem abrindo a geladeira – ainda temos torta de chocolate e...

– Não vamos dar doce para Anna – disse o rapaz – temos suco.

– Ela esta de férias Damon, um pouco de doce não vai fazer mal.

– Você quer que ela fique a noite toda acordado atrasando nossas atividades? - perguntou o rapaz, Andrei virou-se para ele recebendo 'o olhar' do esposo.

– Ok eu adoro suco mesmo – disse o homem pegando a jarra – nos vamos tomar 'suquinho também'?

– Vinho meu caro – disse o rapaz enfático – pizza, vinho, depois de um tempo quem sabe, tequila e quando nossa pequena estiver dormindo, algo mais doce – Andrei olhou o rapaz meio hipnotizado com a expressão do esposo.

– Eu vou mandar você sair mais com essas garotas, toda vez que te deixo com elas você volta... assim – disse arrancando um gargalhada alta do rapaz. Eles jantaram na bancada da cozinha como não faziam a meses, conversando animados e brincando com Anna, quando a menina terminou de comer, ela saiu correndo para o quarto dela e Damon observou a menor sair da cozinha com um sorriso na face. Ele recolheu a louça e colocou o pano no ambro – eu posso comer torta?

– Você já comeu pizza, torta também tem gordura – disse o rapaz jogando o excesso no lixo e jogando os pratos na maquina – eu não quero você gordo.

– Desde quando você se importa com o meu peso? - questionou o outro rindo da expressão do outro lhe servindo vinho.

– Eu fico embaixo, se você ficar muito pesado me esmaga – e Andrei soltou uma gargalhada profunda tomando conta da cozinha, Damon deu a volta na bancada tomando ele próprio um gole do vinho – se quiser você pode ficar por cima sabe disso.

– Isso é um caso a se pensar – riu o professor passando a mão pelo peitoral do esposo.

– Gosta do que vê?

– Mais do que imagina – murmurou sentindo o calor do vinho tomar conta de si – você não pode derrubar Anna agora para gente começar...

– Controle amor – pediu Andrei pressionando Damon na bancada da cozinha atacando seu pescoço, Damon agarrou a nuca do esposo quando ele forçou mais a caricia, ele sentiu sua mão fraquejar e a taça escorregar por ela caindo no chão e se quebrando em pedaços, o rapaz se afastou em susto.

– O que foi isso? - questionou Anna na porta da cozinha assustada, Damon riu para a menina.

– Não foi nada querida, fique aí tem vidro no chão – ele se afastou de Andrei indo atrás de uma vassoura.

– É por que seu pai é um desastrado – disse Andrei pegando a menina no colo, erguendo-a no alto, recebendo um peteleco na cabeça do esposo no processo – hei!

– Minha culpa, toda minha – resmungou o rapaz.

– Vamos brincar no seu quarto pequena – disse levando a menina consigo.

Mais tarde naquela noite Andrei finalmente caiu na cama esperando Damon sair do banheiro, ele havia colocado Anna para dormir, e após duas garrafas de vinho, uma dose de tequila e preliminares na cozinha, eles finalmente estavam no quarto e russo estava mais do que ansioso.

Quando finalmente Damon saiu do banheiro com o cabelo bagunçado e apenas de sunga Andrei não sorriu, apenas apreciou o moreno se aproximar como um leopardo pronto para atacar, quando ficou ao alcance do menor ele puxou Damon para cama com força colocando -se em cima dele.

– Se você quiser parar...

– Se você não foder agora eu vou sair daqui e procurar alguém que faça isso – Andrei rompeu os lábios do rapaz com os seus dando fim aquela queixa.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Damon estava pressionado no box do chuveiro enquanto Andrei o penetrava com força, ele mordia os lábios tentando conter o gemido alto, ele lançou a cabeça sobre o ombro do esposo que parecia cada vez mais fundo. O russo mordia o ombro do menino querendo marcar aquela carne que tem pertencia, o ombro do rapaz já estava roxo de tantas mordidas, já era tarde da noite, o folego de Andrei parecia não ter fim.

– Mais forte – mandou o rapaz respirando fundo sentindo o homem forçar mais a entrada – mais... mais... - Andrei rugiu com força quando ele finalmente gozou novamente naquela noite. Damon acompanhou o esposo, ele caiu exausto nos braços do mais velho respirando fundo.

– Vem cá – pediu o russo virando o rapaz e atacando seus lábios, Damon retribuiu como conseguiu, ele estava exausto, ele se apoiou no esposo enquanto seus lábios eram devorados pelo maior – tudo bem amor? - perguntou o outro cessar o beijo.

– Tudo – disse fechando os olhos exausto, sendo amparado pelo esposo – você está ok? Ainda tem folego?

– Se você quiser – disse beijando o pescoço completamente marcado do menor – não quero que viole seus limites.

– Amor isso foi a quatro gozadas atrás – disse Damon sorrindo tolamente – eu estou tão esfolado que nem sinto mais seu pênis entrar – o russo riu animado na dobra do pescoço do menor enquanto agarrava seu pau.

– Me deixe retribuir então...

– Amor – disse baixinho sentindo Andrei começar a masturbá-lo, Damon fechou os olhos – é serio... eu... vamos, vamos devagar... - a essa altura ele já estava com as pelas abertas novamente, sentindo sua ereção se manifestar de novo. Ele não entendia, toda vez que Andrei o tocava ele parecia uma puta no cio. Foram questões de minutos até ele gozar mais uma vez naquela noite, se apoiando nos braços do maior, ele voltou a sentir os lábios de Andrei na sua testa – por favor pare de me tocar, eu não aguento mais.

– Vamos só tomar banho ok – murmurou. Quando os dois já estavam limpos e vestidos, Andrei jogou Damon quase dormindo na cama – hei, já vai dormir?

– Eu preciso – murmurou o rapaz se agarrando as almoçadas – você quase me matou hoje.

– Foram quantas? - questionou Andrei enfiando a mão na cueca do menor apertando as nádegas do rapaz, Damon resmungou irritado – o que foi?

– Foram sete e eu não consigo mais – disse enquanto Andrei deitava ao lado do menor o puxando para seu peito.

– Ok amor – murmurou acolhendo o menor em seus braços – apenas vá dormir, você foi incrível hoje.

– Fui mesmo – resmungou o rapaz dormindo imediatamente, ele precisava dormir, afinal pela manhã, tudo teria de ser cronometrado tudo.


	3. Contra o tempo

– Não acho que isso é uma boa ideia – disse Ash olhando para o esgoto que dava acesso ao castelo, ele voltou-se para Bonnie ao lado dele.

– É o único jeito, o barqueiro não vai nos atravessar se não encontrarmos o livro que ele pedir – disse a garota respirando fundo e fazendo uma careta imediatamente, o fedor era muito forte, mas não era fedor de esgoto, era algo pior, algo mais estranho.

– Nos nem sabemos onde esta esse livro – disse o rapaz olhando a água estranha e viscosa que saia do esgoto – acha que isso e água?

– Nem quero saber o que é isso – disse a moça finalmente entrando no líquido, quanto mais cedo eles terminarem com aquilo mais rápido voltariam para casa. Ash olhou para moça descrente que ela ia dar continuidade aquilo e por fim a seguiu, Bonnie era uma bruxa, então o minimo que ele deveria fazer era segui-la, afinal, ela devia saber o que fazer.

**Contra o tempo**

O sol nascia em Nova York, mas ainda era cedo, muito cedo, provavelmente uma horário perfeito para aqueles que queria ser discretos e correr pelo parque antes que a selva de pedra despertasse. Com esse pensamento de pura disposição Andrei moveu-se de sua posição. Apesar de todos esses anos de sua vida ele conseguiu manter o corpo impecável, vez por outra ele gostava de ir ao ginásio e lutar com a Anna original, as vezes com Klaus, ou quando não tinha muita energia acumulada, como hoje, ele ia correr antes que a cidade virasse uma confusão. Mexeu-se na cama impaciente e virou-se para Damon que estava ao seu lado, ele parou um pouco contendo a euforia para fazer aquilo que mais gostava, observar o esposo dormir.

Damon era lindo, assustadoramente lindo, às vezes ele queria reencontrar o demônio que lançou o feitiço em seus irmãos para agradece-lo por ligá-lo com alguém tão perfeito. O menor dormia profundamente agarrado em um travesseiro, depois da noite de ontem Andrei havia dormido um pouco afastado do rapaz para evitar qualquer incidente.

Após uma manhã em que Andrei acordou disposto tentou acordar Damon para se aliviar, não obtendo sucesso ele resolveu fazer todo o trabalho, Damon acordou no meio da atividade, o rapaz ficou tão irritado, tão furioso, que Andrei havia aprendido a lição, nada de sexo enquanto Damon estiver dormindo.

– Andrei – resmungou Damon ainda na mesma posição.

– Sim minha vida – respondeu o outro sorrindo pelo resmungo do rapaz.

– Eu já pedi um milhão de vezes, não me olha dormindo, é assustador – disse o rapaz abrindo os olhos devagar para olhar o esposo sorrindo para ele.

– Assustador é como você consegue acordar lindo depois de uma noite como aquela – disse o russo e Damon sorriu dando uma tapa no ombro do marido – hei eu não tenho culpa, se a sua mãe fosse viva eu teria que agradecer a ela pelo genes perfeito.

– Se minha mãe fosse viva, ela ia morrer de desgosto por ter um filho gay – disse ao rapaz se aconchegando junto ao marido – ou ela iria me apoiar e brigar com você todo santo dia por me esfolar daquele jeito.

– Eu queria ter conhecido sua mãe – disse pensativo plantando um beijo no alto da cabelo do rapaz – ele devia ser incrível.

– Ela era – murmurou o rapaz fechando os olhos – ela era minha cara.

– Serio?

– Meu pai era muito parecido com Stefan – disse Damon pensativo – e eu puxei a minha mãe, eu era muito pequeno, mas lembro do cabelo escuro dela e dos olhos.

– Se esses olhos são dela então seu pai tinha problemas – Damon riu animado beijando seu esposo de leve.

– Por aí – disse o rapaz erguendo os olhos para o relógio ao lado da cama – esse negocio tá certo? São seis da manhã?

– Eu acho que sim – disse o russo – eu pensei em dar uma corrida, quer me acompanhar?

– Não conte com isso – disse Damon fechando os olhos e voltando a dormir. Andrei respirou fundo beijando o pescoço do rapaz e saindo da cama.

– Vamos lá Damon só uma voltinha – ele disse indo em direção ao banheiro – você precisa se exercitar – Damon revirou os olhos ainda fechados, não entendia por que Andrei insistia em chamá-lo, ele nunca ia, só quando ele ouviu o chuveiro ligado que ele resolveu se levantar, ele não podia dormir muito, se tudo corresse bem hoje eles sairiam atrás de Bonnie, ele só precisava fazer dois telefonemas e o plano estaria em andamento. O rapaz cambaleou até o banheiro ainda sonolento, parando no vaso e se aliviando, ele tirou a sunga ficando apenas de camisa caminhando pelo banheiro despreocupadamente, não tinha mais pudores entre ele e Andrei, quando o rapaz começou a escovar os dentes, Andrei saiu do box do banheiro enxugando-se em uma toalha completamente desproporcional ao seu tamanho, o russo avistou Damon escovando os dentes ainda meio dormindo na pia sem a parte de baixo, a visão o fez sorrir o trouxe ideias.

Damon enxaguou a boca, inclinando-se na pia para lavar o rosto, para só então sentir a mão firme de Andrei segurá-lo pelo quadril e o penetrar sem pré-aviso, o rapaz soltou a escova e engasgou com a água que ainda estava na sua boca, apoiando-se na pia com o susto.

Andrei o penetrava despreocupadamente, apenas segurando o rapaz com uma mão, Damon ainda estava dilatado de ontem então foi muito fácil entrar. O rapaz não sabia se estava irritado ou simplesmente surpreso, mas aquilo não importava Andrei parecia pouco preocupado com suas ações, mais focado em se aliviar.

Damon tentou se controlar, não era nada demais, ele apenas estava sendo fodido pela oitava vez em menos de 24 horas, completamente normal. Ele respirou fundo tentando fazer com que o seu pênis não ficasse duro também e aquilo gerasse uma confusão tremenda, mas já era tarde, ele começava a sentir a protuberância crescendo entre suas pernas.

Ele tentou pegar o anti-séptico bucal para dar segmento a sua tarefa, mas a cada tentativa de ignorar aquele pau descomunal entrando em si, Andrei lhe dava um estocada com mais força o desequilibrando. O rapaz ergueu os olhos para só então encontrar a expressão satisfeita e descontraída do esposo, ele parecia deliciado com a bagunça que estava fazendo na manhã do esposo, Damon ainda tentou se desvencilhar só pelo prazer de ver o esposo acreditar que estava o forçando, mas a ultima estocada foi direta na sua próstata e ele próprio se viu gemendo.

Aquilo arrancou uma risada vitoriosa do esposo, que mordia seus lábios com força pronto para finalizar as atividades, Damon ainda tentou se restabelecer mais uma vez, o golpe de misericórdia o fez inclinar-se completamente sobre a pia, desmontando por completo. Com um grito de satisfação o russo gozou com força dentro dele. Foram segundos enquanto o rapaz tentava normalizar sua respiração, Andrei saiu dele de uma vez deixando o gozo escorrendo pela sua coxa.

– Pronto, agora podemos dispensar a corrida – disse Andrei saindo e deixando Damon para recompor sozinho no banheiro. Após o seu banho, o rapaz entrou no quarto ele parou na porta olhando o esposo sentado na cama analisando alguns arquivos – como foi o banho?

– Frustrante, já que meu dedicado esposo fudeu comigo na pia do banheiro e não me esperou gozar – o russo olhou para Damon feliz – obrigado amor.

– Conte comigo sempre – disse o outro virando as páginas do arquivo – eu estava pensando em almoçar fora hoje, com o pessoal.

– Eu estava pensando em sair com Stefan e a Elena hoje – disse o rapaz tentando medir se era uma boa oportunidade para para fazer alguns encaixes necessários.

– Estou fora há meses, será que não podemos ter um dia só nosso? - pediu, e Damon respirou fundo, estava tudo tão esquematizado, que a ideia de adiar tudo não lhe era agradável, por outro lado ele próprio estava sentindo falta de Andrei, ele sentia falta dele, nem que seja por um dia antes de dar motivos para eles brigarem.

– Ok então, posso almoçar com ele amanhã – pediu – o que quer fazer?

– Ontem eu e Anna brincamos muito, eu queria chamar Anna Petrova para cuidar dela e quem sabe nos dois podemos passar o dia brincando.

– O que tem em mente? - questionou sentado na cama ao lado do esposo, Andrei largou a pasta abraçando-o.

– Eu não sei, eu podia colocar o plug em você e ver quanto tempo aguentar até me implorar para substituí-lo por algo maior – murmurou beijando o pescoço do rapaz que sorriu com a ideia.

– Faz muito tempo que a gente não faz isso – disse o menor capturando a boca do esposo no processo – mas não sei se é uma boa ideia, não somos mais apenas nos dois e eu não posso mais ficar na cama tanto tempo, temos Anna.

– Eu posso cuidar dela enquanto você fica aberto para mim – o rapaz sorriu animado beijando o esposo rapidamente nos lábios – totalmente.

– Não podemos simplesmente almoçar juntos e ter um pouco mais de sexo à tarde – questionou o rapaz quando Andrei o puxava para seu colo capturando os lábios do esposo com avidez – as vezes eu acho que eu vou prende-lo nesse quarto para sempre.

– Eu sei que sonha com isso – disse Damon revirando os olhos – mas infelizmente hoje não será uma dia só de sexo, por que eu ainda sou humano e embora tenha todo esse tempo com você, eu ainda preciso de pelo menos um dia de recuperação antes de fazer loucuras com você.

– Mas você tem de admitir que é muito bom me ter dentro de você – murmurou ainda mantendo Damon em seu colo – que tal uma contra proposta.

– Estou ouvindo.

– A gente faz um pouco de sexo agora, depois eu coloco o plug, saímos para almoçar e quando voltarmos brincamos com Anna e eu tiro o plug...

– Isso parece tentador, mas você esquecer da parte em que eu passo horas sentado e caminhando com um pau de plastico na minha bunda, e isso não vai acontecer – interrompeu Damon, Andrei soltou uma risada sonora apertando o menor mais junto de si.

– Você tem alguma ideia?

– Você revisa seus papeis, eu cuido de Anna pela manhã, a tarde ligamos para Elena vir buscá-la e passamos a tarde fazendo amor – Andrei observou o esposo com um sorriso nos lábios, ele amava, simplesmente amava quando Damon dizia 'fazer amor', era a forma delicada do rapaz trazê-lo de volta a realidade, que aquilo não era um caso qualquer, aquilo era casamento.

– Gosto dessa ideia – sussurrou próximo ao menor, Damon acaricio o cabelo do esposo olhando-o nos olhos. Ele não entendia como conseguia amar alguém tão intensamente com ele amava Andrei, era violento e ao menos tempo puro.

– Eu gosto de te amar – disse o menor ainda encarando o esposo.

– Também gosto de te amar – respondeu o outro aninhando-se entre as pernas do rapaz – principalmente como não consegue mentir para mim – e foi quando Damon congelou, ele parou onde estava agora fitando o esposo com cuidado – não me olhe assim, seus escudos podem ser fortes, mas eu sempre vou conseguir entrar.

– Andrei...

– Eu vou te dar mais uma opção – disse o homem – apenas por que não consigo ler tudo direito, eu vou correr e quanto voltar eu quero que me diga o que está tramando e quem está envolvido – Damon observou a face do esposo, contrariado, ele odiava quando Andrei fazia isso, odiava como ele tinha mais força para que ele para invadir essa área.

– E eu aceito – disse o rapaz controlando sua emoções. Andrei ainda seguro-o nos braços por alguns segundos incerto e por fim acenou em concordância. Em poucos minutos Andrei pronto para correr, ele inclinou-se e beijou-o no alto de sua cabeça, saindo do quarto.

Assim que ouviu a porta bater Damon puxou o celular discando para Katherine.

– "Não é muito cedo?" - disse a vampira meio desorientada do outro lado da linha.

– Eu sei, mas... temos um problema.

**07:15**

O rapaz saiu do quarto completamente vestido, Anna a essa hora já estava semiacordada e vestida sentada no sofá lutando contra o sono, Damon havia acordado a menina tão rápido que ela nem viu o que a atingiu. Ele andava pela casa organizando tudo, geralmente Andrei corria uma hora e meia, então ele ainda tinha alguns minutos, ele deixou o bilhete na bancada da cozinha e jogou a mochila de viagem em cima do sofá junto com a bolsa de Anna, quando Anna Petrova adentrou na sala.

– Tá tudo pronto? - questionou vendo o rapaz colocar o celular em silencioso e enfiar na dobra do celular.

– Quase – disse o moreno pegando uma garrafa de bebida e enchendo o copo, sentado no sofá, ele virou de uma vez respirando fundo.

– Isso é café da manhã? - questionou a moça sentando ao lado de Anna – você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

– Eu só não queria que ele descobrisse tão rápido – disse o rapaz refletindo tomando mais um copo de bebida – por favor, me prometa que se ele perguntar neguem tudo, não quero ninguém no fogo cruzado.

– Vamos fazer o que tiver ao nosso alcance – disse a garota sorrindo compreensiva – eu trouxe o que me pediu – e puxou um saquinho de dentro da bolsa entregando a Damon.

– O que tem nesse negocio? - questionou olhando o saquinho – alguma coisa que destroi coisas?

Na verdade tem algumas coisas uteis – disse a moça – estão em saquinhos separados, esse vai fazer você dormir como se estivesse morto, esse vai fazer você ficar acordado direto por um longo espaço de tempo, esse vai aliviar as dores do corpo, esse vai parar os sangramentos e esses três aqui são coisas bem bacanas, você tem que abrir, colocar um fio de cabelo da pessoa que você quer azarar aqui dentro e game over, morte em quinze segundos – Damon olhou para o saquinho desconfiado.

– Papa eu posso colocar meu cabelo no saquinho também? - pediu Anna.

– Talvez outra hora querida – disse Damon ainda encarando Anna P. - o que acha que vamos encontrar do outro lado?

– Bom, espero que não seja nada, mas você tem que se proteger – disse a moça – se você morrer lá, Andrei vai nos caçar e matar todo mundo.

– Ok, então isso é para a sua segurança – raciocinou o rapaz pegando o saquinho e colocando na mochila – mais alguma recomendação?

– Tome cuidado – pediu a moça agora seria – eu não quero ser a portadora de más noticias para ele..

– Negue que sabia de tudo então – disse o rapaz pegando a mochila e se erguendo – temos de sair se não nunca chegaremos a tempo.

– Tem razão – disse a moça – Kat está esperando lá embaixo.

– Kat?

– Não vai me ouvir chamando ela de mamãe – disse a moça pegando Anna nos braços para ajudar Damon a sair.

Os dois desceram pela porta lateral do prédio, onde Katherine esperava em seu Chevy Camaro Convertible 1969, ele olhou para o carro com carinho, mas logo encolheu-se ao ver Katherine no volante.

– Pronto para partir? - Damon fez uma careta, jogando as coisas no banco de trás.

– Praticamente – disse o rapaz entrando no carro no banco de trás e pegando Anna dos braços de Anna P. - para onde você vai levar minha filha?

– Vamos passear no parque, depois quando ela se cansar vamos para um quarto de hotel – disse Anna.

– Se Andrei ligar?

– Entramos em panico e corremos para as colinas – disse Katherine arrancando com o carro, Damon abraçou Anna junto de si falando no ouvido da menina.

– Querida você lembra o que papa falou com você ontem? - questionou o rapaz acariciando o cabelo da menina, Anna acenou timidamente no colo do rapaz – pois bem, repete para mim.

– Papa vai ter de viajar para buscar tia Bonnie que esta com problemas, mas não pode contar para o papai por que tem que fazer uma surpresa – repetiu a menina prontamente arrancando uma gargalhada homérica de Katherine.

– Isso Damon, ensina a menina como é que se faz – disse Anna P., o rapaz ignorou as duas voltando a falar com a menina.

– Muito bem querida – disse o rapaz – agora se o papai perguntar?

– Eu não sei de nada – e Damon deu um beijo na testa da menina de satisfação.

– Minha bandidinha.

– O pai do ano – disse a vampira, quando eles finalmente chegaram até as mediações do central parque, quando ela estacionou Anna P. Desceu pegando a bolsa e Anna nos braços.

– Vocês dois juízo – disse ela, Damon saiu do carro e pegou Anna nos braços mais uma vez apertando a menina em seus braços, plantando beijinhos na sua nuca.

– Papa esta me sufocando – resmungou a garota e Damon finalmente a soltou entregando-a a Anna.

– Cuide bem dela – pediu sentindo um aperto no peito em soltar a menina – se alguma coisa acontecer, qualquer coisa me ligue, ou vá direto para o Stefan, não diga ao Andrei.

– Entendi – disse compreensiva, ela pegou a pequena pela mão e saiu, Damon ainda assistiu a menina se afastar querendo abortar tudo, mas algo dentro de si não permitia. Ele então voltou-se para o carro onde Katherine aguardava pacientemente encostada do capô.

– Você sabe que esse plano é uma merda não sabe? - disse a vampira quando ele encostou no carro ao lado dela.

– Cala a boca e vamos embora – disse o rapaz. A vampira não viu opção e adentrou no carro junto com o menor.

Apartamento dos Yutshonw

Andrei voltou da corrida disposto e animado, ele esperava que Damon ainda estivesse dormindo para conseguir acorda-lo de forma delicada, mas assim que atravessou a porta da cozinha para buscar um pouco de água encontrou um bilhete em cima da ilha da cozinha.

"Eu e Anna fomos ao parque, depois iremos almoçar com Stef e Elena, por favor, aproveite o dia, sei que tem papelada para terminar.

Conversamos quando eu voltar, preciso pensar em algumas coisa, não se preocupe comigo.

Estaremos de volta no para o janta.

Te amo.

Damon"

Andrei releu o bilhete umas três vezes, enquanto sentia o desconforto emocional tomar conta dele, aquilo era estranho, muito estranho. Sem pensar duas vezes ele pegou o celular discando o número de Damon, chamou até cair, ele respirou fundo ainda sentindo um desconforto em si e ligou para Elena.

Chamou duas vezes até a moça atender.

– Oi Andrei, tudo bem? - disse imediatamente, o que só fez a desconfiança do vampiro crescer.

– Oi, Damon está com vocês? - questionou de primeira – estou ligando no celular dele e nada.

– Na verdade marcamos com ele na hora do almoço – disse a moça – ele disse que ia ao parque com Anna antes de nos encontrar.

– Stefan está por aí? - questionou novamente, ele não podia confiar naquelas garotas, não quando se tratava de Damon.

– Não – disse a moça olhando ao redor pensando em uma desculpa – ele saiu para comprar alguns temperos para mim, na verdade ele esta na outra linha, podemos falar depois?

– Claro... - e o telefone desligou, ele ainda olhou para o aparelho desconfiado, discando agora para Rebecca, o telefone chamou até cair e ele sentiu o desconforto aumentar mais ainda – Damon Salvatore eu juro, se você se meter em confusão mais uma vez, eu te mato.

No porto onde Bonnie embarcou:

Eles finalmente estacionaram o carro quando avistaram Caroline próximo a uma lanchonete, a moça os aguardava levando uma mochila.

– Vocês chegaram muito rápido – disse a vampira confusa.

– A velocidade é minha amiga – disse Katherine se aproximando.

– Pensei que o carro ia voar pelo Pier – comentou.

– Ok, eu tenho novidades...

– Vamos entrar, eu estou morrendo de fome – disse o moreno olhando a lanchonete.

– Vivo esquecendo que você é humano – disse Caroline acompanhando os dois, após um café da manhã rápido, Damon virou-se para as duas e disse rápido.

– O plano é o seguinte, entramos, pegamos a Bonnie e saímos, mais simples que isso não há.

– E a parte que seu marido descobre e mata a gente, você já pensou em uma forma de remendar esse estrago?

– Como assim?

– Ele esta mandando mensagens para mim desde hoje de manhã cedo, Damon ele sabe – disse ela apontando o celular – essa é a decima terceira.

– Ignore Andrei – disse o rapaz como se não fosse nada – quando voltarmos eu cuido dele, minha equipe está cuidando dele.

– Sua equipe vai estar morta daqui a algumas horas – disse Katherine enfática. Damon lançou um olhar de poucos amigos para ela.

– Preocupada com a filha? - a vampira apenas fez cara de desdem virando-se para janela – foi o que pensei. Você conseguiu a confirmação que precisava?

– Consegui – disse a loira – foi confirmado, sem contato a mais de 24 horas.

– Então é isso – disse o rapaz - ela fez a travessia.

– É claro que fez – disse a vampira – com a nossa sorte atrás da barreira tem uma personificação do inferno.

– Ou ela pode está em uma pedra esperando ser resgatada – disse Caroline sorrindo, os outros dois viraram para ela descrentes – foi só uma ideia.

– Ok, pare de ter ideias e mostre o nosso barco – disse Damon largando algumas notas na mesa e pegando a mochila.

Nova York

O telefone de Elena tocou desesperadamente enquanto a moça escondia o de Stefan para que Andrei não conseguisse entrar em contato com ele.

– Alo – disse a moça desesperada do outro lado da linha, Andrei já havia passado umas cinco mensagens ameaçadoras para ela.

– Elena, sou e Anna P. - a vampira olhou para o aparelho ainda sem reconhecer o número.

– De onde está ligando?

– De um orelhão, se ligar do meu celular Andrei vai ver a chamada, ele me ligou, quer me ver hoje de manhã, preciso que alguém fico com Anna.

– Eu não posso, Stefan está aqui se ele ver Anna ele vai desconfiar.

– O que você quer que eu faça? Deixe a menina em uma caixa registrada no correio? - retorquiu a moça olhando para o relógio, se não saísse agora ela ia se atrasar e aumentar as suspeitas – me ajuda.

– Ok – disse ela pensando – vou ligar para Adriana, ela está pode ir buscar Anna.

– Liga para ela, diz para vir buscar Anna na portaria do prédio deles em cinco minutos, vou subornar o porteiro para escondê-la – e desligou. Elena olhou para o aparelho desesperada, aquele plano havia começado há algumas horas e ela já estava sentindo nos nervos.

Em algum lugar no oceano, próximo ao triangulo

– Estamos nos aproximando da localização – disse Caroline olhando para as nuvens pesadas se formando – estão prontos?

– Eu espero que esse plano valha a pena – disse Katherine sentindo os pingos de chuvas começando a se formar – está acabando com o meu cabelo.

– Caroline vai nessa direção, acho que temos de atravessar as nuvens...

– Nos o que? - questionou Katherine sentindo seu cabelo molhar inteiro – você ficou doido?

– Um pouco – disse o rapaz antes que uma enorme nuvem envolver o barco e por fim, eles sumirem.


	4. Desvios

Quando Anna Petrova atravessou a porta do apartamento ela tremia de cima abaixo, Anna a essa hora já estava com Adriana de modo que ela não precisava se preocupar com a menina, não, agora ela precisava se preocupar consigo. A moça caminhou pela sala na ponta dos pés ate finalmente chegar ate a sala. Ela estava fazia, apenas os moveis, sem sinal de Andrei, a moça sentou-se no sofá cautelosa esperando a investida a qualquer momento.

Quando já esperava que Andrei não estivesse em casa as portas do escritório abriram e o russo saiu com a velha e característica cara de poucos amigos que só ele tinha.

– Bom dia pai querido – disse a moça sorrindo tentando quebrar o clima tenso, o russo não respondeu, sentou-se em frente a moça com a expressão inflexível que já lhe era corriqueira.

– Onde está Damon?

– Eu esperava que você saiba, afinal você é o marido dele...

– Anna eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras e seu cinismo mal orientado, onde está Damon e qual a loucura que ele e vocês estão tramando?

– Eu disse que eu...

– Anna! - mandou muitíssimo irritado – você tem trinta segundos para me dizer ou Katherina finalmente poderá velar o corpo de sua filha.

– Eu não sei de nada, eu juro – disse a moça quando seu sorriso finalmente morreu, o russo ficou de pé mudando sua face imediatamente para aquela sombria com olhos vermelhos – eu não posso dizer, me desculpe.

– Então diga adeus – disse o russo quando o céu lá fora ficava escuro, Anna se ergueu tremula recuando a expressão de ódio do mais velho. A moça pulo desesperada a mesa da sala e começou a correr, batendo de cara o corpo fire e forte de Andrei que se pôs em sua frente.

– Eu não posso...

– Sim você pode, por que Damon não tem poder sobre você, mas eu tenho – disse avançando quando os trovões tomavam conta da cidade – então me diga de uma vez onde ele está?

– Ele... - começou Anna incerta – ele foi... foi...

– Diga de uma vez Anna...

– Foi atrás da Bonnie – disse a moça temendo a resposta. Foram segundos até ela vir, primeiro o silencio, depois os raios, tão forte que romperam só para raios e atingiram o chão, os gritos podiam ser ouvidos lá fora, o caos na civilizada cidade de Nova York, que estava prestes a conhecer a fúria de um supremo.

**Desvios**

Quando Damon abriu os olhos novamente ele estava na margem da praia cuspindo água que seu pulmões insistiram em engolir, ao seu lado secando o cabelo e falando uma serie de palavrões, ao seu lado Caroline retornava junto ao grupo com as mochilas.

– Vocês estão bem?

– De jeito nenhum – disse Katherine – meu cabelo está horrível.

– Meus pulmões estão queimando – disse o rapaz com dificuldade sentando-se na areia – nos conseguimos?

– Acho que sim – disse Caroline abrindo a mochila e pegando uma muda de roupa e jogando para Damon – eu dei uma volta e o pessoal da cidade usam roupas escuras então para se misturar, troquem de roupa.

– Molhei meu cabelo e agora vou ter de me vestir um trapo? - disse a vampira irritada, Damon se pôs de pé pegando as peças de roupa.

– Não esqueça que quando voltar vai morrer lentamente pelas mãos de Andrei.

– Claro, ainda há a chance de morrer pelas mãos do mais cruel demônio da humanidade – disse vampira ficando de pé e pegando a mochila.

Se serve de consolo eu vou morrer com vocês – disse Damon tirando a jaqueta, e Katherine teve de rir.

– Não querido, o máximo que vai acontecer é ele te prender um quarto e não te deixar ver o sol nunca mais.

– E isso não é o mesmo que morrer?

– Não – disseram as duas trocando de roupa. Algum tempo depois os dois estavam se esgueirando pela cidade a procura de pistas de Bonnie.

Sem sombra de dúvidas era um lugar estranho, escuro, úmido e cheio de pessoas esquisitas. A comunicação era difícil, mas eles estavam se virando, no final da primeira semana eles estavam exaustos e haviam avançado pouco, no momento estavam escondidos em um abrigo que Katherine havia arrumado Deus sabe como, Damon estava comendo o que seria sua ultima barra de cereal, quando Caroline adentrou no abrigo trazendo um sujeito com ela, a moça jogou-o próximo a fogueira apontando para ele.

– Pessoal, esse é o barqueiro, ele tem um barco – disse a moça, Katherine olhou para o homem com desprezo e por fim virou-se para Caroline esperando que ela elabora-se – ele sabe onde a Bonnie está.

– Agora sim – disse a vampira ficando de pé, mudando a face imediatamente mostrando as presas, o homem deu um grito de medo quando a vampira o pegou pela jugular pronta para morde-lo.

– Calma aí – pediu Damon fazendo a moça recolher as presas – ninguém vai matar ninguém agora.

– Onde ela está? - exigiu a vampira já cansada de procurar a bruxa.

– É um monstro, um monstro... - disse o homem urinando nas calças, Damon revirou os olhos puxando o rapaz das garras de Katherine para encará-lo.

– Hei – disse o rapaz olhando a expressão assustada do homem – ela é um monstro mesmo, mas ela não vai fazer nada se você me contar tudo.

– Ela... ela veio, queria atravessar, eu... eu não podia, ela, ela me disse que... queria ir para o outro lado...

– E por que ela não atravessou? - questionou Damon agora encaixando as peças.

– Para atravessar ela precisava pagar... e não tinha dinheiro... então eu...

– O que você fez com ela? - questionou o rapaz perdendo a paciência.

– Eu pedi um livro, um livro que estava no castelo... ela e o amigos foram, mas... mas não voltaram e...

– Ela entrou no castelo? - questionou Damon, o barqueiro acenou enquanto tremia – que livro é esse que ela foi buscar?

– Eu não sei – disse o rapaz tremendo muito.

– Como não sabe?

– Eu não quero o livro, eu nem sei ler, eu...

– Então quem quer? - questionou Damon, mas o homem começou a chorar desesperadamente fazendo o rapaz se irritar – perfeito, bom apetite – disse enquanto jogava o rapaz para Katherine que atacou sua garganta sem hesitar.

– O que você quer fazer? - questionou Caroline quando Katherine largou o barqueiro no chão do abrigo.

– Vamos entrar no castelo – disse o rapaz serio – é a primeira pista que temos em dia.

– Você não sabe o que tem lá dentro, por que a Bonnie não voltou?

– Eu não quero saber, seja lá o que for, vamos passar por cima e trazer a Bonnie – disse o rapaz decidido – peguem suas coisas – Caroline trocou olhares com Katherine devidamente alimentada.

– Não me olhe assim, a única coisa que vai impedir que Andrei nos mate é trazer ele de volta inteiro – disse a vampira pegando suas coisas e seguia o moreno.

Levou alguns minutos até eles encontrarem uma porta dos fundos no enorme castelo que ficava no alto de uma colina afastado da cidade. Ele era tudo aquilo que Damon odiava, grande tétrico, escuro e visivelmente assombrado.

Caroline e Katherine deram cargo de alguns vigilantes que estavam guardando a portal largando os corpos em algum lugar próximo ao esgoto. Quando já estava esgueirando-se pelos corredores, Caroline parou o grupo.

– Eu ouvi alguma coisa – disse a bruxa olhando ao redor procurando a origem do som – é por aqui – disse a vampira exasperada caminhando decidida pelos corredores como se estivesse hipnotizada, Damon e Katherine correram atrás dela corredor a fora, quando a loira estava praticamente correndo os três chegaram a uma porta de madeira pesada, Caroline deu um chute da fechadura e a porta abriu com facilidade. Quando os três atravessaram, uma voz gritou de felicidade. Damon ainda teve o vislumbre do que seria Bonnie algemada em uma parede antes da escuridão tomar conta de sua vista e tudo sumir.

Quando Damon abriu os olhos, foi como se todo o seu pulmão tivesse aberto também, o rapaz puxou a maior quantidade de ar que conseguiu, sentando-se desorientado, ele virou-se para todos os lados finalmente reconhecendo onde estava, era seu quarto, ele estava em Mystic Falls? No seu quarto em Mystic Falls? Mas como?

– Que merda é essa? - questionou imensamente confuso enquanto se levantava, ele estava no castelo com Caroline e Katherine a segundos, ele havia visto Bonnie. Como diabos havia ido parar ali, ele tinha um plano, salvar Bonnie, tirar Bonnie do outro lado, isso não fazia parte do plano. Só quando ficou totalmente de pé e deu o primeiro passo que ele percebeu, tinha algo diferente com ele, seus reflexos estava mais rápidos, assim como os seus sentidos, não sentia a mesma força que sentia antigamente, mas era diferente ele estava diferente, era como se tudo a sua volta estivesse em sintonia com ele – o que diabos?

Em uma atitude desesperada ele foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e puxou seu tão amigo abridor de cartas, sem hesitar cortou a palma da sua mão só para vê-la sendo curada imediatamente. Com o susto ele largou o abridor no chão recuando, não acreditando nisso.

– Damon? - chamou uma voz a porta do quarto, o rapaz virou-se apenas para dar de cara com Andrei que o aguardava ansioso de pé. Ainda sem conseguir dizer nada, ele mostrou a palma da mão para o esposo como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

– O que está acontecendo? Eu... eu... eu estou... eu virei – começou incerto, seus nervos estavam tão afetados que ele parecia prever o ataque de asma a qualquer momento.

– Eu vou explicar tudo minha vida, mas primeiro eu preciso que se acalme – pediu Andrei se aproximando do rapaz segurando sua mão.

– O que aconteceu comigo? Eu morri? - questionou desesperado.

– Não minha vida, eu tive de fazer a sua passagem para imortalidade – disse Andrei paciente mediante a expressão de panico do outro.

– Como assim minha passagem? Eu... eu me lembraria, o que aconteceu comigo que... que você teve...

– É uma longa historia, não se lembra de nada por que eu apaguei algumas partes – informou ainda segurando a mão tremula de Damon, o rapaz o olhou descrente até finalmente conseguir forças para sussurrar.

– Por que fez isso comigo?

– Por que você me pediu – finalizou Andrei quebrando completamente qualquer lógica que o rapaz havia construído para si. O rapaz ainda tremia quando sua mente deu uma guinada buscando formar algumas palavras.

– Por que eu te pedi para apagar minha memoria? - perguntou de rompante, Andrei munindo-se de toda paciência do mundo e tentando não transpassar nada pelo vinculo começou.

– Porque algo realmente ruim aconteceu e você preferiu o esquecimento do que as lembranças – o queixo de Damon caiu no momento que ele havia ouvido aquilo.

– Eu nunca pediria isso – disse o rapaz sentindo as palavras praticamente rasgarem sua garganta para finalmente saírem – eu não pediria isso nem que fosse a única opção, eu... eu não posso ter feito... você...

– Não tinha outro jeito, você mesmo chegou a essa conclusão – disse Andrei serio, Damon respirou fundo erguendo os olhos para o esposo. Ele sentiu as lagrimas se formarem em seus olhos algo ruim se apoderando dele.

Não minta para mim... por favor, eu... eu sei que não faria isso, eu... você me conhece, você sabe... - disse o menino sentindo as lagrimas começarem a cair em sua face – Andrei por favor, você... você fez isso por que eu fugi... eu... me desculpe, eu... eu juro, eu... eu não faço mais, apenas traga de volta eu...

– Eu não posso minha vida, você me fez prometer que...

– Isso é mentira! - gritou o rapaz entre os soluços agora tentando conter o pânico.

– Damon eu preciso que você se controle – pediu Andrei visivelmente temendo alguma coisa, Damon leu isso na expressão do esposo, mas não conseguiu se controlar, ele lia a mentira nos olhos de Andrei, lia e odiava.

– Quanto... quanto tempo você apagou? - questionou exasperado tentando conter a tremedeira em sua mão.

– Damon...

– Quanto tempo? - repetiu sentindo-se pior a cada minuto que passava ali.

– Apaguei só o essencial, apenas o suficiente para mante-lo seguro... quatro meses – e Damon sentiu o chão sumir, a quatro meses? Andrei havia apagado 4 malditos meses da sua vida?

– O que... o que aconteceu de tão ruim que você teve de apagar quatro meses inteiros? - questionou quando os soluços cortavam sua fala, foi quando uma serie de questões vieram a sua mente, somadas com a certeza que transpassava na face de Andrei – eu fui atras da Bonnie.

– E algo deu errado – completou o outro fazendo o estomago do menor se remoer – não se preocupe, eu fui atrás de você e estão todos bem, mas... aconteceram algumas coisas ruins, tão ruins que minha única opção era apagar sua memoria, e não me faça mais perguntas sobre isso, é só isso que precisa saber.

– Por... por favor, me... me diga o que... aconteceu – pediu miseravelmente quase encolhido pela postura fria do esposo.

– Não vou, por que não quero correr o risco de dizer algo que sirva como gatilho para suas memorias voltarem, e antes que diga que merece saber, pense bem, você me pediu para fazer isso, você me fez jurar que não traria nada de volta, então se conhecendo do jeito que você se conhece imagine como você estava para me pedir para fazer isso? - e Damon engoliu em seco, ele estava, realmente estava tentando não processar as coisas por esse ponto de vista. O rapaz se viu recuando e batendo na parede do seu quarto, onde escorregou em direção ao chão, chorando copiosamente.

– Por favor... eu... eu sei que eu não faria isso – disse o rapaz agarrando-se aos joelhos. Andrei se aproximou do rapaz ainda de pé e por fim murmurou.

– Eu vou sair agora, vou deixar você se controlar, quando estiver mais estável nos conversamos – e deu as costas deixando Damon completamente desolado para trás.


	5. Peças

_– Você está bem? - questionou Damon quando Caroline finalmente quebrou as correntes que prendiam Bonnie a parede, a bruxa estava abatida e muito machucada, Katherine olhava ao redor da masmorra escura procurando um possível atacante._

_– Eu estou – disse a bruxa sorrindo – eu não acredito que vieram atrás de mim – ela tremia muito, Damon a abraçou firme não acreditando que havia encontrado a bruxa finalmente._

_– É claro que viemos sua encrenqueira – disse o rapaz soltando ela – você está bem mesmo, você não parece bem._

_– Damon eu estou bem – disse a bruxa tremula – nos só precisamos sair daqui, antes que ela volte._

_– Ela quem? - questionou Caroline abraçando a amiga._

E foi só isso que a memória de Damon trouxe de volta antes que fosse empurrado ao mundo real novamente. O rapaz olhou a sua volta para ter certeza que ainda estava no quarto, onde Andrei o havia abandonado há quase uma hora.

Ele se ergueu com dificuldade usando a parede como apoio, eram lembranças, lembranças do que havia acontecido do outro lado. Ainda tentando processar, Damon andou pelo quarto temendo desesperadamente que as lembranças fossem embora e que ele voltasse ao ponto de partida, era apenas alguns segundos depois do apagão, ele não podia perder.

O rapaz correu para a escrivaninha procurando um papel ou qualquer coisa que servisse para anotar e encontrou um dos diários antigos que ele vendia na livraria. Tentando se controlar e lembrar de cada etapa que sua memoria havia trazido, Damon escreveu tudo o que havia lembrado, o mais detalhado possível, descrevendo local, pessoas e se possível cheiros e sensações, as anotações ocuparam quase três páginas completas de uma caligrafia quase ilegível pela rapidez com que foi escrito.

Quando acabou o rapaz largou a caneta do lado e releu, releu umas duas vezes antes de fechar o diário em um baque o agarrando com força, ele não era grande, era do tamanho de um livro de bolso, ele poderia muito bem guardar consigo para quando acontecesse de novo.

**Peças**

Sentindo-se mais aliviado por ter aquele troque consigo Damon escondeu o diário e girou a maçaneta do quarto para sair para só então perceber que ela estava trancada. O rapaz tentou forçar a porta, mas não obteve sucesso.

Como Andrei havia lhe dado a imortalidade sem lhe conceder força e poder. Ele largou a maçaneta indignado, como diabos isso havia acontecido com ele, quem Andrei pensava que era para fazer isso a ele? Revoltado com a audácia do esposo, Damon começou chutar a porta irritado tentando chamar a atenção de qualquer um que estivesse lá fora, mas foi ignorado cruelmente.

Quando já estava cansado ele se afastou olhando indignado a sua volta buscando algo para arrombar a fechadura, mas antes que desse segmento a seu plano, a porta se abriu revelando um receoso Stefan adentrar no quarto com uma expressão que transpassava nada mais do que a pura e doce emoção da saudade.

– Stef...

– Funcionou – disse Stefan não acreditando o que estava vendo, Damon virou-se para ele imediatamente não compreendendo – eu não acredito que funcionou, você... você está bem?

– O que funcionou? - questionou o rapaz mantendo distancia do irmão para avaliar suas ações. Quando Stefan não respondeu de imediato, Damon entendeu que nada sairia dali – Stefan você não, por favor, eu... eu preciso que fique do meu lado.

– Por favor, me diga se você está bem, se... você lembra de alguma coisa.

– Stefan – cortou Damon chamando a atenção do rapaz para si – eu estou bem, agora pare de me tratar como uma mosca morta e me diga o que diabos está acontecendo, por que permitiu que Andrei fizesse isso comigo?

– Por favor, não fique irritado, isso só vai te fazer mal – disse o outro irritando o moreno mais ainda – eu vou chamar Andrei...

– Eu não preciso de Andrei, eu preciso que você meu irmão me diga o que está acontecendo – interrompeu o rapaz exasperado.

– Eu não posso, e eu não vou – disse Stefan secamente, no mesmo tom que Andrei havia usado. Damon se encolheu não acreditando no que ouvia. O que havia acontecido que Stefan não era mais do seu lado.

– O que aconteceu com você? - questionou incerto observando a face de Stefan se contorcer em males de dúvidas e filetes do dor, era evidente que ele mentia e ver aquilo tão expresso em seu rosto doía mais do que ver Andrei mentido. Ele fechou os olhos derrotado, o que havia acontecido de tão grave que todos pareciam envolto em um pacto de silencio eterno.

– Você está com fome? Nos fizemos o jantar – interrompeu o vampiro tentando desviar do tema. O moreno baixou a cabela sentindo sua garganta tapar de angustia, conseguindo apenas acenar tristemente – venha – pediu o outro estendendo a mão para o mais novo que a agarrou contrariado, sentindo o peso da submissão se apoderar dele.

Stefan o conduziu para fora do quarto onde a casa quase completamente envolta a escuridão da noite o recebeu, ele desceu a escada com Stefan vigiando cada passo que dava. Quando chegou a sala ele conseguiu ver. De pé como se esperassem por esse momento estavam Elena, Klaus, Rebecca, Elijah, Anna Petrova, Katherine, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Alaric, Caroline, Adriana, Sofia e Marco, todos pareciam realmente desgastados.

O rapaz olhou para o imenso grupo em choque, sentindo as dúvidas pairarem em sí com mais força, o que diabos realmente havia acontecido com ele que houve necessidade de reunir todos eles. Ele não disse nada, ninguém o fez, mas a expressão de alivio nos olhos de todos era mais do que evidente.

– Antes que questione – murmurou o rapaz ao grupo – eu estou bem, não precisam me olhar como se eu fosse cair duro a qualquer momento, não vai acontecer – alguns sorriram de simpatia, mas foi a voz forte de Andrei saindo da cozinha que quebrou o clima.

– Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso, mas você precisa comer – Damon virou-se para ele com o olhar de poucos amigos e soltou o mais afiado que conseguiu.

– Não estou com fome...

– Não estou pedindo Damon – cortou Andrei rispidamente fazendo os nervos do rapaz quase se partirem de ódio. Para sua surpresa, ou não, Stefan o empurrou para cozinha o encorajando a seguir a ordem de Andrei, o rapaz foi ate a sala em olhar para o grupo, ele encontrou uma enorme mesa que não existia naquela casa antes, uma mesa que comportava todos juntos, cheia de comida pronta para servir ao grande público.

Aos poucos eles começaram a ocupar a mesa um a um, Damon não conseguia se quer olhar para a comida. Quando todos já estavam sentados, Andrei veio por trás e sentou Damon bruscamente na mesa, o rapaz levantou-se em revolta, fazendo todos da mesa congelarem.

– Eu consigo me sentar sozinho...

– Damon – tentou intervir Stefan, Damon virou-se para ele irritando-se mais ainda.

– Damon nada – disse o rapaz ríspido – eu não sei o que diabos aconteceu e parte de mim nem se importa, mas se vocês vão continuar agido como se nada tivesse acontecido, então façam isso e parem de agir como um bando de idiotas – essa ultima parte ele disse olhando diretamente para Andrei, foram segundos quando o russo retribuiu o olhar, antes de proferir no tom frio que lhe era corriqueiro.

– Vá para o seu quarto, eu vou levar seu janta – anunciou Andrei desviando o olhar do menor, Damon fechou a cara não acreditando no que ouvia e preferiu abstrair aquela sentença, deu as costas para o esposo e sentou-se na mesa de jantar, para só então ser agarrado pelo braço e arrastado para fora da cadeira – eu mandei você ir para o seu quarto – disse Andrei pacientemente o erguendo como se fosse feito de ar o arrastando para fora da mesa. Damon ainda tentou se agarrar a mesa, ou capturar o olhar de algum dos membros da casa, mas não obteve resposta, pois todos pareciam aprovar a ação do russo, em revolta Damon puxou o braço se desvencilhando do esposo dando um passo para trás tentando por fim aquela loucura.

– Você está me ouvindo? - disse angustiado – algum de vocês está me ouvindo? Parem de agir como loucos...

– Não Damon, você pare de agir como um louco – vociferou Andrei agora perdendo a paciência – você mentiu, me desobedeceu, se colocou em uma situação de risco, a pior que já se colocou e o resultado disso é o que estamos vivendo aqui, você não se lembra de nada, perfeito sua vontade foi feita mais uma vez, mas isso não significa que nos não lembramos. Agora pare de cuspir que agimos como loucos quando foi o único que pediu por isso.

– Eu não pedi por isso – gritou Damon por sua vez revoltado com o roupante do outro – você sabe que eu nunca faria isso, se queria me castigar por que fugi o fizesse, mas jogar isso para cima de mim é loucura.

– Damon – rosnou Andrei enquanto a casa tremia – eu vou dizer apenas uma vez, e eu não quero mais ouvir uma palavra sobre esse assunto, tudo o que está acontecendo aqui foi fruto do seu pensamento egoísta e irresponsável então não fuja disso, se está procurando um culpado, olhe-se no espelho.

– Vá para o inferno – gritou o rapaz agora cego de ódio, e pela segunda vez aquelas palavras lhe condenaram.

Andrei deferiu uma bofetada tão forte no rosto do rapaz que ele foi de encontro ao chão.

Fazia tanto tempo que isso havia acontecido que ele não acreditou ao sentir a mão pesada do esposo descer em sua face mais uma vez. O menino se encolheu levando a mão ao rosto fechando os olhos em imediato sendo assolado novamente por memórias.

– Sabe qual é a melhor parte de tudo isso? Você ter sido o responsável por eu estar aqui, por que no momento que me mandou para o inferno sem pensar nas consequências, não parou para pensar, nem por um segundo o que era o inferno – ela se ergueu abrindo os braços olhando ao redor – esse Damon, é era o meu inferno...

– Não de jeito nenhum – disse a voz de Andrei distante, o rapaz piscou desorientado sentindo seus membros completamente dormentes, ele tentou focar em alguma coisa olhando então para sua mão onde a aliança de casado ainda permanecia frouxa em seus dedos finos. Quando havia ficado tão frouxa – minha vida?

– Por que eu estou tão magro? - murmurou baixo sentindo Andrei o segurar mais fortemente em seus braços.

– Damon você está me ouvindo? - perguntou próximo ao ouvido do menor – sabe onde você está?

– Eu acho... eu não sei – disse o menino sem tirar os olhos do anel – Andrei...?

– Tudo bem, eu estou aqui eu apenas quero que você relaxe, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer – murmurou o outro agora erguendo Damon nos braços. O moreno ficou sem reação tentando entender o que havia acontecido, apenas deixo-se ser conduzido pelo esposo para o andar de cima. Andrei saiu da sala com Damon nos braços trocando olhares preocupados com Stefan e Klaus que pareciam mais preocupados que a maioria, eles tinham seus motivos e agora seus direitos.

– Niklaus pegue um dos frascos, vamos dar a ele quando acordar – disse Andrei se afastando com Damon nos braços, o hibrido acenou obediente.

Quando ele já estava no andar de cima, ele colocou Damon na cama o rapaz parecia pender entre o mundo dos sonhos e o mundo real, só quando Andrei se ergueu para pegar mais uma almofada que ele percebeu a pequena mão do rapaz o segurando delicadamente, querendo chamar sua atenção.

– Damon? - questionou, o menor ergueu os olhos para o esposo e em um fio de voz murmurou.

– Você precisa fazer mais forte – disse baixinho, com os olhos banhados em lágrimas – está voltando muito rápido – imediatamente Andrei se pôs ao seu lado exasperado.

– Eu fiz o mais forte que consegui – disse segurando a mão do menor – eu não sei se há algum mais forte, eu... minha vida são os seus nervos que quebram as barreiras, você ficou muito bom nisso no decorrer dos anos.

– Então faça de novo – pediu tão baixo que Andrei quase não o ouviu – você me prometeu Andrei.

– Damon... eu não sei se essa é a solução perfeita...

– Você me prometeu – repetiu o rapaz mais firme – por favor, cumpra sua promessa, não deixa que nada volte... nada – Andrei o olhos exasperado, ele tinha de cumprir a sua promessa, tinha de fazer aquilo sumir da vida de Damon, nem que para isso ele tivesse de tomar medidas drásticas.

– Eu lhe asseguro minha vida, nada vai voltar.


	6. Por uma causa maior

Andrei desceu as escadas completamente exausto, ele não se importava de usar magia, ele sabia como fazer Sofia havia ensinado tudo direitinho, mas nada podia ser feito era um preço a se pagar. Ele adentrou na cozinha onde todos comiam enquanto conversavam em voz baixa, assim que Andrei apareceu na porta eles pararam de comer observando o supremo.

– O sangue está na bancada – disse Klaus apontando para o frasco pequeno cheio sangue – ele dormiu?

– Dormiu – disse o russo sentando na mesa e pegando uma taça de vinho que Katherine lhe entregava – não está funcionando, as memórias estão voltando muito rápido.

– Se não tivesse acertado ele talvez elas demorassem para voltar – disse Stefan colocando uma garfada na boca – tudo voltou?

– Não sei direito, mas a essência sim – disse o homem, respirando fundo – ele... ele falou comigo, pediu para cumprirmos a promessa.

– Falar é fácil – disse Bonnie passando o purê para Klaus que recebeu com um aceno – não podemos simplesmente ficar apagando a memória dele, existem consequências.

– Conte uma novidade – disse o russo virando a taça de uma vez.

– O que sugere? - questionou Matt pegando uma jarra de suco na geladeira e entregando a Adriana – voltar no tempo?

– Estamos encarando o problema pela perspectiva errada – disse Sofia em sua voz controlada – talvez apagar a memória não seja o problema – Andrei ergueu os olhos para ela aguardando a loira continuar – e se não apagássemos as memórias.

– Você estava na mesma sala que nós há dois dias atrás? - perguntou Elena, Sofia respirou fundo ignorando Elena.

– E se tivermos trabalhando o conceito errado, talvez não devêssemos apagar os quatro meses, mas preenche-los – e a mesa parou de comer, observando a loira.

– Elabore – pediu Stefan.

– E se ao invés de apagarmos os quatro meses, preenchermos os quatro meses de memórias falsas e adaptamos ele a realidade – completou a loira, Andrei abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela o cortou – não estou dizendo que devemos enganar ele, mas não seria tão diferente do que estamos fazendo.

– Primeiro – começou Rebecca – não estamos fazendo nada, não deu tempo de fazer nada por que Andrei e seus nervos estragaram tudo.

– Que beleza agora a culpa é minha – disse o moreno pegando a garrafa e enchendo mais uma taça.

– Isso pode funcionar – murmurou Bonnie pensativa – quer dizer, existe sempre a possibilidade de...

– Eu não vou criar quatro meses de mentiras – disse Andrei – existe uma serie de coisas que não dá para encaixar...

– Como o escândalo do divorcio de vocês? - questionou Tyler recebendo um olhar fatal do supremo.

– Minha assessoria de imprensa está cuidado disso – Caroline virou-se para ele mau humorada.

– Você devia facilitar para gente e não sair por aí com aquele bando de pu...

– Eu já entendi – disse o outro cortando a loira – mas eu precisava tirar a impressa de cima dele.

– E sair como uns 40 socialites da cidade é a melhor forma de fazer isso? - questionou Adriana, e Andrei desistiu batendo a cabeça na mesa da cozinha.

– Funcionou – defendeu Klaus – vitimizá-lo como o esposo traído fez com que a imprensa o deixa-se em paz, mas infelizmente isso não nos ajuda muito, por que temos um contexto bem bizarro.

– Vocês estão cogitando mesmo isso? - questionou Andrei erguendo a face para o grupo – sabem que se inserirmos Damon no texto da nossa realidade nos dois...

– Nos sabemos – disse Sofia pensativa – mas não acha que isso era inevitável?

No fundo Andrei sabia, quando havia prometido aquilo a Damon ele sabia que era um caminho sem volta e isso o matava.

– Se caso, a gente fizer isso, quais as chances de um gatilho desmontar o esquema? - questionou pensativo.

– Poucos, sem memoria fica apenas o vácuo para se preenchido pela memória antiga a qualquer momento – começou Sofia – com uma memória fictícia, mesmo sendo fabricada não haverá espaço para o antigo retornar.

– Os escudos de Damon são muito fortes, não sei se a mente dele vai aceitar historia criada...

– Não será criada, por que vamos pegar fragmentos da nossa realidade – disse Sofia – vamos apenas seguir nossas vidas de uma forma que não pareça que estamos iniciando agora.

– Eu não vou me afastar dele – disse Andrei externando seu pensamento, fazendo todos da mesa se calarem – isso não é negociável.

– Na verdade não precisa – interferiu Adriana – talvez... você consiga conquistá-lo de novo... após um tempo...

– Vocês não entendem – disse Andrei enfatizando – no momento que Damon ouvir que eu supostamente o traí, ele vai até Nova York separar minha cabeça do corpo e voltar para cá a tempo de dar aula.

– Ele não vai fazer isso – disse Stefan – ele vai sonhar em fazer isso, mas não vai fazer – o vampiro se ergueu pegando as azeitonas no meio da mesa – só tenha certeza que você nunca mais vai chegar perto dele, por que assim que ele começar a ter consciência ele vai sumir e nem eu nem você vamos conseguir encontrá-lo, por que ele é bom nisso.

– Então essas são as minhas opções – disse Andrei olhando para o grupo – A) quebrar a minha promessa com Damon e ficar ao lado dele vendo ele definhar. B) Apagar a memória dele e ficar pisando em ovos com a possibilidade de qualquer gesto nosso trazer as lembranças de volta e C) Criar um monte de lembranças baseadas nessa confusão que nos criamos para protege-lo com a possibilidade dele fugir e nunca mais encontrarmos ele.

– Confusão que você criou – corrigiu Caroline.

– Parece uma merda – disse Alaric finalmente se pronunciando – mas é o que temos.

– É serio? - disse Andrei – as maiores mentes criminosas do século e eu me limito a isso?

– Se fosse para roubar um banco seria bem mais fácil – disse Elijah sem erguer os olhos do seu prato – mas você não deve pensar nos pontos negativos, a opção de Sofia é válida, não atende todos os interessados, mas atende o principal – Andrei ponderou sobre o que foi dito, era um preço a se pagar, um preço que ele sempre tinha de pagar.

– Eu não acredito que essa merda de destino vai me obrigar a fazer isso de novo – disse o russo fechando os olhos em desgosto. A mesa caiu em silencio mortal, todos sabiam o que ia acontecer, mas ninguém tinha coragem de dizer nada, era muita injustiça com Andrei, mesmo com todas os absurdos que ele fez em suas eras de vida, sofrer mais aquela quando tudo estava em paz era muito cruel.

– Andrei, só podemos fazer se você autorizar – disse Sofia cortando a linha de raciocínio do irmão.

– Damon precisa autorizar – disse Klaus, Andrei abriu os olhos olhando com simpatia para o amigo, depois do que ele havia feito as coisas estavam assim Klaus e Stefan estavam tão cuidadosos, se não mais, que ele.

– Eu vou falar com ele quando acordar – disse Andrei recostando-se na mesa – mas se vamos fazer isso, precisamos esquematizar uma historia sem brechas para encaixar perfeitamente.

– Isso vai levar dias – disse Stefan trocando olhares com o grupo – podemos dividir.

– Na verdade podemos otimizar o tempo – disse Caroline – ele não pode ficar muito tempo com aquilo na cabeça então podemos fazer isso, cada um esquematiza sua historia, nos nós juntamos hoje a noite, fazemos os ajustes para elas se encaixarem e passamos a ele separadamente.

– Por que não juntos? - questionou Elena.

– Por que o que ele viver conosco tem de ser com cada um – disse a loira – pelo que Sofia contou da primeira vez as lembranças devem ser ligadas a um sujeito, não apenas aos fatos.

– Pode funcionar – disse Sofia – uma mentira contada muitas vezes...

– Se torna verdade – concluiu o grupo em uma só voz.

– A união de vocês me assusta as vezes – disse Andrei esfregando os olhos de cansaço.

– Então esse é o plano? - concluiu Stefan.

– Eu acho que sim – disse Andrei se erguendo – eu vou dar o sangue a ele e vou propor nossa solução – ele pegou o frasco em cima da mesa – só precisamos que ele aceite.

– Leve o canudo – disse Klaus – não sei quanto voltou, mas talvez o refluxo tenha.

– Entendi – disse Andrei pegando um canudo empacotado ao lado do frasco – onde estão as luvas?

– Eu não sei onde estão as luvas – disse Klaus – Stetan guardou as ultimas.

– Eu tirei e coloquei para lavar, ele vomitou nas ultimas – disse Stefan ficando de pé ajudando Andrei a procurar o par de luvas – acho que foi no pacote da lavanderia.

– Ficou sem nenhuma? Se não tivesse dado certo? - questionou Andrei indignado.

– Chame isso de fé cega – disse Stefan quando Klaus se levantou para ajudá-los.

– Eu acho que guardei um par – disse o hibrido abrindo a gaveta do final do armário e pegando uma caixa – essas são da primeira semana, modelo antigo.

– Vai servir – disse Andrei pegando o par – eu estou esquecendo alguma coisa?

– Leva gelo para a porrada que você deu nele – disse Elena com a boca cheia de macarrão, Andrei pegou as coisas passando pela morena dando um tapa na cabeça da morena – Hei!

– Fiquem de sobreaviso rapazes, qualquer problema eu vou chamar vocês dois – disse para Klaus e Stefan.

– De jeito nenhum – disse Klaus.

– Se vira – disse Stefan. Andrei sorriu para os dois e subiu as escadas.

Quando chegou no primeiro andar o russo ponderou sobre o nível do problema que estava se metendo, contar os planos a Damon eram sempre perigosos, principalmente por não saber como o rapaz iria reagir.

Medindo seus passos o homem parou na porta do quarto mentalizando como iria começar sua historia, ele girou a maçaneta e adentrou no comodo só para encontrar Damon sentado na cama pálido encostado na cabeceira da cama, entre milhares de almoçadas. Andrei não fez nada para chamar a atenção do moreno, ele sabia que a essa altura Damon já havia detectado sua presença.

– Minha vida – chamou ele se aproximando da cama, Damon não respondeu, continuou de cabeça baixa esperando o outro se aproximar, como era costumeiro Andrei sentou-se ao lado da cama esperando o menor falar, não estabelecendo nenhum tipo de contato indesejado.

– Esta frio – murmurou o outro finalmente, ainda olhando para suas mãos tremulas – onde estão...?

– Aqui – disse Andrei entregando as luvas para o menor, Damon não fez menção de colocá-las, ele simplesmente mostrou as mãos para Andrei como se fosse obvio, o russo manuseou-as vestindo-as nas mãos em Damon – melhor? - o rapaz acenou tristemente ainda olhando para as mãos – amor temos que conversar.

– Esta vindo tudo muito depressa – disse o rapaz baixinho – continua frio...

– Eu posso aquecer a casa – disse Andrei tentando capturar o olhar do esposo, passou-se alguns segundos que Damon não disse nada apenas ficou brincando com as luvas – Damon – o rapaz ergueu a face sem contato visual – eu trouxe o sangue.

– Não estou com fome – murmurou o rapaz olhando para a garrafa de sangue na mão de Andrei – é do Stefan?

– Klaus – disse o outro – eu sei que acha que o do Klaus mais fácil de engolir – Damon acenou concordando, Andrei pegou o canudo e colocou na garrafa entregando ao moreno – nos encontramos uma solução – o rapaz ergueu os olhos para o esposo pela primeira vez estudando sua face, doía tanto ver Damon assim, mas ele sabia que era passageiro e logo tudo voltaria ao normal – mas acho que não vai gostar...

– Continue... - pediu baixinho, Andrei respirou fundo pensando em uma forma de esclarecer tudo e começou a contar o plano de Sofia a Damon, de inicio do rapaz pareceu confuso, mas do meio para o final a agonia contida em seu rosto era notável – não – disse simplesmente dando seu veredicto.

– Minha vida...

– Minha resposta é não – disse baixinho finalmente secando a garrafa e se jogando nos travesseiros da cama para repousar.

– Eu... eu posso perguntar por que não? - questionou Andrei tentando estabelecer um dialogo plausível sobre aquela questão, mas Damon já estava de olhos fechados pouco interessado e responder.

– Por que ele não nos atende – disse simplesmente, trazendo mais confusão ao moreno.

– Eu preciso que você seja um pouco mais claro sobre isso – pediu o russo, o menor de prendeu ao silencio por alguns segundos, só quando Andrei se mostrou irredutível que ele reabriu os olhos exausto.

– Não quero te perder – disse em um fio de voz, aquilo atingiu Andrei mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele próprio não queria perder Damon, mas era a única solução viável, era sua ultima esperança.

– Também não quero minha vida, mas... vamos encontrar o caminho de volta, não ficaremos longe um do outro por muito tempo – Damon respirou fundo olhando agora para os lados do quarto cheio de dor.

– Me sinto preso – disse o menino ainda tão baixo que mal se ouvia – para onde eu corro vejo paredes.

– Nos vamos encontrar uma solução para você sair dessa prisão, mas tem de aceitar as alternativas de forma mais passiva – o rapaz voltou a fechar os olhos com força se contorcendo de leve na cama, para só então Andrei perceber que algo o incomodava – está com dor?

– É psicológico – defendeu-se enquanto respirava fundo – você checou por que...

– Sim, eu chequei, milhares de vezes e não ficou nada lá – disse Andrei vendo o rapaz acenar exausto, por mais que ele garantisse a Damon que não havia resquícios de nada, o rapaz ainda parecia sentir tudo dentro dele – eu ainda preciso de uma resposta.

– Eu... eu não sei – disse o menino encolhendo-se como se tivesse algo realmente sendo pressionado a ele – eu... realmente não sei, eu sou um incapaz Andrei... não... não posso decidir algo assim...

– Você não é um incapaz – afirmou Andrei com força – você só está... debilitado, temporariamente... - a sentença morreu nos lábios do russo quando Damon sorriu tristemente para ele.

– Eu não consigo andar...

– Isso é um problema psicológico, você só precisa de terapia – disse o moreno tentando mostrar o lado bom das coisas – você estava andando há poucas horas.

– Há poucas horas eu estava sem dor – murmurou o menino fazendo seu sorriso estremecer, cortando o coração de Andrei. O russo respirou fundo sabendo o que ele queria dizer, o trauma havia sido tão forte, tão violento que a mente de Damon havia absorvido as sensações do que havia ocorrido, e ao invés de suprimir o trauma, ela simplesmente estava refletindo tudo no corpo do rapaz. A priori Andrei achou que fosse bruxaria, mas só quando Bonnie e Sofia confirmaram que não tinha nada haver com o sobrenatural que ele se convenceu que a situação era seria.

– Do que precisa? - perguntou sabendo que estava entrando em um campo perigoso, pois Damon continuou a sorrir agora desviando o olhar.

– Você... pode checar de novo...

– Não tem nada lá Damon, eu chequei ontem antes de você acordar, você está limpo – disse pacientemente, para só então ouvir o rompante do menino, como se um demônio tivesse se apossado daquele corpo.

– É o meu corpo, você não acha que eu não sei se tem alguma coisa errada com ele – disse em voz cortante e fria. Andrei respirou fundo não se abalando pelo ataque.

– Eu não vou olhar – disse pacientemente – não há nada lá, tente absorver essa ideia.

– Eu estou pedindo, por favor – disse o rapaz entre os dentes.

– Não vou fazer isso Damon eu...

– Eu não peço mais nada Andrei, eu passo o dia nessa cama sem te pedir nada, eu só peço que cheque mais uma vez, para me dar paz – pediu agora em um oitava mais alta do que o que estavam acostumados. Andrei suspirou pendendo entre a raiva e a compreensão, para só então erguer-se e puxar a coberta que cobria as pernas de Damon, o rapaz estremeceu, mas deixou Andrei continuar.

– Eu preciso tirar a calça – afirmou o outro fazendo Damon respirar fundo, ele olhou para os lados pensando em uma solução para isso, encontrando em fim a única solução – eu posso?

– Eu... eu... acho que eu consigo aguentar... não... não precisa – disse receoso, Andrei entendeu o recado cobrindo as pernas do rapaz de novo – obrigada.

– Eu vou descer agora – disse Andrei aliviado por Damon ter parado – Stefan e Klaus queriam te ver, então tente descansar um pouco, daqui a pouco eles vão subir.

– Ok – murmurou Damon ainda encarando o esposo, Andrei respirou fundo olhando o menor nos olhos sentindo sua garganta começar a fechar, mal sinal.

– Nos vamos ficar bem, eu prometo, eu vou encontrar o caminho de volta para você.

– Eu sei que vai – murmurou o menino – eu... eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo minha vida – respondeu, e antes que desmoronasse na frente do menor – tente dormir um pouco – e saiu do quarto deixando Damon sozinho.

O russo parou no corredor vazio sentindo o desespero tomar conta de si, ele não queria fazer aquilo, ele realmente não queria, mas tudo parecia convergir para esse maldito caminho sem volta. Em desespero o russo foi em direção ao banheiro do primeiro andar, lavou o rosto para disfarçar as lágrimas que caiam copiosamente. Ele tinham de se mostrar forte, não apenas para Damon, mas para todo o grupo.


	7. Minha vida sem mim - parte 1

E assim o tempo passou, levando consigo uma serie conjecturas que o inicio da semana trouxe apenas para balançar um pouco a estrutura daqueles que não tinham mais forças para se surpreender com nada. Ela foi e trouxe com ela a perspectiva de um novo mundo, a perspectiva de uma nova realidade.

Andrei estava sentado no fundo do quarto ouvindo Caroline terminar o ultimo relato a Damon, o rapaz havia sido colocado em um tipo de transe onde eles iriam inserir a nova realidade, o rapaz parecia quase dormindo, mas acenava em concordância com cada novo apontamento.

– Então depois disso, eu me mudei para NY e estamos todos na NYU - disse ela respirando fundo - e é isso, tenha para si a minha verdade - finalizou com as palavras que fechavam a lógica.

– Obrigada Caroline - disse Andrei observando Damon fechar os olhos mais uma vez em exaustão, a loira se ergueu olhando para Andrei e sorriu em tristeza.

– Boa sorte - desejou a moça saindo do quarto. Andrei observou-a sair para só então voltar-se para a cama onde Damon esperava a ultima parte da sua memória nova. O russo chegou próximo a cabeceira da cama agarrando-se a ela, tentando reagrupar forças para começar a contar.

– Você foi atrás da Bonnie, escondido de mim - disse em quase um sussurro - eu fiquei muito zangado quando descobri, eu ameacei Anna Petrova e ela me contou tudo. Eu fui atrás de você, mas quando eu consegui chegar no cais, vocês já tinham voltado - ele ponderou sobre a próxima parte e prosseguiu - nos dois brigamos, eu gritei muito com você e te joguei dentro do carro, te levando de voltar para casa. Eu fiquei tão furioso, que quando chegamos em casa eu... eu perdi o controle e te bati, você gritou que me odiava e então eu deixei você em casa machucado e saí, fui para uma festa e eu acabei de traindo, a impressa registrou tudo e todo mundo ficou sabendo. Eu não voltei para casa. Você passou a noite reparando os machucados, e quando finalmente conseguiu dormir você acorda com um telefonema do Stefan mandando você ligar a TV, e então você descobre que eu te traí. Você tenta me ligar, mas eu não te atendo, no final do dia a cobertura está lotado de repórteres querendo um pedaço seu. No final do dia eu consigo chegar no apartamento, nos brigamos de novo eu disse coisas realmente horríveis, e falei que você podia ir embora, por que em meio a tudo aquilo eu não te amava mais e fui embora. Eu te tranquei em casa para ninguém falar com você e continuei caindo na farra, depois da decima noite, você me ligou perguntando por Anna e eu disse que havia enviado ela para um colégio interno, na Rússia. Foi aí que você ficou furioso, pegou suas coisas e foi para Mystic Falls, fugindo de mim e... eu não fui atrás de você, nem liguei ou escrevi, eu o deixei em paz. É isso, tenha para si a minha verdade.

**Minha vida sem mim - parte 01**

**Casa dos Salvatore**

O despertador tocou às 07:00 horas como de costume, o amontoado de lençóis moveu-se preguiçosamente e desligou sem um pingo de cuidado. Um rapaz completamente descabelado cambaleou para fora da cama indo em direção ao banheiro, o rapaz escovou os dentes ainda dormindo, lavou o rosto e sem ao menos se preocupar em trocar de roupa desceu as escadas da casa. Ele foi até a cozinha onde o cheiro de café tomava conta de tudo.

– Bom dia flor do dia - disse a voz de Stefan ao observar o irmão se aproximar, o moreno jogou-se em uma das cadeiras bocejando.

– Stef eu não tenho nada contra suas visitas de final de semana, mas você e Elena tem de começar a lavar roupa no seu próprio apartamento ou pelo menos encontrar um pretexto melhor para vir me vigiar - disse o rapaz erguendo os olhos para o irmão.

– Ok então, eu prometo encontrar uma desculpa melhor - disse o vampiro entregando uma xícara de café ao menor.

– Obrigado, essa historia de lavar roupa já estava me deixando constrangido - resmungou tomando um gole de café.

– Você vai a faculdade hoje? Sabe que o departamento de línguas liga todos os dias - comentou pegando torradas.

– Eu sei Stefan é para mim que eles ligam, como diabos você sabe nem morando aqui é que é o mistério - em resposta o vampiro apertou no botão da secretaria reproduzindo as mensagens anteriores.

"Mensagem número um 'Olá Senhor Salvatore aqui é Luciene Matzer, do departamento de línguas estamos interessados em.." mensagem número 2 "Olá Senhor Salvatore aqui é Luciene..." mensagem número 3 "Senhor Salvatore, acho que essa é minha terceira mensagem hoje então..."

– Se não quer da aula, ao menos retorne para essa coitada - pediu Stefan, Damon revirou os olhos - quer passar o dia inteiro preso nessa casa sem fazer nada.

– Stefan eu não vou conversar sobre isso com você - disse o rapaz, Stefan parou onde estava olhando o irmão, tentando imaginar o próximo passo.

– Ok então - disse o outro - quer fazer o que hoje?

– Eu vou correr um pouco, ir até a cidade almoçar com a Liz e depois voltar para casa e ler um pouco e depois conversar com a Anna pela internet - disse o moreno ser erguendo.

– Podemos almoçar juntos se quiser...

– Eu estou bem Stefan - interrompeu o rapaz atalhando a conversa - eu não vou tentar me matar ou me deprimir, relaxa.

– OK, não está mais aqui quem falou - disse o rapaz, Damon acenou em concordância subindo os degraus para trocar de roupa, assim que entrou no quarto seu celular apitou anunciando uma nova mensagem de voz, o rapaz clicou em ouvir.

"Oi sumido" - disse a voz feliz de Anna Petrova - "Olha, aquela pessoa vai viajar amanhã a noite e Anna está passando essa semana com a gente, se você quiser eu posso levá-la até você, me responde ainda hoje, eu preciso me programar. Beijoooosss"

Damon respirou fundo cheio de dúvidas, será que valia a pena mesmo ver Anna escondida, da ultima vez a menina tinha feito um escanda-lo na hora de ir embora, o que acabou quebrando o coração do rapaz. Ele adentrou no quarto e sentou na beira da cama.

– Quem você quer enganar? - murmurou para si - ele já esta quebrado.

**Nova York**

– Acha que ele vai aceitar? - questionou Andrei com Anna no colo, Anna P. olhou para ele com pena. O russo parecia muitíssimo ansioso, mesmo que não fosse ele o beneficiado com a decisão.

– Ele nunca perdeu uma oportunidade - disse a morena - Anna Miller me ligou ela disse que os papeis...

– Anna querida, por que não vai juntar os desenhos que fez para o papai - a menina gritou animada correndo até se quarto, mesmo com toda a confusão ela havia conseguido ignorar tudo e ainda se comunicava quase que diariamente com Damon. Quando ela se recolheu no quarto Andrei voltou-se para Anna P. - essas coisas estão em cima da mesa da cozinha e não, eu ainda não assinei.. por que eu não sei se...

– Você sabe que ela deve ter enviado para ele também né? - disse a moça.

– Ela enviou, mas Stefan recolheu para mim e mandou de volta pelo correio - disse sem um pingo de culpa na voz, deixando a morena chocada - e não me olhe assim, nos dois sabemos que o mundo vai acabar antes que deixe Damon assinar aqueles papeis.

– Andrei, eu não quero ser aquela que te trás de volta a realidade, mas acho que Damon está muito feliz com você.

– Anna ele não vai assinar os papeis do divorcio - disse secamente - da mesma forma que aquela historia de pedir a guarda de Anna está fora de questão.

– Ele só não conseguiu dar segmento ao processo por que você subornou cada uma dos advogados que ele contactou - disse a bruxa - eu sei que é difícil, mas se continuar fazendo esse tipo de coisa, vocês dois nunca vão voltar.

– Você quer por favor parar de falar nisso - disse Andrei ficando de pé bagunçando os cabelos - eu vou encontrar um jeito, nos dois só precisamos continuar casados.

– Sua lógica me assusta - disse a bruxa, quando seu celular tocou. Andrei se adiantou pegando o aparelho vendo o número de Damon na tela, ele clicou em atender e colocou no viva voz.

"Anna?" - disse a voz pacífica de Damon, ao ouvir aquilo Andrei se encolheu em dor, fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia aquela voz.

– Oi, você recebeu minha mensagem? - questionou a moça tentando parecer animada.

"recebi sim" - disse o moreno hesitante - "eu queria muito vê-la, mas eu preciso que não é perigoso, eu não quero problemas para Anna, nem para você".

– Ele foi a uma festa em Mônaco com super modelos... - começou a moça, o que exasperou Andrei que começou a fazer gestos desesperados para moça - quer dizer... ele foi, ele... saiu...

"Anna eu não perguntei isso, perguntei quanto tempo nos teríamos" - cortou o rapaz, e Andrei sentiu um prego no caixão.

– São apenas dois dias - disse a moça - mas é o suficiente, o que me diz?

"Eu quero muito vê-la" - disse Damon pensativo - "mas não quero que ela venha aqui, não esse final de semana..."

– Podemos nos encontrar em outro lugar, podemos ir até o Klaus e eu ganho mais um dia, se ele voltar eu digo de Klaus queria ver a menina e pronto - tentou emendar a moça e Andrei sorriu para ela, era a desculpa perfeita, todo final de semana Stefan pingava algumas gotas de sangue no café do menor, fazia tempo que ele não bebia o sangue de Klaus.

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia, eu não falo com Klaus a meses e... eu não sei se ele iria me ajudar" - Andrei começou a gesticular desesperado, Anna tentou afastar-se do outro, mas ele não deixou.

– Tenho certeza que ele vai nos ajudar - disse a moça - vou ligar para ele, posso te ligar daqui a pouco?

"Pode sim, eu vou correr um pouco e vou deixar o celular, me liga em uma hora?"

– Ligo sim, ate mais - e desligou.

– EM MÔNACO COM MODELOS? VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? - disse Andrei quase arrancando os cabelos.

– Foi a primeira coisa que pensei, me desculpe - disse a moça.

– Já não basta aquele bando de fotos que sai na internet todo dia - disse o russo pegando o celular - agora vem você...

– Para quem vai ligar?

– Klaus - disse o russo, o telefone chamou duas vezes antes do híbrido atender.

"Você não me liga há quase dois meses, o que me leva a crer que algo ruim aconteceu" - disse o híbrido saindo do que parecia ser um grande barulho.

– Está dando uma festa e não me convidou?

" Minhas desculpas, mas achei que seria difícil arranjar um tempo entre modelos e socialites"

– Que seja, Damon quer ver Anna e ele não quer que ela vá para Mystic Falls...

" Por que ele não quer que ela vá para lá?" - perguntou o loiro de imediato, Andrei parou de falar sendo atacado por aquela nova questão, desligou então o telefone, discando novamente.

"Olá Elena, tudo bem?" - disse a voz de Stefan do outro lado da linha.

– Por que Damon não quer de Anna vá encontrá-lo em Mystic Falls, aconteceu alguma coisa? - questionou sem rodeios.

"Não tenho a minima ideia" - disse Stefan comendo uma fatia de pão - "inclusive, ele não comentou nada sobre essa segunda parte, mas obrigado por me manter atualizado".

– Stefan se está acontecendo alguma coisa eu preciso saber...

" É claro que está acontecendo alguma coisa" - disse o outro caminhando pela sala - "ele está dormindo tarde, acordando muito cedo, não retorna as ligações, se recusa a sair de casa e eu tenho quase certeza que tem chorado a noite, enquanto acessa a internet".

– Ele... ele tem chorado a noite... ele - começou Andrei tremulo - por que ele anda fazendo isso...?

"Essa pergunta é seria mesmo?" - disse Stefan colocando o telefone no viva voz enquanto caminhava pela cozinha .

– Você não perguntou a ele? Ele pode está chorando de dor ou algo assim? - disse Andrei se recusando a aceitar a verdade.

"Nos dois sabemos por quem ele anda chorando, não tente se enganar" - disse o vampiro um pouco mais distante da linha - "agora me diga por que ligou sabendo que ele podia ter atendido"

– Ele foi correr, Anna confirmou com ele antes, eu só quero que descubra por que ele não quer encontrar Anna aí - disse o russo, ele podia sentir os olhos de Stefan revirarem - apenas faça.

"Vou fazer o possível" - disse o outro desligando. Andrei voltou a discar enquanto Anna observando o ser mais poderoso do mundo agir como um adolescente inseguro.

– Nicklaus...

"Olha eu não ligo para os seus problemas bipolares, mas desligar na minha cara foi rude"

– Você pode ligar para Damon e dizer que falou com a Anna e que vai recebe-lo em sua casa sem me dizer nada - pediu o homem.

"Eu estou com muitos problemas na cabeça para começar a tentar entender que tipo de confusão você está se metendo, então eu vou dizer apenas sim, ele pode vir aqui o quanto quiser o quarto de vocês ainda está aqui e eu ficaria muito satisfeito em tê-lo por perto"

– Você quer dizer tranquilo - corrigiu Andrei, e Klaus não pode deixar de sorrir do outro lado da linha.

"Acho que aliviado se encaixa melhor" - disse o loiro - "eu vou ligar para ele mais tarde, quer que eu mande lembranças?"

– Vá se danar Klaus - disse o outro desligando o celular e virando-se para Anna - ele aceitou, preciso que verifique como ele está para mim, se ele anda comendo direito, se perdeu peso, se anda chorando, se parece deprimido, qualquer sinal de depressão.

– OK - disse Anna vendo o desespero nos olhos do russo - eu faço o que você quiser, mas você tem de relaxar.

– Eu estou relaxado, eu não pareço relaxado? - questionou o outro sentando no sofá agarrando o celular como se fosse sua vida - não vai ligar para ele?

– Ele foi correr lembra? - disse a moça vendo Andrei morder os lábios, agora em visível desespero.

– Ele anda chorando - repetiu as palavras de Stefan - ele anda chorando, por minha culpa - parecia que ele precisava soltar aquela sentença para que os que estivessem próximos entendessem seus conflitos - eu... eu deveria ficar do lado dele, esse plano foi uma idiotice, eu preciso ficar do lado dele... se ele fizer uma besteira, se ele... se ele se machucar, se...

– Ele não vai se machucar, por mais louco que Damon possa ser, nos dois sabemos que ele nunca faria mal a si mesmo, não o nosso Damon - Andrei sorriu para ela tentando afastar os temores de sua mente, ela tinha razão, Damon não faria isso. Nunca.

**Cachoeira de Mystic Falls**

Damon olhou para a queda d'água com mais de 20 metros de altura, os tênis estavam esquecidos na margem do rio. Sem hesitar o rapaz fechou os olhos e se jogou.


	8. Oportunidades

_– Consegui o frasco – disse a voz do que seria Klaus, sua visão estava turva, mas ele conseguia ver o hibrido pegando uma faca e cortando um de seus pulsos, em seguida enchendo parte de um frasco – e agora?_

_– Faça o mesmo Stefan, misture o seu sangue – Stefan hesitou, mas por fim pegou a faca da mão de Klaus e fez o mesmo, quando o frasco estava quase inteiramente cheio, um zumbido que ele não havia se dado conta ante parou e ele começou a se mover, e só depois disso que ele percebeu que ele não estava se movendo, mas alguém estava movendo ele, sem olhos vagaram pela cena deparando-se com o seu corpo, mas que nem em um milhão de anos parecia com o seu corpo, estava mutilado, muito, mas muito machucado mesmo – aguente firme – pediu enquanto mergulhava aquele corpo que era seu, mas não parecia seu na água morna de uma banheira, ele assistiu o condutor de seu corpo, agora identificado como Andrei abrir o próprio pulso e preencher o frasco que já tinha sangue de Stefan e Klaus._

_– Damon eu preciso que beba isso – Andrei forçou a garrafa na sua boca e ele se viu engolindo o sangue sem muita vontade, era muito forte e isso o fez engasgar, quando a ultima gota caiu em sua garganta Andrei recolheu o frasco colocando-o de lado._

_– O que fazemos agora? - a voz de Stefan questionou._

_– Klaus segure Stefan – mandou Andrei, Damon não viu se Klaus obedeceu, nem ouviu o que ele disse, pois em segundos Andrei o estava mergulhando na banheira, e o segurando lá em baixo, passaram-se alguns segundos em que ele se viu mesmo em memória prender a respiração, até ela acabou e só quando tentou se erguer que ele percebeu que Andrei não tinha intenção de o liberar._

_O rapaz foi tomado por um sentimento de medo absoluto ligado a agonia da traição, mesmo percebendo que não tinha forças ele lutou para se desvencilhar, tentando se libertar, mas Andrei parecia decidido em matá-lo naquela banheira. Ele se viu debatendo toda água que conseguiu sem sucesso, as águas foram ficando mais forte, mais pesadas e frias e só então quando o rosto frio de Andrei tornou-se um borrão que ele percebeu que a memória havia chegado ao fim._

Buscando orientar-se o rapaz apoiou-se ao que parecia ser uma pedra e conseguiu ir direto a superfície, ainda buscando força ele conseguiu conduzir-se até a margem, o rapaz agarrou-se uma pedra com força respirando finalmente ar puro. Foram minutos até seu corpo se acalmar e ele processar o que havia acontecido, com dificuldade ele se ergueu e saiu da água agora tremendo de frio, havia acontecido tudo muito rápido.

Ele se aproximou da mochila que estava esquecida ao lado dos seus tênis, ele puxou uma toalha se protegendo do frio enquanto sentava em cima dos tênis. Ele sabia que era loucura tentar se matar diariamente, mas mesmo assim necessário. Tinha acontecido por acidente na primeira vez, o susto do flash de memória havia sido tão violento que ele mal percebeu o que havia acontecido, primeiro ele achava que se tratavam de pesadelos acordado, mas só depois de muito refletir e encontrar um diário embaixo da cama que ele percebeu do que se tratava.

Algo havia acontecido, algo que ele não podia perguntar a ninguém, por que todos pareciam realmente dispostos a esconder a verdade dele, algo ruim que o havia quebrado em tantas partes que afastou todos de sua vida.

As memórias não vinham em ordem cronológica, mas isso não importava, ele havia aprendido a selecionar o mais importante e seguir a ordem. Ainda tremendo ele puxou o caderno de dentro da mochila escrevendo tudo o que havia lembrado.

– Isso foi depois que voltamos - disse o rapaz triste. Ele estava tão machucado, ele conseguia lembrar do sangue em seu corpo, e de como a água ficou vermelha, mas por que a água ficou vermelha? Por que Andrei tentou afogá-lo, por que Stefan não fez nada - isso está muito errado - murmurou o rapaz escrevendo desesperadamente no caderno já todo rabiscado, haviam anotações, datas, fotos de lugares que ele encontrou na internet e em suas caminhadas.

Até pequenas marcas em seu corpo ele havia encontrado, marcas novas que ele mal lembrará a quem atribuir culpa pelo seu aparecimento. Ele havia checado, memória por memória dos últimos meses, e a cada dia que passava ele não se convencia de sua veracidade, parecia um sonho, um longo e exaustivo sonho.

Quando finalmente terminou de escrever ele guardou o caderno na bolsa e calçou os tênis voltando a caminhar pela trilha, tinha de entrar em casa pela porta dos fundos, pois não tinha como explicar o porquê do seu estado líquido no sábado de manhã.

Revirando os olhos para mais aquela situação confusa, ele voltou para casa.

**Oportunidades**

– Você tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você? - perguntou, Damon fez que não com a cabeça fechando a mala com o computador indo em direção a sua velha camionete - eu também quero ver Anna.

– Em outra oportunidade - disse o rapaz virando-se para o irmão - eu voltou em três dias.

– Por que você não vai de avião, é uma viagem de 15 horas de carro.

– Por que não quero ninguém tirando foto minha no aeroporto - disse o rapaz pegando as chaves - não se preocupe eu sei dirigir.

– Não me preocupo com você, me preocupo com a porcaria desse carro que parece prestes a explodir.

– É o único que eu tenho - disse o rapaz, Stefan abriu a boca para lembrar da fila de carros que estavam a disposição do rapaz todos em um estacionamento próximo a cidade, Andrei havia mandado entregar os carros assim que o rapaz acordou - eu consigo ler a resposta na sua face - disse o rapaz entrando no carro.

– Se consegue, por que você não faz? - disse o vampiro revoltado. O rapaz ligou o carro acenando com um adeus e arrancou para a estrada.

Assim que o carro sumiu da vista Stefan puxou o celular discando para Klaus.

– Ele acabou de sair - disse o vampiro.

– Stefan por mais que eu queira ver o Damon e eu quero muito, eu estou no meio de uma negociação com alguns lobos bem mal humorados - disse a voz de Klaus parecendo inegavelmente irritado.

– Só liguei por que você pediu - disse o outro - e Andrei pediu para você tomar conta dele.

– Andrei está me mandando mensagem a cada 5 minutos, eu já sei que tenho de cuidar dele.

– Mas sem dar bandeira - acrescentou o vampiro.

– Eu não dou bandeira meu amigo - disse o híbrido - eu lavo minha roupa em casa.

– Muito engraçado - disse o outro - Rebecca está aí?

– Não, mas quando eu disse que Damon vinha ela resolveu largar a semana romântica com o Matt e está vindo para cá.

– Quem mais está indo para aí?

– Até agora só ela, mas eu já recebi mensagem de muita gente procurando pretexto para me visitar - disse o híbrido - tive de ser bem grosseiro com algumas pessoas e você sabe como eu odeio grosseria.

– Pensei que Elijah odiasse grosseria - comentou Stefan entrando na casa - se eu me lembro, você era o grosseiro.

– Por mais que eu ame ouvi-lo me difamar, eu preciso desligar - disse o outro quando um barulho forte foi ouvido do outro lado - até mais Stefan - e desligou, o vampiro ficou olhando para o aparelho pensativo. Seria uma experiencia interessante para Damon, sair dessa casa, pelo menos por enquanto.

Nova York.

– Anna querida vamos rever a lista - disse Andrei para a menina pela quinta vez, a menina sentou-se no sofá educadamente com seu lindo vestido de filó - quando você ver o papai o que você vai falar o papai?

– Que eu estou morando em um colégio interno na Rússia, um colégio muito bom - disse a menina prontamente - que eu mal vejo o senhor e estou na minha semana de férias, o senhor foi para Mônaco viajar com modelos.

– Essa parte você pode pular - disse Andrei, Katherine que estava do outro lado da sala olhando a cena não podia deixar de sorrir.

– Você e Damon são pais horríveis - disse a vampira.

– Obrigado - disse o russo - o que você não pode dizer a ele?

– Que estou sendo educada em casa, que o senhor não sai de casa, quando saí é falando nome feio - começou a menina fazendo o sorriso de Katherine ampliar - que o senhor não dorme de noite e que vive falando com o tio Stefan para...

– Isso mesmo querida - cortou Andrei - acho que você entendeu, agora o que você tem de reparar?

– Se papai está bem, se ele come direitinho e?

– Se ele sente sua falta - completou a menina sorrindo como se tivesse feito algo primoroso, arrancando uma gargalhada de Katherine.

– Isso mesmo minha pequena - disse o russo abraçando a menina - agora vá buscar suas coisas - pediu, a menina pulou do sofá correndo para seu quarto.

– Ela é muito pequena para saber como vocês dois são dois pilantras - disse Anna P. fazendo Andrei sorrir com a acusação.

– Você está pronta? - perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos - quero que esteja lá quando Damon chegar.

– Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente, parece animado com o passeio - disse a outra sarcasticamente, Andrei a olhou irritado para só então começar.

– Você lembra quais as suas obrigações? - questionou o outro secamente.

– Eu lembro Andrei, de cada palavra - disse a moça - Rebecca vai comigo para me ajudar a filmar cada passo dele e estudar cada expressão.

– Eu só estou sendo cauteloso - disse o homem ficando de pé - quero saber tudo, se ele está dormindo, se esta machucado, qualquer coisa, se tiver uma coisinha fora da linha acabamos com esse plano e eu vou atrás dele em dois segundos, e o levo para Moscou...

– Então por que você não faz isso logo? - questionou a bruxa - você não aguenta ficar longe dele, ele sente sua falta mesmo tendo uma imagem de horrível de você na memória, tá mais que claro que ele esta sofrendo com sua ausência, por que não acaba com isso de uma vez e vai atrás dele.

– Por que as memórias podem voltar...

– Mas...

– E eu jurei que elas não voltariam - disse o russo em tom de quem encerra a conversa - e ponto final, agora vá pegar suas coisas, o voo sai daqui a pouco e não quero que cheguem atrasadas - Anna ainda abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Katherine a pegou pelo braço a tirando de lá, as duas sabiam que seria uma batalha perdida, afinal de contas Andrei, por mais que dolorosa que fosse nunca iria quebrar uma promessa feita a Damon.

Rodovia Estadual

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, e a caminhonete desviou no ultimo segundo de bater em um enorme caminhão sendo jogada no encostamento, a mesma rodou levantando poeira deixando Damon agarrar-se ao volante com mais força, o rapaz respirou fundo quando ela finalmente freou. Ainda ficou alguns segundos esperando algo aparecer, mas nada aconteceu.

Ele havia tentado jogar o carro na frente de cinco veículos de alto porte desde que saiu de Mystic Falls, sempre desviando na ultima hora. Querendo que por um milagre essa experiencia fajuta de quase morte trouxesse mais alguma lembrança para si, mas não era tão eficiente quando se jogar de uma queda d'água, enfiar o dedo em uma tomada ou tentar se enforcar, todas essas já testadas pelo rapaz de forma eficiente, cada uma delas trazendo uma lembrança específica ao seu quebra cabeça.

Ele desceu do veículo respirando fundo, olhando os pneus para saber se havia ocorrido alguma coisa mais grave com a caminhonete, ele precisava chegar logo a casa de Klaus, Anna já deveria esta lá.

O moreno vou com satisfação que tudo estava em perfeito estado e entrou no carro novamente, estava viajando a quase 14 horas seguidas, em breve estaria nas mediações da casa de Klaus.

Esse período passou voando quando o rapaz finalmente adentrou na cidade, olhando ao redor procurando o local onde Klaus vivia, ele parou umas duas vezes para pedir informação antes de finalmente encontrar a mansão.

Estava do mesmo jeito que se lembrava, só que da ultima vez que havia estado ali ele e Andrei eram recém casados e felizes.

Não querendo fazer alarde ele parou o carro do outro lado da rua da mansão, pegou sua mochila, saindo do veículo. O dia estava amanhecendo e ele havia passado a noite dirigindo, ele estava muito cansado e sua aparência não era das melhores, mas tinha de servir, pois ele iria ver sua filha.

Ainda com a mochila no ombro o rapaz não se fez de rogado e atravessou os portões da mansão, Klaus não tinha sistema de segurança o que só confirmava que qualquer um tinha de ser muito burro para tentar roubá-lo nessa cidade.

Ele avançou pela propriedade sentindo olhos sobre si, olhos curiosos e cheios de raiva. Ele havia aprendido a sentir, Andrei havia ensinado a ele como sentir, e isso só fazia com que aquela sensação o incomodasse mais.

– A que devo a honra estranho? - disse uma voz atrás dele, Damon virou-se reconhecendo aquele rosto que a muito havia lhe pregado uma peça.

– Marcel não é? Eu estou procurando Klaus - disse o rapaz simplesmente. Demorou alguns segundos até o vampiro reconhecer o rapaz, já fazia algum tempo, mas ele nunca havia esquecido daquela noite em que Andrei e Damon haviam manipulado metade dos vampiros da cidade para pedir informação.

– Você é o par do supremo? - disse chocando todos que ainda estava nas sombras ao redor dos dois, Damon recebeu mais aquela como um tapa engolindo em seco.

– Que beleza - disse o rapaz - mas eu recomendo que você se atualize. Klaus está em casa?

– Onde está o supremo? - questionou ignorando a pergunta do rapaz.

– Com um pouco de sorte no inferno - disse o moreno mais para si do que para o vampiro - Klaus está em casa?

– Ele deixa sua cria andar sozinha por aí? - voltou a questionar Marcel para a fúria de Damon.

– Damon te fez uma pergunta Marcel, tenha a gentileza de respondê-la - disse a voz educada e polida de Elijah do outro lado do jardim, aproximando-se da cena. O professor deu as costas para Marcel virando-se para Elijah - é bom vê-lo Damon, seja bem vindo a nossa casa.

– Obrigado, é bom vê-lo também - disse o rapaz sendo abraçado por Elijah, arrancando assim olhares surpresos do grupo que agora saíra totalmente das sombras. O original afastou-se do menor observando-o com cautela.

– Você parece cansado.

– Dirigi a noite toda - disse o moreno tentando quebrar o olhar de visível desaprovação que era lançado sobre ele - eu... não sei se Anna P. te ligou...

– Elas estão a sua espera, acho que a pequena Anna não dormiu ontem de ansiedade - o rapaz sorriu com a imagem da filha pulando e tirando o sono de todos - venha, vamos entrar - os dois atravessaram o jardim chegando a mansão onde havia uma serie de grupos na entrada - peço desculpas, mas estamos no meio de um acordo de clãs e nossa casa está sendo habitada por muita gente.

– Eu imagino - disse o rapaz sentindo os olhares sobre ele - as negociações não parecem ir muito bem.

– Temos nossos problemas, mas nada que não consigamos contornar - disse o original conduzindo Damon para um salão privado onde Klaus estava sentado falando ao telefone com alguém, mas assim que seus olhos bateram em Damon o original desligou.

– Damon Salvatore, que bons ventos o trazem a nossa humilde casa - disse o loiro arrancando mesmo sem vontade um sorriso no rosto de Damon, e como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo, Klaus aproximou-se e acolheu o menor em seus braços. Foi estranho, estranho de um modo que ele não saberia explicar.

Ele quase nunca abraçava Klaus, podia-se dizer que nunca, nunca abraçou Klaus, mas agora em que sentia aqueles braços a sua volta, o circulando por completo como se temesse que um fio de cabelo saísse de sua redoma, Damon sabia que estar ali sendo protegido por aqueles braços, era o lugar certo. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos até loiro se afastar e da mesmo forma que Elijah observar cada traço seu.

– Você está mais magro - disse finalmente - seu cabelo parece mais fino e está com olheiras.

– Você parece ótimo também Klaus - disse o rapaz sorrindo do ataque do loiro.

– Papai? - disse uma voz pequena e feliz na porta, Damon virou-se para só então ser atacado por um pequeno corpo que voo em cima dele animada, em reflexo o rapaz segurou a menina nos braços a abraçando forte.

E tudo desabou.

Damon se viu jogando-se no chão com a menina nos braços sentindo seus escudos caindo por completo, ele agarrou-se em Anna que gritava de felicidade como se fosse uma tabua de salvação.

Era sua filha, sua pequena Anna que ele havia cuidado por tanto tempo, sua filha, não de pais desconhecidos ou cópia da filha original de Andrei, sua filha.

– Meu amor - disse ele abraçando a menina enquanto tremia e agora chorava descontroladamente - eu sinto muito por não ter demorado tanto... eu... - mas ele não conseguia dizer nada, apenas deixou-se sentir, afinal era sua filha a ultima coisa que era sua nesse mundo, e não haveria ninguém que pudesse tirar isso dele, ninguém.


	9. Lembranças e Lobos

_– Eu não acredito que saiu daquele jeito - disse Klaus enquanto esfregava seus pulsos, o loiro tinha as mangas erguidas até os cotovelos, ele estava molhado como se tivesse acabado de sair da chuva._

_O rapaz podia ouvir o barulho ao redor, onde Stefan corria falando com pessoas. Ele sentia seus pulsos tremerem, havia sujeira para todos os lados. Klaus ainda balburdiava alguma coisa, mas ele não ouvia, o esfregão era passado rudemente pelos seus ombros, tentando livrar cada resquício de sujeira do rapaz._

_Ele não reagia, seu corpo não reagia, apenas sentia Klaus erguer seu braço e esfregar com força o cotovelo o manipulando como um boneco._

_– Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado você sozinho - dizia a voz de Stefan do outro lado do quarto - sair foi um erro, metade das pessoas dessa casa não consegue nem chegar perto._

_– Acho que devíamos ir a Mystic Falls - disse Klaus recebendo mais um balde de água quente para unir a banheira, Damon ergueu os olhos para só então perceber que se tratava do seu banheiro, o seu banheiro no palácio de inverno._

_O porcelanato cintilante e o dourado nas paredes que lhe era familiar, o luxo que só aquele lugar de tristezas e alegrias era capaz de ter. Ele olhou para o lado vendo a porta do banheiro aberta onde uma serie de pessoas corriam como se algo urgente estivesse acontecendo._

_– Andrei - se viu dizendo._

_– Não só os substitutos - disse Klaus entregando algo para uma das criadas - trás o kit de primeiros socorros._

_– Klaus... - começou baixo sentindo água esfriar - eu vi..._

_– Stefan!_

_– Damon vamos sair da banheira - disse a voz de Stefan, o moreno deixou-se erguer completamente inerte sendo levado pelo irmão._ Ele tentou captar os mais pequenos detalhes, mas já era tarde seus olhos abriram no momento em que ele se viu saindo do cômodo e despert_o_u com Anna em seus braços.

– Bom dia papa - disse a menina que estava a pouco cochilando em seus braços - o senhor dormiu.

– Você também dormiu - disse o rapaz sorrindo para a menor tentando se recompor, a pequena jogou-se em seus braços aconchegando-se a ele como antigamente, fazendo o coração de Damon derreter no processo.

– Sim, mas eu sou pequena eu sempre durmo, papa não dorme nunca - Damon riu da afirmação da menina, para Anna seu pai era um tipo de máquina que estava sempre ativo, mal sabia ela.

– Bom, papa passou a noite dirigindo eu mereço dormir um pouco - falou o moreno, a menina se afastou um pouco dos braços do maior o encarando, parecia que ela estava verdadeiramente intrigada com a afirmação, e isso trouxe uma lembrança a sua tão limitada memória.

– O senhor anda comendo? - perguntou surpreendendo o maior.

– Como assim comendo? - quis saber o outro sentando na cama imediatamente - por que você está perguntando isso?

– Não é nada - disse a menina corando, Damon observou a menor com atenção.

– Quem mandou você perguntar isso?

– Eu mandei - disse a voz de Klaus a porta, Damon virou-se para ele agora sentindo a irritação tomar conta de si. Quem Klaus pensava que era para usar sua filha desse jeito? - não me olhe assim, eu estou preocupado, você parece mais magro do que nunca.

– Agradeço a preocupação, mas estou bem - disse o moreno tentando se ergueu, mas impedido por Anna que se instalara em seu colo - onde está Anna P.?

– Lá embaixo com Marcel, ela está ajudando ele nas negociações - disse adentrando no quarto - você quer que eu coloque a mesa para o almoço?

– Se você quiser - disse o moreno indiferente, enquanto Anna que parecia mais animada do que nunca ao ver Klaus, se desvencilhou dele correndo para os braços do híbrido que a segurou sem tirar os olhos de Damon, o rapaz se contorcia para questionar ao outro sobre o que havia acabado de ver, mas preferiu guardar a memória para si e, posteriormente, para seu diário - vocês comem comida aqui?

– Quando disse que vinha tiver de providenciar algo decente.

– Eu imaginei - disse o outro sorrindo de leve - não precisava se preocupar com isso, sabe que Nova Orleans é conhecida pela gastronomia. Podia muito bem me virar com comida de rua.

– Não foi trabalho nenhum - disse o outro - por mais que eu saiba que você gosta muito de comida de caixa, achei mais saudável.

– Anna querida - começou Damon dirigindo-se a menina - pode ir pedir ao Tio Elijah para te mostrar os canteiros de rosas - a menina pareceu um pouco confusa, mas Klaus a colocou no chão.

– Vá querida, seu pai quer brigar e não quer que você assista - disse Klaus, a menina pareceu mais conformada com essa desculpa e saiu pulando para fora do quarto - o que foi agora?

– Não preciso que cuide de mim, eu estou bem - disse o rapaz ainda sentado na cama, Klaus respirou fundo tentando conter metade de suas indagações.

– Stefan disse...

– Stefan não mora comigo ele não sabe de nada...

– Stefan disse - repetiu um pouco mais ríspido calando o moreno - que você anda dormindo pouco e comendo menos ainda, e não precisa ser um Sherlock para ver que é verdade.

– Eu só não sinto fome como costumava sentir - disse o menor agora agoniado pela insistência.

– Mas não deveria.

– Klaus - interrompeu o outro - eu vou dizer isso uma vez e não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu estou bem! Meu casamento acabou? Sim. Foi horrível? Foi. Eu estou na fossa? Sim, provavelmente, tenho todo o direito se levar em conta como as coisas acabaram, mas a ultima coisa que eu preciso agora é que as pessoas me tratem como se eu fosse me quebrar. Andrei já tentou fazer isso de todas as formas conhecidas pela humanidade e adivinha só, ele não conseguiu antes e não vai conseguir agora. Então não precisa se preocupar - o loiro ainda ficou com a resposta pendente em seus lábios, era a primeira vez que ele ouvia Damon falar tão abertamente do que havia sido implantando na sua mente.

– Mensagem recebida - disse o loiro colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

– Ótimo - disse o moreno ficando de pé - agora vamos almoçar e hoje a noite quando Anna for dormir, nos vamos sair para beber - Klaus sorriu para o moreno com simpatia.

– Você quem manda.

**Nova Orleans (noite)**

Era tarde da noite e Anna jazia sonolenta no quarto da mansão Mikaelson, onde uma serie de vampiros a guardava. Do outro lado da cidade, em um bar a céu aberto, ouvindo o som de uma banda tradicional que tocava na rua enquanto comia um po' boy despreocupadamente estavam Damon e Rebecca, a moça havia chegado mais cedo apenas para encontrar o amigo, os dois estavam lambuzados pelo recheio do sanduíche, enquanto Klaus ouvia a banda tocando na rua, tomando sua bebida.

Em uma pista de dança a céu aberto, dando um show de dança de salão estavam Anna P. e Elijah, competindo com o vampiro guia, que se chamava Marcel e uma loira que segundo Rebecca era a terapeuta não oficial de Klaus, Camille.

– Isso é muito bom - disse o moreno tomando um gole de cerveja, Rebecca lambia os dedos sentindo o gosto do camarão - ele é exagerado e anti-higiênico, mas uma delícia.

– Eu contrato um chef especial para cozinhar toda gana de comidas esplendidas de nossa culinária e você troca tudo isso por um po'boy cheio de gordura - disse Klaus sorrindo para a irmã e Damon, o ergueu os olhos de vidro para o outro um pouco envergonhado, limpando as mãos.

– Não é justo, eu comi a comida do seu chef.

– Você beliscou a comida - disse Klaus pegando um guardanapo e limpando o canto da boca do menor - se continuar assim vai precisar de um babador.

– Obrigado papai - disse Damon - você quer um pouco.

– Não - disse o loiro - por mais imundo que você fique no processo, eu gosto de ver você comendo.

– Vá se danar Klaus - disse o outro arrancando um sorriso amplo do loiro, ele largou o resto do sanduíche e voltou-se para Rebecca - você quer dançar?

– E largar o sanduíche?

– Klaus cuida dele para gente - Rebecca ponderou sobre a proposta, pegando um guardanapo limpando as mãos e correndo com Damon para pista de dança.

– É isso, virei baba de sanduíche - resmungo o híbrido quando os dois corriam para pista, mal eles haviam saído de sua vista seu telefone tocou. O loiro revirou os olhos sabendo quem era - você podia ler as mensagens que te mando - resmungou atendendo o celular.

– Onde você está? Eu mal te escuto - disse a voz de Andrei do outro lado da linha.

– Estamos em um bar, seu marido está dançando com Rebecca - informou - e antes que pergunte, ele anda comendo direito, acabou de destruiu um sanduíche de quase um metro com Rebecca bem na minha frente.

– Isso é bom - disse Andrei parecendo mais aliviado - como ele está?

– Espere um minuto - e Klaus colocou a chamada em espera, ativou a câmera e tirou uma foto de Damon e Rebecca dançando, enviando imediatamento para Andrei - veja você mesmo.

Foram segundos de silencio enquanto Andrei abria a imagem, seu coração parou quando viu a expressão sorridente do moreno, seu cabelo negro estava uma bagunça a camisa frouxa demais para seu próprio bem, assim como a calça que antes definiam suas coxas, mas ele estava sorridente, estava alegre, muito diferente do Damon que havia deixado para trás. A imagem era um pouco distorcida pelo movimento, mas para que não tinha notícias a meses, era pura perfeição.

– Você ainda está ai? - questionou Klaus, mas Andrei se via incapaz de responder, doía muito - Andrei?

– Me de um bom motivo para não ir para Nova Orleans agora e acabar com tudo isso? - questionou ainda admirando a foto.

– Não preciso dar nenhum, você já conhece todos - disse o híbrido, tomando um gole de sua bebida - mas seria interessante ver como ele vai reagir ao te encontrar de novo.

– Você não tem ideia o quanto eu quero vê-lo - disse Andrei sentindo um entale em sua garganta - você acha que ele reagiria muito mal... se... se eu fosse buscar Anna, se...

– Por mais que eu deteste estragar seus minutos de esperança, não acho que seja uma boa ideia vir aqui - informou o híbrido sentindo a angustia do amigo do outro lado da linha - ele está em paz e esta se divertindo, não queria perturbá-lo.

– Se eu só observá-lo de longe... - começou Andrei fazendo a sentença morrer eu seus lábios, ele sabia que não podia, sabia que não era viável, mas ele estava tão desesperado, tão sedento do carinho do esposo, ele queria Damon, apenas para si, nem que fosse por alguns segundos - Klaus, por favor, eu preciso... você sabe como é difícil, como eu...

– Andrei, ele esta bem - disse o híbrido - podemos fazer um arranjo, mas não acho que é uma boa hora.

– Klaus, apenas me ajude...

– Eu estou, estou cuidando dele, apenas tente manter a calma - disse Klaus, quando ele ergueu os olhos para o grupo dançando para só então perceber que Damon havia sumido com Rebecca da multidão - eu tenho de desligar agora, fique firme - o híbrido se ergueu olhando para os lados procurando desesperadamente, ele se enfiou pela multidão procurando os dois, mas nada. Ele avançou pegando Marcel pelo braço - onde está Damon?

– Eu... - começou o vampiro olhando em volta - não tenho ideia.

Klaus respirou fundo olhando ao redor, agora sim, Andrei tinha motivos para se preocupar.

**Ruas de Nova Orleans (próximo ao rio)**

– Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - quis saber Rebecca quando Damon a puxava pelas ruas indo em direção ao rio.

– Tá brincando? Desde que Anna me fez assistir a princesa e o sapo eu sinto vontade de vir aqui - disse o rapaz pulando uma barricada que separava o rio do resto da cidade, abrindo caminho para o pântano.

– Só acho uma péssima ideia fazer isso a noite? - disse a loira olhando para o céu onde uma enorme lua cheia reinava.

– O que pode nos acontecer? Você é uma original, estamos seguros - disse o rapaz ajudando a moça a pular em uma pedra - e além do mais, todos em um raio de quilômetros dessa área sabem quem eu sou. Nada vai me acontecer.

– Sua visão é muito otimista - disse a moça avançando com ele, os dois adentraram mais no pântano até ela parar - ok, estamos aqui, o que fazemos uma selfie? - Damon olhou ao redor tentando ouvir alguma coisa, foram segundos até ele conseguir captar longe, os rosnados.

– Eu preciso fazer uma coisa, mas preciso que você saia e peça ajuda - a moça olhou para o rapaz sem entender e só quando Damon pegou um canivete no bolso e fez um corte profundo na mão que ela entendeu que as coisas iam mal.

– Damon... - começou ela quando ouviu os urros de lobos se aproximando - temos de sair daqui.

– Não, você tem de sair daqui e pedir ajuda - disse o rapaz espremendo o sangue no chão - até mais Rebecca - e deu as costas para moça e saiu correndo, a loira ainda tentou ir atrás dele, mas um lobo furioso se colocou em sua frente, ela recuou enquanto via uma matilha ir para cima de Damon que já havia adentrado no pântano, sem alternativa ela começou a correr exasperada, ela precisava de ajuda, ajuda mesmo.

Do outro lado Damon corria como um louco sentindo a adrenalina tomar conta do seu corpo de novo, ele podia sentir o cheiro dos lobos se aproximando, sabia que não duraria muito, foi em súbito de sorte que o rapaz avistou uma cabana, conseguindo se desviar no momento em que um lobo quase pulou em cima dele, o rapaz viu uma serie de taboas dos lado da cabana, sentindo que seu coração ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento ele pulou nas taboas se jogando pela janela, fechando o que sobrou de uma janela com o pé, e sua cabeça girou, após ao que parecia ser um volta completa ele foi jogado novamente no mundo de lembranças.

_– Vem - pediu Klaus o ajudando a se conchegar em seu peito, ele sentia seus pulmões doerem, mas a mão protetora envolvendo sua cintura o acalmavam - ainda doí? - o menino balançou a cabeça tristemente._

_– Amor - disse uma voz ao lado dele e Damon abriu os olhos para ver a expressão preocupada de Andrei - se sente melhor agora que está em casa? - o rapaz acenou a cabeça em concordância._

_– É frio - disse em um fio de voz, Andrei trocou olhares com Klaus e só então puxou o que seria um par de luvas. Reconhecendo o gesto o rapaz ergueu as duas mãos e Andrei colocou as luvas delicadamente._

_– Melhor não é - murmurou Andrei, Damon recolheu as mãos imediatamente se aconchegando no peito de Klaus - você acha que consegue dormir um pouco, foi uma viagem longa, todos nos precisamos descansar um pouco - quando ele não respondeu Klaus se moveu um pouco fazendo Damon reagir._

_– Não - disse o menino tentando fazer Klaus ficar quieto, em sua mente a unica coisa que Damon sentia era a dor em seus pulmões, nada mais._

_– Ok, vamos ficar aqui embaixo mesmo - disse o híbrido voltando a sua posição original - não vamos sair daqui._

_– Vou buscar algum cobertor - disse Andrei se erguendo, mas algo no olhar de Damon o fez parar o ato de se erguer, pois ele voltou a posição inicial._

_– Andrei - disse a voz fina e exausta de Damon, o russo sentou-se ao lado do marido esperando ele continuar - eu..._

_– Eu sei minha vida - disse o outro agora acariciando a face dele, fazendo Damon fechar os olhos para só então abrir e dar de cara com um calabouço, ele virou-se para então ver o corpo da Bonnie no chão sujo._

_– Pronto e agora? - disse a voz de Caroline ao lado dele - esperamos ela descer e vir buscá-la?_

_– Isso - disse Damon olhando para as duas - vocês fiquem escondidas, eu vou acompanhar as duas e garantir que ela não faça nada com o corpo da Bonnie._

_– Se ela..._

_– Ela não pode me ver - disse o moreno - qualquer coisa eu dou uma ordem._

_– Isso vai funcionar mesmo? - questionou Katherine agora com uma pontada de preocupação na voz._

_– Andrei já provou que funciona, por que temer? - disse o rapaz se aproximando do cadáver de Bonnie - vamos lá Bombom, vamos sair daqui._

A dor de uma mordida em sua perna o fez retornar do mundo das lembranças, o rapaz gritou exasperado sentindo mais lobos entrarem na cabana, aquela provavelmente era uma péssima ideia.

**Nova York**

Andrei subiu os degraus não aguentando mais esperar, o co-piloto já esperava por ele. Não podia ficar aqui esperando as notícias bifurcada que saiam da boca de Klaus. Os seguranças seguiram o chefe.

– Espaço aéreo liberado senhor - disse o chefe da segurança - mas precisamos traçar um destino.

– Nova Orleans - disse o homem irritado - rápido.

**Nova Orleans**

O rapaz pegou a primeira coisa que sua mão tremendo conseguiu segurar e bateu com força no lobo que não soltou sua perna, ele deu mais uma batida, mas outras presas prenderam seu prazo, ele gritou de dor sentindo o sangue escorrer pelos caninos do animal. Sua visão ficando turva, as lembranças querendo tomar sua consciência de novamente.

_– Agora vamos ver se você vai me mandar para o inferno de novo, seu menininho atrevido - disse uma voz cortante em algum lugar, Damon sentia sua cabeça presa, ele mesmo estava preso no que parecia ser uma bizarra mesa de cirurgia. O rapaz tentava mover os lábios, mas eles pareciam colados, colador com cola._

_Ainda tentou abrir a boca mais uma vez, para só então sentir uma mão gelada segurá-lo pelo queixo e outra se aproximar com algo parecido com uma agulha e uma linha, o rapaz arregalou os olhos prevendo o que iria acontecer._

_E aconteceu, a mão fria começou a costurar lentamente seus lábios, o rapaz soltou um grito abafado desesperado tentando de desvencilhar, mas estava muito preso. A agulha, sem ponta, vencia cada fibra resistente de pele tentando finalizar o processo, ele sentia o sangue escorrer pela sua face enquanto a dor cegante da carne perfurada o assolava._

_Existia uma risada, existia um discurso em algum lugar, mas a unica coisa que ele sentia era a linha atravessando seus lábios impiedosa._

Foi nesse súbito de dor que o rapaz foi trazido de volta a consciência pelos braços fortes de Elijah que o segurava, ele abriu os olhos desorientado, sentindo todo seu corpo doer. Levou as mãos a boca em desespero, ele estava bem, sua face estava inteira, não havia sido costurada, ela uma lembrança... uma lembrança?

– Ele acordou - disse a voz controlada de Elijah, para um Klaus furioso que quebrava o pescoço de um lobo como se não fosse nada - Damon, você pode me ouvir - o híbrido virou-se para os dois, estava coberto de sangue, sua expressão era de puro ódio, ele mordeu o próprio pulso se aproximando dos dois. O humano sentiu vontade de recuar, a cara de Klaus estava assustadora, quando o híbrido se ajoelhou ao lado dele, ele empurrou seu pulso na boca de Damon.

– Beba - mandou, Damon ainda tentou protestar, mas o pulso foi forçado na sua boca - beba agora, sem fazer manhã - ele ainda tentou virar a face, mas Klaus pareceu perder a paciência - não teste minha boa vontade - o rapaz sem escolha engoliu o sangue como se fosse estranhamento familiar, ele ainda tentou se afastar, mas Klaus manteve o pulso firme na sua boca, o fazendo beber até o híbrido parecer satisfeito.

– Ok, vamos sair daqui - disse Elijah quando Klaus liberou o menor.

– Leve ele para casa - mandou Klaus ficando de pé - direto para casa, e não o deixe sair de novo.

– O que vai fazer? - questionou Damon com voz tremula, mas Klaus não respondeu, ele deu as costas para os dois saindo da cabana onde uma serie de corpos cobriam o chão do pântano. Ele ainda assistiu o vulto de Klaus sumir na escuridão, e um mal pressentimento cortou seu coração, aquilo ia acabar mal, muito mal


	10. Minha vida sem mim - parte 2

Damon terminou de secar o cabelo encarando sua face pálida no espelho, o cabelo havia ficado loiro, bem mais loiro do que o planejado, na verdade estava quase platinado. O rapaz olhou os fios, caindo sobre seu rosto, seu cabelo estava muito comprido, comprido demais até para ele. Meio desajeitado ele pegou uma tesoura na mochila recém comprada e tentando manter a mão firme começou a aparar o cabelo, os fios caíam na pia do banheiro como se dissessem um triste adeus a seu dono, pois ali eles seriam abandonados para sempre.

Quando já havia cortado o suficiente para parecer mais ou menos descentes, ele juntou os fios em um saco e jogou no lixo, assim como a embalagem de tinta barata e parou finalmente se olhando no espelho.

O loiro de seus cabelos destacava ainda mais sua palidez, mas ajudava a esconder o seus olhos incrivelmente azuis. Tinha de servir. Ele olhou para a identidade incompleta que estava em cima da pia. Era mais que sorte que ele tinha sido um _vida louca_ antes de Andrei e conhecia uma serie de pessoas do sub mundo, pessoas que por uma pequena fortuna conseguiam forjar todo tipo de documento para si.

Ele puxou a câmera digital, procurando a melhor iluminação e usando a parede do banheiro como plano de fundo bateu a foto. Tirou mais duas para escolher e por fim ficou com a terceira, removeu o cartão de memória da câmera a guardando na mochila. Precisava revelar a foto e colar na identidade, para só então passar a folha lacre.

Guardou tudo, saindo então do banheiro com a mochila. Adentrou no quarto, para dar de cara com Anna comendo um pedaço de pizza enquanto assistia TV, a menina ergueu os olhos para o pai chocada.

\- Papa você pintou o cabelo? - disse com a boca aberta, Damon sorriu para ela tentando conter a tremedeira que ainda estava nele, mesmo tendo se passado dois dias.

\- Pintei querida, papa precisava mudar a cor do cabelo - disse jogando a bolsa em cima da cama e ficando ao lado da menina - mas você não pode dizer a ninguém que papa pintou o cabelo por isso.

\- Eu sei, estamos fugindo, por isso pintamos o cabelo - disse a garota surpreendendo o maior, era tão injusto como Anna havia naturalizado a mentira na sua vida.

\- Isso mesmo querida - disse ele agora preocupado - Anna eu quero que entenda uma coisa, mentir é errado.

\- E por que mentimos tanto? - questionou imediatamente, aquilo deu um nó na cabeça de Damon que se viu maquinando uma forma de explicar as suas meias verdades para a menina.

\- Existem mentiras que precisam ser contadas para proteger quem amamos - começou Damon - não quer dizer que seja certo, mas tem de ser feito. Por exemplo, quando chegarmos nessa nova cidade, ninguém pode saber de onde viemos, nem quem somos, vamos ter de inventar uma nova vida.

\- Então teremos novos nomes?

\- Teremos sim - disse o rapaz sentindo-se péssimo por colocar as coisas assim.

\- Aqueles que eu escolhi? - questionou a menina animada.

\- Sim querida, aqueles que você escolheu. Você pode fazer o que você quiser - disse Damon sorrindo com a inocência da filha - mas a unica coisa que não pode fazer.

\- É entrar em contato com qualquer um que a gente conheça - completou sabiamente, Damon achou que ia começar a chorar ali mesmo. Os últimos dois dias haviam sido um inferno, e agora ter de reconstruir tudo apenas ele e Anna era muito doloroso.

\- Isso amor - murmurou respirando fundo - papa vai sair rapidinho, ele tem de ir revelar uma foto, eu volto logo, não saia daqui ok?

\- Não saio - disse ela voltando sua atenção para a televisão. Damon plantou um beijo na cabeça da menina e se ergueu, ele foi até a mochila pegando algumas notas de dinheiro. Antes de sair de Nova Orleans ele havia sacado uma grande quantidade de dinheiro de sua conta, Andrei havia aberto a conta para ele e feito depósitos regulares, Damon não tinha ideia de quanto precisava então sacou o máximo que conseguiu. Esse máximo tinha sido muito dinheiro, que agora ia amontoado em uma mochila embaixo da cama de hotel.

Ele havia se livrado do celular, dos documentos, mas mantido o cartão do banco para emergências. Havia feito algumas compras avista e roubado um segundo carro, sua caminhonete estava abandonada em algum lugar na estrada.

Ele ainda não tinha um plano definido, mas ele sabia o que queria fazer, ele tinha de ficar longe de Andrei, o mais longe possível, pois se algo que Damon tinha certeza nessa vida é que se o russo estiver vivo, ele agora só teria um objetivo, matar Damon.

**Minha vida sem mim - parte II**

**Dois dias atrás**

Elijah passou o curativo nos pulsos de Damon enquanto o rapaz tentava enxugar as lágrimas do seu rosto, como de costume sangue de vampiro não havia o curado 100% então, algumas feridas ainda se faziam presentes. Ele havia acabado de sair do banho, estava sentado na cama do quarto de Elijah, o original havia achado mais seguro mantê-lo ali do que com Anna, pelo menos até amanhã de manhã.

\- Você vai me explicar por que fez isso? - quis saber o original fechando o curativo. Damon não respondeu, ele se quer havia falado desde que entrou no casarão. Havia perguntado por Anna, mas ninguém lhe dizia nada, Elijah em pessoa havia colocar o rapaz para se banhar e depois tratado de seus ferimentos ainda existentes, o vampiro não parecia muito irritado, mas estava mais intrigado do que tudo. Os dois podiam ouvir os gritos de raiva de Rebecca no andar de baixo, ela parecia discutir com alguém, mas as palavras em si não eram ouvidas com clareza, nada passava de um borrão para Damon.

\- Eu não sei - murmurou incerto sentindo as lagrimas caírem de novo. Depois do susto, depois de ser trazido para casa que ele havia percebido o que havia realmente feito, a gravidade do que havia acontecido. Ele quase havia morrido, Anna quase havia perdido o pai e tudo por causa de lembranças, lembranças horríveis que ele não lembrava por que haviam sido apagadas.

O rapaz fechou os olhos contendo um soluço, ainda sentia tão vivido, a agulha atravessando seus lábios colados, a linha grossa machucando sua carne, ele só não entendia quando aquilo havia acontecido, e aquela voz, aquela voz que era tão familiar, a mesma voz que o acusava da mesma coisa, que mandá-la para o inferno.

\- Eu preciso que você durma um pouco agora - pediu Elijah - talvez o seu sono seja a única coisa que acalme os nervos do meu irmão.

\- Eu não quero dormir - disse Damon ouvindo sua voz sair miseravelmente de seus lábios, Elijah o olhou com uma expressão que mesclava a pena e o desespero, e isso só cortou Damon mais ainda, ele sabia de alguma coisa, ele tinha de saber - Elijah, por favor, me responda uma coisa... que eu não consigo entender... não precisa entrar em detalhes, só... só me diga sim ou não - o original pareceu surpreso com a indagação, mas acenou em concordância.

\- O que quer saber? - Damon pareceu juntar forças para tentar dizer o que queria, e por fim baixou a cabeça murmurando seu questionamento.

\- Vocês... vocês tem um bom motivo para fazer isso? Para... mentir para mim? - e o queixo de Elijah caiu, o silêncio fez Damon ergueu os olhos para o vampiro imaginando que a resposta não seria verbal, mas ela não veio. O original manteve seus olhos confusos no rapaz como se estivesse querendo ler qualquer coisa que explicasse essa pergunta, mas nada surgiu.

A expressão no rosto do outro fez entender que não, não existia nada ali que justificasse o que estava acontecendo, e isso só fez com que um soluço desolado cortasse a garganta do rapaz que tentou conte-lo com as mão enfaixadas. Aquilo era tortura, mais pura e cruel tortura.

\- É melhor você dormir - disse Elijah finalmente dando as costas ao rapaz e saindo do quarto, deixando Damon aos pedaços para trás.

Quando o original desceu as escadas, ele quase deu um pulo para trás, de pé no salão da casa estava ninguém menos do que Andrei, Klaus estava do seu lado com uma expressão de poucos amigos, mas entre os dois Andrei parecia que iria matar alguém.

\- Como chegou aqui tão rápido? - questionou original se aproximando, Klaus fez que não com a cabeça e sinal para ninguém falar e saiu da vista dos demais, o grupo foi ao escritório de Klaus trancando a porta.

Andrei virou-se para os dois, ainda tentando conter a raiva a ponto de falar.

\- Como isso aconteceu? - questionou simplesmente. Klaus e Elijah trocaram olhares rápidos e por fim Elijah começou.

\- Rebecca disse que ele a enganou para ir ao pântano, depois cortou sua mão atraindo os lobos para ele - disse em voz tranquila - aparentemente ele queria ser atacado...

\- Não interessa como aconteceu, foi minha culpa - cortou Klaus chamando a atenção de Andrei para si - eu disse que iria cuidar dele, se estivesse realmente prestando atenção isso não teria acontecido.

\- Não estamos procurando culpados - disse Andrei finalmente - por que ele fez isso?

\- Eu não tenho a menor ideia - disse Klaus sem rodeios sentando em uma cadeira, suas mãos ainda estava sujas de sangue. Depois de matar os lobos ele conseguiu ligar para Andrei só para ter a brilhante noticia que amigo estava desembarcando nem Nova Orleans, ele tentou amenizar a crise das mortes enquanto Andrei chegava, os dois haviam seguido do aeroporto para casa do Klaus e conversado muito pouco no caminho, o híbrido apenas tinha o atualizado de tudo o que havia acontecido.

\- Isso está fugindo do controle - disse Andrei pensativo - acho melhor acabarmos com isso.

\- E voltarmos a estaca zero? - questionou Elijah racional - por mais que eu queira ver Damon seguro junto com você de novo, eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia.

\- Sim e deixá-lo soltou a ponto de tentar suicídio com um bando de lobos é uma boa ideia.

\- Só estou dizendo que devemos considerar outras opções - disse Elijah, mas Andrei não quis ouvir.

\- Eu já me arrisquei demais com isso - disse o russo voltando-se para Klaus - vamos subir, vamos acabar logo com isso.

\- Ele está se lembrando - disse Elijah fazendo os dois pararem.

\- O que disse?

\- Ele me perguntou, se nos tínhamos um bom motivo para fazer isso com ele, para mentir para ele, eu não sei como, mas ele sabe que há algo errado - disse o original - ele não é tolo Andrei, ele sabe que tem algo acontecendo.

\- Mais uma razão para acabarmos com isso - disse o supremo dando as costas e saindo do escritório. Ele atravessou o salão com Klaus em seu encalço, pelo canto do olho ele via Rebecca e Anna P. esperando do outro lado da sala, querendo uma definição.

\- Anna ligue para Stefan e mande ele vir para cá - disse Andrei, sua voz pesada e potente tomando conta da sala, no momento que as palavras saíram da sua boca ele se arrependeu. Damon provavelmente havia ouvido.

\- Vá na frente - pediu a Klaus, o loiro entendeu subindo as escadas depressa. Só quando entrou no quarto, que ele viu que a desgraça já estava feita. Damon estava de pé, desesperado, segurando a tesoura que Elijah usou para cortar a bandagem, ele parecia a beira de um ataque de nervos.

\- Ele está lá embaixo? - perguntou em pânico - por que chamou ele, não precisava chamar ele... eu não fiz por querer, me desculpe - pediu agora deixando as lagrimas correrem livremente pelo seu rosto - por que você fez isso?

\- Damon eu preciso que você se acalme e abaixe essa tesoura, sabe que ela não vai ajudar em nada - pediu Klaus com toda calma que conseguiu colocar em sua voz, mas aquele tom de calma só trouxe mais desespero ao rapaz, pois transpassava que apenas ele entendia a gravidade do problema.

\- Por favor chame Stefan, não deixe ele subir até o Stefan chegar - pediu agora soluçando, sua mão tremia tanto, que era uma milagre ele ainda conseguir segurar a tesoura.

\- Nos já chamamos Stefan, ele esta vindo, mas antes Andrei quer falar com você - disse calmo, agoniando mais o menino.

\- Não deixe ele subir - pediu agora em um grito de pânico, por que era tão difícil se fazer entender - não deixe, você não entende, por favor, não deixe ele subir.

\- Ele não vai te fazer mal...

\- Por favor - pediu agora prestes a se ajoelhar na frente de Klaus, o híbrido se adiantou colocando o rapaz de pé - Klaus, nunca te pedi nada, mas... por favor, não faça isso ele...

\- Você está nervoso, você tem de se acalmar - pediu novamente, mas Damon estava cansado de ninguém lhe ouvir, de todos acharem que ele estava descontrolado ou prestes a ter um colapso nervoso, ele tinha consciência disso em alguns casos, mas em situações como essa, em que o motivo de seu desespero era obvio, ele simplesmente não entendia por que todos pediam calma.

\- Por favor, eu estou pedindo ajuda - disse tentando ficar com a voz firme - então me ajude - Klaus fitou aqueles olhos de vidro sentindo uma pontada no peito, ele não poderia, nem se quisesse, aproximou-se mais de Damon e plantou um beijo na testa do menino, tentando transmitir calma, por alguns segundos o moreno realmente achou que seria ajudado, mas Klaus se afastou saindo do quarto, dando lugar a Andrei, em sua postura imperial completamente vestido de preto e com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Obrigado Klaus - disse o russo quando o loiro passou por ele e fechou a porta, Damon ficou entre a incerteza do ficar e o medo de correr, fazia muito tempo que ele não via Andrei pessoalmente, ele apenas acompanhava os flash de notícias, seu coração quebrado pareceu virar pó a cada segundo que passava com aquele homem, era muita coisa que sentia por ele, muito para guardar em um corpo só - sente-se - pediu.

\- Vou.. vou ficar...f d.. e pé... obrigado! - disse em uma voz tão cortada que ele teve de baixar o olhar para conseguir dizer a ultima parte, ele ainda tremia, desesperadamente, e ter aquele que o destruiu por completo, mais de uma vez tão próximo não ajudava em nada.

\- Tudo bem então - disse o outro em voz calma - acho que vai ser mais rápido assim - ele começou a caminhar em direção ao rapaz que recuou dois passos querendo dar distancia entre os dois, mas não foi preciso por que Andrei avançou depressa o pegando pelo braço enfaixado. O rapaz soltou um gemido de dor, mas apenas isso - antes de mais nada, eu só queria dizer que sua atitude hoje foi imprudente, desnecessária e infantil, o que vou fazer agora nada mais é do que um reflexo desse seu comportamento, então quando acordar e ver o que fiz, saiba que por coisas como essas que certas coisas não podem ser feitas - Damon mal ouviu o discurso completo, seu coração prestes a sair pela boca não conseguia processar nada. Ele precisava de alguma coisa para afastar Andrei dele, alguma coisa que o parasse.

\- Quem costurou a minha boca? - soltou de uma vez, e pronto, teve a reação que queria, pois Andrei largou o seu braço imediatamente, o fitando confuso.

\- Como?

\- Foi você? Você mandou que fizesse? - questionou não acreditando que as palavras estavam saindo de sua boca. Andrei arregalou os olhos com a acusação.

\- Acha que eu faria isso? - questionou parecendo agora verdadeiramente ofendido, o rapaz recuou quando as palavras saíram da sua boca - que eu te torturaria dessa forma? Você acha que eu sou algum monstro?

Damon queria dizer que "sim, ele achava" ele lembrava avivadamente de cada fratura feita por Andrei, cada abuso, cada ofensa proferida pelo russo, sim ele sabia que Andrei era capaz de costurar sua boca, não tinha dúvidas.

\- Eu leio a resposta em seu rosto - soltou o homem irritado - depois de todo esse tempo Damon eu simplesmente não entendo, é como se tudo de bom que construímos nesses anos não valesse nada.

\- Eu... - começou o rapaz devidamente apavorado, ele não entendia por que Andrei estava falando assim, ele o havia traído, acabado o casamento e desistido de Damon, mas sua mente estava tão torcida, tão confusa, ele não sabia o que era verdade o que era mentira, quais lembranças eram suas - ... me deixe em paz... por favor.

\- Eu vou acabar com isso - disse Andrei avançado no menino, ele sabia que nada mais podia ser feito, ele tinha de trazer as memórias do rapaz de volta e lidar com as consequências, juntos encontrariam um jeito.

O menor pareceu se desesperar com a proximidade do outro e recuou o máximo que conseguiu, deu um pulo para trás batendo com força no parede. Andrei tomou a deixa e pegou braço do rapaz para mantê-lo parado, ele tinha de trazer as lembranças de volta, era um trabalho complicado e Damon tinha de ficar quieto.

\- Quer se acalmar - mandou o outro tentando conter o menor, mas o pânico do menino só aumentou, ele tentou se desvencilhar da mão firme que o mantinha preso a parede, o rapaz tentou chutar o outro, tendo suas pernas seguradas com a outra enorme mão de Andrei, o desequilíbrio foi inevitável, os dois foram ao chão em uma confusão de membros e chutes e gritos. Andrei pedia calma, mas Damon estavam em pânico o suficiente para ouvir.

Quando o russo finalmente conseguiu se colocar em cima do moreno no chão o prendendo por completo, mantendo as pernas do menor se debatendo no chão, ele inclinou-se sobre ele para sussurrar o feitiço. Para Damon aquilo nada mais era do que o preludio para mais uma de imenso acervo de violações, algo dentro de si acendeu e uma voz que parecia pertencer ao Damon de quase três anos atrás gritou.

\- NÃO DESSA VEZ - disse irritado, ele conseguiu soltar o pulso fino das garras de Andrei, pegar a tesoura que segurava a pouco, agora largada no chão, e antes que seu cérebro conseguisse processar o acontecido enfiou com toda força no abdômen do esposo.

Foi em câmera lenta, quando Andrei afrouxou o aperto levando as mãos a ferida, o moreno assistiu horrorizado ele sair de cima de si, recuando para o mais longe possível, e estava sangrando, sangrando muito, o rapaz arregalou os olhos para a expressão de dor na face do marido, e então algo lhe ocorreu, a única pessoa no mundo que podia matar Andrei era ele, ninguém mais, essa verdade lhe despertou para o que tinha acabado de fazer.

\- Não - começou o menino mais trêmulo do que nunca, ele se arrastou aonde Andrei estava, mas o russo recuou - não, por fa... favor, não morra... eu não fiz... não fiz por querer, me perdoe - pedia enquanto suas mãos sujas de sangue tentavam se aproximar do marido, as lagrimas agora tomavam conta de sua face por outro motivo - Andrei, não... por favor, me perdoe - pedia inutilmente enquanto o russo se encolhia, ele estava sangrando muito, ele deve ter acertado alguma coisa - eu vou chamar... cham...ar, ajuda, por favor aguente - pediu ficando de pé, ele forçou suas pernas trêmulas a sair do quarto indo em direção ao corredor, assim que a porta se abriu deu de cara com Klaus, que o encarou sem entender nada.

\- O que aconteceu? - questionou vendo o sangue nas mãos de Damon.

\- Ajude ele - pediu entre os soluços, não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, pois Klaus passou por ele como uma bala em direção ao quarto. Damon podia ouvir passos subindo escada acima, mas estava muito cego de medo para ver alguém - ajudem ele, por favor, não deixe que ele morra.

\- Damon - disse uma voz que ele não conhecia, ou pelo menos não tinha forças para conhecer, ele estava sendo empurrado, estava sendo tirado do corredor, estava sendo levado para um espaço aberto, talvez um dos salões do casarão - você tem de acalmar.

\- Por favor, ajudem ele - pediu de novo, sentindo seu coração quebrar a cada passo que dava, tinha muito gente no salão, parecia uma reunião, ele não sabia dizer.

\- Nos vamos, mas primeiro você tem de respirar - e foi só isso que precisou, Damon ergueu os olhos de vidro para aquela pessoa desconhecida e tomado por uma ira que não conhecia gritou irritado.

\- EU NÃO QUERO ME ACALMAR, EU QUERO QUE AJUDEM ELE - gritou, e como se uma tempestade estivesse tomado conta do mundo, ele desabou.

As portas e janelas abriram com o vento, os vidros quebraram, lobos, vampiros e bruxas ao redor foram jogados contra parede, trovões tomaram conta do céu e o salão foi tomado por uma serie de espíritos que pareciam correr da morte, as paredes racharam pelo poder que emanava a sua volta, era o fim do mundo, e ninguém sabia por que.

\- Damon - disse uma voz distante, mas o rapaz não ouvia, ele só tinha uma exigência, apenas uma.

\- NÃO DEIXEM ELE MORRER - mandou, e como se fossem um bando de cachorros adestrados, bruxas, vampiros e lobos subiram escada acima em direção ao quarto onde Andrei estava, o rapaz observou todos saindo, assim como os espíritos que o rondavam. Lá fora o mundo ainda desabava, uma chuva de granizo pesada tomava conta de tudo, quebrando tudo que via pela frente. Ele observou o salão esvaziar enquanto controlava a respiração. Andrei tinha de viver, ele quebraria o mundo ao meio se algo acontecesse com Andrei.

\- Papa - disse uma voz próximo a escada, o rapaz ergueu os olhos ainda cego de ódio para ver sua pequena Anna confusa, assistindo tudo aquilo. E foi como água no deserto, o rapaz e acalmou imediatamente, o chão parou de tremer, a ventania cessou e por fim a chuva e as pedras de granizo pararam de cair, quando tudo ficou claro ele conseguiu sentir de novo seu coração despedaçado estremecer e por fim recomeçar a chorar.

Exausto ele se deixou cair no chão do salão impotente, ele havia atacado Andrei, ele havia matado Andrei, a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo estava morrendo por sua culpa. Inconsolável ele abraçou suas pernas escondendo sua face nos joelhos, chorando alto, sem se importar se estava sendo ouvido ou observado. Ele ficou assim por algum tempo, até sentir pequenos braços o envolvendo. O moreno ergueu a face encharcada para dar de cara com Anna que lhe sorria em simpatia.

\- Papa, acho que devemos ir embora - disse a menina, e Damon não teve como não concordar, tremendo como nunca, ele pegou a mão da menina e saíram juntos eles saíram do casarão. Não havia ninguém na rua para detê-lo, não havia ninguém em um raio de quilômetro.

Ele foi até sua camionete, colocou a menina no banco de passageiro, ainda trêmulo puxou as chaves do bolso, sua carteira ainda estava no porta luvas, e com ela seus cartões do banco. Ele tinha de ir embora, tinha de sumir, para o bem de sua sanidade, ele tinha de fugir.

**Dias atuais**

O rapaz virou em uma curva ajeitando os óculos de grau recém comprados, eram de armação grossa o que ajudaria a esconder seus olhos. Anna, agora com o cabelo todo trançado, brincava com sua nova boneca animada.

\- Já estamos chegando Papa?

\- Sim, estamos sim - disse o rapaz, após cruzar uma placa na fronteira. Ele e Anna haviam estendido um mapa do país na cama e escolhido uma cidade no meio do nada para vivermos, não tão grande e nem tão pequena. E a sorteada foi... - bem vinda a Providence, Utah - disse Damon adentrando na cidade com seu Cadillac Deville 1998, comprado por $750 em uma feira livre, o carro era uma porcaria, mas ia servir - querida você lembra tudo o que conversamos?

\- Lembro sim papa - disse a menina olhando atentamente para as ruas da cidade - nos vamos morar aqui?

\- Sim querida nos vamos - disse Damon, olhando para as ruas procurando o endereço que havia recebido da imobiliária - 344 Spring Creek Pkwy - ele dobrou em mais uma rua de casa perfeitas, onde crianças brincavam de jogar basquete de corriam pelo gramado para chegar em frente a uma casa de primeiro andar, com janelas brancas e porta vermelha, era pequena, mas era linda - olha aí, seu pai sem um pingo de senso de direção achou a droga da casa.

\- Papa não xingue - pediu a menina olhando com desconfiança para casa - ela é pequena.

\- Comparado onde a gente vivia, até o Baltimore Arena é - disse o rapaz estacionando o carro e tirando o cinto - vamos lá querida, vamos para nossa nova casa - a menina pareceu mais animada que nunca tirando o próprio cinto com dificuldade para finalmente sair do carro com o pai. Um homem com um sorriso amplo os recebeu a porta.

\- Você deve ser o Sr. Clark correto? - questionou o homem apertando a mão de Damon - sou Matheus Black, nos falamos pelo telefone.

\- Muito prazer - disse Damon fazendo a cara mais descente que conseguiu - mas me chame de Daniel, por favor - pediu educadamente - essa é minha filha, Elena. Querida diga oi para o senhor Black.

\- Olá senhor Black - disse a menina, o homem pareceu mais animado ao mesmo tempo desconcertado.

\- Muito prazer Elena - ele então voltou-se para Damon - me desculpe, mas são só vocês dois?

\- Sim - disse Damon tranquilamente - eu sou viúvo, então só eu e Elena - o homem pareceu constranger-se mais e iniciar a amostra da casa para os dois. Damon ficou satisfeito com a naturalidade que as coisas seguiram, era assim que ele tinha de se imaginar, um viúvo, pois aquela vida e aquelas pessoas tinham de morrer para si, simplesmente morrer.


	11. Minha vida sem mim - Parte 3

**Um ano após a fuga**

– Eu não queria ser a pessoa a dizer isso, mas estamos atrasados - disse Elena ouvindo a buzina do carro na parte de baixo do apartamento.

– Você quer mesmo entrar em um carro e dirigir quilômetros coma a Katherine no banco do passageiro? - questionou Stefan incerto, enquanto fechava a mala.

– Quero sim se isso fizer você se mover mais rápido - disse a garota olhando para o relógio - Rebecca já me ligou umas três vezes.

– Vocês são damas de honra, por que todo esse drama?

– Por que já devíamos estar lá, e Anna P. está histérica - disse a cópia. Fazia alguns meses que Anna P. e Marcos, o irmão de Andrei haviam começado a sair, na verdade, bem mais que isso, mas eles preferiram deixar tudo escondido, principalmente pelo passado de Marcos com a Anna original. Ninguém sabia de nada, mas logo após os tristes acontecimentos de Nova Orleans os dois haviam percebido que não valia a pena ficar longe de sua pessoa amanda e haviam assumido o namoro, agora quase um ano depois, ele estavam oficialmente se casando, em Mystic Falls.

– Tudo bem, mas eu vou dirigindo - anunciou o vampiro se aproximando da saída.

– Que seja, vamos embora logo - mandou a moça começando empurrar o namorado. Os dois chegaram na rua vendo Katherine no volante, a mulher estava linda, para o casamento da filha.

– Pensei que tinham morrido lá em cima - disse a vampira vendo Elena entrar no carro sentando ao seu lado.

– Stefan que demorou tanto para se arrumar - disse ela, Stefan ainda ficou olhando para as duas incrédulo, passaram-se anos e mesmo assim ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça que as duas eram pessoas diferentes.

– Eu mereço - disse o vampiro entrando no banco do carona sem escolha - e então Katherine, como se sente casando sua única filha.

– Em uma palavra? - disse a vampira ajustando o retrovisor - entendiada - e arrancou com o carro em direção a auto estrada.

**Minha vida sem mim - Parte III**

**Providence**

– Elena você vai se atrasar - gritou Damon esfregando os olhos de sono, ele podia ouvir os passos apressados de uma menina de agora 7 anos correndo pela casa, ela parou em frente a ele com uma fita na mão, seu cabelo longo e loiro, não dava uma curva se quer o que só fazia lembrar mais ainda Anna Miller.

– Não consigo fazer meu laço, e não me chame assim quando estamos em casa - disse a menina entregando a fita para Damon, o rapaz largou a caixa de leite que havia tirado da geladeira fez a menina se virar e com uma precisão que só os pais solteiros tinham fez um belo laço no cabelo da filha.

– Pronto, agora senta aí e vá comer seu cereal - disse colocando a tigela na frente da menina, ele olhou para a secretaria eletrônica que acusava duas mensagens, apertando no botão.

– "Oi Daniel, é a Lucy será que a coluna já está pronta? Eu juro que eu vou te matar se você se atrasar de novo, manda um beijo para Elena" - ele fez uma careta fazendo Anna rir.

– Eles pensam mesmo que o senhor é escritor né? - disse a menina brincando com o seu cereal, Damon revirou os olhos sentando na mesa.

– Eu escrevo, e isso me classifica como escritor - disse o rapaz - e isso paga as nossas contas.

– Pensei que o dinheiro do papai pagava nossas contas - disse ela brincando com o cereal, Damon sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir aquilo, mas não deu muita importância a ela.

– Não, o dinheiro do papai é só para emergências - lembrou o agora loiro - quem paga as contas nessa casa e suas contas que só fazem crescer com você são os meus artigos, sacou garota?

– Saquei papa - disse a menina sorrindo acabando com a tigela, Damon tomou um gole de café quando o segundo recado começou.

– "Hei você, eu sei que não pode aparecer, mas eu só vou te atualizar. Nesse final de semana Anna P. vai casar com o Marco em Mistic Falls, se você puder aparecer, nem que seja escondido ela ia ficar tão feliz, então, se mudar de ideia me liga" - e foi isso, ele e Anna trocaram olhares de ansiedade.

– Papa... - começou a menina.

– Não - disse Damon enfático - nem pense nisso.

– Mas papa é Anna P. - começou a menina fazendo gestos de mão como se fosse um acontecimento incrível - com tio Marco, por favor, tia Miller disse que podíamos ir escondidos.

– De jeito nenhum - disse o rapaz. Há alguns meses Anna Miller o havia encontrado, por que afinal de contas, ela era Anna Miller, a moça havia viajado sozinha sem dizer a ninguém e havia encontrado Damon trabalhando em um jornal local, loiro e com um nome diferente. Ela havia ficado apenas poucos minutos, mas jurou ao rapaz que não contaria nada a Andrei, para emergências ela havia dado o seu número e recebido o de Damon, caso algo acontecesse.

E foi isso, agora quase que diariamente ela ligava para os dois, Damon nunca atendia, mas ela sempre deixava um recado na secretaria eletrônica. Quando queria deixar algo para os dois, deixava em uma agência dos correios a mais de 400km da cidade para os dois irem buscar, era sua ponte com a sua antiga vida.

Através dela e todos os meios de comunicação existentes, ele ficou sabendo que Andrei estava vivo, foi uma algazarra no mundo quando ele foi levado as pressas ao hospital, aparentemente não havia magia no mundo que salvasse Andrei de um ferimento fatal feito pelo seu escolhido, e isso cortava o já pinicado coração de Damon.

O rapaz lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem, cada detalhe, suas mãos ainda tremiam só de pensar o estado em que havia ficado e como ele havia conseguido sair dali, mas o que mais o assustava de longe foi a sensação de poder. Ele sabia que no dia que Andrei morresse ele seria um supremo, mas não sabia que os poderes seriam transferidos durante a morte do russo, foi um alivio quando no meio da estrada ele percebeu que aquela força descomunal havia deixado seu corpo, era sinal que outro estava vivo.

– Vamos chegar atrasados - disse a menina tirando Damon de seu transe.

– Droga e vamos mesmo - disse o rapaz.

– Não xingue papa - mandou a menina pela enésima vez.

– Droga não é xingamento, é uma forma de expressão - defendeu-se.

– Assim como "vai se fuder?" - repetiu a menina com a mão na cintura, Damon pensou por alguns segundos em repreender a garota por dizer um palavrão, mas olhando de quem ela era filha, desistiu.

– Quase isso, mas não use isso na frente de seus professores se não você se fode - explicou enxotando uma Anna risonha para fora de casa.

**Mystic Falls**

– Eu não deveria estar aqui - disse Andrei enquanto observava uma serie de tendas indo em direção ao jardim. O clima de casamento lembrava o seu próprio casamento, Anna e Marco decidiram usar o quintal dos Salvatore como palco para sua união.

– É claro que devia, é meu casamento, para onde mais você iria? - disse Marco o empurrando para a cozinha, onde um grupo nem um pouco animado coordenado por Caroline corria para todos os lados - e quer saber mais, você vai ser um ótimo padrinho.

– Eu tenho certeza que você encontraria alguém mais competente para a função - murmurou outro sentando em uma cadeira próximo a mesa - eu já posso começar a beber?

– Não - disse Caroline - a despedida de solteiro é só hoje a noite, nada de beber antes.

– Eu não fico bêbado - argumentou, mas Caroline o lançou um olhar tão feroz que ele desistiu, se erguendo saindo da cozinha. O supremo caminhava pela casa usando roupas casuais, calça de lona, tênis, camisa de flanela branca e uma camisa xadrez por cima, nem parecia o todo poderoso Andrei.

Após acordar no hospital, sem saber onde sua filha estava, nem onde Damon estava Andrei havia entrado em uma profunda e completa depressão, foram meses até o supremo se reerguer e começar a procurar por Damon, mas o rapaz parecia ter sumido do mapa. Nem Anna Miller e seus poderes conseguiram achar o rapaz.

Ele ficou imensamente aliviado ao descobrir que Damon havia sacado dinheiro para fuga, o que lhe deu a garantia de que pelo menos com conforto o rapaz estava. Após meses de busca incessante, ele havia parado. Algo dentro de si dizia que quando Damon estivesse pronto, quando ele estivesse finalmente confiante o suficiente, ele voltaria para ele, encontraria o caminho de volta a seus braços.

Mas passado todos esses meses, ele já estava sem esperanças. Andrei havia feito tudo, se comportado, não havia saído com ninguém, suas aparições públicas agora eram mais frequentes, mas anda negativo, apenas saindo com os amigos, em eventos de caridade, se fazendo ver, para quem sabe Damon o visse.

Há alguns meses ele havia dado uma entrevista sobre o fim do seu casamento, entrevista essa que rodou o mundo, pois era nada mais do que uma declaração aberta de amor que ele fazia ao moreno, quase implorando para ele voltar. O mundo havia se compadecido, e todos pareciam torcer para que Damon Salvatore, seja lá onde estivesse, voltasse para os braços de Andrei.

O moreno foi subindo as escadas da mansão, para chegar no seu cômodo predileto, o quarto de Damon. Quando abriu a porta, viu que ele já estava ocupado, não por caixas ou enfeites, mas por Anna P. que bebia sozinha uma garrafa de tequila sentada na cama do rapaz.

– Achou meu esconderijo - disse ela sorrindo para Andrei, o outro adentrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Esse era meu esconderijo antes de ser o seu - informou sentando na cama o lado dela, pegando a garrafa e o copo e se servindo - por que está bebendo nas vésperas do seu casamento?

– Não consegui pensar em outra data apropriada para fazer isso - respondeu quando Andrei virava uma dose - e você por que bebe?

– Vejamos, eu estou em um casamento que vai acontecer na casa do meu esposo, onde a gente também se casou, mas agora ele fugiu de mim com a nossa filha, por que para salvar a vida dele eu tive de implantar na sua cabeça que eu era um marido abusivo que traí ele e o espanquei até não conseguir se mover, e ele foi embora com tudo isso na cabeça e por mais que não seja verdade eu não consigo desmentir, por que ele é filho do madrake e escondeu no fim do mundo, onde nem o radar de Anna Miller consegue chegar - disse enchendo o copo de novo - eu contei que ele tentou me matar?

– Acho que vamos precisar algo mais forte que isso - disse ela pegando a garrafa verificando o teor alcoólico da tequila.

– Não, essa tá ótima - disse Andrei virando mais uma dose - ele adorava tequila, vai ser divertido - ele entregou o copo para Anna que bebeu mais uma dose - está pronta para casar?

– Estou - disse a moça com um sorriso nos lábios, e aquilo aliviou Andrei, era muito bom ver alguém confiante no amor, era quase raro.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Pode claro - disse a moça.

– Você e Marco, de um ano para cá, de repente se tornaram um casal maravilha - começou ele incerto - como isso aconteceu? O que mudou?

– Bom - pensou a moça - eu vou contar, mas por favor, não pire, nem se afunde mais nessa sua fossa ok?

– Não prometo nada...

– Foi Damon - disse a moça sem rodeios, Andrei parou no ato de tomar uma dose ouvindo - eu estava no casarão quando tudo aconteceu, eu vi quando ele desceu as escadas co Elijah, ele estava tão desnorteado, tão apavorado, ele estava todo sujo de sangue, seu sangue a única coisa que ele pedia era que alguém salvasse você - ela suspirou olhando para a janela - foi estranho, por que ele tinha todas aquelas memórias ruins que colocamos na cabeça dele, ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para te odiar, o cenário era o pior possível, mas a única coisa que importava naquele momento para ele era te salvar. E quando Anna chamou o nome dele e toda a magia acabou - ela parou como se lembrasse do cenário detalhe por detalhe - ele simplesmente desabou, ele chorou tão alto, com tanto desespero, mas não era medo de algo acontecer com ele, era... era medo que algo acontecesse a você... nesse dia eu vi que a gente pode perder a pessoa que ama a qualquer momento, e... e não valia a pena ficar escondido do jeito que estávamos, não... o amor merece mais do que ser escondido, ele merece celebração e é isso, por isso estamos casando.

Andrei ficou olhando para a filha sem acreditar no que ouvia, era a primeira vez que ela dizia isso a ele, e o russo desconfiava que era a primeira vez que ela dizia isso a qualquer pessoa, o que tornava a declaração mais preciosa.

– Obrigado - disse com um sorriso sincero.

– Pelo que?

– Por me lembrar, que mesmo em meio a tudo o que eu fiz, ainda existe alguma coisa lá fora para lutar.

– Não se engane - disse a garota apertando a mão dele - ele te ama, só está assustado. Cedo ou tarde ele vai voltar para você, aguarde - Andrei sorriu com simpatia esperando que aquela declaração fosse verdade, cedo ou tarde Damon voltaria para ele.

**Providence**

Damon fechou a porta da casa, havia acabado de deixar Anna/Elena na escola e tinha de terminar o artigo, ele subiu os degraus para o seu escritório, abrindo a porta de dando de cara com o seu mural de recortes anotações. Não era nada relacionado aos artigos, mas sim as lembranças que havia perdido.

Já tinha se passado um ano e ele conseguiu reconstruiu alguns pontos, descobrindo o que era verdade e o que era mentira.

Até o momento ele sabia que algo muito ruim havia acontecido com ele do outro lado, quando foi salvar Bonnie, que ele havia sido torturado e Andrei o havia salvado. Ele sabia que Klaus e Stefan estavam envolvidos, por que em cada momento de suas lembranças ele estavam presentes. E sabia também que estava tomando sangue dos dois para ficar bem, o que tinha sido um problema nas primeiras semanas, por que sua anemia havia voltado com tudo, o rapaz tinha de ir ao hemocentro local tomar bolsas de sangue uma vez por mês para conseguir ficar bem, mas ainda mantinha a aparência pálida e apática.

A essa altura, ele também tinha quase certeza que Andrei não havia batido nele, nem o machucado, ele não havia fugido para Mystic Falls e com muito custo havia arrancado de Anna que ela não foi enviada para um colégio na Rússia, sua única dúvida que ligaria todos esses acontecimentos era, o que havia acontecido com ele do outro lado? Que coisa horrenda foi essa que tiveram que montar todo esse circo para esconder?

O rapaz respirou fundo dando as costas para o mural abrindo o computador em cima da escrivaninha. Ele começou a abrir o artigo inacabado quando olhou para sua barra de favoritos, fazia tempo que ele não via aquilo, muito tempo, mas agora que Anna estava na escola, ele podia ver. Clicou em um link e um vídeo abriu, mostrando uma famosa apresentadora em programa muitíssimo popular onde Andrei havia dado uma entrevista, respirando fundo o rapaz apertou play, pela milésima vez.

–_ Então Andrei, você vem de uma linhagem antiga de homens de negócio correto?_

_– Antiga é realmente uma boa definição para os homens da minha família_ -_ riu o russo, e a entrevistadora riu de novo, mostrando seu belo sorriso._

– _Agora vem a pergunta que todas as moças e rapazes presentes na plateia querem ouvir. É verdade que você está solteiro?_ \- A_ndrei sorriu meio sem jeito e a plateia foi a loucura._

– _Na verdade eu ainda estou casado -_ e se possível a plateia gritou mais, Damon tento esconder o sorriso que lutava em seus lábios ou ouvir aquilo.

– _Eu acho que sei quem é o sortudo - disse a apresentadora sendo acompanhada pelos gritos na plateia - eu sei que você não fala sobre isso com ninguém, tudo o que nós da imprensa temos são fotos, sem declarações, mas se nos der a honra nos conte um pouco sobre ele_.

– _Bom - começou o russo com um sorriso tímido nos lábios - ele era um de meus paciente quando eu atendia, o caso dele era muito grave a acabamos nos envolvendo - disse arrancando suspiros._

_– Você salvou a vida dele?_

_– Acho que ele salvou a minha - respondeu sorrindo e a plateia foi a loucura novamente - mas tenho certeza que quando ele ouvir isso vai querer me matar._

_– Ele não gosta de aparecer?_

_– Não, na verdade ele realmente odeia a mídia - disse meio pensativo - sofremos muito por que ultimamente o assedio vinha aumentando._

_– Eu devo imaginar, mas não tem como, ele é lindo, nos temos foto dele? - disse a apresentadora quando uma foto foi colocada no telão do programa._

Era um foto dos dois, no estadio de futebol americano, onde ele e Andrei haviam ido assistir a partida de Stefan, os dois estavam gritando provavelmente por causa de uma falta, mas não era isso que tornou a foto comprometedora, mas foto a seguir, que mostrava os dois rindo muito dos próprios xingamento. E depois outra onde os dois estavam sentados Andrei, tinha os braços em volta do rapaz plantando um beijo rápido em sua nuca. O corar da sua face era evidente, bem como seu sorriso bobo.

– _Vocês conseguiram uma foto dele sorrindo, é realmente um achado, posso ter uma cópia - riu Andrei para alegria da plateia._

_– Ele é serio?_

_– Ele é professor de línguas, então passa mais tempo corrigindo exercício dos alunos do que comigo, eu quase nunca o pego de bom humor._

_– Então tivemos sorte._

_– Muita - riu - na verdade muita mesmo, essa foto foi em jogo de futebol que fomos da faculdade de uma amiga em comum._

_– Eles devem ter seguido você._

_– Todos faziam isso na época - riu um pouco - ficávamos de manhã assistindo o noticiário rindo do que a imprensa ia dizer de nós naquele dia._

_– Deve ser divertido mesmo ser tão popular - disse a apresentadora recebendo aplausos da plateia - mas voltando ao assunto, você disse que ele estava doente quando se conheceram..._

_– Damon... - e todos gritaram - é esse é o nome dele._

_– Nome forte..._

_– Faz jus ao dono - complementou Andrei - ele teve uma alergia generalizada, seu corpo acabou rejeitando os próprios nutrientes, isso desencadeou uma serie de patologias secundarias, fraqueza muscular, falhas na visão, agravo da asma entre outros problemas._

_– Ele parece ser um rapaz muito frágil - questionou a entrevistadora._

_– No dia do nosso casamento, antes da valsa ele teve uma recaída e ficamos meses lutando novamente._

_– Não tiveram lua de mel?_

_– Não - riu o russo - tivemos depois de 6 meses de casados, e mesmo assim ele não podia fazer esforço por que estava tomando um coquetel de medicamentos pesados, então não foi muito emocionante._

_– Ele deve ser uma pessoa bem forte então?_

_– Ele é - disse simplesmente - na verdade a pessoa mais forte que já conheci._

_– Não sei se posso entrar nesse ponto, mas você falou muitas coisas no passado - disse ela com cuidado recebendo um sorriso triste de Andrei._

_– Ele saiu de casa - informou - acho que todo o mundo já sabe, eu tive uma época difícil e acabei cometendo alguns deslizes, e por mais que eu tente me justificar, não há desculpa._

_– Ele te deixou?_

_– Sim - confirmou Andrei - nos nunca demos entrada nos papeis do divorcio, por que parte de mim ainda acredita que ele vai me perdoar._

_– Você ainda o ama? - aquilo fez Andrei sorrir, pela primeira vez sorrir um sorriso completo._

_– Não existe, nem vai existir ninguém nesse mundo que eu ame mais do que ele - murmurou para um estúdio em silêncio - eu posso ser piegas ao dizer isso em rede nacional, mas é a minha verdade que precisa ser dita, e espero que você me ouça seja lá onde você estiver. Eu errei, não nego meu erro, mas saiba que enquanto você existir, seja fisicamente ou seja em uma lembrança, eu vou te amar, de todas as certezas que você pode ter em uma vida, a mais pura é o amor que tenho por você..._

E ele parou o vídeo incapaz de seguir.

O rapaz olhou para o computador sentindo seu corpo fraquejar, isso havia acontecido a meses e ele ainda sentia suas pernas tremerem ao ver o vídeo. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos incerto, o que ele ia fazer talvez o condenasse por completo, mas por Deus, tinha de ser feito.

Ele puxou o celular discando o número de Anna Miller, pelo menos por um dia, ele tinha de voltar a ser Damon.


	12. Promíscuos

Damon colocou as bolsas no carro virando-se para Lucy.

– Por favor, cuidem bem dela - disse para moça - Elena querida comporte-se - pediu enquanto a menina pulava com Anna Miller no jardim, Damon desistia de chamar a atenção da menina para ele - Elena! - berrou agora impaciente, ganhando finalmente a atenção da menor que parou de pular.

– Vá com o seu pai pequena - disse Anna Miller que também havia parado de pular, o grito de Damon havia sido tão parecido com os berros de raiva de Andrei que ela quase se encolheu. As duas fizeram caminho para o carro, e a loira, por sua vez parou ao lado de Lucy - foi um prazer conhecê-la Lucy.

– Imagina, é bom conhecer alguém da família de Daniel, ele é muito reservado, conhecer a irmã dele é estranho - disse a moça sorrindo para Anna.

– Pois é, meu irmão é complicado - disse a garota voltando-se para Damon - nos voltamos na segunda, e você mocinha comporte-se.

– Pode deixar, entregue o broche para tia Anna - disse a moça enquanto Damon lhe dava um grande beijo de despedida, ele largou a menina saindo em direção ao carro, Anna o seguiu e quando os dois já estavam dentro ela fechou a porta arrancando com o carro.

– Olha eu não tenho nada contra as suas decisões - começou a Anna Miller - mas eu tenho certeza que até você conseguiria pensar em um lugar bacana para viver.

– Chama-se Providence e é sim um bom lugar para se viver - disse rindo da moça - onde está Patricia?

– Ela vai chegar amanhã - disse - ela não queria vir, disse que tinha muita coisa para finalizar umas coisas no trabalho, mas Anna P. é muito insistente então...

– Você quer dizer que Anna P. é chata e irritante quando quer algo - corrigiu ligando o som do carro - você tem um plano né?

– Tenho - disse - você quer participar do casamento ou quer só ver Anna P.

– Eu só quero ver Anna P. e ir embora - disse o rapaz - se você conseguir um lugar bacana para assistir o casório de longe eu topo.

– Eu consigo trabalhar com isso - disse a moça colocando os óculos escuros e arrancando pela estrada.

**Promíscuos**

– Vocês tinham de beber de manhã não é? - questionou Caroline empurrando Andrei e Anna muito bêbados escada abaixo.

– Eu não estou bêbado - disse Andrei tentando se desvencilhar da moça, ele não queria se separar de Anna, queria beber com a garota - eu não posso ir com vocês?

– Não - disse Marcos na parte de baixo da escada pegando Andrei pelo braço - vem cá, hoje você vai festejar comigo.

– E vou mesmo - riu Andrei se afastando de Anna - boa festa.

– Obrigadaaa! - gritou a moça quando Andrei foi empurrado para dentro do carro, eles estavam indo para o Grill.

– O que vamos fazer? - questionou Stefan ao lado do supremo.

– Anna contratou umas dez strippers - disse Marco sentando no carro - ela disse que eu tinha tirar o atraso agora ou nunca.

– Damon disse a mesma coisa no dia do nosso casamento - riu o outro lembrando do dia do casório - eu tentei, eu juro, mas não consegui.

– Damon era um bom marido - disse Klaus, Andrei fechou os olhos se encostando no acento.

– O melhor - riu quando eles saiam da propriedade rindo de historias banais, quando eles se aproximaram do Grill, uma festa pesada já tomava conta do lugar, Matt e Tyler já eram conhecidos, então quando ficaram sabendo que eles estavam promovendo uma festa no interior da Virginia, todos haviam ido para lá.

– Quem é toda essa gente? - questionou Stefan olhando o Grill lotado.

– Não tenho ideia - disse Marco saindo com um sorriso no rosto, hoje a noite seria longa.

Da outra extremidade da cidade, uma rave acontecia na casa dos Salvatore. Existia uma diferença entre despedida de solteiro / despedida de solteiro de Damon / despedida de solteiro de pessoas normais e levianas / e despedida de solteiro de uma Petrova.

Tinha tanta gente na casa, amigos de Anna que vieram para o casamento, amigos de Marco que preferiram ficar com ela, amigos de amigos que não eram amigos, mas que estavam lá, a casa estava tão lotada que era um milagre caber todo mundo.

– Cadê a noiva? - questionou Elena descendo as escadas quase tropeçando em um casal que se agarrava no ultimo degrau.

– Ela foi para o andar de cima - disse Rebecca apontando para onde Elena havia acabado de sair - deve ter ido retocar a maquiagem.

– Ela não foi vomitar? - perguntou Lien se aproximando - quero dizer, ela realmente precisa, pela quantidade de doses que ela já tomou.

– Petrovas não vomitam - disse Katherine aparecendo do lado de Lien - ela deve tá se despedindo do corpo masculino.

– Ela não está traindo o Marcos, vai por mim - disse Lien - eu escuto tudo, então...

– O quarto de Damon tem um feitiço de som que até hoje ainda tá lá - disse Elena lembrando do tempo que o rapaz estava revivendo pela primeira vez as suas dores nas vésperas do seu próprio casamento - ela pode tá lá.

– Bom, eu não quero saber aonde está a noiva, mas tem um dançarino lá fora muito gato então...

– Vai lá - gritaram as garotas para Katherine descer as escadas.

No momento que Katherine atravessou o corredor em busca de uma transa fácil, o carro de Anna Miller atravessava a frente do Grill mostrando a grande festa que ocorria lá.

– Isso é?

– A do Marco - disse a moça - a da Anna está acontecendo na sua casa.

– E aonde eu vou ficar?

– Na sua casa.

– Esse é o plano? - questionou Damon incrédulo - me levar para casa onde todo mundo me conhece?

– Ninguém vai te ver - disse ela - já estão todas bêbadas, Patricia está lá, ela disse que Katherine está dançando semi-nua em cima de uma mesa com um dançarino exótico, e Sofia está vomitando no primeiro andar, então se Sofia está bêbada...

– Todo mundo também está - completou Damon, olhando o bar animado. Algo dentro dele pedia para que ele se abaixa-se, mas ele tinha de ver, tinha de...- será que podemos entrar, cinco minutos?

– Você quer mesmo entrar em uma festa onde Andrei está? - questionou a moça freando o carro. Ele ainda olhou com dúvida ponderando.

– Vamos dar a volta e ficamos na cozinha - sugeriu - eu trouxe um gorro e meus óculos, posso passar despercebido.

– Você quem sabe, mas se algo der errado a ideia foi sua - disse a moça dando a volta na rua, foi difícil, mas eles conseguiram atravessar a rua e chegar aos fundos do Grill, quando Damon estava vestido em seu disfarce eles entraram pela porta de trás, Anna subornou um cozinheiro e dois seguranças e finalmente entraram no salão principal.

A festa de Marco era um verdadeiro bacanal, havia mulheres peladas, música alta, gente dançando e muito bêbadas correndo de um lado para outro, tinha tanta gente, que ele não entendia como cabia esse povo todo no Grill.

De longe Damon conseguiu ver Stefan dançando com uma garota loira de peitos enormes. Ele reprimiu o sorriso imaginando se Elena visse aquilo. Aos poucos ele foi reconhecendo os rostos, as expressões e finalmente encontrou alguém que queria realmente ver.

Sentado em uma mesa assistindo uma stripper dançar em um pole dance estavam Andrei e Marco, os dois aplaudiam enquanto a moça fazia uma super performance. Damon se viu sorrindo para a vista do marido.

Andrei estava bêbado, inegavelmente bêbado, seus olhos estavam fora de foco, seu cabelo estava bagunçado e a barba por fazer, mas isso não era problema, pois intensificava o ar sexy.

Ele sabia que devia ter medo, ou sentir-se desconfortável por tudo, mas meses de memorias que iam e voltavam, de lembranças boas e ruins o havia anestesiado. A moça se inclinou e tirando a parte de cima do top, fazendo a plateia gritar.

Damon revirou os olhos pronto para sair dali com Anna antes que visse algo que o deixasse irritado, mas assim que deu as costas ele deu de cara com ninguém menos que Elijah o aguardando.

– Boa noite? - disse o original calmo, e antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa Damon o interrompeu.

– Você não me viu - disse de imediato recebendo um sorriso do vampiro.

– Temos de ir - disse Anna Miller o pegando pelo braço - e não fala mais nada - o rapaz desviou o olhar e viu que Andrei estava de pé acompanhado por Marco, os dois haviam ouvindo o rapaz falar, ouvido sua voz. Ele percebeu o que havia feito e correu com Anna como doidos para fora da festa, quando eles conseguiram entrar no carro os dois se viram rindo descontroladamente, enquanto Anna aceleravam. Os dois saíram da cidade indo em direção a casa dos Salvatore.

– Isso foi legal - disse o rapaz ainda sorrindo - é bom ver Andrei caindo na farra, você sabia que ele só ficou bêbado comigo uma vez...

– Não pode ficar na sua casa - disse a moça pensando - Andrei ouviu a sua voz no meio de todo aquele barulho, não há como ficar na mansão.

– Podemos ficar no meu antigo quarto - disse ele ainda rindo - Andrei colocou um feitiço de som lá, eu posso falar a vontade e ninguém vai me ouvir.

– Mas se alguém entrar lá.

– Falo com Anna P. para ela ficar no quarto, ninguém vai invadir o quarto dela - disse o rapaz - ou você e Patricia podiam...

– Andrei está no seu quarto - cortou a moça fazendo Damon calar - você vai ficar no meu quarto, mas não pode dizer uma palavra, se não vai aparecer todo tipo de criatura lá e Andrei não pode saber que eu estou te ajudando.

– Beleza então - disse o rapaz - sem uma palavra.

– Começando por agora - disse a moça ligando para Patrícia - Paty, pode mandar ela subir, estamos chegando - e desligou estacionando o carro no meio do nada - agora vamos andando, por que não quero que ninguém me veja chegar de carro.

– Você é profissional não né?

– Eu sou Anna Miller, eu sou boa em tudo - disse a moça começando a caminhar com Damon em direção ao clarão que era a mansão Salvatore.

Parecia que Marco e Anna estavam competindo para saber quem fazia a festa mais promiscua, quando eles se aproximaram o agora loiro, conseguiu ver um rapaz completamente pelado balançando suas ferramentas em cima de uma das mesas, Damon teve uma vontade anormal de rir, mas estava sendo empurrado por Anna Miller para dentro da casa que estava com as luzes apagadas e luz eletrônica, ele passaram com facilidade pela casa, chegando as escadas, pularam alguns casais e por fim chegaram ao corredor dos quartos, passando por um grupo animado finalmente adentrando no quarto de Damon fechando a porta atrás deles.

– Finalmente - disse Anna P. em tom de embriaguez - o que é tão importante que você teve de... - e se calou assim que seus olhos bateram na figura camuflada - eu.

– Não grite - pediu Anna Miller, assim que Damon tirou o gorro e o óculos, Anna P. teve de tapar a boca para evitar o grito e começou a dar pulinhos na sala, os dois ainda ficaram receosos em se aproximar da bruxa que parecia em choque - se você gritar vamos embora - e a moça trancou os lábios e lágrimas começaram a cair do seu rosto - ok, mas também não chore, apenas não faça nada.

– Ok - disse a bruxa tentando controlar suas emoções. Ela se aproximou de Damon que agora sorria abertamente quase tão emocionado quanto ela, a morena acariciou a face do outro não acreditando no que via - você pintou o cabelo.

– Pintei - sussurrou ainda temendo ser ouvido, mesmo com o feitiço - eu tinha que sumir, me desculpe por sumir.

– Eu vou me casar - disse ela ainda sob efeito do álcool, fazendo Damon rir.

– Eu sei, por isso estou aqui, não podia perder isso - disse ainda sendo analisando pela garota.

– Você ficou ótimo loiro - disse voltando-se para Anna Miller - eu sabia que você sabia onde ele estava, você sabe de tudo.

– Não a culpe, eu pedi segredo - murmurou para ela - como vou pedir a você agora, Anna - começou chamando a atenção da moça - ninguém pode saber que eu estou aqui, se alguém descobrir eu vou ter de fugir de novo, você está me entendendo, você não pode dizer a ninguém.

– Certo - murmurou a moça juntando tudo o que sobrou de sua atenção limitada - boca de siri.

– Isso mesmo - disse o rapaz sorrindo para ela - eu só queria te ver no seu grande dia - continuou mais calmo - você tem de parar de beber, amanhã vai se casar.

– Eu sei - disse a moça - mas eu não queria, tá tão divertido lá embaixo, que...

– Dane-se os outros, eles podem cair de ressaca, você é a noiva, tem de ser o certo das atenções por estar bela, não por vomitar na público - riu o menino, a morena pareceu ponderar sobre a questão ate resmungar.

– Mas...

– Mas nada - disse Damon em seu melhor tom de pai - já são quase duas da amanhã, todas as suas damas de honra estão lá embaixo bêbadas, e antes que diga que é cedo ainda, lembre que elas são vampiras e tem uma resistência ao álcool mais alto que a maioria, então se elas estão bêbadas...

– Entendi - disse a moça acenando.

– Agora vá lá e coloque sua festa para dormir - disse, Anna deu um abraço forte ele e finalmente se afastou, quando chegou a porta algo lhe ocorreu.

– Onde você vai dormir?

– Vou ficar no quarto com Anna Miller, mas sem dizer uma palavra - disse, e Anna fez que não com a cabeça.

– De jeito nenhum, vai ficar aqui comigo, Andrei que arrume outro quarto - disse decidida - vocês duas me ajudem a fazer a troca, vamos trazer me vestido para cá.

– Problema resolvido - disse Anna Miller, indo com Patrícia fazer a troca. Meia hora depois o quarto era oficialmente de Anna P., Anna Miller e Patrícia haviam indo para outro quarto e todos os convidados já tinham sido despachados, algumas damas ainda tomavam vinho na sala, mas no geral tudo estava sob controle. A noiva mandou uma mensagem para Andrei informando a mudança de quarto. E quando estava de banho tomado e trocada os dois se largaram na cama aguardando o novo dia.

– Senti falta dessa cama - disse Damon fechando os olhos sentindo o mar de travesseiros o absorver.

– Ela é muito confortável - disse a moça pulando nela, os dois ficaram deitados algum tempo, até ele resmungar.

– Então - começou pensativo - já planejou sua lua de mel?

– Quer falar sobre isso agora?

– Claro - disse o rapaz - quando era a minha lua de mel eu tinha um monte de abelhudas me interrogando, chame isso de vingança.

– Ok então - disse a moça pensativa - estava pensando em algo tradicional, algo mais eu e ele, papai e mamãe.

– Isso pode funcionar - disse o rapaz - mas eu tenho certeza que você pensou em algo mais ousado.

– Talvez - disse ela - acho que ele vai me dar o nó - e aquilo trouxe uma careta a face do rapaz - o que foi? É legal, você realmente precisa parar com esse preconceito.

– Não é preconceito - defendeu-se - é bizarro, saber que o pênis do seu namorado vai inchar a tal ponto que vai quase te rasgar ao meio e você não vai poder nem tentar se libertar por que vai estar preso.

– Eu sei que disse isso para me trazer de volta a realidade e apontar como isso deve ser ruim, mas só conseguiu me deixar mais excitada - disse a moça fazendo Damon rir - será que Marco já chegou?

– Acho que não - disse ele - antes de virmos para cá, passamos a despedida dele, mas não me pergunte nada, ficamos menos de cinco minutos. Elijah me viu e eu fui burro demais em pedir segredo.

– Elijah te viu? - questionou agora devidamente preocupada.

– Isso não foi o pior, Andrei me ouviu - respondeu o rapaz chocando a garota - eu nem sei como ele fez isso, tava tão barulhento, mas ele me ouviu.

– Andrei sempre vai te ouvir Damon, mesmo em meio ao caos, ele vai ouvir o seu chamado - disse ela, o rapaz encolheu-se com aquilo e por fim murmurou.

– Eu... eu assisti a entrevista - disse timidamente arrancando um sorriso da bruxa - eu não queria, mas eu assisti, eu tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho, tava tão cansado e liguei a tv, quando eu vi ele fiquei tão dormente que não consegui desligar.

– É por isso que você veio não é? - disse a moça fazendo Damon corar - você quer vê-lo?

– Eu não sei - disse baixinho - eu... eu estou lembrando de muita coisa e...

– Você o que!? - perguntou agora sentando-se na cama, Damon sentou-se junto com ela para tentar contê-la.

– Calma - começou - eu comecei a me lembrar de algumas coisas, muita coisa na verdade. Eu fiz um gráfico onde eu consigo distinguir o que é mentira e o que é verdade, mas principalmente o que aconteceu.

– Damon - começou ela angustiada - você não entende, você não pode lembrar, por isso nos apagamos, por que... por que não é para você lembrar.

– Eu sei - disse o rapaz - mas talvez esse seja o jeito certo de lembrar, todo dia eu acordo com uma lembrança horrível, realmente horrível, demora um pouco, mas eu consigo me conformar, então esse pode ser o método, as lembranças talvez tenham de vir aos poucos para que eu tenha tempo de processar.

– Damon...

– Eu encontrei um psicologo - emendou - ele me atende sempre que preciso, ele assinou um termo de confidencialidade, você não sabe o quão é importante conversar sobre isso com alguém, isso me ajuda.

– Você está vendo um psicologo? - questionou chocada.

– Sim, eu devia ter feito isso há anos - emendou - Stefan sugeriu isso quando Andrei me levou e eu desdenhei, mas nossa faz uma diferença gritante do que era para o agora.

– O que exatamente você diz a ele?

– A verdade - disse o rapaz - que eu estou fugindo do meu marido, por que tive um distúrbio psicológico e passei por uma serie de abusos que minha mente oprimiu no decorrer dos meses, agora eles estão voltando e eu não sei o que é verdade ou não.

– Como é!?

– Ele se assustou, por que queria que eu denunciasse o meu marido, mas depois eu expliquei que não havia sido Andrei então ele ficou mais irritado ainda por ele não ter me protegido, nossa as vezes eu acho que ele vai precisar de terapia - disse o rapaz lembrando da expressão do pobre homem que havia aceitado sua historia sem mais perguntas - mas questão é, eu estou me adaptando com a minha realidade, e isso é uma coisa boa.

– Do que você lembrou?

– Eu lembrei de tanta coisa - disse em um sorriso triste - coisas boas e coisas ruins, eu lembrei que Klaus e Stefan ficaram esses meses me protegendo enquanto Andrei estava fora.

– Ele tinha de fazer uma coisa, por isso saiu...

– Não me conte nada - disse o rapaz fazendo um gesto de mão - não funciona assim, eu tenho de lembrar, eu tenho de descobrir sozinho, sem spoilers.

– Ok - disse a garota timidamente, ela suspirou olhando o rapaz agora com um sorriso - não acredito que você está encontrando o caminho de volta.

– Foi complicado - afirmou - mas eu vou chegar lá, quando eu estiver pronto... quando eu tiver certeza que Andrei não vai me matar, eu vou entrar em contato com ele - aquilo arrancou uma risada da moça - o que foi?

– Damon, Andrei está tão desesperado para ter notícias suas que faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse - disse a moça.

– Ele não está zangado por que... por que tentei matá-lo?

– Ele ficou mais aliviado por saber que você sacou dinheiro para fuga - disse a moça fazendo o queixo do rapaz cair.

– Meu marido é louco - disse o rapaz não acreditando no que ouvia.

– Pois é seu marido - repetiu a moça se deitando na cama - agora deita aqui e continua falando da sua lua de mel - pediu tirando Damon do transe dele.

– O que você quer compartilhar? Temos mecanismos diferentes não vai funcionar do mesmo jeito.

– Claro que vai, eu sei jogar esse jogo também.

– Quanto tempo dura a ereção de Marco? - questionou sem rodeios.

– Sei lá, ela dura muito, uma hora - Damon riu afundando nos travesseiros - por que? Quanto tempo você e Andrei conseguem?

– Eu não sei se você está preparada para ouvir algumas coisas...

– Damon!

– O meu recorde são 10 - disse o rapaz fazendo a moça ficar roxa. Aquela ia ser uma longa noite de conversar e promiscuidade.


	13. Casamentos e marcações

– Meu Deus - disse Anna P. olhando-se no espelho exasperada, as meninas haviam acabado de sair do quarto, tudo estava pronto, e ela usava um longo vestido de decote rendado Elie Saab, ele era ousado, sofisticado e ao mesmo tempo romântico, era um belo vestido - eu vou me casar.

– Vai sim - disse Damon, o rapaz saiu do seu esconderijo assim que as garotas foram embora - e você está linda.

– Esse decote não é vulgar?

– Esse vestido provavelmente é a coisa mais descente que você já usou em toda a sua vida - disse o rapaz olhando a moça alinhar os peitos - é pare de tentar colocar seus seios para fora.

– Eu não estou tentando, eles estão... - e uma batida na porta fez os dois congelarem. Damon largou a cauda do vestido que estava ajudando a arrumar e correu para debaixo da cama se encolhendo, quando alguém entrou. Ele só conseguiu ver de relance, mas seu coração já pulava descontroladamente, só tinha uma pessoa na casa que usava Stefano Bemer como se fosse um chinelo normal.

– Você esta linda – disse o entusiasmado Andrei.

– Estou? - questionou a moça fazendo uma pose.

– Seus seios não estão respeitando os limites do vestido, mas você está - ela fez uma careta resmungando um 'vocês se merecem' deixando Andrei confuso, e Damon furioso embaixo da cama - está pronta?

– Acho que sim - disse ela respirando fundo - vamos?

– Vamos - disse Andrei conduzindo a moça para fora do quarto, Damon ouviu a porta bater, o rapaz contou até 20 então saiu debaixo da cama indo para janela onde provavelmente ele conseguiria ver cerimonia. Estava bem distante, mas ele ainda conseguia ver ao longe a tenda, onde uma multidão recebia o mais novo casal.

O rapaz não sentia o tempo passar, apenas lembrando de quando era ele do outro lado do gramado dizendo sim a Andrei, seu coração começou a bater forte com a lembrança, tinha sido a tão pouco tempo, mas para ele parecia uma eternidade, lutar contra tudo que sentia e se deixar levar pelo sentimento que habitava seu tão confuso coração tinha sido a decisão mais difícil de sua vida.

O rapaz ainda ficou encolhido no quartou ouvindo tudo acontecer lá fora e não notou a porta do quarto abrindo, só quando ela bateu fechada que o rapaz percebeu que não estava sozinho. Muito pelo contrario, de pé a quase dez passos dele estava Andrei, absolutamente perfeito em sua postura de padrinho, olhando para o rapaz como se ele fosse um cervo prestes a fugir do caçador.

Os dois ficaram parados se encarando por uns dez segundos sem se quer se mover, ou dizer qualquer coisa, foi só então quando Andrei fez menção de dar um passo em direção ao menor, que ele se atentou.

– Não... - pediu Andrei tentando deter o rapaz que correu para o banheiro, ele ainda tentou segurá-lo, mas Damon entrou no cômodo trancando a porta atrás de si. O rapaz afastou-se da porta como se ela fosse explodir, esperando o momento em que Andrei arrancaria a porta fora, mas não aconteceu.

Ele ainda ficou indeciso olhando para a porta até finalmente convencer-se de que não haveria uma abordagem direta, pelo contrário ele ouviu alguém encostar-se a porta e deslizar por ela, como se tivesse se sentado no chão encostado nela. O rapaz mordeu os lábios sem saber o que fazer, ele olhou para todos os lados procurando algo que podia usar, uma saída uma arma, mas nada lhe ocorreu.

Ficou ali, vagando entre a indecisão e a certeza que estava ferrado, então por fim resolveu sentar-se na mesa posição para decidir qual o seu próximo passo.

Foi quando ele sentiu algo se movendo do outro lado da porta, o rapaz colou o ouvido para detectar os movimentos do outro lado, para só então ouvir o corpo sentar-se novamente, o rapaz esperou por mais algum movimento até observar uma folha enorme de papel atravessar a frecha da porta.

Ainda meio anestesiado e se amaldiçoando por ter se colocado naquela posição, ele pegou o bilhete abrindo e lendo o conteúdo.

"_Você está bem?_" - dizia o bilhete, o rapaz respirou fundo tentando imaginar como ele poderia responder sem uma caneta, ele olhou ao redor e não achou nada, foi quando eu viu uma canetinha de bolso, daquelas super pequenas e finas sendo passada por debaixo da porta, foi com graça que ele sentiu um sorriso brincar com o seu lábios. Relutante ele pegou a caneta e escreveu um _"sim e você?"_ no papel e passou por debaixo da porta.

Demorou alguns segundos até vir um papel um pouco maior.

_"Eu estou bem, a empresa esta iniciando uma fusão com algumas ONG's, vão dar o meu nome para uma linha de sapatos do Stefano Bemer, e comprei com cachorro"_ o sorriso de Damon ampliou na ultima parte.

_"Estava demorando para Bemer colocar seu nome em alguma coisa, deve ser o cliente mais fiel dele. Espera aí, tem um cachorro bagunçando a minha casa nesse exato minuto?"_ e passou pela porta, sem demora a resposta veio.

_"Não, nesse exato minuto ele esta em um hotel para cachorro aproveitando toda a atenção que um cachorro pode querer, nossa casa está a salvo."_

_"Fico feliz, qual a raça dele?"_ começou a escrever, passando novamente.

_"Um pastor alemão. Como está Anna?"_

_"Ela esta crescendo tão rápido, estou enfrentando problemas com a questão do linguajar juvenil, mas acho que vamos resolver"_ ele pensou bem e retomou o raciocínio _"eu aprendi a fazer laços como um profissional"_ assim que ele passou o bilhete ele ouviu o riso de Andrei do outro lado.

_"Ela anda falando palavrão?"_

_"Na verdade questionando como empregá-los em uma discussão acalorada"_

_"Não esperava menos de uma de minhas filhas"_ repassou Andrei.

"_Nossa!"_ escreveu o rapaz enfático se arrependendo no momento em que passou o bilhete por baixo da porta. Demorou alguns segundos até vir um novo papel. Ele fechou os olhos imaginando que Andrei tocaria no assunto, mas suas conjecturas foram por água a baixo.

_"Você sabia que Anna e Marco eram namorados?"_

_"Não, fui tão enganado quanto você"_ respondeu.

_"Eu conversei com ela, ela me disse que os dois saiam juntos para conversar banalidades e então descobriram que um era mais louco que o outro"_

_"Legal, é estranho imaginar como eles conseguiam sair embaixo do nosso nariz e eu não vi nada, quero dizer eu sei de tudo, só perco para Anna Miller"_

_"Talvez esse tenha sido o nosso problema, nos nunca saímos para um encontro"_ Damon leu o bilhete umas três vezes antes de responder.

_"Nos já saímos sim"_

_"Não saímos não, a gente saiu do ódio para o amor, do amor para o caos, do caos ao casamento do casamento para pais de uma menina enérgica e aí para o caos de novo, não teve um meio termo para um encontro."_ Damon olhou a resposta indignado, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ele tentou puxar pela memória, qualquer coisa, mas não tinha nada, nunca apenas ele e Andrei, havia apenas o grupo e sempre uma situação de crise.

_"Então é isso, depois de anos entendendo qual o nosso problema você detectou que nos dois nunca saímos em um encontro, é serio?"_ e passou por debaixo da porta com um pouco de agressividade.

_"Exatamente"_

_"Ótimo, e o que pretende fazer sobre isso?"_ retornou.

_"Eu não sei, talvez quando você estiver pronto, quando a gente se encontrar de novo, podemos sair, apenas como dois estranhos. O que você acha?"_ Damon ponderou sobre a proposta, aquilo era complicado, ele sentia o peso de tudo o que havia acontecido nas suas costas, mas existiam certas coisas que precisavam ser feitas, precisavam voltar aos trilhos. Como se tudo precisasse ser iniciado de uma nova forma para ele conseguir absorver, havia sido assim com sua tortura e talvez seja assim com Andrei.

_"Fechado, quando e onde?"_ o suspiro de Andrei foi mais alto do que o pretendido, mas ele continuou.

_"Diga você? Você sabe onde eu moro, mas não sei onde você mora"_

_"Justo, tem de ser um lugar neutro e tem de ser um encontro normal, nada de luxo"_

_"Certo, continue"_

_"O que me diz em Long Beach, lá tem um monte de lugares bacanas, quem sabe a gente pode ate dançar"_

_"LONG BEACH? ISSO É DO OUTRO LADO DO PAÍS!"_

_"Território neutro"_ insistiu Damon com um sorriso bobo na face.

_"Ok, então. Próxima semana?"_

_"Primeiro final de semana do próximo mês, nos encontramos em um bar que vi na internet, acho que o nome era Belmont Brewing, às 20hrs"_

_"Fechado, eu vou ser o cara de jaqueta militar"_

_"E eu o cara de gorro"_

_"Para esconder seus fios loiros? Eu vi antes de você correr e se trancar aí dentro"_

_"Programa de proteção a testemunha"_

_"Você ficou bem, não se preocupe com as críticas"_ respondeu. Damon respirou fundo brincando com o papel quase completamente preenchido em suas mãos.

_"Eu tenho de ir, moro muito longe e amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar, Anna tem aula"_

_"Eu entendo, vou distrair os outros convidados para você sair"_

_"Obrigada! Te vejo em Long Beach"_ houve um silêncio do outro lado do quarto e finalmente o barulho da porta bater. Damon ficou de pé para maçaneta, ele calculou que Andrei já estaria fora do quarto lá embaixo, quando ele girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta para dar de cara com um Andrei sorridente o esperando sentado na cama. O moreno congelou no ato, olhando a cara feliz do esposo.

– Me desculpe, mas eu precisava - disse o outro ficando de pé. Damon ainda não disse uma palavra, congelado pela traição - eu vou descer agora, quer que eu chame alguém - ele se viu acenando negativamente - ok então - e de um passo em direção ao moreno, Damon não conseguiu se mover quando o outro pegou sua mão e plantou um beijo delicado. Sua outra mão afastou os fios loiros de sua face o fazendo estremecer pelo quase toque - o cabelo ficou realmente bem em você, mas precisa cortar a franja.

– Ok - se viu dizendo em um sussurro, Andrei pareceu se satisfazer com aquilo e finalmente se afastou do rapaz saindo do quarto sem olhar para trás. Damon caminhou pelo quarto ainda não acreditando que havia acabado de acontecer, quando seu pé esbarrou no papel que estavam usando para se comunicar ele se inclinou e pegou-o lendo a ultima frase não entregue.

_"Não se atrase"_ estava rabiscado no canto do papel.


	14. Encontros

– Você não vai usando isso – disse Anna sentada na cama de Damon enquanto o rapaz trocava de camisa – papai com certeza vai um gato, o senhor não pode ir parecendo um mendigo.

– Seu pai me prometeu que iria como um civil – disse Damon amarrando as botas, olhando o relógio no processo – eu já estou atrasado, são 10 horas de viagem.

– Mas vai voltar amanhã não é? É dia das bruxas, temos de comprar doces – disse a menina agarrando-se a um ursinho – e você ainda não comprou minha fantasia de princesa Elsa.

– Por que você não vai de vampira como ano passado? – questionou Damon recebendo um olhar de poucos amigos da filha – isso é um não?

– Tenho certeza que eles têm fantasias nesse lugar que o senhor vai – disse ela sorrindo tão perversamente que lembrava Anna Petrova.

– Ok, eu trago sua fantasia – disse ele.

– E doces.

– E a droga dos doces também – ele pegou a bolsa – vamos repassar as recomen...

– Tem comida na geladeira, eu sei usar o micro-ondas, não abra por para estranhos, nem fique acordada até tarde, qualquer emergência ligue para polícia, para o senhor, para os vizinhos e se for muito grave para tia Miller.

– Exato – disse Damon plantando um beijo no alto da cabeça da filha.

– Divirta-se – a menina quando ele saiu de casa.

**Encontros**

Quando Damon estacionou no que seria a única vaga disponível em uma sexta-feira à noite em Long Beach, ele começou a maquinar como encontraria Andrei naquela confusão.

Ele começou a caminhar em direção ao bar, até que uma mão forte segurou-o pelo braço, o rapaz virou-se para encara Andrei vestindo uma blusa de mangas compridas dobradas até o cotovelo e uma calça de jeans escuro, usava também um boné preto, estava simples como ele havia prometido, mas mesmo assim.

– E você acha que esse boné é um bom disfarce – disse Damon ignorando a parte do 'oi'. Andrei pareceu surpreso com a investida retirando o boné e colocando no bolso de trás.

– Desculpe, pensei em pintar o cabelo, mas chamaríamos muito a atenção – disse o moreno estudando os fios bagunçados pelo vento do menor – é serio, vamos fazer sexo selvagem antes de você pintá-lo de volta.

– O que? – questionou o rapaz corando levemente – é nosso primeiro encontro.

– Vamos levar a coisa assim mesmo?

– Que bom que entendeu – disse Damon rindo da cara de desapontado de Andrei - agora vamos antes que o bar fique lotado.

Eles entraram no local e conseguiram uma mesa aproxima ao cais.

– O que vocês vão pedir hoje? - questionou o garçom para os dois, analisou o cardápio.

– Dois Moscow Mule - disse o rapaz atropelando Andrei - é uma porção de Quesadilla - o garçom anotou o pedido saindo de cena.

– Bebida russa com comida mexicana? - questionou Andrei.

– Foram todas aquelas viagens pelo mundo, você me estragou - disse o moreno olhando para o esposo.

– Você viaja muito? - questionou Andrei entrando no personagem arrancando um sorriso do menor.

– Não mais, viajava muito com meu ex, mas agora eu não faço mais isso.

– Então é isso, estamos tendo aquela conversa sobre ex-namorados - disse Andrei sorrindo.

– Se é um assunto que te deixa desconfortável, podemos evitá-lo - respondeu o rapaz.

– Não, não tenho problema - emendou - na verdade meu ex era um cara legal.

– O que aconteceu?

– Ele me deixou - respondeu fazendo o sorriso de Damon morrer um pouco - na verdade eu agi como um idiota e ele me deixou eu não cuidei dele bem o suficiente.

– Que pena - disse o rapaz mordendo os lábios quando o garçom se aproximava dele - espero que isso não te impeça de buscar novos relacionamentos.

– Também espero - disse ele agradecendo e bebendo um pouco do drink - então Damon, o que você faz para viver?

– Eu escrevo - disse o rapaz percebendo que havia entrado em solo perigoso - na verdade escrevo uma coluna em um jornal local, nada grande. Antes eu dava aula, mas acabei largando.

– Você escreve, que curioso. - disse o outro refletindo - Quais a chances de já ter lido algo que você escreveu?

– Mínimas - comentou - na verdade quase nulas.

– Como você sabe?

– Onde você mora?

– Nova York...

– Em meio a badalado The New York Times e os cadernos de economia do mundo, eu tenho certeza que o pobre jornal de Providence não faz parte de seu escaninho de leitura.

– Providence? - repetiu o outro fazendo Damon se amaldiçoar por ter soltado aquela meia verdade - você mora em Providence?

– Isso foi trapaça - disse o rapaz mordendo os lábios fazendo Andrei rir - não é justo.

– Eu não fiz nada - disse Andrei - na verdade nem vou fazer, eu não sou do tipo que corre atrás.

– E que tipo você é?

– Na verdade eu sou bem seletivo, mas atualmente sou atraído por loiros platinados - disse olhando os fios que caiam na face de Damon.

– Sinto em decepcioná-lo, mas meu cabelo é preto eu pinto.

– Não há problema, por morenos eu sinto um tesão enorme - Damon corou levemente desviando o olhar, não importa o que acontecia, Andrei era Andrei, mesmo nos seus piores dias.

– Isso nos coloca em uma situação complicada, tendo em vista que eu ainda estou meio que comprometido.

– Ops, quer dizer que você ainda está namorando?

– Não - disse o rapaz sorrindo - eu sou casado, estou tentando dar entrada no papeis do divorcio, mas meu ex parece fazer de tudo para que não.

– Se eu fosse ele também faria a mesma coisa, não é sempre que um cara consegue algo com alguém como você.

– Alguém como eu?

– Sim, lindo, inteligente e com um ótimo gosto para bebidas – disse o russo tomando um gole – na verdade eu me pergunto o que esse idiota fez?

– Eu não sei – disse Damon brincando com o seu copo tomando um gole – na verdade, eu ando descobrindo uma serie de coisas, que eu não sei ao certo se são verdades – Andrei parou no ato de comer e virou-se confuso para o loiro.

– Dam...

– Eu sei – disse o rapaz com um sorriso conformado – não de tudo, mas o suficiente, eu sei que você não fez nada daquilo que dizem que você fez – Andrei abriu a boca para protestar, mas o rapaz segurou sua mão antes – não pire.

– Eu não estou pirando, só quero saber como? – questionou medindo suas palavras.

– É uma longa historia que eu posso contar em outro momento, mas eu só quero que saiba para não se preocupar com clima estranho entre nós.

– Você lembrou de tudo?

– Não – disse o rapaz vendo que Andrei não iria fazer uma cena – só de algumas coisa, mas não lembro o que me aconteceu do outro lado.

– Graças – disse Andrei fechando os olhos.

– Mas é uma questão de tempo, então não comemore – disse o rapaz respirando fundo vendo o desconforto na face do esposo – bom, como eu já quebrei nosso clima de encanto, vamos acabar com o teatro, como vai o mundo das aberrações?

– Conturbado – disse o moreno – muita gente realmente se desesperou com a ideia de nos dois estarmos separados achando que iriam morrer.

– Alguém morreu?

– Na verdade um tipo de guerra foi iniciado na Europa, mas estamos conseguindo resolver tudo, não se preocupe – disse ele olhando para o mar – e ofertaram algumas esposas para se substituir, nada empolgante.

– Entendo – disse o loiro como se não fosse nada – sinto muito ter causado problemas.

– Não foi nada – respondeu – na verdade existem coisas mais emergenciais para resolvermos, como por exemplo, o porquê me fazer atravessar o país para te ver, mesmo com sua memoria restituída.

– Eu precisava desse tempo – disse o loiro sorrindo agora com simpatia – eu consegui me reestruturar com esse tempo.

– É! Por que o plano de correr em uma mata cheia de lobisomens foi horrível – comentou e Damon fez uma careta – não me olhe assim, eu fiquei realmente irritado nesse dia.

– Você já provou isso? – questionou o rapaz pegando uma porção e colocando tudo na boca – é muito bom, prova – ele pegou mais um pouco fazendo menção para Andrei abrir a boca, o moreno revirou os olhos abocanhando a fatia lambendo um pouco do queijo nos dedos de Damon – vá com calma.

– Você tem dedos deliciosos – disse o russo soltando aquele sorriso que fazia as pernas de Damon balançarem.

– Eu senti falta dessa sua sutileza.

– Das minhas verdades você quer dizer – disse ele apreciando o rubor na face do rapaz – estou falando serio vamos fazer sexo selvagem em nosso apartamento quando você voltar para casa.

– Há quanto tempo você não transa? – riu o rapaz.

– Qual foi nossa ultima vez?

– É serio?

– Sim, é. E se você me disser agora que sua ultima...

– Que eu me lembre foi com você, de manhã cedo enquanto eu escovava os dentes – respondeu arrancando um riso feliz de Andrei .

– Foi uma boa manhã.

– Fale por você que conseguia andar – disse o rapaz arrancando mais uma risada feliz do outro. O resto da noite se seguiu sem grandes acontecimentos, eles beberam, riram e por fim qualquer tensão e dúvida tinham sumido, eles estavam tão animados que até pousaram para fotos do site. Só quando as pessoas começaram a fazer sinal que de estavam reconhecendo os dois, Andrei pagou a conta e dos dois saíram daí, foram segundos até Damon perceber que estava em um carro de aluguel com Andrei ao seu lado.

– Eu tenho um carro sabia? Ficou lá atrás – disse fechando os dois sentindo a mão de Andrei acariciar sua cintura –para onde vamos?

– Eu estou hospedado em um hotel próximo daqui, Montage Beverly Hills eu acho que é um pouco longe, mas nos vamos conseguir descansar.

– Não posso ir para o hotel com você, tenho de ir para casa, Anna esta me esperando – disse recostando-se no peito de Andrei – amanhã é dia das bruxas, preciso comprar doces e uma fantasia de Elsa.

– De quem?

– Elsa do Frouzen – disse o rapaz olhando para o outro apoplético – você tem de ser mais pai Andrei.

– Me desculpe, erro meu – disse baixinho vendo que havia falado besteira – onde conseguimos uma dessas?

– Não tem loja 24 horas por aqui? – questionou.

E lá foram eles, em segundos Andrei estava em uma loja de conveniência 24 horas enorme empurrando um carrinho enquanto Damon colocava pacotes de doces dentro, ele usava um chapéu de bruxo enquanto Andrei um gorro de Papai Noel.

– Elsa, Elsa, Elsa cadê a droga da fantasia – disse o loiro comendo um doce, Andrei e ele havia aberto um pacote para comer enquanto faziam comprar.

– Tem tiaras ali, deve ter alguma fantasia de princesa – disse enquanto mastigava mais um docinho - essas coisas são incríveis, como não compramos isso em casa?

– Por que doce demais dá dor de barriga, carie e engorda – disse o rapaz distraído olhando as prateleiras – e pare de comer tanto, você bebeu mais do que eu só vai te deixar mais bêbado.

– Eu gostei disso – informou conduzindo o carrinho para direção de Damon ia – podíamos fazer uma festa de doces.

– Andrei! Foco! – mandou o rapaz exasperado na busca pela fantasia – se eu chegar amanhã em casa sem essa fantasia ela vai me matar.

– Está com medo que nossa filha de 7 anos te mate?

– Imagine Anna Petrova em miniatura, com o meu humor – disse o rapaz colocando a mão na cintura, Andrei pareceu refletir sobre aquela descrição até finalmente ceder.

– Que seja, vamos atrás da Elsa.

Algumas horas depois e três pacotes de doces, Damon e Andrei passavam no caixa uma serie de fantasia de princesas, um dúzia de sacos de doces, enfeites do dia das bruxas e mais uma garrafa de tequila.

– Vamos guardar a tequila para depois não é? – murmurou quando a caixa passou o ultimo pacote – eu tenho uma viagem de 7 horas até chegar em casa.

– Você vai voando? São quase 10 horas...

– Eu sei dirigir rápido, e eu saí cedo – respondeu tirando a carteira – e pelos meus cálculos eu chegou em casa cedo de sair às 3 da manhã.

– Seu otimismo e assusta – disse Andrei entregando seu cartão à moça recebendo um olhar de reprovação do moreno – nem comece.

– Eu posso pagar pelos doces da minha filha.

– Nossa filha – corrigiu Andrei – e você está bêbado, não vai dirigir.

– Eu tenho de ir para casa, Anna...

– Eu te levo em casa – disse Andrei simplesmente dando um sorriso simpático para a moça do caixa que parecia ter reconhecido os dois, ela parecia tão empolgada assim como o resto do pessoal das filas dos outros caixas.

– Não compadre não é assim que funciona – disse ele colocando tudo na bolsa percebendo que uma serie de celulares estavam sendo sacados pelos ocupantes do supermercado. Andrei ignorou a reclamação de Damon e com um aceno de simpatia recebeu o cartão de volta.

– Eu tenho reflexos perfeitos sob efeito do álcool – disse ajudando o rapaz a recolher as sacolas – e vou adorar passar o dia das bruxas com Anna.

– Andrei! – advertiu exasperado.

– Mais baixo amado – disse o russo – tem gente que ainda esta em dúvida se somos nós.

– Isso é culpa sua.

– De quem foi à ideia de ir ao supermercado? – questionou conduzindo Damon para fora do local.

– Calado.

Já era quase uma da manhã quando Damon sentou-se na cama do quarto de Andrei, o hotel era agradável luxuoso como só Andrei sabia escolher, ele balançava os pés na cama zapeando os canais quanto Andrei reunia suas coisas. Após uma discussão não tão sóbria, Damon havia finalmente se convencido que estava muito bêbado para dirigir e precisava que alguém o ajuda-se. Resumo da opera, Andrei o levaria em casa.

– Posso levar o copo? – perguntou tomando mais um dose de tequila.

– Acho que sim – disse colocando a mala em cima da cama – você está bem?

– Eu não sei – murmurou baixinho trocando de canais – faz muito tempo que não bebo desse jeito, não consigo me lembrar por que.

– Eu não estava por perto para segurar seu cabelo quando você vomitasse – disse o outro mandando uma mensagem de celular para alguém – está pronto?

– Eu posso ir bebendo?

– Pode minha vida – disse Andrei rindo da face boba do rapaz – mas temos de passar em um fast food, você precisa comer algo.

– Eu comi doces – disse bebendo mais um pouco agora voltando-se para TV – e você já esta sóbrio eu posso ficar bêbado.

– E o discurso se repete – riu o moreno – vamos baixinho.

– Baixinho são seus fundos – disse Damon se erguendo da cama.

Os dois chegaram ao estacionamento onde Damon havia deixado o carro e logo os dois estavam na estrada, ainda era noite então Damon podia gritar e beber no carro a vontade, era quase 4 da manhã quando ele caiu inconsciente no banco do passageiro, dormindo como uma pedra, sendo entregue ao sono dos juntos.


	15. Nossos Caminhos - Parte I

O sol batia com tudo na sua face assim como Andrei que deu um tabefe no seu ombro.

– Acorda – mandou o homem usando um óculo de sol estilo aviador.

– Vá para o inferno – resmungou Damon.

– Eu aparentemente estou indo para lá se você não acordar e me dizer onde merda fica a droga da sua casa – disse olhando para as ruas todas iguais – tem mais de 30 mil cidades nessa porcaria de país e você vem morar justo na pior delas.

– Pelo amor de Deus cala a boca – disse o rapaz sentindo sua cabeça doer – minha cabeça vai explodir.

– O nome disse é 'beber uma garrafa de tequila sozinho' – disse o outro dobrando em mais uma rua – é serio Damon, onde fica sua casa?

– Você quer parar de me chamar assim, as pessoas não sabem que esse é meu nome – disse finalmente se sentando direito no banco – que sol é esse?

– O mesmo de todos os dias – disse o outro estacionando em uma rua qualquer – vai vomitar?

– Não – disse o rapaz olhando para rua com seus olhos doloridos – próxima rua a esquerda, uma casa de porta vermelha, me chame de Daniel.

– Daniel?

– Daniel Clark e Anna se chama Elena.

– E os onomásticos do mundo estão orgulhosos da sua criatividade – disse enquanto religava o carro.

– De novo, vá para o inferno Andrei, mas me deixe em casa antes.

Nossos caminhos – parte I

– Lar doce lar – disse o rapaz ainda cambaleando para fora do carro – que horas são?

– Quase nove. – disse Andrei ficando ao lado do loiro – Essa é sua casa?

– Exato – disse o rapaz ainda com a porta do carro aberta quando a garrafa de tequila caiu – merda, Anna não pode me ver assim.

– Anna já te viu pior, acredite – disse Andrei olhando para a casa – eu esperava algo maior.

– Eu não sei se já te mandei para o inferno hoje?

– Umas duas vezes – disse o outro, quando uma voz feliz cortou o ar.

– PAPAI – gritou Anna saindo correndo da casa em direção a Andrei, foda-se os vizinhos que tiveram a atenção atraída pelo grito da menina, Andrei recolheu a pequena nos braços com força criando um prato cheio para os fofoqueiros de plantão.

– Minha pequena – disse erguendo-a a girando no ar – você cresceu tanto.

– Eu sei – disse a moça passando as pernas pela cintura do pai se firmando lá – papa disse que eu vou ser a mais linda das Anna's.

– Se papa diz – informou Andrei olhando para Damon – não é?

– Vocês dois querem parar de falar e vamos entrar logo – pediu Damon pegando as coisas no banco de trás.

– Trouxe minha fantasia? – questionou Anna abraçando Andrei que a apertava feliz.

– Trouxe – disse o rapaz pegando as sacolas – agora parem de fazer alarde e vamos entrar, os vizinhos estão começando a reparar – e saiu em direção a casa seguido pelos dois.

Na cozinha, Damon começo a guardar o sacos de doce no armário e separar a decoração em cima da mesa, abriu a gaveta de remédios tirando duas aspirinas as engolindo no seco, na sala Anna e Andrei conversavam animadamente, a menina pouco parecia se importar no contexto de ter o pai novamente inserido em sua vida, detalhes triviais era descartáveis.

– Temos um cachorro? – questionou Anna na sala enquanto conversava com Andrei – por que ele não veio com o senhor?

– Por que eu e seu pai precisávamos conversar e isso não cairia bem em nosso encontro – disse o russo com a menina no colo.

– Tá, papai me deixa mostrar meu quarto – disse ela pulando do colo do outro começando a correr pela casa arrastando Andrei.

Damon seguiu os dois pela casa parando na porta observando Andrei olhando a casinha de boneca da filha.

– Você tem balé daqui a pouco, vá se aprontar – disse o rapaz esfregando os olhos.

– Mas papai está aqui, eu tenho realmente que ir?

– Papai vai estar aqui quando você voltar – disse o rapaz – ele inclusive vai te ajudar a pegar doces hoje.

– SERIO!? – gritou a menina ficando de pé pulando – eu posso ser a Elsa e papai vai ser o que?

– O Kristoff – disse Damon sorrindo – comprei algumas coisas que vão ajudar na fantasia dele, agora vá se aprontar.

– Sim senhor – disse ela correndo para o banheiro, Andrei olhou para Damon chocado.

– Isso não estava nos planos.

– Você me embebedou e me fez revelar minha casa antes da hora, é o mínimo que pode fazer. Agora, se não se importa em aprontar Anna , eu vou passar as próximas horas da minha vida dormindo e você se comporte – disse o rapaz dando as costas para Andrei e subindo para seu quarto.

– Se algum vizinho aparecer, como fazemos? – questionou Andrei vendo a filha pular pelo quarto com uma roupa rosa na mão – e o que você quer dizer com aprontar Anna?

– Ela vai te ensinar tudo e tem um passo a passo no guarda roupa – gritou. O rapaz entrou no quarto batendo a porta, ele tirou os sapatos pegou uma toalha e foi ao banheiro.

Precisava de um banho para quem sabe se restabelecer. Ele ficou embaixo do chuveiro por algum tempo, respirando fundo, como diabos ele havia chegado naquela situação, onde Andrei estava no andar de baixo da sua casa, se metendo na sua vida secreta.

– Cada uma que você se mete Damon Salvatore – após o que pareceu uma eternidade ele saiu do banheiro mais descente do que havia entrado, para encontrar o que estava se tornando uma cena corriqueira – não tem outro lugar para você passar o tempo? – questionou o rapaz vendo Andrei folhear os livros ao lado da sua cama.

– Sua casa é tão pequena que não, não tem – disse ele, Damon revirou os olhos indo para cômoda pegando uma roupa de baixo e começando a vestir sem se importar com o telespectador – a proposito, uma moça chamada Lucy veio aqui e levou Anna para o balé, pelo pulo que Anna deu eu acredito que ela é amiga.

– Lucy te viu? – disse Damon virando-se para ele – você deixou ela te ver.

– Ela na verdade quase desmaiou quando me viu, eu me apresentei, e no momento que ela apertou minha mão ela disse "eu sabia" acho que você não é tão bom mentiroso quando pensa – disse o russo, Damon fez uma careta pegando uma calça qualquer vestindo-a.

– Merda – resmungou enquanto procurava uma camisa – ela... ela é jornalista, claro que ela sabia, mas... não precisava ter sido assim, isso é tudo culpa sua.

– Dessa vez é sim – disse Andrei suspirando – por que você está lendo Noel Streatfeild?

– Por que tenho uma menina em casa e eu lembro que no tempo da Ava/Ivana liamos isso para ela, Anna parece gostar – disse o rapaz vestindo uma camisa branca – Anna Miller me indicou alguns de psiquiatria, para cuidar de traumas infantis, estão na segunda pilha.

– Então Anna Miller sabia onde você estava – disse Andrei fazendo Damon congelar – eu sabia.

– Todos sabiam que ela sabia, mas ninguém fez nada – disse o rapaz indo ate a cama e pegando o livro da mão de Andrei – agora se não se importa, eu preciso dormir.

– Não vamos decorar a casa? Eu dei uma olhada na cidade e todos já parecem ter colocado seus enfeites lá fora – questionou – e a não ser que você tenha empregada, o que eu duvido pelo tamanho desse lugar, você tem de fazer o almoço de Anna.

– Pare de me atormentar com as minhas tarefas.

– Alguém tem de lembra-lo – disse o russo ficando de pé e se aproximando de Damon – e se começarmos agora, eu fico com Anna à tarde e você pode dormir a vontade.

– Você não vai sair dessa casa camarada, alguém pode te ver – disse o rapaz colocando as mãos na cintura, até Andrei dar um passo mais próximo dele.

– Eu vou sair para entregar doces com ela, e por mais que você tente me entupir de enfeites ou qualquer outra coisa, eu posso garantir que assim que eu sorrir para qualquer uma dessas donas de casa fogosas desse fim de mundo, elas vão me reconhecer – disse com o seu belo sorriso se espalhando pela face.

– Você é muito convencido – disse o rapaz não recuando a aproximação – deve ser muito entediante ser você.

– Na verdade não – começou trazendo o loiro para mais próximo de si, conseguindo murmurar em seu ouvido – a única coisa chata nisso tudo, é que a única pessoa que eu quero seduzir é muito resistente.

– A palavra é apático – disse empurrando o maior – agora pare de tentar se vender como uma puta e venha me ajudar – Andrei olhou o menor com diversão e o acompanhou até o andar de baixo.

Era quase meio dia quando eles acabaram tudo, metade da cidade já parecia familiarizado com a identidade de Damon e muitos haviam aparecido para conhecer Andrei, o rapaz meio envergonhado havia explicado tudo em poucas palavras e Andrei havia sido um verdadeiro lorde, sendo educado com todos e ao mesmo tempo superior como só ele sabia ser.

Lucy havia vindo e brigado com Damon, mas o rapaz havia conseguido remediar a situação, logo a casa dos Clark/Salvatore/Yutshonw estava decorada recebendo visitas de todas as mães e curiosos do bairro.

– Você vai ter de vir comigo – disse Andrei após dispensar o ultimo casal de vizinhos, enquanto Damon separava os doces, Anna estava brincando no quarto com sua nova fantasia de princesa Elsa – não há como você ficar aqui depois disso, é um milagre a impressa não ter chegado ainda.

– É com isso que você estava contando não é? – disse o rapaz comendo uma balinha, Andrei sorriu sentando ao lado do moreno.

– Quase, só não sabia que seria tão rápido – murmurou fechando os olhos – me desculpe por ter me enfiado na sua vida antes da hora.

– Aceitas – disse Damon se recostando no sofá e trazendo Andrei consigo, os dois ficaram ali sentados um apoiado no outro olhando as pilhas de doce que Damon havia separado – eu tinha me esquecido como você é confortável.

– E eu como você cheira bem – disse plantando uma beijo no cabelo do loiro, Damon sorriu com o carinho, no meio de toda aquela confusão ele estava agradecido por ter aceitado o convite de Anna Miller, de ter ido ao casamento, de ter encontrado Andrei e tê-lo ali consigo, mesmo que isso significasse voltar – nos precisamos decidir algumas coisas.

– Tipo o meu retorno a minha vida antiga? – questionou sem se mover.

– Algo desse tipo – resmungou o russo. Damon respirou fundo – é uma droga, mas...

– Não é uma droga – disse ele baixinho pegando a mão de Andrei agora brincando com a aliança que ainda morava ali – só temos de acertar alguns detalhes.

– Do tipo?

– Minha papelada vai comigo – murmurou.

– Que papelada?

– Aquela que você bisbilhotou enquanto eu estava brigando com Lucy – ele sentiu o sorriso brincar com o rosto do marido.

– Por que quer manter aquilo?

– Por que é assim que eu estou lidando com as coisas – disse o rapaz fechando os olhos – eu não preciso saber o que aconteceu por vocês, eu vou lembrar no meu ritmo e vou processar do mesmo jeito que eu estou processando, aos poucos eu vou chegar lá – Andrei ficou em silencio por alguns segundos ate responder.

– Ok – disse ele – próxima condição.

– Não quero imprensa em cima de mim – disse o rapaz – não imediatamente, mas não quero fotos, não quero ser obrigado a sair, nem ser simpático, quero apenas ser deixado em paz.

– Fechado.

– E se aparecer a oportunidade eu vou voltar a trabalhar – disse o rapaz.

– Certo.

– E preciso que você pare de apagar a minha memória sem a minha permissão – disse, e Andrei finalmente se afastou olhando para ele.

– Essa parte você ainda não lembrou? – questionou agora sentindo-se particularmente ofendido.

– Não, e não me olhe assim eu tenho de lembrar sozinho.

– Ótimo, quando chegar nessa parte me chame, preciso passar algumas coisas na sua cara – o loiro riu da expressão ofendida de Andrei, ele se ergueu trazendo o russo consigo para a cozinha – e me lembre de avisar a Klaus e Stefan, eles também vão querer isso.

– Eu sei que Klaus e Stefan cuidaram de mim enquanto estava machucado, doente, sei lá...

– Traumatizado – completou Andrei fazendo Damon virar para ele em choque.

– Traumatizado?

– Eu não vou dizer mais nada – informou vendo a cara de preocupação do outro – amor...

– Eu estou bem – disse baixinho pegando uma garrafa de suco na geladeira – eu... por que eu fiquei traumatizado, quer dizer eu sei que um bando de coisas aconteceu, coisas ruins, tem uns flash realmente terríveis, mas trauma? Eu vivi por anos, vi coisas terríveis, não há trauma... eu sei...

– Damon – disse Andrei se aproximando e pegando a mão do rapaz chamando a atenção para si, o loiro piscou algumas vezes finalmente focando o olhar e Andrei – amor, foco.

– Eu... por que quando você está por perto, tudo fica mais confuso? – questionou tentando processar a nova informação – minha mente trabalha bem quando eu estou sozinho, mas basta você aparecer que ela... ela pifa, ela não vale nada, ela... – e seu raciocinou foi cortado pelos lábios habilidosos e carnudos de Andrei tomando os seus, o rapaz sentiu-se fraquejas quanto era imprensado no balcão da cozinha, a medida que retribuía aquele beijo que tanto sentia falta.

Ele passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro o trazendo mais para junto de si, o russo aprofundou o beijo forçando seu domínio sobre o menor, era assim que devia ser, esse era seu lugar, nos braços de Andrei.

Damon abriu as pernas e Andrei agarrou sua coxa o erguendo na bancada, pronto para toma-lo ali mesmo, foi quando o celular de Andrei vibrou em sua calça, ele tentou ignorar começando a desabotoar o jeans do loiro, mas ele o deteve.

– Atenda – disse rompendo o beijo – pode ser importante.

– Eu garanto que não é – disse agora beijando o pescoço do menor, Damon se viu fechando os olhos sentindo a mão imensa de Andrei agarrar sua bunda, mas a vibração do celular o trouxe de volta a terra.

– Atenda – mandou de novo, Andrei soltou um urro de raiva e pegou o telefone, Damon reprimiu o sorriso quando o russo visivelmente mal humorado atendeu a ligação.

– Espero que seja importante – disse dispensando a saudação tradicional. Ele ainda brincava com o cós da calça do esposo enquanto ouvia alguém falar freneticamente do outro lado da linha, só quando sua expressão endureceu que Damon percebeu que era uma ligação seria – fale devagar, onde você está? – algo parecido com um choro surgiu do outro lado e Damon empalideceu, Andrei agarrou a perna do menor erguendo os olhos para ele.

– O que aconteceu? – questionou, mas sua pergunta foi ignorada.

– Damon está comigo, estamos a caminho – disse em voz firme – tentem acalmá-la vamos chegar o mais rápido possível – e desligou.

– O que aconteceu, para onde vamos?

– Faça uma mala se quiser, mas temos de ir agora – disse Andrei discando para alguém e saindo de perto de Damon, o rapaz ficou na bancada estático, só depois de um tempo ele conseguiu se erguer indo até a sala onde Andrei parecia falar com seu piloto particular.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Tem uma pista de próximo daqui, estaremos lá em vinte minutos, esteja lá em dez – e desligou – vá arrumar suas coisas.

– O que está acontecendo?

– O carro de Patrícia bateu e Anna está no hospital, agora você quer pelo amor de Deus pegar as suas coisas antes que minha filha morra e eu não consiga fazer nada sobre isso – Damon empalideceu ao ouvir aquilo, mas a expressão seria de Andrei trouxe sua lógica de volta rapidamente.

– E Patrícia? – questionou, mas a expressão de desgosto na face de Andrei fez seu coração congelar.

– É tarde para ela – disse simplesmente, o coração de Damon quebrou mesmo sem perceber, Patrícia havia morrido, Anna havia perdido o amor de sua vida, e não havia nada que podia ser feito, nada – Damon eu preciso...

– Ela já sabe? – questionou sentindo as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos.

– Não – disse simplesmente – estão esperando que eu chegue... se você não quiser ir...

– Vou pegar Anna – disse o rapaz enxugando a lágrima que caia na sua face – só me de um minuto.

– Damon, realmente, não precisa ir, eu posso fazer, Anna é minha filha ela...

– Nossa – corrigiu o rapaz com determinação para Andrei – ela é nossa filha, agora faça alguma coisa útil feche a casa e vá colocando suas coisas no carro – disse subindo as escadas para pegar a menina, Andrei ainda observou o loiro indo atordoado. Ele sabia que tudo nessa vida tinha seu momento certo, e se aquele era o momento que o destino escolheu para Damon voltar para sua vida, ele não podia estar mais agradecido.


	16. Fechando o ciclo

Amanhecia em Oslo, mesmo com as nuvens pesadas cobrindo o sol. Apesar do relógio marcar 5 da manhã, parecia 3 da madrugada pela escuridão que cobria a cidade.

Em meio aquele breu, caminhando pela casa arrumando tudo na medida do possível estava Damon, o rapaz estava com o cabelo pintado de preto novamente, voltando a ser o seu antigo eu.

Fazia duas semanas que eles estavam em Oslo, tentando organizar toda aquela confusão criada pelo destino.

Depois do telefonema, eles haviam fechado a casa e partido da cidade correndo para Nova York, o hospital estava lotado de gente, policiais e investigadores, assim como seguranças. Anna Miller estava em um apartamento privado e no quarto com ela, confundido todos no corredor e apoiando a irmã, estavam a Anna original, Anna Salieri e Anna Parkins e Anna Du Bois.

Anna P. estava em lua de mel, mas parecia disposta a fugir e ir encontrar as irmãs. Quando os dois chegaram ao hospital à confusão se formou, ninguém estava preparado para ver o casal Yutshonw junto novamente. A notícia correu Nova York, o logo o hospital estava não apenas cheio de repórteres, mas de aberrações.

Stefan e companhia ocupavam a sala de espera aguardando noticias, enquanto um Damon tentava acalmar Anna Miller que recebia a noticia que Patrícia havia partido, houve lágrimas, gritos de desespero e por fim Anna Miller havia sido sedada.

Andrei havia cuidado de tudo, falado com a equipe de resgate, os assessores de imprensa, junto com os membros das respectivas embaixadas (França e Noruega). Ele havia conseguido fechar o andar só para eles e agora uma serie de assessores corriam de um lado para outro tentando resolver a bagunça.

O rapaz havia passado dias no hospital acalmando Anna Miller, quando finalmente a moça havia recebido alta, eles foram para Oslo, para o enterro de Patrícia, a moça havia sido cremada como exigia em seu testamento o que eles iriam assistir era uma cerimonia em sua honra. Anna havia dito que tinha de ser no dia do aniversário da moça, então, por isso eles estavam ali hospedado em um dos vários apartamentos que Andrei tinha pelo mundo.

Hoje era dia da cerimonia, hoje era um dia negro. O rapaz esfregou os olhos, havia passado metade da noite resolvendo tudo por telefone, confirmado a capela, falado com os pais de Patrícia e por fim ajudando Anna a se organizar para aquele dia. Andrei agora dormia com a pequena Anna em um quarto separado enquanto Damon divida um quarto com Anna Miller, ainda inconsolada.

Uma das governantas do apartamento se aproximou trazendo consigo as roupas para aquele dia.

– Sr. Salvatore, acabaram de chegar da lavanderia – disse mostrando as peças, Damon esfregou os olhos exausto, mas mesmo assim conferiu as peças.

– Coloque-as em meu quarto, eu vou acordar Andrei – disse – peça para um dos rapazes fazer café, café forte e o chá da Srtª Miller, um suco de laranja para a pequena, vocês sabem o que fazer para comer.

– Sim senhor, mais alguma coisa?

– Pode, por favor, pedir para Paola confirmar o carro para hoje?

– Sim senhor – disse a senhora dando as costas e saindo para cumprir suas ordens. O rapaz respirou fundo imaginando o que ele teria de fazer para que aquele dia não fosse uma desgraça, ele estava desgastado, Anna Miller estava deprimida e Andrei parecia cada vez mais impaciente com a falta de ação da filha, sem contar com todo o planeta correndo atrás dos dois como se fossem dois fugitivos, ninguém havia conseguido uma foto dos dois juntos, nenhuma foto de Damon e isso só aumentava o desespero dos paparazzi.

Sem pedir licença ele adentrou no quarto de Andrei que dormia abraçado com a pequena Anna, se aproximou da cama tocando o braço do maior. Foi como antes, Andrei sempre despertava ao toque de Damon sempre. Ele abriu os olhos meio desorientado, mas logo entendeu o que era.

– Temos de levantar, o carro vai estar aqui em poucas horas – disse em um sussurro, Andrei acenou ainda dormindo, se desvencilhou da filha e finalmente se ergueu pegando a mão de Damon e o levando consigo para o banheiro, trancando a porta atrás deles.

– Você dormiu? – questionou adentrando o banheiro enorme enquanto o moreno sentava no aparador que ficava no canto do cômodo.

– Não muito – disse enquanto bocejava – Anna acordou durante a noite, demorou para dormir – comentou enquanto Andrei desfazia a calça pijama revelando toda a sua modéstia – Anna P. me ligou muito cedo, ela ainda esta em viagem não vai conseguir vir.

– Eu imaginei – disse ele agora caminhando até o chuveiro – Marco disse que ela estava em angustia por não poder vir.

– Todas elas estão – resmungou Damon encostando-se na parede e fechando os olhos, quando o chuveiro ligou impedindo que ele continuasse seu diálogo com o russo, o rapaz sentiu-se cochilar naquele lugar aquecido, até que uma mão molhada agarrando seu pulso o acordou – desculpe eu acho que dormi...

– Você tomou o sangue que te deixei em cima da mesa? – perguntou Andrei estudando a face do esposo.

– Não – respondeu em culpa – eu esqueci, me desculpe – o moreno bufou pronto para morder o próprio pulso, mas Damon o deteve – eu vou beber, não precisa fazer isso, eu vou beber.

– Minha vida, sabe não pode ficar sem tomar sangue...

– Eu vou ficar bem, eu fiquei sem seu sangue, o de Klaus e o de Stefan por meses...

– Mas tinha de fazer uma transfusão a cada dois meses – rebateu Andrei – isso não é brincadeira Damon, não estamos lidando com simples hematomas, tomar o sangue é importante.

– Eu sei – disse o outro com toda paz que conseguiu – me desculpe, não faço mais, agora cubra esse pau enorme antes que ele comece a encolher no frio.

– Com você na sala, impossível – disse Andrei sorrindo para pegar uma toalha.

Duas horas depois eles estavam de saída para Catedral de Oslo, foi uma cerimonia simples, com mais seguranças dos que amigos ocorreu rápida e elegante como Patrícia. No final, elas foram ao Mausoléu da família de Patrícia e se despediram da moça.

Anna Miller não conseguiu se aproximar, ela pegou Damon pelo braço e o arrastou para o final do cortejo, o rapaz foi sem questionar. Quando a cerimonia encerrou, ela sentou-se em uma cadeira levando Damon consigo, o rapaz trocou olhares com Andrei, como se dissesse que assim que ela tivesse pronta, eles iriam para casa, quando todos saíram deixando apenas os dois apreciando as árvores do Vår Frelsers ela finalmente deu sinal que estava viva.

– Eu... – começou a moça depois de uma longa pausa – eu não entendo... por que aconteceu comigo... por que agora, faltava tão pouco...

– Querida...

– Não – disse interrompendo Damon, parecia realmente disposta em falar – nos estávamos bem, nos éramos felizes, nos duas não fazíamos mal a ninguém... eu... eu não entendo, isso... isso não devia acontecer...não há lógica.

– Anna – disse Damon pegando a mão da moça chamando sua atenção – não há nada sobre lógica aqui, não é um enigma que você tem de desvendar, nem um quebra cabeça que precisa ser completo – murmurou apenas para ela que o ouvia atentamente.

– Mas... – a moça começou a beira do desespero – você não entende... ela... ela era minha... minha Damon, não é juntos, devíamos ficar juntas – disse a moça agarrando a mão de Damon tentando se fazer entender – na minha vida inteira, não devia... não agora, é muito cedo... ela devia ficar comigo..

– E ela vai continuar com você – confirmou Damon angustiado ao ver aquela rocha se desmontar – por que amor não tem nada haver com posse, mas o saber que o ser amado está em paz – a loira começou a soluçar desesperada quando Damon a abraço forte tentando aplacar o choro, os dois ficaram no cemitério por quase uma hora, até finalmente Anna se sentir pronta para partir.

Quando voltaram finalmente para o apartamento Anna Salieri estava a espera dos dois.

– Onde estão as meninas? – questionou Damon acompanhando Anna Miller até o sofá.

– Elas já pegaram o voo – disse a moça voltando-se agora para a irmã – já levaram suas coisas.

– Minhas coisas para onde?

– Para o palácio de inverno – disse Andrei entrando na sala – já falei com o ministro você está dispensada de suas atividades, pode ir sem problemas.

– Isso não é necessário – disse a moça ficando de pé – eu vou ficar bem, eu vou viajar hoje para Paris e...

– Não – disse Salieri – você vai passar o próximo mês sendo mimada pelo seu exercito de irmãs – ela pegou a mão da Miller a apertando com força – sempre limpou a nossa bagunça, agora é hora de retribuir.

E foi assim que as Anna's partiram para o palácio de inverno, deixando todas as frustrações e dores para trás, tentando de reestruturar para o que o mundo estava disposto a lhes entregar.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Damon e Andrei voltaram para Nova York, a pequena Anna havia seguido com as irmãs para o palácio deixando os dois finalmente sozinhos para pesar os acontecimentos daqueles dias.

– Lar doce lar – disse Andrei quando Damon e ele finalmente entraram no apartamento enorme.

– Quase isso – disse o rapaz encostando-se na porta de entrada, Andrei virou-se para ele confuso.

– Não está feliz em voltar?

– Estou mais preocupado com as implicações da minha volta – disse o rapaz fechando os olhos e respirando fundo – nessas duas semanas eu mal consegui processar que estávamos juntos de novo.

– E quais seriam as implicações?

– Eu não sei – disse o rapaz abrindo os olhos refletindo sobre o contexto – minha vida em Providence jogada fora, as pessoas afetadas por isso, Deus eu mal consegui falar com Stefan ainda.

– Ele sabe que você está bem, está comigo...

– Nem com Klaus.

– Ele ainda esta furioso pela fuga, então não é uma boa ideia chama-lo agora – disse Andrei – próximo item da lista?

– Meu emprego...?

– O rapaz da universidade vai ficar muito feliz em te readmitir, todos querem um pedaço de você...

– O que eu estou tentando dizer – disse o rapaz angustiado – é que isso precisa ser administrado, nos não podemos simplesmente voltar do nada, você é uma pessoa pública e por mais que eu odeie isso, nos precisamos nos organizar.

– Do que está falando? – questionou Andrei observando o esposo respirar fundo ainda encostado na porta.

– Nos precisamos de alguém para cuidar disso – informou – as pessoas vão acabar sabendo sobre Anna mais cedo ou mais tarde, temos... temos de controlar como isso vai acontecer.

– Damon – começou Andrei se aproximando do outro – por que essa preocupação agora, nunca... nunca se preocupou com a nossa imagem para o mundo? – o rapaz mordeu os lábios abaixando a face.

– Eu só... eu comecei a refletir sobre algumas coisas – disse baixinho quando Andrei ficou frente a frente com ele – que... que eu sou casado com a pessoa mais chamativa do mundo, e que se eu não começar a administrar isso, as coisas vão desandar, não somos mais apenas eu e você, temos Anna e... e tirar ela dessa confusão só para jogá-la de novo.

– É isso? – questionou Andrei se aproximando – está preocupado com Anna?

– Também.

– Estamos afastados faz muito tempo, e eu ainda não ativei o vinculo, então não posso ler sua mente, vai ter de me dizer o que esta passando pela sua cabeça.

– Anna e Patrícia sabiam lidar com tudo isso, com a imprensa com as varias situações que ser 'famoso' implica e elas nem era tão públicas como você e deu tudo certo, mas agora que acabou... eu nem sei o que eu estou falando, eu acho que eu só estou confuso...

– Estou vendo – disse o russo rindo o disparar do rapaz – amor, se você quiser podemos pedir ajuda aos assessores e ao pessoal das relações públicas da empresa, eles vão amar administrar nossa vida pessoal.

– Não quero ninguém administrando nossa vida...

– Ok, eu usei o termo errado – disse ele agora envolvendo o menor em seus braços – eles iriam nos ajudar, as pessoas vão já sabem de nos dois, o que podemos fazer é pedir ajuda para controlar como isso será feito.

– Assim fica melhor – disse Damon se deixando ser abraçado.

– Também achei – disse ele beijando o topo da cabeça do moreno – agora vamos entrar em nossa casa e começar a organizar a nossa vida de novo.

– Vamos – disse se deixando levar pelo esposo, entrando no apartamento pronto para a próxima etapa da sua vida.

Fim da parte I


	17. O peso de um nome

**Um ano atrás**

Quando o relógio da torre principal bateu 2 horas da manhã, os gatos que estavam no beco escuro próximo ao centro correram assustados. Não pelo barulho corriqueiro do gigante do tempo que vigiava a cidade, mas pelo individuo que atravessou quase voando aquele local.

Ele estava mais assustado do que nunca, isso era evidente. Entre tropeços ele conseguiu chegar até o final do beco onde uma porta de ferro fortemente trancada antinha os curiosos e inimigos fora de vista. Bateu três vezes de forma estratégica até finalmente uma serie de chaves e dobradiças darem passagem.

Se encolhendo ele conseguiu se esgueirar para dentro do local, estava lotado com sempre, todo tipo de criatura vã e escura vivia ali, onde as trevas podiam consumir seus desejos e encobrir seus pecados. Ainda temendo que algo lhe acontecesse ele saiu rapidamente pela multidão que dançava loucamente em uma música escrita em um dialeto antigo.

"Não ouça a música, não ouça", dizia a si mesmo quando chegou ao final da pista, ele passou por dois seguranças e finalmente adentrou no corredor a prova de som que o levava ao objetivo.

Desceu as escadas mais longas que ele já havia visto para só então deparar-se com uma porta vermelha, que lhe dizia tudo que precisava saber. A porta, ao perceber a presença de alguém desejável, abriu-se como um livro permitindo sua entrada. Ele assim o fez, adentrando sem pudor em seu objetivo final.

– Boa noite barqueiro – disse a voz sedutora e incrivelmente articulada de uma mulher linda de cabelos negros sentada atrás de uma mesa, ela usava um terno preto feito sobre medida seus olhos eram azuis como o gelo o que só realçava sua beleza gélida – demorou muito para chegar aqui.

– Me desculpe minha senhora – disse o barqueiro – mas demorou muito para ele vir buscar o menino, não tive como entrar no castelo antes que ele a distraísse.

– Desculpas e desculpas – disse a moça se erguendo indo em sua direção – é só o que eu escuto ultimamente.

– Minha senhora...

– Trouxe o que pedi? Conseguiu o livro? – perguntou sem rodeios, o barqueiro respirou fundo e com dificuldade abriu seu casaco gasto sacando um enorme livro de capa de couro negro, a mulher sorriu de imediato fazendo sinal para ele colocar o livro em cima da mesa – seus serviços serão recompensados, Patrick vai acompanha-lo até o banqueiro.

– Mas minha senhora, a senhora disse que iria me tornar um de vocês... – ela então parou no ato de dar as costas voltando-se para ele, o barqueiro teve vontade imediata de pegar as palavras no ar para que não fossem ouvidas.

– O que foi que você disse?

– Nada minha senhora – disse o barqueiro olhando para o chão – me perdoe – a moça se aproximou mais do barqueiro olhando a expressão assustada dele e por fim recuou, o homem respirou aliviado querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível não era sábio brincar com ela, nunca era, quando Patrick fez sinal para que o seguisse ele o fez quase que imediatamente, deixando-a para trás.

– Não sei se é um homem burro e muito corajoso – disse a foz grossa de Patrick o conduzindo pelos becos da casa – mas são poucos os que falam desse jeito com ela.

– Acho que sou burro – disse o barqueiro ainda tremendo – realmente pensei que ela cumpriria o acordo.

– Não se engane – disse Patrick abrindo uma porta – Lilly sempre cumpre sua palavra, sempre – e assim empurrou o barqueiro dentro da sala, fechando a porta imediatamente. Patrick deu as costas voltando para seu posto, e ultima coisa que ouviu, foi o grito cortante do barqueiro no ar.

**O peso de um nome**

**Dias atuais**

– Papa esse vestido não me deixa mais gorda? – questionou a pequena Anna olhando vestido em um cabide, próximo a sua cama – não quero parecer gorda ao lado do papai.

– Querida você é criança, ninguém vai reparar se você esta gorda ou não – disse Damon pegando uma borracha em cima da mesinha de estudo da filha – estou levando sua borracha – informou sem dar atenção ao batalhão de gente que estava arrumando sua filha para sair.

– Mas papai, eu não quero ser gorda...

– É tudo construção social – disse Damon saindo pela porta deixando a filha com suas 4 babás muito bem pagas para mimá-la um pouco. Assim que ele saiu ele quase esbarrou em uma das assessoras de Andrei que vinha correndo pela casa.

– Desculpe Damon – disse Fleur, uma francesa muito bonita de longos cabelos loiros – o senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

– Não, já consegui o que queria – disse meio sem jeito – vocês estão bem, precisam de algo, eu posso ir comprar café se forem passar a noite – disse olhando o batalhão de gente instalado na sua sala de jantar – Fleur riu do que não seria uma piada de Damon e balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma glamorosa.

– Vamos apenas esperar os dois saírem e depois iremos – disse ela sorrindo e saindo para a sala, Damon respirou angustiado, mas desistiu. Ele caminhou até a cozinha onde havia deixado seus escritos para encontrar todos os criados correndo para cima e para baixo preparando lanches e empacotando comida.

– Preciso de alguma coisa senhor? – disse Mary, a então nomeada governanta da casa – ainda não me disse se vai jantar aqui...

– Eu pedi uma pizza – disse ele sorrindo fazendo todos na cozinha xingarem, o rapaz sorriu mais amplamente – o que foi?

– É serio senhor? Pizza? Podíamos fazer uma pizza – disse Mary colocando as mãos na cintura. Era sabido em todos os empregados o gosto de Damon por comida de rua, e isso desagradava todos eles que lutavam desesperadamente para o rapaz ter uma dieta descente, pois o fantasma da "doença de Damon" corria o mundo.

– Desculpe Mary, mas eu pensei que vocês já estavam ocupados demais – disse o rapaz sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de seus escritos – e eu pensei que tinha dado folga para vocês.

– Isso não é desculpa senhor.

– Eu sei que não é, mas você vai aceitar do mesmo jeito – disse Damon colocando os óculos começando a ler os trabalhos dos alunos, a governanta bufou e deu as costas indignada ao rapaz.

Ele ainda tentou se concentrar na correção da atividade por alguns segundos, mas o barulho de pessoas indo e voltando o fizeram perder a concentração.

– Quando é que eles vão embora – resmungou bagunçando o cabelo em protesto.

– A saída do senhor Yutshonw está programada para às 22:00 horas – disse uma das ajudantes.

– Que horas são?

– 19:00 horas – o rapaz revirou os olhos irritado.

– Já deu para mim, senhor Yutshonw vai embora mais cedo – disse o rapaz largando a caneta fazendo o pessoal da cozinha rir. Ele saiu do cômodo em busca do esposo, passou pelo batalhão de assessores para só então se aventurar no corredor que levava ao escritório do esposo, ele mal se aproximou escutou a voz forte de Andrei falar em russo com alguém no telefone, e pelo tom eram negócios.

– Guiseppe venha aqui - chamou à voz imperial de Andrei, Damon tremeu na base, não por ter sido descoberto, mas porque nunca, nunca Andrei o havia chamado pelo nome do meio, nunca.

O rapaz incerto adentrou no escritório, Andrei ainda falava ao telefone, em russo. Atravessando o espaço incerto ele se pós em frente ao esposo, a culpa o corroendo o maior parecia muito culpado, e ele bisbilhotando.

– Можем ли мы закончить в завтрашнем дне (Podemos terminar amanhã) - disse fazendo menção para Damon segurar o telefone, incerto o rapaz o fez assistindo o esposo colocar as abotoaduras na camisa branca, ele provavelmente estava se arrumando como podia para o baile de caridade da empresa - Нет , не может говорить о сегодняшнем бизнесе (Não, eu não posso falar sobre negócios de hoje) - continuou.

Damon assistia o homem terminar de fechar o último botão sem tirar os olhos do menor, ele estava lindo, seu cabelo cortado lhe dava aquele ar sedutor que só ele possuía, seus olhos felinos passeavam pela face do seu esposo.

– And... - começou ele, mas o russo fez um gesto com a mão para calá-lo, Damon quase mordeu a língua tentando calar-se.

– Это да . Сказал , что он не хотел идти (Ele disse que não queria ir) - continuou agora sorrindo para Damon, dando um passo em sua direção. O rapaz ficou sem entender, quando Andrei envolveu sua cintura com as duas mãos, trazendo-o para a beirada da mesa, ele ainda segurou com firmeza o fazendo sentar nela.

Damon ainda tentou protestar, alguém do outro lado da linha começou à falar freneticamente, mas aquilo não chamou a atenção de Andrei, ela era toda para Damon. O rapaz ficou quietinho segurando o telefone quando sentia as mãos do esposo descerem para seu quadril, então para suas coxas, o rapaz mordeu os lábios sentindo a mão do esposo ficar mais atrevida, ele quase gemeu quando Andrei o tocou lá, mas o olhar de repreensão do outro o fez calar.

– Не настаивайте , он не будет (Não insista, ele não vai) - disse áspero, Damon fechou os olhos quando o esposo desabotoou sua calça e desceu seu ziper, sua mão vacilou no telefone, quando Andrei enfiou a mão dentro da calça, massageando seu membro, com um suspiro fraco o russo tirou o membro quase rígido do rapaz de dentro do box fazendo sua mãos tremer pela exposição, a porta do escritório estava semiaberta, o que nem de perto era uma boa ideia - Я должен идти , спокойной ночи (Eu tenho que ir, boa noite).

E pegou o telefone da mão trêmula de Damon o desligando, o rapaz ia finalmente falar, mas Andrei colocou o dedo indicador entre os lábios pedindo silêncio, ele engoliu o ultimo suspiro quando Andrei se ajoelhou em frente ao rapaz e abocanhou seu membro sem pudor.

E foi quase como desmaiar, fazia um bom tempo que ele não sentia isso, sentia os lábios de alguém nele. O rapaz agarrou-se aos papeis abandonados em cima da mesa enquanto Andrei o segurava pelo quadril o devorando, ele olhava para a porta exasperado se algum dos assessores entrar e ver isso, mas os movimentos que Andrei fazia o cegaram.

– A... eu... - ele tentou argumentar, mas um aperto firme o fez vacilar por completo. Ele não conseguia mais ouvir, nem ver nada, Andrei o chupava até a base brincando com suas bolas. A falta de prática o fez sentir o climax chegando muito depressa, o que fez o rapaz se agarrar com mais força ao que conseguir.

– And... - tentou de novo, quando finalmente gozou, mas Andrei engoliu cada gota, fazendo seus olhos revirarem. Quando ele largou o rapaz estava ofegante e desorientado, Andrei o acariciou mais algum tempo antes de colocar seu pênis dentro da calça e fechá-la.

– Vai passar essa noite sem problema? - perguntou tentando chamar a atenção do esposo para si, enquanto se realinhava – Damon? – chamou de novo sentindo que o outro estava fora do ar.

– Você me chamou de Guiseppe - murmurou ainda trêmulo.

– Queria chamar sua atenção - disse ainda brincando com o ziper da calça do menor - e consegui não foi?

– Você é cruel - murmurou procurando força para se mover.

– Eu sei que sou, mas a gente iria se divertir bem mais se você fosse ao baile comigo - Damon sorriu bobamente sendo erguido da mesa – mas, vou respeitar sua vontade e te deixar aqui sozinho - ele abraçou o menor por trás conduzindo ele para fora do escritório, ainda beijando seu pescoço.

O apartamento dos dois por mais imenso que seja estava lotada de assessores, membros da empresa e da comissão de relações públicas, todos preparados para o baile de caridade da empresa, era um evento importante, isso refletia em vários aspectos na economia da empresa, por isso tinha de ser controlado.

Os dois caminharam pela casa desviando-se da multidão de gente correndo ao telefone.

– Eu te amo - murmurou Andrei ao ouvido de Damon.

– Eu sei - disse o rapaz, sorrindo enquanto Andrei cheirava seu cabelo, um pouco mais desperto depois da sessão do escritório.

– Senhor Yutshonw, o E! quer saber se o senhor vai passar pelo tapete vermelho, ou vai entrar pela porta lateral...

– Tapete vermelho - respondeu Damon no lugar de Andrei, a assessora sorriu meio constrangida ao ver os dois se abraçados, eram muitos raros os momentos que os dois demonstravam afetos em público.

– Você ouviu ele, tapete vermelho - disse Andrei, recebendo uma documentação de outro assessor - isso aqui é?

– Seu discurso de abertura - disse rapidamente - ajustamos alguns tópicos, na verdade encurtamos.

– Ok então - disse o outro conduzindo Damon por aquela confusão.

– Senhor, podemos tirar uma foto de vocês dois e colocar no Instagram do baile, como uma foto da Preview?

– Certo - disse Andrei e Damon já ia se desvencilhar dele, quando o fotografo interrompeu.

– Não, precisamos dos dois - disse um assessor chegando perto do rapaz – seria interessante uma foto dos dois já que o Sr. Damon não vai ao baile temos de fixar a imagem do casal feliz, vai ser muito bom para as ações da empresa e para popularidade.

– Isso é serio? - quis saber o rapaz, ele estava tão desarrumado, com sua calça cargo, tênis e uma camisa velha de correr de Andrei muito grande para ele, que não se via pousando para nada.

– Eu... têm certeza que isso é uma boa ideia? - questionou incerto, mas Andrei já o apertada em seus braços beijando sua nuca.

– Pode tirar - Damon tentou protestar, mas o flash cortou sua fala, e outro e outro - vem vamos revisar meu discurso - e arrastou o rapaz para uma mesa já lotada de gente, ele sentou-se em uma cadeira puxando o rapaz para seu colo e juntos eles leram linha por linha.

Ele ainda ouviu alguns flashs e por fim, depois de um tempo os assessores foram indo, as horas se passaram rapidamente com os dois juntos, Andrei parecia decidido em entreter Damon até a sua saída e muito rapidamente havia chegando a hora de Andrei sair.

– Vá escovar os dentes - mandou Damon no ouvido do esposo, fazendo-o rir.

– Boa dica - e passando por aquela confusão, ele chegaram a seu quarto onde umas três mulheres terminavam finamente de arrumar Anna, a menina estava sorridente, hoje ela seria o par de Andrei. A pequena correu para Damon assim que o avistou.

– Papa, meu vestido ele não me deixou gorda.

– Ele é lindo minha querida, você vai arrasar corações - disse com um meio sorriso - agora, papai banheiro e as senhoras, obrigado pelo serviço, eu assumo daqui - as três moças acenaram saindo do quarto.

Quando Andrei saiu do banheiro e ele viu Damon finalizar um laço no cabelo da pequena. Ele voltou-se para o esposo, entregou o Smoking Prada.

– Acho melhor vocês irem embora agora, não aguento mais vocês aqui - mandou o rapaz vendo Andrei vestir-se.

– Vai fazer o que quando estivermos fora?

– Eu pedi uma pizza - informou e Andrei revirou os olhos, pelo amor do moreno a comida de caixa - e como todo mundo que conheço vai para o baile e eu não, eu acho que sou eu e eu.

– Então você e você juízo hoje - murmurou roubando um beijo dele – Anna!

– Estou pronta - disse ela pulando da cama e os dois saíram do quarto, ele ainda assistiu os dois finalmente saírem do apartamento sendo seguidos pelo batalhão de gente, ele revirou os olhos e voltou para cozinha, onde a maioria dos empregados já haviam ido embora e sua pizza o esperava pacientemente. O rapaz pegou o telefone vendo os comentários de suas fotos.

Respirando fundo ele voltou aos seus escritos, fazia algumas semanas que ele havia começado a lecionar novamente na UNY, suas aulas, apesar de poucas, estavam sempre lotadas. Todo mundo queria um pedaço do esposo de Andrei, todo mundo queria um pedaço de Damon.

Andrei havia entrado em contato com toda a segurança do mundo para tentar proteger o marido, mas isso só criou mais caso, pois havia se tornado uma espécie de competição, quem conseguia uma foto de Damon Salvatore primeiro.

As primeiras horas foram tranquilas, ele correu os olhos pelos livros enquanto comia despreocupadamente a pizza, quando seu telefone tocou ele olhou o identificador de chamada "número bloqueado", o rapaz respirou fundo lembrando das instruções do esposo de não atender ligação não identificada, o moreno revirou os olhos ignorando a chamada.

Passou-se segundos em que ele corria sua atenção para o livro e o telefone tocar novamente, exasperado Damon pegou o aparelho irritando-se por se deixar levar e atendeu.

– Alô – disse o rapaz irritado, do outro lado da linha um voz ofegante começou a falar freneticamente.

– Avise a ele... ela esta vindo, avise a ele... não é seguro... AAAGRRHHH – gritou o individuo do outro lado da linha, Damon largou o telefone de imediato quando a ligação caiu, ele olhou incrédulo para o aparelho imaginando tratar-se de um trote.

Ele agarrou o telefone pronto para ligar para Klaus ou para qualquer um, mas algo que não acontecia há muito tempo aconteceu.

_A visão era diferente, muito complicada. Parecia um grande salão imperial, estava lotada de pessoas com capuz venerando alguém, alguém sentada em um trono. Alguém que assistia o corpo inerte de Bonnie no chão, o rapaz se aproximou meio incerto do que deveria fazer e só então quando ele percebeu que o vulto ia quebrar fazer mal a Bonnie ele se ouviu dizendo._

_– Hei – se ouviu dizer – olha para mim sua idiota – e foi em pânico que do nada o vulto pareceu tomar ciência de quem estava correndo e voltou seu olhar para Damon, o rapaz parecia decidido em chamar atenção do que seria... Ivana._

Assim que Damon piscou ele voltou à cozinha. Ivana... Ivana... aquilo era Ivana... do outro lado, aquilo era Ivana... ele cambaleou pelo cozinha sentindo o pânico tomar conta de si, o pânico o atacar, ele revirou os olhos sentindo a vertigem o atacar e seu controle escapar pelo vínculo.

**Baile da Empresa**

– Anna vamos embora – disse Andrei pegando a filha nos braços, um dos sócios de aproximou enquanto sorria para um grupo de modelos.

– Andrei onde pensa que vai, ainda não discursou.

– Eu tenho de ir embora – disse ele entregando Anna a uma das assessoras – leve ela até Elena, peça para Anna ficar lá essa noite – a moça acenou em concordância conduzindo a menina até a mesa dos dois.

– Andrei?

– Damon teve uma recaída em tenho de ir para casa – disse o mais rápido possível, ele havia sentido o ataque de pânico pelo vínculo, tentou ligar em casa algumas vezes, mas sem resposta, algo tinha acontecido.

– Meu Deus Andrei, eu pensei que ele estava bem – disse o sócio agora ficando preocupado, todos da empresa sabiam do estado de saúde de Damon e como aquilo interferia o humor de Andrei – quer que eu mande uma unidade de saúde para sua casa?

– Não eu estou indo para lá – informou acenando para os seguranças – não quero que Anna veja ele assim, meu discurso está com Fleur, eu preciso que suba lá por mim, diga ao Robert para conter a imprensa sobre a minha saída, não quero ninguém na minha casa nos próximos dois dias, foi claro?

– Ok, vá cuidar do seu rapaz, vá logo – e assim Andrei se foi, mesmo por uma saída lateral a imprensa atacou com tudo, ele entrou no carro e levou quase meia hora para chegar em casa, assim que ele entrou encontrou o telefone no chão a pizza do menino esquecida na mesa da cozinha.

– Damon – gritou ele correndo pelo apartamento, o vínculo estava confuso, ele conseguiu sentir algo forte vindo do banheiro, quando ele adentrou no cômodo encontrou o rapaz encolhido no canto do box do banheiro, o chuveiro estava ligado e a agua quente fazia o vapor tomar conta de tudo.

Mas isso não chamou a atenção de Andrei, o vidro do box estava em pedaços o espelho estava rachado e tudo parecia ter voado pelos ares, alguns azulejos estavam rachados outros reduzidos a pó. O russo se adiantou desligando a agua para só então perceber que Damon estava em um estado de transe e à água estava queimando sua pele.

– Amor – disse ele se aproximando do menor, ele pegou a face do menino entre as mãos chamando sua atenção – amor, olhe para mim, você pode me ouvir? – foram segundos até Damon piscar e finalmente encará-lo nos olhos – amor, volte para mim, o que aconteceu?

– Ela me viu – murmurou incerto trazendo confusão para Andrei – ela não podia me ver... só quando eu falei com ela, que ela me viu... era esse o plano, fazê-la me ver para evitar que a Bonnie morresse, por isso...

– Damon, você não esta fazendo sentindo...

– Ivana – disse finalmente – foi Ivana, eu mandei ela para o inferno, o inferno dela era do outro lado... por isso ela estava lá – Andrei respirou derrotado sabendo o que aquilo desencadeava, o primeiro passo para o fim.


	18. Obrigações

– Anna querida eu sei que você esta empolgada, mas eu não acho que é muito seguro alguém do seu tamanho saltar de paraquedas – disse Andrei enquanto recolhia uma pasta em cima da sua mesa e caminhava para fora do escritório.

– Mas papai, Tia Anna vai pular comigo – disse a garota exasperada do outro lado da linha, Andrei suspirou buscando a paz interior e toda a diplomacia necessária para vencer e encerrar essa conversa em gritos e choros.

– Querida, entenda, quando tiver um pouco mais de altura, eu mesmo pulo com você, mas por hora, ate você conseguir alcançar os biscoitos da bancada mais alta, vamos esperar certo? Principalmente que quando seu pai acordar eu não quero dizer a ele que algo aconteceu com você enquanto ele dormia – disse finalmente, ouve um suspiro triste do outro lado da linha onde Andrei entendeu que a discussão estava ganha – tudo bem pequena?

– Sim papai – respondeu a garota – então eu não vou pular, eu vou esperar o papai acordar.

– Isso – confirmou Andrei pacifico – querida, eu preciso ir agora, não de muito trabalho para Tia Anna ok?

– Ok papai, eu te amo.

– Também te amo pequena – disse Andrei desligando o telefone, chegando na cozinha e encontrando alguns Maria e outros dois criados correndo pela cozinha, os três pararam assim que avistaram a figura de Andrei ainda olhando para o identificador de chamadas – então, eu não vou jantar em casa hoje, é alguma coisa sobre fuzileiro ou caridade, em fim, vamos seguir o protocolo padrão.

– Sim senhor – disseram os três.

– Stefan disse que se tudo der certo ele vai aparecer por aqui, mas se ele não vier algum de vocês podia...

– Eu fico senhor – disse Maria prontamente, Andrei olhou para ela sentindo uma vontade imensa de sorrir.

– Obrigada Maria – disse finalmente – se caso ele acordar, me ligue imediatamente, não precisa explicar nada a ele, apenas me ligue.

– Sim senhor – disse a senhora. Andrei deu um pequeno aceno em concordância, deu as costas e finalmente saiu da cozinha indo em direção ao quarto. Ele travessou o enorme apartamento tentando exasperadamente chegar ao quarto rápido, ele tinha tanta coisa para fazer e tão pouco tempo. Seus dias pareciam cada vez mais longos, mas a lista de atividades eram mais extensas do que o normal.

Desde o dia do baile onde Damon havia tido um ataque com suas memórias, o rapaz havia simplesmente apagado. O banheiro estava destruído, de forma tão acotica que ele tinha certeza que não havia sido intencional.

Imediatamente, após o desmaio ele havia chamando Bonnie, Sofia, Anna Petrova, Klaus e Stefan, eles repassaram o processo de reconstituição do rapaz passo a passo, o que havia sido dito, o que podia ter saído errado, mas ele simplesmente não entendia o que podia ter saído errado.

O feitiço usado para salvar a vida do rapaz era um simples e imortalidade usado por bruxas e feiticeiros de todas as classes, a única alteração é que ele teve que associar a alma do rapaz a Stefan, Klaus e ele para mantê-lo forte. Damon não deveria ter desenvolvido nenhum traço de nenhuma raça, muito menos conseguir destruir um cômodo por descontrole.

Exasperado ele se lembrou do dia em que havia sido esfaqueado pelo rapaz, ele havia quase morrido, pelas mãos do moreno e com isso Damon havia experimentado o poder de um supremo por alguns minutos, alguns terríveis e complicado minutos.

Andrei fechou os olhos imaginando o caos que seria de ele tivesse morrido naquela noite e Damon não tivesse sido acalmando pelo Anna, seria aniquilação geral, dos bons, dos maus e dos piores. Com isso em mente o supremo abriu a porta, só para dar de cara com a figura de Damon Salvatore sentado na cama com um computador no colo digitando freneticamente, Andrei parou em choque na porta sem dizer uma palavra, até o rapaz erguer os olhos para ele como se fosse à coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

– Por que Anna esta na Nova Zelândia e quem enfiou na cabeça dela que ela podia pular de paraquedas? – perguntou para um Andrei ainda em pânico.

**Obrigações**

– Eu não disse que ela podia – conseguiu dizer Andrei entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si – eu acabei de falar com ela, disse que não podia.

– Bom aparentemente foi em outro idioma – disse o rapaz colocando o computador de lado – por que ela acabou de postar uma foto subindo na droga do avião.

– Ela o que? – disse Andrei agora irritado pela desobediência da filha – eu disse...

– Eu sei o que deve ter dito amor, mas devia ter falado com Saliere antes de desligar – disse Damon esticando a mão em um sinal mudo para que Andrei se aproximasse da cama, o russo ainda ficou olhando para tela do computador enquanto se aproximava da cama e sentava de frente para o esposo, ele bufou irritada finalmente direcionando sua atenção a bela face de Damon.

– Quando foi que acordou? – perguntou beijando o pulso do rapaz.

– Faz algum tempo – disse meio incerto – fiquei esperando você aparecer para me explicar algumas coisas, mas como não tive sucesso fui procurar algo na internet para passar o tempo.

– E por que não veio atrás de mim? – perguntou agora acariciando a face do menor – eu estava em casa...

– Eu tentei eu juro – disse em um sorriso tímido – mas aparentemente dormir por algumas semanas faz coisas horríveis com seus músculos e eu não consegui ficar de pé – Andrei fez uma careta imediata, sua memoria o levando para outra época em que Damon também não conseguia andar, mas por outro motivo.

– Vamos fazer algumas sessões de fisioterapia e você ficara bem de novo – respondeu agora vistoriando o rapaz para ver se tudo estava no local.

– Certo – respondeu Damon com uma calma fora do padrão, ele ficou em silencio por alguns segundo enquanto Andrei estudava seu corpo procurando alguma coisa que denunciasse um mal estado – amor.

– Sim – disse Andrei despreocupadamente afastando um pouco das cobertas para ver as pernas do menor.

– Quando é que você ia dizer que a Ivana me prendeu do outro lado e me torturou por meses? – perguntou simplesmente, Andrei parou sua vistoria respirando fundo agora voltando sua face para o menor.

– Damon...

– Não precisa me explicar nada agora – disse o menor apressadamente – eu já sei de praticamente tudo, algumas coisas eu preferi realmente ignorar já que eu não consigo mencionar isso sem querer chorar, mas... – ele parou quando seus olhos se encheram de agua para o desespero de Andrei – não foi muito justo né... quero dizer, ela não quis banir ela para lá, eu sei que tínhamos diferenças... mas...

– Amor não faça isso...

– Era tanta gente... – conseguiu dizer antes de cobrir seu rosto com as palmas da mão e começar a chorar, Andrei o acolheu instantaneamente sussurrando palavras de conforto para o menor. O rapaz parecia tentar a todo custo conter o choro, mas a dor das lembranças era mais forte.

– Eu estraçalhei todos eles – murmurava Andrei ao seu ouvido – não ficou ninguém eu juro, ninguém mais vai tocar em você eu prometo, não há mais ninguém... – dizia quase como uma suplica. Damon estremecia a cada sentença, não que aquilo fosse reparar o mal, mas acalentava toda a indignação da situação em seu peito. Os dois ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, ate por iniciativa de Damon eles se separaram, Andrei ainda plantando beijos no pulso do rapaz enquanto enxugava as lagrimas de sua face com o polegar – Você está bem?

– Eu vou ficar – murmurou em um sorriso triste – agora eu preciso de um banho e de comida.

– Ok – respondeu Andrei e assim se deu, o russo deu um banho em Damon e pediu para que os criados trouxessem comida para o menor, havia um clima de alivio tão grande na casa que Andrei nem percebem que a noite se aproximava. Ele massageava as coxas do menor quando seu telefone tocou. Ele tentou ignorar a primeira vez, mas ele tocou novamente e teve de atender – Alo.

– _Hei, pensei que tivesse morrido_ – disse a voz de Robert Price, um dos sócios de Andrei – _estou ligando por que Margareth quer saber a cor da sua gravata para não irmos combinando._

– Não se preocupe com isso, eu não vou poder ir – disse Andrei apoiando uma das mãos no joelho do menor, Damon se atentou para a conversa do esposo.

– _Como assim não vai mais? Andrei, você tem um discurso para fazer, é importante para a empresa._

– Donald pode fazer...

– _Donald é um cara legal, mas ele não é Andrei Yutshonw_ – disse o outro exasperado – _olha, eu sei que é uma situação complicada na sua vida, mas temos que encarar os fatos, sua vida tem de continuar sem..._

– Damon acordou Robert – e se fez um silencio mórbido do outro lado da linha, Andrei ergueu os olhos para o esposo que o observava com ansiedade querendo saber o desfecho da conversa, depois de alguns segundos de silencio o russo continuou – Robert?

– _Oi, eu estou aqui_ – disse finalmente – _ele acordou? Ele está bem? Quero dizer, alguma sequela?_

– Ele esta bem, eu já fiz uma geral nele, apenas as articulações das pernas que estão um pouco atrofiadas – disse segurando o olhar de Damon, o rapaz mordeu os lábios entendendo agora do que se tratava.

– _Nossa_ – disse Robert agora notavelmente abalado com á noticia – _eu nem sei o que dizer, eu estou feliz muito feliz que ele está bem._

– Obrigado.

– _Mas eu preciso perguntar, se... não pode se afastar por algumas horas, apenas..._

– Robert eu não vou deixa-lo – retorquiu Andrei – ele acabou de acordar, e se ele tiver uma recaída... – nesse minuto sua fala foi cortada por Damon que se esticou e arrancou o telefone do esposo.

– Sr. Price? – disse a voz calma de Damon na linha, e pela segunda vez naquela noite aquele casal quase matou Robert Price.

– _Damon?_ – disse finalmente tentando se recompor do choque. Eles quase nunca se falavam, na verdade Damon evitada os sócios e acionistas da empresa como se fossem demônios na terra, mas nas ocasiões em que eles haviam se embarrado o Sr. Price, assim como quase todos os sócios, parecia incapaz de falar com Damon, era como se o moreno estivesse acima de todos eles, o intocado e inatingível esposo de Andrei.

– Não precisa se preocupar, eu não sei qual o evento, mas Andrei vai comparecer, pode confirmar a presença dele... – começou, mas foi interrompido pela indignação do esposo.

– Eu não vou te deixar sozinho, você acabou de acordar e da ultima vez que isso aconteceu eu estava na porcaria de um evento, se você acontecer alguma coisa...

– E a minha também – completou o rapaz, calando Andrei de vez, o russo ficou estático observando o esposo chocado.

– _Perdão, o que disse?_ – perguntou finalmente o Robert do outro lado da linha.

– Você não consegue andar – interrompeu Andrei agora falando baixo para não ser ouvido, Damon tapou o fone do ouvido para falar com o esposo.

– Eu posso me apoiar em você parte do caminho, e não preciso andar pelo tapete, nos dois sabemos que posso entrar pela lateral, e lá terão mesas ou eu me sentarei confortavelmente, assim você cumpre a sua agenda e mantem os olhos em mim.

– Damon...

– Eu vou ficar bem amor, eu vou estar com você – disse sorrindo voltando para a ligação – Sr. Price, eu vou precisar de uma entrada alternativa, não quero passar pelo tapete e acredito que nem consiga, mas eu vou acompanhar Andrei, o senhor pode nos ajudar nisso?

– _Claro_ – disse Price agora atordoado – _o que precisarem, eu vou providenciar... eu vou fazer isso agora._

– Faça isso – disse o rapaz – até mais – e desligou o telefone.

– Você não vai.

– Nos vamos sim – disse o rapaz respirando fundo – agora vá se arrumar, essas coisas geralmente demoram para começar, e eu ainda tenho escolher algo para vestir.

– Amor não precisa fazer isso – disse Andrei finalmente, mas Damon apenas sorriu de volta puxando o moreno pelo queixo o beijando nos lábios, Andrei se perdeu naquela boca pecaminosa que ele tanto amava sendo despertado apenas pelo afastar do menor.

– Eu quero fazer isso, agora vá se aprontar – disse, Andrei sorriu puxando o rapaz para junto de si o erguendo no processo.

– Vamos nos aprontar você quer dizer – dizia enquanto conduzia o rapaz para o closet do casal.

**Em algum lugar em Praga**

O livro bateu com força na mesa assustando o velho homem que estava dormindo nela, não por opção, pois as restrições em seus braços e pernas o mantinham preso aquele lugar fétido de cheio de podridão. Ele ergueu os olhos para o livro chocado, não era possível, como ela havia conseguido.

– Chega de brincadeira velho – disse a voz articulada de Lilly – demorou muito para te encontrar e para te manter preso aqui, agora que tal você me ajudar um pouco.

– Como você conseguiu?

– Eu sou uma pessoa muito persuasiva – disse ela dando a volta na mesa – agora, imagine o trabalho que encontrar isso me deu, então pare de perder o meu tempo e leia a porcaria desse livro, antes que eu arranque cada um de seus dedos.

O velho olhou para o livro incerto e por fim fechou os olhos, expressando sua má vontade. O rosto da bela mulher se contorceu eu ira antes de voltar-se para duas grandes figuras na porta.

– Façam ele abrir os olhos, ou os arranque fora – e saiu do quarto deixando o pobre velho a mercê de seus guardar.

**Nova York – MET.**

Quando Andrei passou pelo tapete vermelho em sue terno risca de giz não havia mais olhares para ninguém, sem os vestidos transparentes, bizarros ou sensuais ofuscaram o homem mais poderoso do mundo, segundo a Forbes, flashs, gritos e principalmente repórteres querendo nem que fosse um "olá" do homem, mas não obtiveram nada, Andrei apenas sorriu, acenou e adentrou no baile, todos se questionaram o porquê de tanta pressa, mas assim que ele entrou sem cumprimentar ninguém ele caminhou para uma mesa no canto do baile chocando a todos, pois Damon Salvatore, em expressão digna de desleixo o esperada sorridente.

Ele não trajava terno, nem nada que parecesse na moda, pelo contrario parecia inaceitavelmente confortável em uma camisa branca desensacada e uma calça social. Seu cabelo estava levemente bagunçado e a palidez em seu rosto era evidente, mas mesmo assim, sem capricho nenhum estava lindo.

A imagem de Damon sentado em uma mesa sorridente ao lado do esposo era tão surreal que por alguns segundos o salão caiu em um silencio sepulcral, como se estivessem vendo um fantasma. Aos poucos, celebridades, empresários e toda a gana de pessoas dos mais variados ramos passavam na mesa dos Yutshonw para cumprimentar o casal.

Nesse tipo de baile quase ninguém fica em suas mesas, prefere circular pelos grupos e se fazer ser visto, mas isso não estava nos planos dos dois que já tinha atenção o suficiente apenas sentados, conversando baixinho, um com o outro e com as pessoas que passavam para cumprimenta-los.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? – questionou Andrei enquanto acenava a organizadora do baile absolutamente maravilhada com o sucesso de seu evento.

– Nada de álcool – disse o rapaz olhando distraidamente a decoração – se você conseguir achar um suco, ou algo saldável por ai, eu aceito.

– Certo, eu vou buscar Robert...

– Eu consigo ficar cinco minutos sozinho – disse o rapaz, Andrei revirou os olhos plantando um beijo na nuca do menor e por fim se ergueu, deixando Damon sozinho. Foram segundos até que uma figura loira e risonha se aproximou da mesa, Damon identificou imediatamente como á senhora Price.

– Sr.ª Price, como vai? – disse o rapaz fazendo menção de se erguer para cumprimenta-la, mas ela o deteve.

– Não ser erga querido, Robert me explicou tudo, não precisa fazer esforço por mim – disse ela sentando ao lado dele, Damon sorriu agradecido por não quer ter se erguer, por mais que tivesse andado tudo ate agora com apoio, suas pernas ainda formigavam pelo mau uso – fico muito aliviada em vê-lo bem novamente, apesar de ainda estar um pouco pálido.

– Começo a achar que essa é a minha tonalidade normal – disse meio sem jeito – eu não vi o senhor Price ainda, diga que agradeço pela ajuda hoje.

– Não precisa, Robert ficou tão eufórico por ter pedido alguma coisa a ele que nem sei como lembrou de vestir as calças para vir aqui – o rapaz sorriu com a sentença dela e assim se deu a conversa dos dois, apenas trocando pequenas informações amigáveis sem situações desagradáveis, e como fazia tempo que Damon não se via em uma situação agradável nesses eventos de Andrei, sem constrangimento, sem pressão se nada. Logo Andrei voltou com sua bebida acompanhado de Donald Elis e sua esposa que Damon não lembrava o nome.

– Damon você lembra dos Elis? – o rapaz sorriu meio seu jeito pronto para tentar se erguer, mas Andrei o deteve o mantendo sentado.

– Vagamente – confessou apertando a mão do casal, eles sentaram na mesa sem maior cerimonia e logo a mesa que antes era apenas para o casal estava lotada, Deus sabe como eles haviam conseguindo multiplicar as cadeiras e logo havia câmeras por toda a parte, dezenas de pessoas tiravam fotos e falavam com os dois como se fossem velhos amigos, Andrei não deixava ninguém se aproximar muito, e quase todos eles pareciam com muito medo do russo para tentar qualquer coisa.

Próximo a meia noite, Andrei foi chamado para discursar, todos ficaram de pé para ouvi-lo e o próprio Damon apoiando-se na mesa fez esse sacrifício pelo esposo, o discurso foi simples, sóbrio e calmo, como nunca ele havia ouvido o esposo fazer, geralmente suas falas eram fortes e cheias de firmeza, ao finalizar ele atravessou o salão em meio a uma serie de aplausos e assobios. Damon tentou ficar de pé o máximo que conseguiu para recepcionar Andrei, mas a cada passo que o moreno dava ele era sequestrado por alguém, sendo por fim impedido de seguir seu caminho.

O professor ainda se agarrava na cadeira esperando pacientemente, ate que Andrei sumiu de sua vista, ele respirou fundo em derrota sentando-se novamente na cadeira. O discurso estava feito, agora eles podiam ir para casa, sem maiores prejuízos. Ele olhou ao redor Srª. Price dançava com o seu esposo, logo ele havia sido deixado sozinho com um bando de sócios e suas esposas de plástico, que o olhavam como se fosse um cordeiro pronto para o abate.

Ele olhou novamente para multidão procurando Andrei, mas ele estava longe de ser visto, seu desconforto só aumentou quando as pessoas pareciam cochichar entre si, olhando para ele, se aproximando furtivamente, e sem Andrei para intimidá-las, ele seria uma presa fácil.

– Damon não é? – disse uma voz desdenhosa do lado dele, o rapaz reconheceu no ato, era a maldita modelo que Andrei havia "traído" ele na confusão de sua perda de memória.

– Posso ajuda-la em alguma coisa? – perguntou incerto. Ela ainda o encarou com um sorriso nos lábios finos.

– Não é tão impressionante – disse por fim, o rapaz respirou fundo não acreditando que teria de passar por aquilo ainda hoje.

– Lamento decepcionar – disse bebendo um gole do suco e ficando de pé mesmo com o protesto de suas pernas, largando a moça sozinha. Cada articulação de suas pernas doíam copiosamente, mas mesmo assim ele preferia enfrentar a dor e localizar Andrei, do que ficar indefeso naquela mesa. Foi quando ele avistou a figura de seu esposo de pé, conversando com um grupo enorme, cheio de modelos, artistas e produtores.

Assim que seu olhar encontrou o de Damon sua cor sumiu, ele passou pelo grupo sem sequer uma palavra de explicação se aproximando do menor.

– O que você esta fazendo em pé?

– Você não voltava então eu pensei em te procurar – completou – podemos ir embora agora? – pediu percebendo que Andrei o estava mantendo em pé. O russo o estudou por alguns segundos olhando ao redor para tentar entender o pedido do esposo, mas não viu nada que justificasse – Andrei! – chamou a atenção do outro – por favor...

– Ok, vamos embora – disse por fim, e em menos de 10 minutos estavam saindo do baile, sem maiores explicações. Quando estavam em casa longe dos holofotes no aconchego de sua cama que Andrei questionou.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionou enquanto afastava a franja da face do moreno.

– Não aconteceu nada...

– Sabe qual é a melhor parte de você estar fraco? Não conseguir mentir para mim – disse fazendo Damon se calar – o que aconteceu?

– Nada demais – disse o rapaz exasperado – aquela modelo que você me traiu apareceu do nada quando você me deixou sozinho e ficou me atormentando.

– Minha vida se algo assim acontece você tem que me contar – tentou instruir Andrei – são coisas importantes como essas que me mantem atento.

– Não foi grande coisa, se fosse realmente importante eu teria... – começou o rapaz, mas algo o fez congelar, as imagens da noite de seu ataque correndo a sua mente e por fim o telefonema.

_"Avise a ele... ela esta vindo, avise a ele... não é seguro... AAAGRRHHH "_

– Ok – disse Damon se afastando do esposo e sentando-se na cama olhando para um Andrei confuso – talvez eu tenha esquecido de te contar uma coisa importante.


	19. Família - Parte 01

**Dois meses após o despertar de Damon**

A banda tocava alto fazendo um escarcéu na cidade, pessoas gritavam e cantavam felizes sendo conduzidas pela bebida a uma alegria momentânea que só a promiscuidade é capaz de dar. Era mais uma vez carnaval e Nova Orleans e ninguém parecia se importar que o mundo estar à beira do caos.

Damon assistia a grande bagunça que era o Mardi Gras de uma das janelas da mansão Mikaelson, as pessoas tiravam fotos da mansão como se fosse um imenso ponto turístico e o fundo perfeito para o álbum de suas vidas.

– Que vida – murmurou o rapaz respirando fundo enquanto caminhava para dentro de seu quarto. Havia chegado à noite anterior, sem nenhuma perspectiva de quando sairia dali.

Após o rapaz ter contado a Andrei que havia recebido um telefonema estranho na noite que entrou em coma, o russo havia acionado tudo o que conhecia para rastrear a ligação, e foi como puxar um fio que desfazia uma enorme tapeçaria. A ligação havia sido feita de Praga, de um telefone público, as bruxas conseguiram rastrear o usuário, e os lobos o trouxeram para Andrei.

O pobre rapaz, que hoje era prisioneiro em algum lugar no oriente, havia sido nomeado por eles como Raul, mas era conhecido como "o barqueiro". Assim que o trouxeram, Damon reconheceu na hora, era o barqueiro que fazia as travessias do mundo de Andrei para esse mundo, o barqueiro que tinha barganhado o retorno de Bonnie e que Katherine tinha atacado por informações.

Estava mais pálido e visivelmente doente, como se estivesse passando uma fome muito intensa. Bonnie havia explicado que ele havia sido transformado, mas que sua transformação não havia sido completa e que quem o transformou havia lançado um feitiço para que ele fosse incapaz de tomar sangue humano, vulgarizando assim sua forma de vampiro.

Andrei havia interrogado o pobre coitado junto com Marcos, e o que haviam conseguido arrancar dele não era nada animador.

– O almoço está pronto – disse uma voz à porta, Damon saiu de seus devaneios para contemplar a figura meio sorridente de Stefan. O vampiro havia ficado tão aliviado com o despertar do irmão que não se importou em ser a escolta do rapaz nesses dias confusos, queria muito ficar próximo a ele, e protege-lo – você provavelmente é uma das poucas pessoas nessa casa que come, então...

– Estou sem fome Stef, obrigado – disse o rapaz voltando à atenção para janela, Stefan bufou meio contragosto, mas entrou no quarto da mesma forma.

– Eu sei que está irritado por ter sido enviado para cá, mas você ainda precisa de sangue e a casa de Klaus é muito segura.

– Eu não estou irritado – interferiu o rapaz, Stefan o encarou esperando – estou apenas... preocupado com essa falta de informação.

– Andrei disse que chegará hoje à noite, parece que ele encontrou respostas...

– Eu não quero saber – disse o rapaz se emburrando – parece que todos parecem conseguir falar com aquele miserável, menos eu.

– Ele ligou para Klaus...

– Pouco me importa Stefan, ele não é casado com o Klaus, se aquele filho da mãe prefere falar com ele ao invés de me dar nem que seja um sinal que ele está vivo, ele pode pegar a porcaria dessa aliança e enfiar naquele rabo branco dos infernos – vociferou, voltando-se agora furioso para o irmão. Stefan respirou fundo absorvendo a raiva do menor.

Desde que o depoimento do barqueiro havia sido recolhido, Andrei havia mudado completamente o seu comportamento. Havia isolado Anna em algum país, e iniciado uma serie de viagens pelo mundo consultando os inúmeros clãs que existiam.

Com ele iam todos os antigos supremos, buscando auxiliar no que podiam, já que aquela situação envolvia a todos. Outra medida, agora com um caráter mais profilático, havia sido esconder Damon. O rapaz nem sabia o porquê, mas desde que esse depoimento havia sido colhido ele já havia estado em 03 países e 15 cidades diferentes. Stefan e Elena haviam sido recrutados para acompanhar o rapaz, e havia sempre uma Anna ou um supremo com ele, mas nunca Andrei.

A falta de informações cruciais havia feito com que o rapaz se enchesse de uma raiva tão vampiresca que os bons modos e a paciência havia se esvaído com a presença de Andrei. O russo não ligava, não deixava mensagem, às únicas noticias que tinha eram por terceiros, e nada relacionado a ele, e isso já estava irritando.

O moreno agora passava os dias em seu quarto, tentando manter a calma e o controle, fazendo coisas levitar sem saber por que. Stefan havia dito que era um efeito colateral da cura que Andrei o fez passar, mas nada mais disse, só restava ao menor aceitar a sua condição e tentar aperfeiçoá-la.

– Certo então... – disse Stefan medindo as palavras – Rebecca quer saber se você não quer sair mais tarde, para ver o carnaval – Damon respirou fundo, tentando conter a raiva, não era culpa de Stefan que as pessoas o tratavam como um retardado.

– Não Stef, diga a Rebecca que ela vai ser mais feliz sem mim – disse o rapaz ainda encarando a janela. O vampiro finalmente se convenceu do mau humor do menor e por fim saiu.

As pessoas ainda gritavam nas ruas felizes, não compartilhando da irá do moreno, por que a vida era boa, e isso é o que importava. Foi quando a visão de uma comitiva de carros negros atravessando a festa chamou sua atenção, o coração do moreno deu um solavanco não acreditando no que via, os carros se aproximaram mais ainda adentrando então no estacionamento da mansão.

– Filho da mãe – murmurou o moreno finalmente vendo Andrei e uma serie de pessoas que ele não conhecia saírem dos carros, o moreno fechou a cara e com um gesto de mão fechou a janela não querendo se quer olhar a expressão do outro.

No andar de baixo, Andrei e sua comitiva entravam na mansão sendo recebidos por um Klaus muito serio.

– Chegou cedo – disse Klaus apertando a mão do supremo.

– Tivemos que sair mais cedo – informou o outro – Klaus, estes são às principais representações dos clãs de vampiros e lobos da Europa e do Oriente, senhores esse é Klaus Mikaelson, meu braço direito.

– É um prazer recebê-los em minha morada, Marcel irá acomodá-los – e a multidão de dispersou discretamente, Andrei assistiu os membros serem conduzidos para fora de sua visão e por fim acompanhou Klaus para ao escritório dele – como foi?

– Eu consegui convencer grande parte deles que enquanto ela não descobrir uma forma de ler o livro estaremos todos salvos, mas ainda existem pessoas que acreditam que ela vai conseguir e todos serão aniquilados.

– Em porcentagem?

– 85% está do meu lado, os outros 15% querem que eu dê uma garantia de que caso ela consiga, que o supremo seja alguém do clã deles – respondeu suspirando.

– O que quer dizer?

– Querem que eu me atrele com outra pessoa – disse o supremo – querem que eu mate o Damon, por que acham que caso ela consiga me matar e não vai possuir força e controle para ser um supremo, e todos vão morrer.

– Não funciona assim – disse Klaus esfregando os olhos – você disse a eles que não é escolha sua?

– Acredite eu disse – respondeu o outro se servindo de uma bebida – mas eles acreditam que se Damon morrer, o feitiço vai selecionar outro escolhido para mim.

– Isso é tolice – disse Klaus, olhando para parede – alguma noticia dela?

– Nenhuma – disse Andrei sentando a frente do moreno – ela esta escondida, possui um número considerável de seguidores que creem no poder dela, que acreditam que ela vai conseguir ler o livro e invocar o demônio.

– Só Ivana sabia ler aquele livro? – questionou Klaus pensando em uma solução prática.

– Todos os supremos sabem – respondeu o russo pensativo – nenhum deles vai ceder a ela, por que será o mesmo que se matar...

– Isso é lógico.

– ... e Damon – disse Andrei arrancando uma expressão chocada de Klaus.

– Damon!? – Andrei tomou um gole da bebida refletindo sobre o que havia acabado de dizer – como é que...?

– Nos passamos lembranças e conhecimentos quando fizemos o vínculo, no dia do casamento, todo mundo havia visto Ava e nenhum de nós tinha associado a sua aparência e energia a Ivana, mas assim que Damon teve minhas lembranças ele percebeu. E como se fosse involuntário, ele apenar vai olhar para o livro e saber ler.

– Então caro amigo – começou Klaus com um sorriso no rosto, achando muita graça da situação – sugiro que suba e traga o nosso humano preferido de volta para esse lado da causa, por que ele não está nem um pouco feliz com você – Andrei respirou fundo tomando mais um gole da bebida. O moreno parecia calcular o que havia feito desde que as verdades haviam sido reveladas, e a conta foi perturbadora.

– Em uma escala de 1 a 10...

– Tente 11 – disse a voz de Stefan entrando no escritório – bem vindo de volta.

– Obrigado – disse o russo fazendo uma careta – você estava com ele?

– Estava – começou o outro sentando ao lado de Klaus – a coisa está feia para o seu lado.

– Tudo o que eu fiz foi para o bem dele – começou o supremo – não podia deixa-lo exposto em Nova York onde todo o planeta sabe onde moramos, era muito perigoso.

– Podia estabelecer contato...

– Se tivessem rastreado minhas ligações? – questionou o russo tentando se fazer entender – foi por um bem maior.

– Se eu fosse você pensava em argumentos mais convincentes – disse o original se erguendo e saindo do escritório junto com Stefan, deixando Andrei desconsertado para trás.

A noite chegou, e as luzes brilharam na cidade, a festa se intensificou e o barulho de felicidade transbordou mais fortemente pelos cidadãos de Nova Orleans. Damon estava sentado no escuro assistindo a grande festa, Andrei havia chegado a mais de 5 horas e ele não havia vindo ver o rapaz.

Sua raiva que era grande pela manhã havia extrapolado os limites à tarde. Ele não havia comido nada, e a fome também não o ajudava a pensar.

– Que se dane – disse o rapaz ficando de pé pegando seu casaco e saindo finalmente do quarto, ele não se importou em avisar a ninguém, apenas começou a descer as escadas como se não fosse nada demais, passou pelos vampiros e lobos aleatórios que ele não conhecia, e finalmente se deparou com Rebecca e Elena de pé conversando no corredor.

– Saiu do quarto, que evolução – disse Elena sorridente.

– Estou morrendo de fome e com raiva, podemos, por favor, sair dessa casa por cinco minutos – pediu o moreno, as duas se entreolharam meio incertas, mas a raiva de Damon era tão palpável que não questionaram, e logo os três estavam sentados em um bar assistindo os blocos passarem, as duas tomavam cerveja animadas enquanto Damon devorava um Po-Boy enorme e gorduroso.

E a noite passou assim, calma e divertida. A animação do carnaval fez a raiva do rapaz se esvair e quando os três retornaram a mansão, meio bêbados na entrada da madrugada, ela já tinha sumido por completo.

Ao atravessar o portão eles podiam ver uma grande movimentação na casa, parecia que a reunião de cúpula havia acabado e agora os membros conversavam casualmente no saguão de entrada da mansão.

– Eu vou dar a volta pela cozinha – disse Damon, mas foi repreendido pelas duas.

– Não, nem pensar, vamos passar por eles e ir dormir – disse Rebecca puxando o menor pela mão junto com Elena. Relutante o rapaz entrou, pronto para ouvir uma bronca por ter saído sem escolta, provavelmente Andrei estava fazendo o maior escarcéu por causa disso, por isso a reunião.

Mas assim que seus pés cruzaram a entrada o silencio tomou conta do rall, os três pararam encarando os membros daquele grupo até que a voz articulada de Klaus cortou o ar.

– Vocês saíram? – questionou agora visivelmente chocado por não ter notado aquele fato, o olhar de Damon passeou pelos membros na sala para só então encontrar Andrei de pé ao lado de um senhor oriental ele parecia tão confuso quanto Klaus. E foi isso, por mais que ele não tivesse dito nada, por mais que tivesse sido apenas uma pergunta inocente, havia trazido tudo de volta.

Ele, que havia sido jogado para todos os lados nesses dois meses, sendo vigiado em todos os minutos do seu dia, tinha saído no meio de um festival lotado e nem havia sido notado, aquilo era mais do que desleixe, era tortura.

O rapaz se viu respirando fundo, e desvencilhou de Elena e Rebecca tomando a direção para as escadas sem se preocupar em responder a ninguém. Foi quando a voz forte de Andrei cortou a sala, o detendo.

– Responda a Niklaus, Damon – e não foi o que ele disse, mas como foi dito, o tom de pai que repreende o filho, e o encoraja a confessar o crime, fez com que tudo fosse para o inferno. O moreno virou-se controladamente para o esposo lhe lançado um olhar gélido e cheio de ódio, Andrei sabia o que emanava do moreno, mas não se abalou apenas permaneceu com a expressão firme aguardando a resposta do outro – Damon.

– Vá se danar – disse finalmente em tom calmo, ele deu as costas e voltou a subir as escadas apressadamente. E um borbulho tomou conta da sala, passos apressados seguiram o moreno ate o andar de cima, mas ele não se importou continuou a caminhar para seu quarto sem se quer apressar o passo. Não foi surpresa quando a mão forte de Andrei o alcançou no meio do corredor o fazendo virar em seu encontro.

– Você ficou louco? – questionou o outro – sabe quem são aquelas pessoas lá embaixo?

– Eu não sei – disse o moreno com um sorriso cínico na face – e não quero saber, eu quero que você pegue esse seu grupinho de bosta e vão todos vocês se foder.

– O que é que está acontecendo com você? – questionou o russo estudando a face do moreno.

– O que está acontecendo comigo? – questionou irritado – você me joga para todos os lados dessa droga de mundo sem me dizer uma palavra, me deixa no escuro por quase dois meses, me trata como se eu fosse uma criança burra e indefesa e ainda quer passividade da minha parte? – vociferou o outro agora puxando o braço do domínio do maior.

– Eu entendo que está irritado...

– Não Andriev, eu estava irritado há umas duas semanas atrás, agora eu estou puto! – disse o outro sem se importar com o seu tom de voz – você acha divertido me manipular como se eu fosse um pacote? Sem se quer se dar ao trabalho de questionar se eu estou vivo? Eu tenho novidades para você, eu quero que você, sua causa e todas as criaturas que estão lá embaixo vão se danar, eu estou farto de ser sempre tratado como uma droga de enfeite que você só vê importância quando acha conveniente.

– Damon, abaixe esse tom de voz, eu só vou pedir uma vez – mandou Andrei agora em tom gélido. O moreno não se abalou, sua irá só tomou proporções supremas e ele se viu cuspindo na cara do russo.

E era o que bastava, com um reflexo que só ele possuía Andrei dominou o menor em seus braços e o arrastou para o quarto, Damon gritou de ódio, tentando se desvencilhar chutando o russo como podia, a mobília do corredor começou a se mover em direção aos dois, mas Andrei a manteve no lugar. Ele abriu a porta do quarto com um chute entrando com o rapaz, o jogando na cama.

Assim que ele soltou o moreno lá, ele fez menção de se erguer, mas os braços firmes de Andrei o mantiveram lá, foi uma batalha épica quando o moreno arranhava e gritava de ódio enquanto o russo o despia sem pudor, ele tirou os sapatos, a jaqueta e por fim as calças, o deixando apenas de t-shirt branca e roupa de baixo.

Quando ele acabou ele prendeu o rapaz junto ao travesseiro e murmurou alguma coisa em uma língua que o menor não conhecia e por fim o soltou. Damon tentou se erguer, mas para seu desespero constatou que estava preso na cama, seu corpo parecia grudado na mesma sendo incapaz de sair. Ele ainda berrou maldições enquanto Andrei o cobria com o edredom.

Com um gesto de mão ele trancou todas as janelas, foi até o armário e pegou uma calça pijama jogando em cima da cama, murmurou mais alguma coisa e a mobília inteira com quarto começou a ser empurrada para fora no corredor deixando apenas a cama.

– Se vai se comportar como uma criança mal criada eu vou trata-lo como uma – disse o russo – você vai ficar nesse quarto até se acalmar, e quando fizer isso, se fizer, nos dois iremos conversar. Até lá, reflita sobre o seu comportamento hoje – e deu meia volta saindo do quarto trancando a porta atrás de sim. Assim que a porta se fechou Damon conseguiu sair da cama, o moreno correu ate a porta tentando abri-la, para perceber que estava trancada.

Sua ira se manifestou mais gravemente e o rapaz começou a esmurra-la gritando maldições e urrando de raiva. Do outro lado da porta Andrei estava sentado no corredor respirando fundo tentando acalmar seus nervos, só quando Klaus se aproximou que ele foi trazido de volta à realidade.

– Bela forma de fazer as pazes – disse o loiro, Andrei bufou ainda ouvindo Damon gritar do outro lado da porta – quanto tempo vai deixa-lo aí? E não diga que vai ser ate ele agir como uma pessoa normal, por que você nesses dias esta sendo um digníssimo filho da puta com ele.

– Obrigado pelo apoio – resmungou Andrei, quando sentia os punhos do menos bater contra a porta – eu devia tê-lo apagado, nesse ritmo vai quebrar a mão.

– Talvez um pouco de dor seja o que ele precisa para se acalmar – murmurou Klaus entregando um copo de bebida para o russo que o recebeu sem dizer nada – as representações foram aproveitar o carnaval, estamos sozinhos em casa, acho que ninguém o ouviu gritar.

– Obrigado – disse o outro vendo a porta tremer com mais um chute do menor, Klaus encarou a porta com uma dose de pena.

– Quer que eu entre lá?

– Não – disse o outro – ele vai se acalmar, só precisa extravasar sua raiva, e focá-la em mim.

– Esse plano é uma bosta.

– E seus comentários são frutíferos – disse o russo ficando de pé – eu vou tomar um banho e voltar para cá.

– Não vai dormir? – questionou Klaus incerto, mas Andrei lhe deu um sorriso triste.

– E quem vai vigiá-lo durante a noite? – respondeu caminhando para um dos quartos sendo acompanhado pelo olhar do loiro.

**Em algum lugar em Praga:**

Um homem baixo de cabelo escuro caminhava calmamente pelos corredores escuros da fortaleza até finalmente encontrar o seu destino. Em uma sala branca com uma serie de pôsteres e com letras e símbolos espalhados por toda parte, ele ainda caminhou pela sala até ouvir um urro de raiva e um baque no chão.

Quando se aproximou viu que uma cabeça havia sido cortada e rolava para o chão sem pudor.

– Lilly... – começou, mas a mulher que tinha as mãos sujas de sangue emanava ódio e insatisfação.

– Encontre outro dos antigos, esse aqui também não sabia de nada – vociferou – preciso de alguém que consiga ler isso e rápido!

**Nova Orleans**

Quando Damon abriu os olhos já era manhã, o rapaz havia desistido de gritar e espancar a porta no meio da madrugada, a exaustão havia tomado finalmente conta de si e ele precisava dormir. A primeira coisa que conseguiu ver ao acordar foi suas mãos, agora tão machucadas e vermelhas que ele se sentiu envergonhado.

Com a raiva podia consumi-lo de tal forma que não havia percebido que infligia a si mesmo um ferimento tão obvio. Sentindo a garganta doer de tanto urrar o rapaz sentou-se na cama vendo que seus pulsos também estavam inchados, havia extrapolado.

– Bom dia – disse a voz de Andrei do outro lado do quarto. O rapaz virou-se lentamente só para ver o esposo sentado no chão encostado em uma parede com uma badeja de café da manhã ao seu lado, usava uma calça jeans, camisa de flanela com sapatos casuais, seu cabelo estava meio despenteado, mas estava lindo iluminado pela luz do dia.

Só então Damon percebeu que as janelas haviam sido abertas e que a mobília do quarto havia retornado. O rapaz fechou os olhos em uma mistura de derrota e vergonha.

– Eu mereço – murmurou se jogando novamente na cama arrancando um sorriso de Andrei – o que é que você quer?

– Eu quero ver se você acordou melhor – disse o outro sem se mover, Damon respirou fundo saindo da cama. Ele ainda vestia a T-Shit e a calça pijama, seu cabelo estava bagunçado, e a única coisa que parecia mais fora do lugar eram seus pulsos e mãos machucados.

– Eu estou ótimo, obrigado por finalmente perguntar – disse se aproximando de Andrei, o russo abriu as pernas e estendeu a mão para Damon sentar entre elas, o moreno não hesitou seguindo o esposo, apoiando-se contra o peito trabalhado do mais velho. De imediato Andrei o envolveu em seus braços pegando o pulso do menor para analisar o estrago feito.

– Precisamos por gelo nisso – disse enquanto plantava um beijo no ombro do menor – está muito inchado.

– E doendo – completou o moreno sentindo os beijos subirem para sua nuca – você é um idiota – disse finalmente.

– Eu sei minha vida, me perdoe – respondeu com um sorriso na face – não devia ter feito isso com você, não foi uma atitude sábia.

– Você não pode me deixar assim – disse Damon finalmente externando o que estava pesando – apenas não mais Ok? Nem precisa me dizer nada, apenas não e deixe mais sozinho como se eu fosse descartável... isso me deixa louco.

– Entendido minha vida – murmurou o outro – sinto muito que se sinta dessa forma.

– Eu só que quero que seja lá o que esteja acontecendo acabe para retomarmos nossas vidas – disse respirando fundo.

– Vai acabar logo eu prometo – murmurou Andrei apertando mais o moreno junto de si, Damon fechou os olhos sentindo os beijos se intensificarem em seu pescoço e a mão do esposo ficar mais atrevida, mas antes que fosse mais longe ele se afastou do outro fazendo Andrei bufar.

– Nada disso, só por que estamos conversando civilizadamente não quer dizer que eu ainda não estou zangado, nada de sexo para você mocinho – disse o rapaz pegando uma fatia de pão na badeja de café da manhã. Andrei o olhou indignado.

– Fazem mais de dois meses...

– Vá bater uma como um homem normal – disse o menor passando geleia no pão e comendo – Rebecca tem um monte de cremes.

– Eu não vou me masturbar tendo meu esposo ao meu alcance – disse incrédulo.

– Bom – começou Damon pacientemente – seu esposo não vai abrir as pernas tão cedo, e eu tenho certeza que depois de todos esses anos você não vai me estuprar, e a não ser que você cometa a burrice de tentar me trair, o que eu acredito que não vai cometer por que eu sou a única coisa nesse planeta que pode literalmente te matar, acho melhor você começar a aprender a se aliviar querido.

– Isso não é justo, você também está há mais de dois meses sem fazer nada, acho que isso é de interesse dos dois – argumentou o russo.

– Eu, ao contrario de você, não vejo problema nenhum em me masturbar, pelo contrario é até mais interessante quando eu consigo ficar acordado após o orgasmo, não é tão intenso, mas eu consigo me limpar depois disso.

– Então quer dizer que você está bem?

– Tranquilo – começou o rapaz, mas Andrei o puxou pela perna o fazendo sentar em seu colo, agora agarrando às cochas de Damon. O menor conseguiu sentir a ereção do outro se formando, mas se manteve firme ainda mastigando seu pão despreocupadamente enquanto Andrei o roçava o seu membro do dele, quando o russo começou a beijar o seu pescoço o moreno estremeceu.

Era seu ponto fraco, os beijos naquela área sensível. Andrei enfiou uma das mãos na calça pijama e começou a massagear o membro do esposo, e foi tudo pelos ares. O rapaz só conseguiu recobrar a razão quando estava sendo fodido pela quarta vez agora na cama entre lençóis, Andrei devorava seus lábios enquanto dava as últimas estocadas antes do orgasmo.

O moreno mordeu os lábios do esposo quando ele empurrou mais fundo e os dois gozaram em sincronia. Quando Andrei caiu em cima do menor com respiração instável, Damon não conseguiu parar se rir, sentia falta daquele peso em cima de si, daquele corpo perfeito que o desejava acima de tudo, de seu esposo.

– Está tranquilo amor – murmurou Andrei meio duro com o membro ainda dentro do rapaz – aguenta outra rodada?

– Não – murmurou Damon sentindo-se imensamente aberto – saia de mim antes que eu comece a sangrar.

– Eu estou sendo delicado – defendeu-se Andrei, mas assim que saiu do menor uma careta de dor se fez presente, preocupando o esposo – Damon?

– Fazendo dois meses que eu não fazia isso – disse baixinho sentindo as pontadas – tinha esquecido como você era grande – e Andrei se amaldiçoou, havia esquecido como ele tinha de ter cuidado, a primeira vez dos dois desde que Damon havia retornado ao casamento havia sido complicado, o rapaz havia passado mais de um ano sem Andrei, a primeira vez após retorno havia sido complicada, para desespero de Andrei, o menor havia sangrado e tentado esconder as lagrimas como podia, mas parecia cada vez mais difícil de levar. Era de se esperar que dois meses afastados causassem isso também.

– Tudo bem amor, fique deitado – pediu Andrei fechando as pernas do menor delicadamente, conferindo com o dedo para ver se havia sangue. Damon apenas murmurou algo antes de se acomodar nos travesseiros e cair no sono, Andrei se ergueu foi até o banheiro e encheu a banheira de agua quente. Delicadamente ele voltou para o quarto, pegou o rapaz nos braços o depositando na banheira para aliviar a dor, enquanto Damon descansava na banheira ele tomou uma ducha rápida trocou os lençóis da cama, e finalmente voltou sua atenção ao menor lavando seu corpo.

Quando a agua esfriava ele tirou Damon da cama, enfaixou seus pulsos e mãos machucados, vestiu uma camisa enorme de Andrei dele e o deixou confortavelmente na cama, o deixando dormir mais um pouco.

O russo se vestiu saindo finalmente do quarto, aliviado por tudo ter acabado bem. Quando ele desceu as escadas encontrou Klaus e Stefan exasperados na porta do escritório.

– Finalmente – disse Klaus – pensei que vocês dois iam ficar lá o resto do dia.

– Eu tinha muito trabalho para fazer, você viu como ele estava irritado – disse com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

– E onde ele está? – questionou Stefan.

– Provavelmente em coma – respondeu Klaus – você ouviu os gritos dele.

– E fico muito feliz por vocês se importarem tanto com nossa vida sexual – disse Andrei sorrindo para os dois – e sim, ele está dormindo, parece que eu não fui tão cuidadoso como achei que estava sendo.

– Não precisa nos contar isso – disse Stefan nem querendo imaginar como Damon estava – temos coisas mais importantes para tratar – e ele e Klaus conduziram Andrei até o escritório do original.

– O que vocês descobriram? – questionou o russo já adivinhando a intensão dos dois.

– Ai dependente – disse Stefan pegando uma foto de dentro de uma pasta amarela – alguns rastreadores seguiram um dos colaboradores da Lilly em Praga, e conseguiram tirar essa foto – e entregou a foto para Andrei, o supremo analisou se deparou com a bela mulher de olhos claros e cabelo escuro, sua pele era pálida e seus traços eram fortes expressando como era imponente, sem duvida era ela.

– Andrei, nós precisamos que confirme, essa mulher é a Lilly? A Lilly que está com o livro? – questionou Klaus, Andrei encarou os dois, incerto e por fim respondeu.

– Sim é ela, reconheceria essa face em qualquer lugar – disse entregando a foto de volta para Stefan – você acharam a localização dela? Sabem onde ela está? – Stefan respirou fundo tentando processar aquela informação.

– Temos um problema bem maior do que esse – disse Klaus sentando-se em uma cadeira, Stefan ergueu os olhos para o supremo odiando-se por ter que dizer aquilo.

– A mulher dessa foto é Lilly Salvatore, a nossa mãe, minha e do Damon.


	20. Família - Parte 02

O silêncio cortou a sala por alguns segundo, até que um reflexivo Andrei finalmente soltasse a sentença final.

\- Isso faz muito sentido – proferiu para confusão extrema dos outros dois ocupantes do recinto.

\- Como isso faz sentido? – questionou Klaus.

\- Digamos que eu e Lilly temos uma historia e talvez o fato de ela ser a mãe de Damon explique muita coisa que estava pendente na minha mente – começou o outro cautelosamente. Stefan e Klaus ainda ficaram parados olhando para o supremo esperando ele elaborar a conversa – em resumo, ela era minha amante.

\- Eu acho que vamos precisar de uma bebida – disse Klaus enquanto Stefan observava o outro incrédulo.

Quando os três estavam devidamente servidos e confortáveis em suas poltronas Andrei deu segmento ao á historia.

\- Foi há muito tempo, eu nem se quer conhecia o Damon ainda. Antes de encontra-lo na floresta eu estava realmente descontrolado, matava muita gente, transava com muitas mulheres, tinha uma imensidão de amantes era muito descontrolado.

\- Parece o Damon falando dele mesmo antigamente – comentou Stefan.

\- Pois é, tínhamos isso em comum – concordou Andrei – eu lembro que anos antes de encontrar seu irmão na clareira eu encontrei uma moça chamada Lilly, ela era linda, jovem feliz tinha uma pele de seda, cabelo escuro e olhos perfeitos, tão claros que pareciam de vidro.

\- Como o Damon – murmurou Klaus.

\- Exatamente como ele, eu me atrai por ela imediatamente, foi como um choque, por algum tempo eu acreditei que ela era a minha escolhida, não havia outra explicação para o que eu sentia perto dela, eu podia toma-la por horas...

\- Hei! Sem detalhes eróticos, ela ainda é minha mãe – interrompeu Stefan.

\- Desculpe – disse Andrei – a questão é que no final, o encanto foi se esvaindo e eu percebi que ela não era a minha escolhida, então mandei os meus guardas sumirem com ela.

\- Simples assim? O amor acabou e você manda ela desaparecer?

\- Simples assim – confirmou Andrei – e por um tempo ela sumiu, desapareceu, não tive noticias dela por anos, nesse meio espaço de tempo eu fui até à América, e encontrei Damon na clareira e o deixei ir, muito tempo depois ela aparece nas portas da mansão jurando amor eterno. Eu estava com um problema serio em me controlar para não correr e sequestrar seu irmão para mim, então a aceitei de volta. Ela ficou conosco por mais uns dois anos, até que eu a mandei embora novamente, ela se recusou a ir, então eu a matei.

\- Um romântico nato – comentou Klaus.

\- Mas pelo que parece, ela estava tomando sangue de vampiro e não morreu como deveria, então me aparece anos depois querendo vingança.

\- E o que ela ser mãe do Damon explica? – questionou Stefan.

\- O fato de eu ter sentindo uma atração tão forte por ela, não era por ela, mas pelo que ela representava, pelo que ela concederia, ela não era minha escolhida, mas a portadora dele.

\- Então se ela é uma vampira, ela não vai querer a sua morte, por que se não ela vai morrer.

\- Talvez não seja a minha morte que a Lilly deseje – raciocinou Andrei – ela sempre teve um rancor pelo fato de não ser a escolhida do supremo.

\- Acha que ela vai tentar atacar o Damon? – questionou Stefan – diga o que quiser, mas pelo que me lembro nossa mãe era apaixonada pelo Damon, não há como ela querer mata-lo.

\- Talvez ela não queira mata-lo – pensou Klaus – talvez só queira quebrar o feitiço para que Andrei não fique mais preso ao Damon. Talvez queira que o Andrei fique preso a ela, e assim ela poder mata-lo, se tornando assim suprema.

\- São muitas conjecturas – murmurou Andrei respirando fundo – não podemos trabalhar com isso, precisamos de algo mais palpável, alguém de dentro, que conheça a Lilly.

\- Até onde eu sei os aliados dela são muito discretos, o único que temos é o barqueiro e ele já nos disse tudo que sabia – resmungou Klaus.

\- Talvez... – começou Stefan incerto – tenhamos a informação que a gente precisa aqui mesmo, só precisamos saber como usá-la.

\- O que quer dizer Stefan? – questionou Andrei. O vampiro parecia calcular algo em mente e por fim respondeu.

\- Só existia uma pessoa nesse mundo que sabia como a mente da Lilly funcionava, ele herdou muita coisa dela, mais do que sabíamos até agora.

\- Você está sugerindo...

\- Damon pode nos ajudar – proferiu – ele pensa como ela, sempre pensou. Ele tem uma mente ardilosa, calculista, fria, nosso pai sempre se perguntou de onde ele havia tirado tal caráter, mas hoje eu sei que foi dela. Vamos falar com o Damon, conte a historia, ele vai saber o próximo passo dela.

Andrei fechou os olhos, exausto, não acreditando naquela solução.

\- Você quer que eu acorde o meu esposo exausto, que eu acabei de fazer as pazes para contar para lhe contar que eu tinha um caso com a mãe dele e que atualmente estou movendo céus e terras para mata-la antes que ela me mate, e para isso preciso da ajuda dele?

\- Desse jeito está perfeito, não mude nada no discurso – disse Klaus erguendo o copo de whisky.

**Praga**

Lilly sentou-se em seu escritório lendo os relatórios de seus espiões. O grupo estava em Nova Orleans, e lá estava o irrastreável escolhido de Andrei. Damon, seu Damon, seu filho.

Ela puxou a foto do relatório do rapaz emburrado em uma janela assistindo o desfile, logo havia outra foto do menor comendo um sanduíche feliz e bebendo cerveja. Seu pequeno Damon havia crescido, e se tornado um rapaz lindo.

\- Não se preocupe pequeno, vamos libertá-lo das garras desse monstro – disse ela olhando para foto com carinho, ela fechou o relatório ficando de pé e caminhando até a janela de vidro que dava acesso ao deposito.

No andar de baixo podia-se ver uma serie de pequenas celas, cada uma com um membro antigo de cada raça sendo torturado. Ela esperava não ter de recorrer a medidas drásticas, mas precisa de alguém que conseguisse ler as páginas, se não o seu objetivo nunca iria se concretizar.

\- Senhora – disse um ser atrás dela – a guarda informa que está em posição, precisamos apenas de sua autorização para invadir.

\- Ainda não – disse ela simplesmente – deixe a noite chegar, vai ser mais fácil confundi-la à noite – respondeu olhando para á serie de relógios em sua parede – hora de sair para brincar meu pequeno.

**Nova Orleans**

Damon escutava a narrativa do esposo pacientemente, sem se quer interrompê-lo. Seus olhos estavam vidrados na forma que Andrei tentava converter a situação de uma forma que não soasse tão bizarro. No fim, o russo parou de pé ao lado de Klaus e Stefan aguardando a reação do menor.

\- Então...? – disse Andrei com expectativa. O moreno virou seus olhos para Stefan sem demonstrar nada, até que finalmente falou.

\- Me deixa ver se eu entendi – disse devagar – estamos sendo ameaçados por uma antiga amante sua, que você usou e abusou e depois jogou fora, amante essa que tem um livro que contem o segredo de sua força e possivelmente algo que possa te matar, mas que ela só não usou ainda por que ela não sabe como lê-lo, e que esta matando todos os sábios e ancestrais que conhecemos para conseguir como fazê-lo. É e por isso que eu estou sendo arrastado para todas as cidades do planeta? Para fugir de uma furiosa ex-namorada com razão?

\- Basicamente...

\- Você dormiu com a minha mãe? – disse mais devagar ainda desenhando um diagrama na sua cabeça – depois veio atrás de mim, e ai voltou a dormir com ela.

\- Quando você coloca dessa forma...

\- E agora você quer que eu te ajude a pensar como ela pensava para prever o próximo passo dela – completou olhando para Stefan – dos planos idiotas que nos já tivemos.

\- Eu sei que parece um absurdo – começou Stefan – mas nossa mãe te criou, e por muito tempo você pensou com ela, Damon você sabe como Lilly pensa.

\- Ela também foi sua mãe...

\- Mas eu não fiquei muito tempo com ela, você cresceu com a Lilly, cresceu com os ideais, sabe o que ela quer – disse o vampiro esperando a reação do rapaz – sabe o que ela quer por trás de todo esse circo.

\- Eu... – começou o rapaz olhando para os três sentindo sua cabeça girar, os três se encararam com expectativa até que o moreno murmurou – eu preciso de uma bebida – disse o rapaz se erguendo saindo do escritório.

Damon passou pelas portas ignorando qualquer presença que tivesse por perto e foi direto para o salão de entretenimento da mansão Mikaelson, ele sabia que os passos de alguém estavam atrás dele, mas o rapaz não deu ouvidos, parou em frente ao balcão de bebidas, pegou uma garrafa de Bourbon e não se preocupando com copo virou a bebida em sua garganta pelo gargalo.

\- Minha vida – começou Andrei assistindo o rapaz beber mais um gole da garrafa – é muito cedo para beber.

\- Eu preciso pensar – disse o menor sentando em uma das cadeiras do bar – preciso de alguns minutos.

\- Não acho que temos alguns minutos minha vida, precisamos de uma direção – disse o russo se aproximando, Damon fechou os olhos exasperado imaginando como aquilo havia acontecido – você pode fazer isso? – o moreno tomou mais um gole da bebida refletindo sobre a ideia.

\- Não é tão fácil como vocês pensam – respondeu finalmente – não querem que eu pense como a minha mãe, vocês querem que eu pense como... como eu, quando eu era um vampiro.

\- Eu sei que é meio estranho.

\- Andrei, você tem ideia quanta gente eu matei e quanta gente eu fiz mal quando eu era um vampiro?

\- Tenho minha vida, eu seguia seus passos de perto, sei do que você era capaz.

\- Então sabe que tipo de pessoa estamos lidando – respondeu tomando mais um gole – se a teoria de vocês está correta aquela mulher é a pessoa mais sádica e ardilosa que já pisou na terra.

\- Que te criou – reforçou Andrei – exatamente por ser do jeito que ela era que eu sei que você é capaz de nos dar uma direção.

\- Isso é loucura – repetiu o moreno olhando quase desesperado para o esposo – e se eu estiver errado.

\- Apenas tente – pediu Andrei pegando a mão do moreno envolvendo entre a sua – tente, não custa nada, se toda essa trama fosse sua, qual seria o seu objetivo final.

\- Isso é obvio – disse Damon mordendo os lábios com o medo interno de errar – eu ferraria com você.

\- Isso nós já sabemos ela quer me matar.

\- Não matar – disse Damon tentando fazer seu lado sociopata ressurgir – você enganou ela durante anos, a fazendo acreditar que ela seria sua escolhida, essa mulher se apaixonou por você, ela se entregou para você... ela... ela deixou sua família, seu filhos de lado para ir atrás de você, mesmo depois que você a largou. E se submeteu a varias humilhações enquanto você brincava com ela, mesmo depois que você já tinha me encontrado, você iludiu-a.

\- Eu nunca disse a ela que ficaríamos juntos para sempre – tentou defender-se.

\- Que se dane, ela estava apaixonada – argumento Damon – e pessoas apaixonadas são burras, só ficamos sábios quando nosso coração é feito em pedaços. Eu tenho certeza que antes de você me achar você ficou enchendo a cabeça dela com coisas sobre ser a escolhida de um supremo, ela deve ter sonhado com isso durante anos, para só então tudo ter caído como um frágil castelo de cartas.

\- Aonde quer chegar Damon.

\- Você acabou com ela, a fez sofrer – começou em um devaneio – e mandou mata-la, ela virou vampira e a raiva dela multiplicou. Ela não quer que você morra, ela quer que você sofra, mas ela não vai te matar, por que se te matar ela vai morrer, qual a outra forma de ferir um supremo?

\- Você pode me ferir – tentou contribuir Andrei, mas Damon fez uma careta.

\- Não é a mesma coisa – resmungou – eu posso te ferir por que eu sou seu escolhido, ela não pode te ferir, mas ela... ela sabe que eu posso, essa é a arma dela, ela tem informação.

\- Aonde quer chegar? – questionou Andrei acompanhando o pensamento do esposo, Damon ficou de pé começando a caminhar pela sala, sua mente trabalhando rápido.

\- É assim que ela consegue seguidores, ela mostra que tem conhecimento, ela mostra que sabe como te machucar, mas... mas é apenas um blefe, por que ainda não sabe ler o livro, ela precisa de alguém que leia o livro.

\- De um supremo, ou de um de meus irmãos – respondeu Andrei.

\- Ela não é burra, sabe que não pode contar com nenhum de seus irmãos – rosnou o rapaz com raiva por não conseguir chegar a uma solução – mas ela sabe do nosso vinculo, ela sabe que eu posso ler o livro.

\- Por isso que estou escondendo você, por que ela vai atrás de você – disse Andrei ficando de pé tentando fazer o raciocínio do esposo evoluir, Damon parecia cada vez mais envolvido no problema – esta funcionando.

\- Você não está me ouvindo? Ela não é burra! – gritou o rapaz agora sentindo sua mente esquentar - Ela não vai vir atrás de mim, é suicídio, sabe que se ela se aproximar muito você ou qualquer outra coisa no planeta vai matá-la. Ela não vai vir aqui, ela vai esperar que eu saia! – e sentença saiu tão natural que o coração de Damon parou com a conclusão, o moreno ficou branco, olhando chocado para a parede temendo dizer o que estava em sua mente.

\- Minha vida? - perguntou Andrei agora devidamente preocupado por sentir a angustia do rapaz pelo vinculo.

\- Ela vai atrás da Anna – disse o moreno finalmente olhando para Andrei em pânico. A expressão de pânico passou pela face de Andrei em poucos segundos, mas foi substituída por algo mais próximo a raiva. O russo deu apenas um aceno pegando o telefone e saindo as pressas da sala, Damon sentou-se na cadeira sentindo seu corpo tremer.

Era o que ele faria, usar o emocional para desestruturar uma cerco, era tão ele que o assustou, ele ainda ficou sentado na mesa por algum tempo, tentando se acalmar para que fosse finalmente útil, do lado de fora da portal ele podia ouvir uma movimentação intensa, pessoas correndo, carros saindo da mansão, vozes exaltadas.

O rapaz se ergueu saindo da sala ainda tremendo, parecia que o mundo estava se mobilizando, quando chegou próximo do salão a mão de Klaus o deteve.

\- Vamos nos temos que ir – pediu baixa, Damon apenas acenou seguindo ele, o rapaz foi colocado em um carro, Klaus sentou ao seu lado e o carro arrancou.

\- Minhas coisas... – começou ainda meio abalado.

\- Vamos enviá-las depois – disse o hibrido digitando algo em seu celular depressa.

\- Para onde estamos indo... onde está Andrei?

\- Ele vai no outro carro com Stefan – disse o loiro – não se preocupe, vamos todos ficar juntos, não precisa se preocupar.

\- Klaus...

\- Já avisei a Elena, Caroline e a Bonnie, Tyler e os outros já estão a caminho.

\- Para... para onde nos vamos?

\- Para o palácio de inverno – respondeu finalmente encarando Damon – vamos ficar todos juntos, vai ser mais fácil mantê-los seguros e principalmente de te proteger – aquilo só fez o coração de Damon apertar no peito, o moreno fechou os olhos sentindo o que viria a seguir.

\- Ela levou Anna não foi? – disse sentindo como se as palavras rasgassem sua garganta. Klaus não teve coragem de dizer nada, apenas respirou fundo e acenou, preparando-se para o choro de desespero que se seguiu no carro de cortava o feliz e animado carnaval de Nova Orleans.


	21. Família - Parte 03

\- Não se atreva a desligar na minha cara – disse Damon quase aos berros no escritório – Andrei, só venha para casa... eu não me importo se essa porcaria de reunião acabou, venha para casa... por que sim... eu não tenho que me explicar... Andrei... que inferno! – gritou o rapaz jogando o telefone na parede, o aparelho de despedaçou e só quando ele ouviu o baque que percebeu o que havia feito, lá se foi seu decimo aparelho desde o inicio daquele relacionamento.

\- Ele desligou? – perguntou Elijah sentado a mesa ao lado de Klaus, Damon fechou os olhos tentando de acalmar antes de responder, mas parecia que tinha uma bola de pelos em sua garganta.

\- Desligou – disse o moreno sentindo a bola arranhar as suas cordas vocais – não disse onde estava, nem com quem estava.

\- Ele não quer te preocupar – disse Klaus ficando de pé e se aproximando do moreno, Damon colocou as mãos na cintura, exausto, seus olhos ardiam pela falta de sono e pelo estresse, ele parecia a beira do choro.

Desde que Anna havia sido levada, ele estava definhando. Como medida preventiva para que Lilly não conseguisse mais reféns, Andrei havia enviado todos eles ao palácio de inverno e cercado o lugar de seguranças e magia antiga, mas mesmo essas medidas não acalmavam o coração de Damon que ansiava por qualquer noticia de sua filha.

Andrei ia e vinha com uma rapidez assustadora, sempre mantinha contato, mas nunca dizia o que estava fazendo e com quem estava fazendo, parecia querer checar onde Damon estava a cada segundo, certificando que o moreno estava vivo e respirando.

Ás vezes ele ligava a noite para o rapaz pedindo conselhos do próximo passo a seguir, pois a teoria de Stefan que Damon pensava como Lilly havia sido confirmada, e toda vez que o moreno encerrava uma dessas ligações ele desabava no choro.

Ele não sabia a explicação para isso, ele sentia-se apenas tão corrompido e violado que as lagrimas pareciam limpar sua alma infectada pela trama que se via obrigado a traçar. E no dia seguinte, ele ficava assim, triste e sensível, chorando por qualquer coisa, ou até por nada, era comum encontrar Damon sentado sozinho em uma escadaria qualquer com tristes lagrimas em sua bochecha.

\- Não está conseguindo – murmurou respirando fundo sentindo as lagrimas saírem de seus olhos sem vontade, ele limpou a bochecha com raiva de sua falta de controle – isso não está funcionando.

\- Você está nervoso, é normal que esteja fragilizado nesse momento – disse Elijah logo atrás de Klaus – quando foi a ultima vez que dormiu uma noite de sono completa?

\- Eu não sei – disse o menor olhando para janela em agonia, a única coisa que conseguia pensar todas as vezes que tentava dormir era Anna, e como sua pequena estava a mercê de Lilly, sua doce e inocente Anna – eu só preciso me controlar... pode me emprestar meu celular?

\- Não vai ligar para Andrei de novo, só vai te deixar mais nervoso – disse Klaus envolvendo o menor mais junto de si, Damon se deixou ser levado pelos braços do loiro que o conduziu a uma poltrona, ele limpou a lagrima solitária na bochecha do menor, e plantou um beijo em sua testa – você tem que se acalmar, não vai ajudar ninguém ficando nervoso.

\- Eu sei – murmurou Damon – mas a falta de noticias esta me matando.

\- Tenho certeza que no momento que Andrei tiver qualquer noticia da Anna ele vai te ligar – começou o loiro paciente.

\- Para isso vai precisar de um novo celular – disse Elijah olhando para os dois – vou providenciar um – e saiu do escritório depressa deixando os dois sozinhos. Klaus ainda ficou um tempo acalmando Damon, consolando o rapaz antes de murmurar.

\- Quer tentar dormir um pouco? – questionou vendo o moreno mais relaxado. Damon teve vontade de rir, agora lembrando que quando estava mutilado pelos meses de abuso na masmorra de Ivana foi Klaus e Stefan que cuidaram dele, ele não lembrava de tudo, mas aquela fala de conforto, era tão familiar que ele sabia que coloca-lo para dormir era uma das tarefas de Klaus.

\- Eu estou bem melhor agora, obrigado Nick – respondeu o menor retribuindo o olhar de simpatia que lhe era dado – eu acho que vou para o meu quarto agora.

\- Não quer comer nada antes? – questionou ajudando-o a se erguer.

\- Não eu... só quero tentar dormir – disse baixinho dando um breve abraço em Klaus antes de sair do escritório, deixado o loiro sozinho. Angustiado ele subiu os degraus do palácio de inverno atravessando seus corredores silenciosamente, no caminho ele encontrou Elena, Matt, e até Sofia, mas nenhum deles exigiu que o rapaz parasse, todos pareciam pisar em ovos perto de Damon, temendo que o rapaz se afundasse mais ainda em sua tristeza.

Ele finalmente entrou no quarto que seria dele e de Andrei e se jogou na cama, ainda era manhã, mas o rapaz não se via com disposição para fazer nada, seu coração estava dilacerado de preocupação, e o universo só parecia ir contra ele.

\- Você tem que relaxar Damon – disse a si mesmo – ele vai encontrá-la, vai trazê-la de volta. Confie nele – repetia para si, em meio a esse mantra ele fechou os olhos buscando dormir, seu corpo resistiu por alguns minutos, mas a exaustão tomou conta de si e ele finalmente relaxou, sentiu seus músculos encontrarem paz entre os lençóis da cama, a luz clara ofuscada pelas cortinas leves, sentiu a brisa fraca bagunçar os seus cabelos, para só então, lembrar que as janelas do palácio estavam fechadas por causa do frio.

Confuso, ele abriu os olhos só para descobrir que era possível ter seu coração desmembrado em mais pedaços do que tudo. De pé, olhando para ele com lagrimas nos olhos, e uma face de dor estava a pequena Anna. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas e sujas de sangue, seu cabelo estava embaraçado e havia sido cortado rudemente, havia hematomas por todo o seu corpo e pareciam faltar dedos em suas mãozinhas.

\- _Papa_ – o chamou em uma voz triste e fantasmagórica – _venha me buscar papa, eu não quero ficar aqui, não me deixe aqui papa é frio._

Damon então percebeu o que estava vendo, não era sua filha era o fantasma dela, o fantasma daquilo que foi a sua pequena Anna.

\- _Venha me buscar, por favor, Papa_ – pediu de novo antes de começar a chorar. Damon ainda ficou paralisado na cama tremendo da cabeça aos pés, só quando o pequeno vulto se encolheu de dor e desapareceu que ele reagiu. Ele agarrou os lençóis da cama, sentindo praticamente o sangue escorrer pelo seu coração, fechou os olhos com força antes de soltar um grito puro de dor.

**Praga**

Lilly assistia os sábios se enfileirarem diante dela, cada um com um tipo de tradução das paginas, cada um com a sua interpretação.

\- Não vai servir – disse ela jogando os dois últimos papeis do lado – preciso apenas do terceiro os demais podem colocar nas celas.

Um velhinho de cabelos brancos e face bondosa foi jogado em uma cadeira enquanto outros foram conduzidos para fora do cenário.

\- O que posso fazer por você minha senhora – disse finalmente não demonstrando medo em sua fala. A morena pareceu refletir até proferir a sentença.

\- Tenho uma cópia em meu poder, quero saber que tipo de coisas interessantes posso fazer com ela – o velhinho pareceu refletir por um momento até responder.

\- Cópias são raras – começou – a beleza no feitiço das cópias, é que elas são interligadas, com as palavras e ingredientes certos, você pode conecta-las para fazer qualquer coisa.

\- Gosto como pensa velho – disse Lilly – agora me mostre.

**Palácio de Inverno**

Era anoitecer quando Andrei chegou ao palácio, ele não conversou com ninguém, apenas adentrou com uma tormenta e subiu as escadas praticamente correndo. No andar de cima a porta do seu quarto e de Damon estava aberta, todas as luzes do palácio estavam acessar e o corredor parecia imensamente movimentado, dentro do quarto tentando bloquear qualquer presença indesejada estava Anna P. e Bonnie, sendo assessoradas por Elena, mas sua atenção foi capturada pela figura pálida e encolhida dos braços de Stefan.

Damon estava chorando, mas não havia mais lagrimas, era como se o moreno tivesse secado. Ele se aproximou da cama com cuidado, seu olhar se deteve na mesa de cabeceira, onde calmantes e xicaras de chá se empilhavam, a mão de Damon tremia copiosamente enquanto Stefan sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, mas parecia que o rapaz não ouvia, ele havia quebrado, finalmente quebrado.

\- Eu assumo agora Stefan – disse a voz firme de Andrei tentando chamar a atenção do menor, sendo ignorado totalmente. Stefan fez uma cara de pena, mas moveu Damon com cuidado para os braços de Andrei, o russo retirou o casaco e o jogou de qualquer forma no chão do quarto antes de receber o esposo. Damon estava fora do ar, parecia apenas afundado em sua dor, ignorando os acontecimentos a sua volta.

Quando Andrei o segurou, o moreno encolheu-se em seus braços sendo envolvido fortemente em um abraço cheio e protecionismo e amor. O russo fez um sinal para que todos saíssem, ele conseguia ver que alguns móveis de quarto haviam sido destruídos, provavelmente pelo próprio Damon, mas não se deteve a isso.

\- Minha vida – murmurou ao ouvido do menor buscando uma reação – não aconteceu Damon, era um truque... eu sei, eu ainda sinto ela.

\- Não – murmurou o rapaz finalmente demonstrando estar ouvindo alguma coisa – eu a vi... eu... ela estava machucada... nossa menina estava... estava...

\- Ela não estava, foi um truque eu sei que foi, ela está viva, eu ainda consigo senti-la – insistiu Andrei, mas Damon se afastou com a pouca força que tinha o encarando com o próximo de ódio que o rapaz possuía.

\- PARE DE MENTIR PARA MIM – gritou praticamente cuspindo as palavras – EU A VI, EU A VI MORTA, ELA MORREU, MINHA FILHA ESTÁ MORTA!

\- Ela não está morta – disse Andrei se erguendo tentando controlar o rapaz, ele conseguia ver pelo semblante apático que Damon estava definhando, não podia arriscar que em um rompante de raiva ele se machucasse – se você conseguir se acalmar um pouco, vai senti-la também.

\- MENTIRAS, MENTIRAS E MENTIRAS É SÓ QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE ME DAR, APENAS MENTIRAS E ILUSÕES – gritou novamente agora tentando conter o soluço.

\- EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO DAMON, MAS EU PRECISO QUE VOCÊ ACREDITE EM MIM E RELAXE PARA SENTIR ISSO – pediu agora no mesmo tom, pois sabia que se mantivesse o tom baixo não seria ouvido – ANNA ESTA VIVA, APENAS SINTA.

\- Isso é culpa sua – disse com desgosto o menor abaixando o tom de voz – usa as pessoas, e acha que ninguém um dia iria querer vingança... nossa filha morreu... – repetiu agora entre os soluços como se tivesse necessidade de repetir a sentença para que o mundo soubesse de sua dor – ela morreu por sua culpa... eu... eu te odeio... eu te odeio tanto... você matou a nossa filha... nossa menina...

Foram as palavras erradas no momento errado, pois Andrei agarrou Damon pelo pulso o prendendo na cama abaixo dele com força, capturando em fim a atenção do menor.

\- Pode me odiar por varias coisas Damon – rosnou agora visivelmente irritado – mas não me odeia por isso, nossa filha esta viva e eu preciso que você veja isso antes de enlouquecer de vez – e com tapou os olhos de Damon com a mão esquerda fazendo o rapaz sair desse plano.

Quando abriu os olhos ele viu, era uma masmorra, escura e úmida, muito semelhante a de Ivana, ele caminhou pelas celas desorientado, para encontrar finalmente a única cela ocupada. O moreno agarrou-se a grade assim que percebeu que no fundo da cela estava sua pequena Anna, tão suja e ensanguentada quanto na visão, estava desacordada, mas visivelmente viva, sua respiração era instável e fraca, estava viva, mas por pouco tempo.

\- Anna – tentou chamar por ela, mas sua voz não saia, apenas o barulho fraco de sopro – minha menina – tentou novamente, mas nada saiu e então tudo mudou, ele estava na banheira com agua gelada, sendo segurado por alguém, ele não conseguia respirar, seus pulmões estavam fechados, ele abriu os olhos em agonia, olhou ao redor vendo vultos a sua volta, não havia ar, não havia ninguém e logo não havia consciência.

Horas depois no andar de baixo Andrei estava sentado com Klaus, Elijah e Stefan em uma reunião, ele havia acabado o copo de vodka antes de murmurar.

\- Eu preciso mata-la – disse finalmente concluindo o que todos já haviam pensado – não apenas mata-la preciso dizimar ela e os seguidores da terra.

\- E como pretende fazer isso se não conseguimos localizar a fortaleza dela – disse Stefan agora tão decidido quanto Andrei.

\- Eu ainda não sei – disse o russo – mas se toda vez que ela quiser nos atacar for desse jeito, não vai sobrar muito pelo que lutar.

\- E como está o Damon? – questionou Elijah.

\- Depois que eu mostrei Anna, ele teve um ataque de asma e uma febre pesada, mas de onde surgiu essa febre não me pergunte – disse o russo esfregando o rosto para espantar o cansaço – agora parece que aquela tonelada de comprimidos que vocês o fizeram engolir finalmente fizeram enfeito, ele vai dormir a noite inteira.

\- Isso é bom – disse Klaus – temos que achar essa menina antes que algo aconteça a ela, não acho que ele vá aguentar se ela morrer.

\- Ela está quase indo – murmurou Andrei pensativo – a vida de Anna está chegando ao fim, eu só não entendo... por que ela está segurando.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – questionou Stefan, Andrei pareceu indeciso em partilhar aquela informação.

\- Ela estava morta quando Damon a viu – confessou surpreendendo todos – mas ela a trouxe de volta, por quê?

\- Para ter mais uma moeda de barganha? – chutou Klaus.

\- Pode ter sido – disse Andrei – mas não é tão simples assim, ela queria que Damon a visse naquele estado, mas por que não deixa-la morta?

\- Eu suponho que perguntar ao Damon está fora de cogitação – comentou Elijah.

\- Não posso dizer a ele que ela estava morta, ele vai pirar – disse o russo – ele precisa de descanso, ele esta com muita dor, dor demais para alguém sem ferimentos. A dor espiritual dele está muito forte, se continuar assim vai afetar para esse plano e ele pode se machucar.

\- Isso pode acontecer? – questionou Stefan verdadeiramente preocupado – quer dizer, é possível que a dor emocional do Damon se transforme em algo físico?

\- Não é para acontecer – disse Andrei conjecturando – mas se ele começar a receber golpes pesados como esse talvez seja possível, seria uma explicação para febre.

\- Então o que vamos fazer sobre isso? – questionou Klaus agora tão preocupado quanto Stefan – não podemos deixá-lo a mercê das loucuras dessa Lilly.

\- Eu tenho de acha-la – disse Andrei serio – mas não vou conseguir seguindo as regras, nem sendo diplomático.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Eu tenho que dizimá-la e não posso medir esforços – começou – vou evocar o outro lado, e usar minha voz de supremo...

\- Não é uma boa ideia – começou Elijah.

\- Sabe as implicações disso? Quando o efeito passar o inferno que vai ser? – tentou argumentar Klaus.

\- O que é sua voz de supremo? – questionou Stefan confuso sendo interrompido por Klaus.

\- É quando Andrei usa de seu status de supremo e obriga toda a uma raça a fazer o que ele quer sem pestanejar – disse o loiro – como se eles não tivessem opinião ou vontade própria – Stefan olhou para o cunhado surpreso.

\- Você pode fazer isso?

\- Sim eu posso – disse Andrei – mas não costumamos fazer, por que existem muitas implicações políticas e diplomáticas em jogo, se eu fizer isso pode ser interpretado de forma errada pelos clãs, posso iniciar uma guerra se não houver motivações corretas, pode ser um massacre, por isso evitamos.

\- E pode sair do controle caso não consiga fazer – soltou Klaus – imagine um bando de lobos soltos por ai com motivações ligadas as vontades e humores de Andrei, ou vampiros sedentos de sangue correndo atrás apenas do que ele mandar, sem se importar com a consequência?

\- Não é uma boa visão – disse Stefan.

\- Não, não é – disse Andrei – é por isso que eu estou cogitando, as não disse que ia fazer. Essa medida é apenas para caso as coisas piores.

\- Não me leve a mal, mas acho difícil de isso acontecer – começou Klaus sentando em uma das poltronas do escritório caindo em silencio junto com os demais ocupantes.

No quarto de cima, envolto a seus lençóis Damon abriu os olhos para só então encarar a doce e pequena Anna sentada na beira da cama sorrindo para ele. Ela estava linda, como no dia que foi ao baile com Andrei.

\- _Papa, vamos brincar?_ – chamou a menina. O coração quebrado de Damon se viu colando suas frágeis peças na esperança de ouvir o riso da menina novamente.

Mesmo envolto a medicação e exaustão, ele se ergueu saindo da cama e acompanhando a menor. Anna o pegou pela mão e o levou dali, os dois atravessaram os corredores, descendo as escadas sorrindo um para o outro, Anna pulava e contava os degraus, animada rindo satisfeita, e Damon a olhava com adoração, sua doce menina.

Quando eles passaram o corredor principal e chegaram ao que seria o salão de festas Damon teve de abrir a porta para ela, pois a menor não tinha forças, ainda envolto a magia de ter sua filha perto de si, ele acompanhou a menina até o meio do salão.

\- _Pronto papa, fique aqui e espere_ – pediu ela largando a mão de Damon e ainda sorrindo dando uns passinhos para trás.

\- Esperar pelo que querida? – quis saber o rapaz, para só então perceber que Anna havia se posicionado ao lado de alguém. O moreno ergueu os olhos para perceber que era Anna Petrova – Anna P.?

Mas a morena não respondeu, parecia em transe, e ao seu lado no mesmo estado estava Anna Miller e em seguida a Saliere, e assim se seguiu, Damon deu a volta em si para perceber que estava em um circulo rodeado por Anna's, o mesmo circulo que havia sido mantido enquanto Ivana o possuía.

Todas elas estavam em transe, ombro a ombro, serias, observando-o sem demonstrar reação, quando seu olhar parou na pequena Anna, ele percebeu que ela não mais estava perfeita, mas era a personificação do sofrimento mais uma vez, coberta de sangue e sujeira.

\- Anna... – começou Damon em voz fraca, mas sua sentença morreu quanto todas as Annas ergueram suas mãos de uma vez mostrando que cada uma deles segurava uma faca ou uma navalha, o coração de Damon gelou, suas pernas paralisaram de medo quando a pequena Anna completamente mutilada sorriu para ele docemente e disse:

\- _Adeus papa_ – e em uma sincronia perfeita, ela e todas as Anna's cortaram a própria garganta, Damon foi inundado por espirros de sangue de toda parte. Quando os corpos começaram a cair e os baques foram ouvidos no chão que a porta do salão de abriu, o moreno não ergueu os olhos, mas ele sabia que era Andrei.

Ao longe ele ouviu gritos, pedidos de socorro, emergência por toda parte. Alguém o envolveu nos braços e então tudo era escuridão.


	22. O despertar do Salvatore

\- NÃO – gritou a voz de Lilly furiosa jogando o cadáver de um terceiro ancião pela escada – estou ficando sem tempo e opções – disse a vampira para seus servos.

\- Senhora – começou um deles – ele está fechando o cerco, alguns dos grupos de apoio pendem ajuda, mas não podemos mais remanejar pessoal, ele tem muita gente.

\- Ele tem muita gente – repetiu Lilly fechando os olhos pensando – eu tenho a única coisa no universo que pode acabar com ele... a única coisa que pode derrubá-lo, mas eu não tenho tempo – disse exausta e essas palavras te trouxeram a luz – aqui eu não tenho tempo – repetiu finalmente entendendo seu próximo passo – então preciso de um lugar que tenha tempo, senhores preparem o barco – disse seria pegando o livro triunfante.

**O despertar do Salvatore**

**Palácio de Inverno**

A nevasca tomava conta da alva e violenta floresta densa que rodeava o palácio de inverno, mas aquele clima não impedia que as pessoas continuassem chegando aquele lugar de luxo e riqueza.

\- Nos temos doze ate agora – disse Marco entrando no palácio enquanto falava no telefone com alguém, ele passou pelo roll onde alguém pegou seu casaco e saiu depressa pela entrada, caminhando quase que mecanicamente para o escritório de Andrei.

No andar de cima, Klaus e Elijah repassavam os mapas que os espiões havia entregue, eram cinco mapas com cinco localizações, mapas que levavam aos possíveis esconderijos de Lilly. Assim que o lobo atravessou a porta ele viu os mapas processando as informações.

\- Acho que o número caiu para cinco, depois te ligo – disse desligando o telefone olhando para o trabalho dos dois – ele já checou tudo isso?

\- O que você acha? Ele está determinado – disse Elijah – quer acabar com isso o mais rápido possível.

\- Essa briguinha com a Lilly já custou muito caro – respondeu Klaus. E como o original estava certo.

Após a tentativa de suicídio coletivo no salão de festas Andrei adquirira muito trabalho pela frente. Das 18 Anna's que existiam apenas a ardilosa e perspicaz Anna Miller havia morrido, pois ela era a única humana, as moças com os genes do vampirismo e da licantropia sobreviveram, mas as bruxas ficaram por um fio, foi preciso uma força tarefa para que as bruxas sobreviverem.

Outra grande perda era a pequena Anna, Andrei havia parado de sentir a presença da filha por completo, sendo finalmente decretado seu óbito, e essa perda havia custado mais do que qualquer outra coisa, pois era o que restava para arrasta o já abalado Damon a um poço de dor e incerteza.

Quando o moreno não estava dopado em seu quarto, ficavam com Andrei. O russo se certificara que ele não fizesse nada estupido o que quase sempre finalizada em uma briga entre os dois. Nos momentos em que Damon apagava de exaustão ou dopado pelo esposo, o russo saia do quarto e ia para junto de seus "generais", ele havia oficialmente decretado guerra a Lilly e só descansaria quando destruísse a vampira por completo. Havia espiões por toda parte buscando informações e guerras particulares estavam sendo travadas por todo mundo. Marco olhou para os mapas, pensativo.

\- Onde está Andrei? – perguntou finalmente, mas Klaus suspirou esfregando seus olhos, exausto – tão ocupado assim?

\- Na verdade bem pior – comentou Elijah – está com Damon, parece que a única pessoa que pode nos ajudar a entender a mente deturbada da Lilly.

\- É por isso que ela está tentando deixa-lo louco – disse a voz cansada de Darius entrando na sala, Marco cumprimentou o irmão que não via há tempos – como vai Marco e a Anna?

\- Está bem – disse ele em tom calmo – ela está na fortaleza com a maioria das meninas, estão todas muito tensas até essa situação se normalizar... se é que um dia foi normal.

\- Talvez – comentou Darius – Andrei conseguiu alguma coisa? – perguntou para Klaus, o original fez a mesma cara que fez para Marco e o outro adivinhar a situação – onde ele está agora?

\- Cumprindo seu papel de esposo dedicado – respondeu Elijah e os dois fizeram uma careta, imaginando o tamanho da demanda que vinha pela frente.

Do outro lado do palácio, em seu enorme e espaçoso quarto estava Damon. O moreno olhava a nevasca sem piscar, tentando ignorar a menina mutilada que pulava ao seu redor manchando, mesmo que imaginariamente, o seu chão. As lagrimas escorriam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto enquanto ouvia a filha pular pelo quarto tentando chamar sua atenção.

Só quando Andrei abriu a porta do quarto com uma bandeja de comida nas mãos que ele a menina parou, o russo olhou para o espirito incontrolável da filha com pena muda e atravessou a sala sem ao menos lhe dar atenção, depositou a bandeja de comida em cima da mesa recém-colocada lá e tentou chamar a atenção de Damon.

\- Damon...

\- Tire-a daqui – pediu baixinho secamente sem se quero olhá-lo. Andrei respirou fundo e virou-se finalmente para Anna e imediatamente uma serie de espíritos e fantasmas atravessaram as paredes agarrando a menor, a pequena soltou um grito de dor e medo e começou a chamar por Damon, pedindo que ele a protegesse. O moreno se encolheu mais em sua cadeira enxugando a lágrima silenciosa que caia pela sua face, até que o quarto caiu em um silencio sepulcral.

\- Ela se foi – disse Andrei agora se aproximando da poltrona para recuperar a atenção de Damon – vamos, você precisa comer.

\- Eles já encontraram uma forma de... de fazer com que ela.. ela... – começou incapaz de finalizar a sentença.

\- Ainda não amor – disse baixo tentando fazer com que o rapaz o seguisse para ir comer.

Todos os dias era uma batalha para Damon se alimentar, o rapaz estava se entregando ao que parecia ser a mais perversa e doentia forma de insanidade, se recusando a deixar-se curar, pois a cada minuto que estava sozinho, o fantasma da pequena Anna surgia para lhe lembrar de que não estava mais entre eles. Andrei não havia contado sobre Anna Miller, não teve coragem, apenas disse que as meninas estavam bem e fora de perigo, mas isso não acalmou o rapaz, nada parecia fazer isso.

Damon foi com Andrei até a mesa improvisada, servindo o almoço. O rapaz olhou a bandeja na sua frente gentilmente e suspirou.

\- Quando... quando vai acontecer? – questionou quando Andrei sentou ao lado dele.

\- Encontraremos um jeito, até lá você precisa comer – Andrei fez um sinal o rapaz começar a comer, mas ele segurou o pulso do esposo chamando sua atenção – não vamos discutir dessa vez, você precisa realmente se alimentar.

\- Andrei... – começou Damon incerto capturando a atenção do esposo.

\- Não é opcional, Elena me disse que ontem...

\- Não é isso – cortou o moreno tentando se restabelecer – eu... eu queria pedir uma coisa – Andrei largou a colher – eu queria que você... você me tornasse... um vampiro de novo.

O supremo parou onde estava, e observou o esposo confuso não acreditando o que havia ouvido.

\- Eu sei que está abalado – começou Andrei diplomaticamente entendendo que o pedido nada mais era do que um reflexo da insanidade do outro, mas quando Damon se ergueu da cadeira mostrando mais força do que havia nas ultimas semanas se colocando de frente a ele o moreno reconsiderou.

\- Não é por isso – disse o moreno serio tentando se fazer entender – eu sei que acha que eu estou ficando louco... ou que minha dor esta causando isso... talvez até esteja certo, mas... é a melhor decisão.

\- Me ilumine – disse o outro começando a se irritar com a ideia do esposo.

\- A única forma de isso acabar é detendo a Lilly – disse ele sentindo a expressão de raiva se formar na face de Andrei – por mais que você não me diga nada, eu sei que os seus esforços não estão ajudando, sua melhor opção é me deixar pensar como ela.

\- Eu já vi como você fica quando eu te peço para fazer isso, só me explique o que te tornar vampiro vai ajudar? – questionou Andrei se erguendo e colocando-se em frente ao esposo – vai te deixar mais forte para lutar contra ela? Mais insolente e descuidado como você era antes disso?

\- Vai me ajudar a pensar – rebateu o rapaz – por que quando eu virar um vampiro eu vou conseguir...

\- Desligar as emoções – retorquiu Andrei já prevendo as intenções do esposo, Damon parou no ato de falar sentindo agora o que seria a raiva de Andrei pelo vínculo – acha que vai te ajudar? Desligar as emoções, acha que vai conseguir esquecer a nossa filha?

\- Você não entende – disse o rapaz sentindo a sua garganta fechar – minha filha morreu Andrei, e é minha culpa... eu devia protege-la.

\- Anna era minha filha também – rebateu Andrei tentando por tudo controlar-se – não pense que é o único que está em dor.

\- Será que você não pode me entender se quer uma vez – disse Damon praticamente cuspindo as palavras – eu preciso que isso...

\- Eu, eu e eu, por inferno! Será que você só consegue pensar em você – gritou Andrei perdendo a paciência, fazendo Damon recuar – estamos em guerra, seus amigos e familiares estão sendo ameaçados e no frente de batalha e a única coisa que você consegue pensar é acabar com a sua dor. Aquela menina era tão minha filha quanto sua...

\- Eu... – começou Damon sentindo as pernas tremerem.

\- DAMON SE VOCÊ DISSER "EU" MAIS UMA VEZ NÃO VOU ME RESPOSABILIZAR...

\- Só me escute – pediu o rapaz tentando se aproximar do esposo para acalmá-lo – se eu não sentir... vou conseguir pensar como ela mais rápido, e vamos prever se alguma coisa...

\- Isso não vai acontecer – cortou o russo friamente – eu já tive experiência o suficiente com a sua falta de emoção, eu não vou lidar com você descontrolado enquanto eu estou em guerra.

\- Descontrolado – rebateu Damon tornando por sua vez irritado, a dor sendo substituída por algo mais palpável – controle é tudo o que eu tenho Andrei, eu ando pisando em ovos, ignorando toda essa situação desde que começou. Eu só quero ajudar, ajudar antes que alguém tenha o mesmo destino que a Anna.

\- Eu não vou transformar você Damon – rebateu Andrei não se comovendo com a justificativa do menor – e conforme-se que ninguém em sã consciência irá.

\- As emoções estão me atrapalhando – disse o moreno sentindo que suas pernas iriam ceder a qualquer minuto – será que você não pode entender que é necessário!

\- As suas emoções não atrapalham, elas são a única coisa que está te mantendo sã, elas são a única maldita coisa que fazem você lembrar o que é importante – disse Andrei, agora tentando se controlar para falar com o rapaz – desligar suas emoções não vão te ajudar, você vai parar de sentir-se como um humano.

\- É isso – disse o menino – eu não quero sentir, eu quero parar de sentir, perder a Anna doí demais... – Andrei parou onde estava encarando o menor sem emoção em seu rosto, Damon parecia ter esquecido a coisa mais importante naquela soma -...eu não posso perder mais ninguém.

\- E quanto a mim? – soltou Andrei finalmente externando aquilo que sua mente calculará desde o início - se você se tornar um vampiro e desligar as emoções vai parar de sentir dor, vai parar de sentir culpa e consequentemente, vai parar de me amar – disse o outro e foi o ultimo prego no caixão, foi como se ele tivesse lhe dado um tapa.

\- Isso não vai acontecer – disse o menor cauteloso – não... eu nunca...

\- Pense bem Damon, amor é um sentimento, derivado de emoções... você vai me ignorar e tudo o que passamos será insignificante para você – antes que ele terminasse a sentença, Damon se jogou no braços do russo que o aparou com força o mantendo de pé.

\- Não, isso não, foi uma ideia estupida, me desculpe – murmurava o rapaz sem pensar muito, Andrei o recolheu nos braços ainda o abraçando sentindo o menor tremer, Damon agora plantava beijos por todo o rosto do maior enquanto era levado para cama – eu não vou deixar de te amar, me perdoe.

\- Eu sei amor – disse Andrei sentindo sua irá diminuir, o corpo tremulo de Damon em seus braços não o ajudava a pensar – sei que nunca faria isso por opção, mas eu quero que entenda que suas escolhas não podem ser pensadas assim, você tem que considerar cada uma das variáveis.

\- Me perdoe – disse o menor sendo depositado gentilmente na cama ainda agarrado ao pescoço de Andrei que apenas curvou-se para deitar com o menor, os dois ficaram abraçados por alguns segundos até que o moreno murmurou – quando isso vai acabar?

\- Existem apenas mais cinco lugares para checar – disse Andrei – o cero esta se fechando, não há por onde ele escapar – Damon ouviu aquelas palavras com os olhos fechados, apreciando a presença forte do esposo o envolvendo, Andrei plantava pequenos beijos no pescoço e na testa do menor transmitindo paz, ele precisava cuidar de Damon, protege-lo mais do que tudo – ela não vai conseguir o que quer, tudo vai acabar bem.

E essas pequenas palavras fizeram a mente do menor trabalhar "ela não vai conseguir o que quer", esse era o objetivo no geral, no entanto, ninguém até agora havia descoberto o principal objetivo de Lilly, era sabido que ela queria ler o livro, mas com qual objetivo, para que?

Tudo o que havia escutado era que Lilly era uma mulher perturbada, uma mulher pronta para vingança, mas essa vingança contra Andrei se devia a que? Ter sido maltratada? Jogada fora quando o amor acabou? Ter sido trocada? Lilly era sua mãe, ele sabia que ela era mais forte que isso, era algo mais, algo que Andrei não estava contando.

Relutante o moreno se afasto para encarar os olhos do esposo e ate tentar infiltra-se pela sua mente na busca de algo novo, mas desistiu no ato, ele estava fraco e Andrei era inegavelmente habilidoso, pelo vinculo Damon não tinha a menor chance.

\- _Papa_ – disse uma voz fazendo o casal congelar, Andrei se ergueu depressa, tentando manter Damon deitado, mas o moreno se desvencilhou e sentou-se na cama, para só então sentir seu corpo paralisar – _encontrei uma amiga para brincar_ – de pé ao lado da pequena Anna mutilada estava Anna Miller, com a garganta cortada e às vezes banhadas de sangue.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, os fantasmas invadiram quarto levando as duas, Andrei recolheu Damon nos braços para apagar a visão das duas sendo arrastadas e Damon saindo de seu estado catatônica, soltando mais um terrível e agorento grito de dor.

**Três horas depois – biblioteca central do palácio**

A sala estava em silencio absoluto, era uma reunião geral. Klaus, Elijah, Alaric, Tyler, Marco, Ian, Adriana, Daune, Lien, Lucia, Aleksander, Darius, Sofia Pierre e Andrei, mas nenhum deles tinha coragem de dizer alguma coisa. Tudo o que podia ser dito já fora dito. A última possível base de Lilly havia sido vasculhada e nem sinal da vadia.

No entanto, no meio de tantas batalhas e buscas por informação, algo havia acontecido, e esse algo iria desencadear uma verdadeira guerra, mas dessa vez atrás das linhas de batalha. Em Praga durante um embate, que virou uma chacina, Stefan Salvatore havia sido levado como refém.

Andrei sabia bem demais o que aqui significava, sabia que seria o fim de Damon, o moreno não iria suportar mais uma perda, não a de Stefan. Ele havia falado com todos os seus generais, haviam tido uma grande discussão, mas nada podia mudar o que havia acontecido, era como se Lilly estivesse fora do radar e levado Stefan consigo, era perturbador.

\- Quando vai dizer a Damon? – questionou Darius prevendo o que viria – sabe que quando ele acordar.

\- Eu sei – disse Andrei sentado na poltrona no canto da sala sendo observado pelos seus colaboradores espalhados pela biblioteca – só preciso encontrar uma forma de dizer isso.

\- Espero que seja melhor do que a maneira como ele descobriu que Anna Miller estava morta – soltou Sofia recebendo um olhar de poucos amigos do russo.

\- O que faremos agora? – questionou Lien tensa – nossas opções acabaram o rastro dela sumiu.

\- Ela tem que esta em algum lugar – respondeu Andrei – só precisamos de mais gente – disse o supremo fazendo todos gelarem, ele iria fazer isso, iria colocar todos os seres do mundo atrás de Lilly e acabar com o livre arbítrio das raças.

\- Andrei... – começou Aleksander – existem mais opções, temos que estuda-las.

\- Não há mais nada a ser feito – disse o outro ficando de pé – chame as bruxas!

No andar de cima Damon abriu os olhos acordando naquela cama pelo que parecia ser sua decima vez só hoje, assim que seus olhos de vidro tiveram contato com o teto ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.

Anna Miller está morta!

Veio à lembrança na sua mente. Não era uma alucinação, era o fantasma da moça que havia ido fazer companhia a sua irmã pequena perdida entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Ele deixou às lagrimas escorrerem livremente, chorando pela culpa de mais aquela morte.

Era tudo tão injusto, como ele não podia fazer nada para defender aqueles que ele amava a pequena Anna, Anna Miller, quantos mais tinham que morrer naquela briga sem fim, sem proposito.

Á ultima coisa que lembrará foi Andrei o prendendo em seus braços enquanto ele chorava sem parar, com certeza o russo havia usado um feitiço para derrubá-lo, para poupá-lo da dor.

\- Poupar – murmurou tristemente, era isso o que estava acontecendo com ele há anos, sendo poupado, sendo jogado em cenários cada vez mais bizarros sem controle do que estava acontecendo, tudo isso estava muito acima dele agora, era muito superior. O moreno fechou os olhos respirando fundo tentando abafar um soluço quando sentiu uma mão fria segurando a sua. O rapaz deu um pulo sentando-se na cama rapidamente ficando cara a cara com Anna Miller, seu corpo congelou completamente até que a moça murmurou.

\- _Você não precisa chorar para sempre_ – disse finalmente em uma voz muito diferente da sua normal – _esse não é você, essas lagrimas não são sua. Isso não faz parte de Damon Salvatore._

\- Me... me descu... – começou acreditando que devia isso a moça, mas a expressão seria dele o calou.

\- _Não quero suas desculpas, quero suas atitudes_ – disse firme – _não desse ser humano indefeso que está na minha frente, mas da pessoa ardilosa e complexa que você era. Existem certas coisas que apenas nós humanos de sangue frio somos capazes de fazer, e é por isso que Anna e eu estamos vindo para você não para Andrei_ – o moreno respirou fundo controlando-se e por fim questionou.

\- O que quer que eu faça? – perguntou, mas foi uma voz fina e cheia de ódio atrás dele que respondeu.

\- _Nos vingue._

**Masmorra da fortaleza de Lilly (local desconhecido)**

Stefan abriu os olhos, meio sonolento, ele estava deitado em uma mesa de madeira fria com os pulsos e tornozelos presos por uma faixa de couro. Ele tentou se erguer, mas as faixas pareciam reforçadas com magia, o vampiro ainda tentou pela ultima vez, mas desistiu.

\- Tem alguém aí? – gritou Stefan consciente que não haveria resposta, quando ele ouviu saltos se aproximando o seu coração gelou, aquele aroma, ele conhecia aquele aroma, ele sabia quem era. Só quando a moça estava a alguns passos da mesa que ele teve certeza.

\- Olá querido filho – disse a voz articulada de Lilly.

**Palácio de inverno**

Já era noite quando Damon finalmente saiu do seu quarto, ele havia se banhado, comido alguma coisa e trocado de roupa, a conversa com Anna Miller havia lhe dado um novo norte, ele não precisava se afundar em dor, precisa fazer algo útil, algo para por um fim nisso, e seu primeiro passo era se unir a Andrei, seja lá qual estratégia o supremo estava montando.

Ele desceu as estavas depressa, passando pelos corredores indo em direção a biblioteca do térreo, onde ele sentia a presença do outro, mas assim que dobrou no segundo corredor ele bateu de cara com ninguém menos que Elena.

\- Desculpe – disse a moça em voz pastosa, Damon tentou sorrir para ela, mas seu sorriso morreu no momento que seus olhos se encontraram.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, mas o corpo da moça tremia fortemente, e bastou cinco segundos para ele entender, quando a dor atravessou o rosto da moça e ela se desbulhou em lagrimas novamente Damon sentiu algo próximo ao que sentia quando era vampiro – foi Stefan não foi?

\- Sim – começou a moça entre os soluços, e Damon não preciso de mais nada. Munindo-se de uma raiva que era só dele, ele deixou Elena para trás e avançou pela mansão, ele ignorou Karoline no caminho, o olhar confuso de Bonnie um monte de criados, até chegar à porta da biblioteca, não se preocupando em bater a porta de abriu com um gesto de mão mostrando o circo que estava armado lá dentro.

Sentado em uma poltrona confortavelmente estava Andrei, ele parecia ter sido interrompido no meio de uma fala, sua calma e elegância só irritaram mais ainda o moreno.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – questionou o supremo ficando de pé, mas o moreno o ignorou atravessando a sala, pegando um abridor de carta em cima da escrivaninha e avançando no russo, tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta, às pessoas ao redor se moveram para tentar deter Damon, Andrei se ergueu para pará-lo, mas Damon foi mais rápido, usando-se de seus dons empurrou o esposo de volta na poltrona e antes que ele reagisse pegou o abridor de cartas e enfiou com toda força que conseguiu na perna do supremo.

A sala ficou em choque com o grito de dor que Andrei soltou, e principalmente com o rosnado de raiva proferido por Damon.

\- _**Para trás todos vocês**_ – mandou o moreno agora inclinando-se na poltrona para manter contato visual com Andrei, misteriosamente todos na sala estagnaram no local. Damon girou o abridor de cartas antes que Andrei conseguisse agarrar a sua mão, e então ele percebeu que não era preciso o mais velho morrer para que ele tivesse parte de seus poderes, era preciso apenas que ele esteja indefeso – agora vamos ver o que você está escondendo de mim – disse o moreno empurrando o abridor mais fundo fazendo o supremo gritar, aproveitando o lapso de dor ele invadiu a conexão com o russo e finalmente entendeu.

_A lembrança era vaga, primeiro havia Andrei e Lilly, bem mais jovem do que quando era sua mãe, depois havia ele e uma Lilly mais nova e só então uma Lilly gravida, mas gravida de Giuseppe? Não, não era um bebe normal, era uma criança especial. Era uma criança de um supremo, era uma criança de Andrei, e por fim apareceu, uma criança morta aos pés de uma Lilly ensanguentada, de uma Lilly vampira, de uma Lilly sedenta por vingança._

Foi então que Damon cortou a ligação puxando o abridor de cartas da perna do esposo se afastando dois passos dele, Andrei estava ofegante sentindo o sangue escorrer pela sua perna a mão de Damon tremia de raiva assistindo o homem tentar estancar a ferida.

\- Seu filho da puta mentiroso – cuspiu Damon tentando conter a raiva – não tem nada haver comigo, ou com o fato de ela não ser sua escolhida, não tem nada haver com nenhum de nós, ela quer a sua cabeça por que você tirou isso dela – ele jogou o abridor de cartas no chão e avançou no esposo cobrindo ele de tapas, Andrei se ergueu tentando conter Damon, mas a raiva do menor era muito grande, com dificuldade ele conseguiu agarrar os pulsos de Damon que só urrou de ódio.

A biblioteca assistiu em choque quando Damon conseguiu se desvencilhar e proferiu uma tapa tão forte na cara de Andrei que foi possível ouvir o pulso do rapaz quebrando no processo. Andrei se recompôs quanto o moreno o observava cheio de ódio arfante, o lábio do supremo havia sido cortado com o golpe e ele o olhava serio.

\- O que quer que eu diga? – disse Andrei em voz fria – que eu me arrependo? Que não sabia? Eu nem sempre fui santo Damon, eu sei de minhas indiscrições.

\- Eu deveria mata-lo e acabar logo com isso – disse o rapaz se controlando e foi a fez de Andrei o desafiar, com um gesto de mão ele fez o abridor de cartas voltar para mão de Damon.

\- Então faça – mandou – faça de uma vez, eu prefiro que você acabe com isso do que viver sabendo que me odeia por um erro cometido há anos. Faça isso, torne-se supremo, você obviamente já sabe como tudo isso funciona.

Damon apertou mais o abridor de carta na sua mão e por alguns segundos a biblioteca achou que o pedido de Andrei se cumpriria, todos tinham os olhos nos dois, a porta antes aberta, estava abarrotadas dos convidados da casa, Elena, Caroline e uma serie de seguidores de Andrei assistiam a briga dos dois, tenso pelo desfecho.

Andrei ergueu o queixo desafiando o moreno, que parecia pronto a matar qualquer um que se movesse, foram segundos de tensão até que Damon jogou o abridor no chão sem cortar o contato visual com o russo.

\- Você não me serve morto – disse com frieza dando as costas para Andrei virando-se para o grupo, a sala observava a cena em choque, olhando para a figura sempre pálida e indefesa de Damon com novos olhos, ele não era vampiro, era apenas um humano, mas a expressão era tão similar a sua enquanto criatura da noite que ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada – onde ela está? – perguntou para ninguém em particular. Quando ninguém respondeu a sua pergunta ele reforçou – onde está a Lilly?

\- Não sabemos – respondeu Andrei, ele parecia a única pessoa com coragem o suficiente para falar com Damon – as fortalezas dela estão vazias, ela sumiu do mapa evaporou – Damon virou-se para ele lentamente fixando seu olhar no maior.

\- Ninguém some do mapa – disse secamente – não com Stefan a tira colo – fez questão de enfatizar, fazendo com que algumas pessoas naquela sala finalmente entendessem o rompante do rapaz – me de um minuto – pediu cruzando os braços e olhando para o chão.

Lilly não era burra, ela sabia que Andrei estava atrás dela, que o cerco estava se formando, mas sabia que não tinha como desvendar o que tinha no livro antes que ele a encontrasse, ela não tinha os meios exatos, tinha uma serie de bruxos anciões a sua disposição, mas não podia aprender com eles. Ela não tinha os meios, ela não tinha tempo, ela não tinha nenhum dos supremos, ela não tinha Damon ou tempo... tempo, meios e tempo.

\- Ela não possui meios e nem tempo – disse finalmente clareando o seu pensamento, ele então ergueu o olhar para Andrei e o russo sabia que o menor havia encontrado uma resposta.

\- Onde ela está? – perguntou ignorando o olhar chocado dos outros membros da sala.

\- Ela atravessou – disse simplesmente – Ivana aprendeu a ler o livro do outro lado, na morada de Arlef, lá ela vai encontrar meios de aprender a ler o livro e vai encontrar tempo para fazê-lo, ela atravessou para o mundo de você, por isso não consegue encontra-la, ela está no palácio de Arlef.

O rosto de Andrei e dos irmãos empalideceram, o russo respirou fundo sentindo finalmente a dor em sua perna, mas foi firme quando falou.

\- Ouviram ele, vão – mandou e como se tivessem saído de um transe todos eles começaram a se mover para fora da biblioteca providenciando cada um alguma coisa, deixando apenas Damon e Andrei, quando a porta se fechou Damon ergueu os olhos para o esposo serio – Dam...

\- Vá arrumar essa perna – disse o menor olhando o estrago que havia feito no maior – eu vou ajudar os outros, precisamos de uma estratégia de batalha e eu não conheço o castelo como você.

\- Você não vai – afirmou Andrei agora sentindo o ferimento começar a se curar muito lentamente. Damon parou no ato de abrir a porta da biblioteca para sair e virou-se para o esposo.

\- Eu descobri que se eu apenas te ferir eu consigo o controle das raças, que te deixar vulnerável ajuda para abaixar seus escudos. Que a raiva e o medo me ajudam a pensar como a Lilly sem precisar me transformar em um vampiro e finalmente entendi o que as nossas filhas mortas precisam para fazer a travessia – disse o menor – foi um dia instrutivo para mim Andrei, não me tente a descobrir o que acontece com você se me impedir de ir atrás do meu irmão – e saiu batendo a porta.


	23. Antes do caos, vamos ficar altos?

**Antes do caos, vamos ficar altos?**

O Luna era o irmão gêmeo do Eclipse, o iate de um dos amigos de Andrei. Era um monumento, possuía duas piscinas, heliporto, discoteca, um submarino interno acoplado e cabines para acomodar todos os membros daquela empreitada. O russo havia escondido o seu Iate na Islândia, onde ninguém sabia sobre sua existência e era exatamente nessa monstruosidade que eles estavam agora indo em direção ao triangulo das bermudas.

Damon observava a escuridão da noite enquanto o Luna cortava o mar sem piedade, ele fechou os olhos pensando como a vida podia ser calma e em paz, como podia não existir algum lugar no mundo que fosse tão calmo como o mar e por um segundo sua mente correu pela ultima semana, nos últimos acontecimentos, dos últimos minutos.

**_Algumas horas antes de embarcar_**

_\- Eu não sei se quero realmente fazer isso – disse Damon entregando o cigarro de maconha para Katherine – quero dizer, fumar maconha para me acalmar está ok, mas crack._

_\- É apenas uma evolução da maconha – disse a vampira ao lado de uma Elena visivelmente chapada – olha para Elena, ela parou de chorar com a maconha, talvez você usando crack consiga para de se preocupar tanto._

_\- Não sei se é o momento certo – disse o rapaz vendo a namorado do irmão trocar o baseado com Bonnie e Caroline – se Andrei descobrir._

_\- Andrei está muito preocupado traçando um plano de batalha com Klaus e companhia para prestar atenção na gente – disse Rebecca largando o cachimbo e passando para Damon – só um tapinha, você vai se sentir outra pessoa._

_\- Vocês sabem que isso é imensamente irresponsável, e por mais que minha filha não esteja mais entre nos, eu ainda consigo vê-la e eu não quero ser um mal exemplo – disse o rapaz enfático olhando no olho para o grupo – e eu não vou fazer isso, metade das nossas filhas estão aqui conosco..._

_\- Damon – interrompeu Elena – é um tapinha em um cachimbo de crack, você não vai sair para matar judeus._

_O rapaz olhou para todas as meninas do grupo pensativo._

_\- Talvez eu não queira..._

_\- DAMON FUMA LOGO ESSE CACHIMBO DOS INFERNOS – mandou Caroline e antes que percebesse o rapaz estava alto._

_**Dias atuais**_

Damon reabriu os olhos com um sorriso na face, isso havia sido há quase cinco horas e algumas pedras depois, ele sabia que o que estava fazendo não era certo, mas um pouco de loucura era tudo o que ele precisava no momento, tudo. Ele respirou fundo para só então conseguir ver a figura de Andrei se aproximando dele com duas canecas fumegantes, o moreno sentiu um meio sorriso brincando com a sua face, mas se conteve.

\- Eu sei que você tomou algumas doses com Katherine e as meninas e está tentando parecer sóbrio, mas ficar nesse frio não vai ajudar em nada – disse o russo entregando uma caneca para Damon – beba um pouco de chá vai ajuda-lo a conseguir foco, já que os nossos generais estão ignorando nossa tática de batalha e bebendo no bar.

\- Quando você diz nossos generais você quer dizer...

\- Os suspeitos habituais – disse o russo tomando um gole, sendo acompanhando pelo esposo – parece mais uma reunião de família.

\- Famílias – corrigiu Damon abrindo espaço para o maior ficar ao seu lado – parece o encontro mundial das famílias bizarras, Gilbert, Salvatore, Yutshonw, Bennet, Mikaelson,...

\- ...Forbes, Petrova e... esquecemos alguém?

\- Não sei o sobrenome dos seus irmãos – disse o rapaz ouvindo um trovão tomando conta do céu – vai chover... esse barco aguenta uma chuva?

\- Não vou me dignar a responder essa pergunta – disse o russo olhando o céu se fechar em volta dele – posso parar a chuva se quiser.

\- Claro que pode – disse Damon se afastando do parapeito e estendendo a mão para Andrei o acompanhar – poupe suas energias para quando desbravarmos o lado negro da força.

Andrei ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos olhando a mão do esposo estendida em sua direção e sentiu-se mal. Nas ultimas semanas, Damon havia sofrido muito e por um longo tempo em uma escuridão de dor e incerteza, e agora ele estava ali, de pé decidido a por um fim ele mesmo naquele problema que Andrei em sua irresponsabilidade havia criado, parecia tão decido, mas a única coisa que estragava aquele momento eram as pupilas dilatadas no menor.

\- Damon eu... eu queria me desculpar – disse o russo tão solene quanto sua voz conseguiu soar – por tudo, por deixa-lo no escuro, por simplesmente deixar tudo isso acontecer.

\- Não precisa – disse o moreno em tom calmo que raramente usava – esse negocio de desculpas, nunca foi realmente necessário entre nos dois – ele fez uma pausa e refletiu sobre a questão – é eu também não acredito que você ferrou tudo de proposito então... vamos deixar por isso mesmo, depois eu posso pensar em alguma coisa.

\- Depois quando? – questionou. O menor de aproximou e agarrou por si só a mão do russo fazendo-o segui-lo.

\- Quando toda essa baixaria estiver acabado – Andrei abriu a boca para retrucar alguma coisa, mas Damon o puxou para mais perto de si e antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa o menor segurou o seu queixo, ficou na ponta dos pés e plantou um beijo casto nos lábios do maior.

Foram segundos de choque até o russo relaxar e retribuir o beijo, saboreando aqueles lábios que há muito tempo se recusava a ser seu. Quando Damon se afastou ele firmou os olhos no do esposo o fitando com firmeza.

\- Nos vamos ficar bem – murmurou o menor rindo despreocupadamente.

\- Eu não vejo como – conseguiu dizer Andrei sentindo a insegurança tomando conta dele – tudo parece estar ruindo.

\- Nos vamos reconstruir – cortou Damon sentindo o vento do bagunçar o cabelo dos dois – eu tenho um plano, não se preocupe, apenas saiba que não importa o que aconteceu ou o que vai acontecer atrás desse véu, nos dois vamos ficar juntos.

Andrei sentiu seu coração apertar só de imaginar o que podia acontecer, esse "e sé", deixado no ar fazia seu coração de despedaçar. Estariam eles caminhando para o fim?

\- Se...

\- Sem espaço para "se" – disse Damon se afastando um pouco levando Andrei consigo, os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado pelo deck do barco largando as canecas no chão – vai acabar tudo bem.

\- Espere um minuto – disse Andrei segurando o esposo antes que ele siga em frente – por que essa sua segurança não me passa segurança.

\- Não entendi – começou Damon, mas Andrei o interrompeu.

\- Você está muito seguro de si, não me interprete mal, eu fico feliz que está confiante, talvez seja a bebida falando, mas na ultima vez que você dominou a situação se meteu em uma confusão que eu tive de mover céus e terras para consertar e ainda nem perto disso cheguei, não sei se é uma boa ideia...

\- Tem de ter um pouco mais de fé em mim – disse Damon sem fazer o sorriso morrer.

\- Eu tenho fé, mas infelizmente temos um histórico...

\- E o nosso histórico diz que você é perigoso, volátil, possessivo e que vai matar todos nos para me salvar, mas mesmo assim têm um bando de gente lá embaixo disposta a segui-lo – disse o rapaz sem piscar.

\- Isso não é sobre mim...

\- Eu pensei que tudo nesse planeta fosse – disse Damon revirando os olhos para a possível postura acusatória de Andrei.

\- Está insinuando alguma coisa? – disse Andrei – Damon eu confio em você, eu só quero saber se existe algo que você não está me contando?

\- Não! Por quê? Você tem alguma coisa? – rebateu Damon com calma – se tiver algum plano mirabolante, por favor, me diga agora antes que chegue um momento em que eu tenha que te odiar por ter agido pelas minhas costas enquanto tento salvar a vida do meu irmão.

\- Eu faço a mesma pergunta – disse Andrei vendo que aquela bandeira de paz não seria erguida tão cedo – Damon, vamos atravessar para o outro lado, o lugar mais escuro do universo, você sabe...

\- Não Andrei, eu não sei, nem você sabe, Lilly está lá há dias, o que equivale a o que? Dois anos, ou mais – soltou o rapaz – não sabemos o que a Lilly fez do outro lado, a essa altura ela já sabe ler o livro, ela pode ter um poder ilimitado, não sabemos o que ela fez com as pessoas do outro lado, ela pode ter até criado o exercito dela.

\- Então é nisso que está pensando – disse Andrei entendendo – que não vamos conseguir – Damon esfregou os olhos desgostando do som daquilo.

\- Não é isso – disse baixo tentando reformular as suas palavras – você me pediu para pensar com ela, depois que comecei... é... é o que eu faria, apenas acho mais seguro.

\- Para quem? – interrompeu Andrei.

\- Só estou fazendo o que me pediu, pensar como ela e o meu pensamento me leva a essa conclusão – disse o rapaz sentindo uma vontade fora do normal de rir, Andrei o olhou sem crença no que estava ouvindo e meio que sem entender ele próprio sentiu vontade de rir.

\- Então é isso? Vamos morrer lá? – concluiu o outro enquanto Damon já começava a rir – e isso te faz rir? – questionou Andrei sorrindo com a insanidade do menor – estamos ficando loucos?

\- Não estou louco – disse o moreno apoiando-se nas grades do barco – estou chapado.

\- O que? – questionou Andrei agora confuso.

\- Katherine trouxe maconha para o barco – disse despreocupadamente para um Andrei chocado – não a culpe, eu precisava desopilar, você me mandou pensar como a Lilly, e começou a ficar mais difícil e me incomodar, então precisava de algo para abrir a mente.

\- Então fumou maconha enquanto estamos em missão? – enfatizou o outro não acreditando no que ouvia.

\- Não, eu fumei maconha antes de embarcamos, no barco eu fumei uma pedra de crack e...

\- Ok, chega – disse o outro não querendo mais ouvir aquele absurdo – eu já ouvi demais, apenas me deixe guardar essa informação na minha mente por alguns segundos para futuramente eu usar em um momento chave – Damon começou a rir de forma descontrolada – você está realmente chapado?

\- Algo muito parecido com isso – disse o rapaz olhando para o céu quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair – e agora vamos ficar molhados.

\- Não vamos ficar molhados – disse o russo se aproximando do menor que ainda ria do vento – eu me recuso a terminarmos nossa conversa relativamente seria no meio a chuva.

\- Não vou entrar – disse Damon se afastando para evitar ser pego por Andrei enquanto os pingos caiam com mais determinação – estamos no meio do mar, eu estou chapado depois de quase 50 anos sem fazer isso, e vai chover, e eu vou tomar banho na chuva.

\- E você vai pegar uma gripe – disse Andrei tentando agarrar Damon em vão na chuva agora constante – Damon... inferno... Damon volte aqui – enquanto o humano dava um balão e pulava as cadeiras para correr – somos um casal de velhos, não podemos mais correr na chuva, volte aqui.

\- É só agua – disse o rapaz desviando do esposo e correndo pelo convés – água é legal.

\- Você vai se resfriar sua criança estupida – disse o outro em uma manobra furtiva quase pegando o rapaz, ele correu o mais rápido possível até alcança-lo finalmente, mas com um golpe furtivo Damon se esquivou e derrubou o esposo no chão, saindo correndo novamente, a essa altura a chuva já tomava conta do mundo e os dois corriam sem parar, quando o barco acabou e Damon se viu encurralado ele pegou o menor em cheio e o jogou no chão sentando em cima dele – seu idiota.

\- Esse chão está molhado – reclamou Damon enquanto Andrei abria as pernas do menor para ficar por cima, a chuva agora caia pesada sobre eles impossibilitando a mais breve das visões – está tudo molhado – grito o rapaz na chuva sorrindo quando Andrei beijava o seu pescoço. O russo não estava ouvindo o que o menor dizia, apenas começou a desabotoar sua calça – eu espero que essa chuva não nos arraste para fora do barco, esse lugar tem colete salva vidas? – disse desabotoando a calça de Andrei o suficiente para liberar o pênis já ereto do outro – meu marido é o único homem do mundo que consegue ficar duro nesse frio.

\- Quer calar a boca eu não ouvi uma linha do que disse – informou o outro enquanto Damon tentava encaixar os dois – não é tão difícil, é só encaixar – retorquiu ao ouvido do outro e desatou a rir.

\- Não é tão difícil? Você já viu o seu tamanho – soltou o moreno finalmente sendo preenchido pelo maior – puta merda, lubrificante – resmungou, mordendo o ombro de Andrei em vingança. O russo prendeu o menor no chão começando dar estocadas fortes, Damon agarrou-se a ele como pode, sentindo a chuva ser amparada por aquele corpo forte e escultura em cima de si – isso é bom... onwww, você é bom, merda você sabe o que está fazendo... – Andrei agarrou as coxas do menor afundando mais dentro dele, forçando seu pau a ir mais fundo, isso fez Damon gritar de satisfação enquanto era pressionado com força no deck do barco, seus olhos reviraram até se fecharem completamente.

\- Tão apertado – rosnou Andrei fazendo com mais força – é tão fácil, você é tão frágil – e empurrou com mais força, um raio forte cortou o céu – meu... meu Damon...MEU! – com mais algumas estocadas fortes o russo gozou, mas não parou de empurrar até Damon soltou o ultimo grito de prazer gozando forte.

Os dois ficaram no chão do convés, Damon se deixou largar no chão enquanto Andrei ainda pairava acima de si. A chuva ainda era implacável em cima dos dois, mas nada parecia importar, Andrei se apoiou nos cotovelos para conseguir encarar o menor que estava despreocupadamente jogado no chão, sentindo os pingos fortes caírem em sua face.

O russo segurou o queixo de Damon para fazer o menor encara-lo, o menor não sorriu nem expressou nenhum tipo de sentimento, apenas ficou ali deitado, seminu assistindo o homem de sua vida observá-lo pós-coito.

\- Nos não vamos morrer – sussurrou tão próximo ao menor que mesmo com o barulho forte da chuva ele ainda podia ouvir – eu não vou deixar acontecer.

\- E como vai fazer isso? – questionou deixado seus olhos finalmente encontrarem o do esposo – meu plano é perfeito.

\- Sim é – murmurou Andrei beijando os lábios do menor devagar – apesar de sua mente chapada pensar em tudo, você só esqueceu um pequeno detalhe – Damon retribuiu o beijo devagar apenas compreendendo o que lhe era dito, por causa do vinculo entre os dois, ele abriu a boca deixando o outro aprofundar o beijo enquanto a agua pesada da chuva lavava os seus corpos, ele quebrou o beijo subitamente saindo de dentro do humano no processo, arrancando uma careta de Damon.

\- Filho da puta, não tem lubrificante – disse Damon dando um soco no ombro do maior que soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto tentava vestir o mais novo – não, deixa que eu faço isso, seu ogro – mas foi interrompido por um beijo forte e inesperado do maior que aproveitou o deslize e terminou de subir o jeans do outro – idiota.

\- Eu também te amo – disse Andrei saindo de cima de Damon e sentando-se enquanto ajustava as próprias roupas, Damon se ergueu sentindo o frio tomar conta de tudo, por isso sentindo-se ao lado do outro buscando conforto, Andrei passou o braço ao redor dele o mantendo perto, os dois ficaram abraçados no meio da chuva ridicularmente forte, onde não conseguiam enxergar um palmo na sua frente, apenas sabendo que a presença um do outro era o suficiente para aplacar o frio da noite.

Quando a chuva não parecia dar trégua e dos dois corpos estavam tão frios que era basicamente impossível gerar calor entre os dois Damon murmurou ao ouvido do outro.

\- Amor – disse chamando a atenção do outro.

\- Hum – questionou Andrei virando-se para Damon encolhido ao seu lado.

\- Qual o fator que eu esqueci de considerar? – pediu, Andrei sorriu de uma forma que nunca havia feito e por fim ergueu a mão direita e estalou os dedos e a chuva parou. Não apenas parou de cair, parou no ar, cada gota que estava no processo de encontro inevitável com o chão parou no ar congelando como um orvalho em uma folha. Damon se afastou de Andrei assustado, bagunçando algumas gotas no chão sentindo-as sair de sintonia e cedendo a realidade. Ele olhou a sua volta e viu que não era apenas o barco, mas toda a chuva por todo o oceano havia parado no ar, o céu havia congelado no meio de trovão clareando todo o horizonte mostrando para quem quisesse ver aquela imagem congelada, o mar havia paralisado entre as ondas fortes e pesadas, assim como o barco.

O moreno ficou meio perdido olhando para os lados, até que voltou seu olhar pra o esposo que estava de pé se aproximando dele, os dois ainda estavam ridicularmente molhados, mas até o ar parecia ter aquecido, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo tirando um pouco da agua do cabelo antes de finalmente falar.

\- Como...

\- Eu sou um supremo Damon – disse o outro em tom como se fosse obvio, o moreno ainda olhou para ele meio confuso – acha que meu único dom era mandar nos outros e eles obedecerem?

\- Eu pensei... eu, na verdade eu nunca imaginei como... o que você fez? Congelou essas coisas?

\- Eu parei o tempo – disse o outro - pensei que fosse obvio.

\- Eu sei – disse o rapaz agora olhando ao redor ainda atordoado – eu meio que sabia, mas... como pode ter poder para fazer isso e continuar de pé? O que mais você consegue fazer? Eu sei que consegue fazer muita coisa, mas...

\- Amor, acho que eu posso parecer velho e antiquado, o que eu realmente sou, mas acho que crack te deixa mais lento – disse o outro rindo da reação do menor.

\- Talvez, podemos discutir isso quando estiver fora do meu sistema... Você consegue voar ou algo assim? – disse o outro enquanto Andrei o rodeava – eu devo me preocupar? Eu meio que sabia que o seu pênis era um mutante, como x-men... ou, tem golfinhos por aqui, será que estão congelados também?

\- Quantas pedras você fumou? – questionou agora segurando a mão de Damon para evitar que o rapaz volte a correr.

\- Eu te odeio tanto – disse o outro olhando para as gotas congeladas ao redor dos dois parecendo mais fora do ar do que o normal – você mentiu para mim, isso causou a morte da nossa filha e meu irmão foi levado, e no final eu simplesmente ainda te amo tanto, e isso me faz te odiar.

\- Eu entendo amor – disse o outro trazendo Damon para junto de si – eu também me odeio nesse exato momento e...

\- Estou faminto – interrompeu o menor fazendo Andrei rir – merda, meu estomago está afundando... você esta me matando de fome, ou foi por que fodemos no chão? – e o sorriso brotou na face de Andrei, apesar de todos os percalços e principalmente por ter o seu esposo drogado em seus braços, Andrei se sentiu aliviado, no final tudo ficaria bem, ele iria garantir isso.

\- Exatamente, vamos entrar e você vai comer tudo o que ver pela frente para depois vomitar sem pudor nos meus sapatos – disse ele conduzindo Damon para dentro do barco.

\- Eu não faço mais isso – disse o rapaz ainda olhando para o mar – você vai fazer voltar a chover?

\- Só quando tivermos dentro do barco.

\- Mas eu quero chuva...

\- Depois...

\- Chuva é legal...

\- Andando...

Quando os dois estavam dentro do barco passando para a cozinha onde os membros da comitiva se tornaram visíveis, comendo, conversando e bebendo, Andrei se viu livre para fazer o tempo andar e a forte chuva voltar a cair.

\- Olha quem apareceu – disse Katherine sentada em uma mesa tomando uma dose de tequila – pensei que iam ficar na chuva a noite inteira.

\- Não exatamente – disse Andrei conduzindo Damon para o frigobar, o rapaz atacou imediatamente uma barra de chocolate – ele ficou meio alto pela quantidade de crack que você fumou – Katherine sorriu meio culpada.

\- Em minha defesa, eu achei que ele não iria contar...

\- Não precisa contar, ele está visivelmente chapado, você não tem vergonha de oferecer crack a um homem casado?

\- Não – disse Katherine meio envergonhada – se serve de consolo, ele pediu por isso.

\- O pior é que eu não duvido – resmungou Andrei enquanto Damon atacava uma tigela de camarões – amor me deixa esquentar isso.

\- Frio é melhor – disse o rapaz enchendo a boca de camarão, mas Klaus pegou a bandeja da mão do menor e levou ao micro-ondas – hei! Eu estou com fome.

\- Obrigado Klaus – disse Andrei pegando o rapaz pelo braço – não vai demorar.

\- Por que você está me matando de fome? – questionou Damon em voz chorosa, fazendo Andrei soltar um olhar de ódio para Katherine.

\- Ok Amy Winehouse vamos para a reabilitação – disse Andrei revirando os olhos – quarto.

\- Eu preciso comer, amanha chegaremos ao destino... eu...

\- Sua noite acabou companheiro – disse Andrei empurrando Damon para a área das suítes, com muito esforço ele conseguiu que o rapaz tirasse a roupa e se deitasse na cama dos dois.

\- Andrei – chamou o rapaz semi acordado.

\- O que é amor?

\- Amanhã iremos recuperar o Stefan? – questionou quase dormindo.

\- Isso e outras coisas a mais – disse o outro observando o menor caindo no sono profundo – só espero que no final disso tudo você não me odeie de verdade.


	24. O outro lado de uma vida

_\- Será que temos realmente que rever tudo isso? – quis saber Damon enquanto entregava um dos potes à governanta – eu sei que está atrasado, mas não quero nenhum estranho na minha casa, e esse entra e sai de gente aqui não ajuda o pessoal da segurança. _

_Andrei respirou fundo pelo que seria a enésima vez naquele dia, Damon havia voltado para casa a apenas uma semana que retomando a vida antiga. E como combinado ele havia autorizado Andrei a autorizar os assessores da empresa a assessorar o seu retorno._

_O que o rapaz não previa, é que isso seria inconveniente e muito intrusivo, logo o rapaz se via lamentava todos os minutos de seu dia sobre essa gente, seu apartamento agora estava sempre lotado, havia um entra e sai de pessoas estranhas e mal humoradas, e a casa havia sido repovoada por uma quantidade inaceitável de criados e assistentes. Andrei alegava que aquilo nada mais era para que ele não se preocupasse com nada e apenas aproveitasse o retorno a sua vida antiga._

_A casa em Providence havia sido vendida, algumas pessoas haviam sido subornadas, e por fim eles estavam de volta à Nova York e nas capas de todos às revistas e jornais do planeta. _

_Andrei havia adorado a exposição, como um maldito cachorro que urina para marcar o território, era como se fosse à legitimação para o mundo que Damon era dele._

_\- Você me deu carta branca - retrucou o russo pegando um petisco para os convidados – quer que eu relembre exatamente..._

_\- Não obrigado – interrompeu o rapaz abrindo a geladeira e tirando o uma pizza congelada de lá, imediatamente uma das governantas arrancou a pizza da mão dele – Hei!_

_\- O que você quer que eu faça? Dobre a segurança?_

_\- Não, quero que limite o acesso deles, essa é a minha casa, não um escritório de marketing – respondeu o rapaz ainda incomodado – limites Andrei, eles precisam de limites._

_\- Você não quer sair de casa, não quer participar de nenhuma videoconferência, se recusa a falar ao telefone com qualquer pessoa, como espera que eles cuidem da nossa imagem sem vir aqui, eles precisam de informações?_

_\- Inventem as informações, não é isso que eles vivem fazendo – retrucou o rapaz – E eu não vou nem começar a descrever como isso é injusto, você pegou algo que eu disse e distorceu – disse o rapaz tentando pegar a pizza da mão da governanta – minha pizza... – mas Andrei atravessou a cozinha e se pôs entre os dois para capturar a atenção de Damon, o rapaz ainda tentou dribla-lo para conseguir ter acesso a pizza, mas os braços de Andrei o ilharam na bancada – O que...?_

_Andrei ergueu os olhos para o pessoal da cozinha que entendeu a deixa, eles largaram as atribuições rapidamente e saíram da cozinha deixando os dois a sós, Damon ainda estava bufando contrariado, mas quando a cozinha esvaziou Andrei deteve todas as atenções neles._

_\- O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou Andrei pacientemente – só me diga, eu faço, quer que eu acabe com tudo, eu acabo, sem hesitar, uma palavra sua e acabo com o circo – aquela declaração fez com que o rapaz amolecesse um pouquinho, ele mordeu os lábios, receoso e ao mesmo tempo comovido pelo gesto do esposo. Ele pareceu pensativo e por fim murmurou._

_\- Eu só quero você – disse o menor timidamente – quero ser finalmente feliz ao seu lado, não importa como, mas com você... e tudo isso parece tão errado._

_\- Mas vai funcionar amor – disse Andrei tirando uma mecha da face de Damon, o cabelo recém pintado de preto – tudo parece muito pior antes de melhorar, acredite, já vai melhorar._

**O outro lado de uma vida**

Quando o barco finalmente atracou e o grupo desceu despretensiosamente no que seria a "praia" do outro lado, eles estavam pronto para tudo o que poderia acontecer. Após uma briga calorosa, Andrei teve que ceder aos argumentos de Damon e autorizou o rapaz a desembarcar com eles.

O clima estava úmido e visivelmente tenso, o céu estava escuro e as ruas desertas, as cabanas estavam abandonadas e algumas até destruídas, o chão estava molhado como se tivesse acabado de chover, havia lama por todos os lados e o aroma fétido de carne podre tomava conta do ar.

\- Quando tempo se passou desde há ultima vez? – questionou Bonnie olhando as ruas desertas.

\- Muito – disse Andrei fazendo sinal para o grupo parar, ele fechou os olhos tentando canalizar a presença de qualquer coisa em um raio de quilômetros, mas não sentiu nada – não há nada aqui, acho que não teremos problemas – murmurou Andrei reabrindo os olhos.

\- Nada que você consiga sentir – respondeu Damon olhando para um ponto além do grupo, os membros se viraram para dar de cara com algo incomum. Era pequeno, muito parecido com um esqueleto em estado de putrefação. Estava coberto com algo gosmento e escuro e algo muito parecido com piche saindo de seu corpo, andava como se fosse um contorcionista ele se aproximou do grupo.

\- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Caroline.

\- São os problemas – disse Klaus quando a coisa começou a se dobrar em cinco e crescer perante eles, quando se desdobrou ele ficou com dois metros de altura e parece a figura de um homem, uma carcaça de um homem. Ficou parado ao que parece olhando para o grupo, não havia sinal que a criatura tinha olhos, mas algo muito semelhante a uma boca.

\- Isso é... – começou Damon reconhecendo os traços daquela coisa – não é possível – Andrei foi rápido na reação pegou o menor pelo braço o colocando atrás de si – Andrei...

\- Eu sei o que é agora fique atrás de mim - o chão começou a tremer e a mover-se, da lama começaram a sair mais criaturas bem mais distorcidas e mais hostis, o fedor de putrefação, foram alguns minutos antes que o grupo inteiro ficou cercado pelos espectros enormes, caminhando em direção a eles.

\- O que são essas coisas? – questionou Elijah voltando-se para Andrei, mas Klaus quem respondeu.

\- São cadáveres – disse trocando olhares com Andrei – eles não imortais.

\- E como acabamos com eles? – perguntou Katherine.

\- Despedacem – mandou Andrei e como atirar para uma largada, o grupo de dissipou e as coisas começaram a urrar como um grito de batalha atacando o grupo, Andrei agarrou Damon pelo braço para ser ouvido – não saia do meu lado, eu vou te... – e antes que o rapaz respondesse um dos espectros foi para cima dos dois, Andrei se preparou para ataca-lo, mas com um gesto de mão Damon ergueu o espectro dois metros do chão e se estraçalhou no ar.

\- Me proteger? – questionou o rapaz voltando-se para o esposo e Andrei revirou os olhos, voltando-se para a batalha.

O grupo lutava fervorosamente, mas por mais que eles tentassem as coisas pareciam surgir do chão, se multiplicando cada vez mais, eles tentavam avançar pela cidade, mas a medida que corriam as coisas pareciam aumentar.

\- Isso não está funcionando – disse Marco vendo mais um exercito de espectros surgirem – precisamos de um plano B.

\- Andrei! – gritou Damon e o russo entendeu a deixa, ele ergueu a mão ao céu e ordenou.

\- PARA – e o mundo parou, as coisas congelaram no ar nas mais diversas posições e o grupo se aquietou voltando-se para Andrei em choque.

\- Desde quando consegue fazer isso? – questionou Katherine irritada partindo uma das coisas ao meio.

\- Não sabia que havia aprendido a controlar esse tipo de coisa – disse Sofia enquanto o grupo reagrupava – podia ter feito isso antes.

\- Não tinha certeza se funcionaria desse lado – disse o russo respirando fundo e com um mais um gesto tudo o que estava à volta deles se despedaçou, liberando o caminho.

\- Não pode limpar o caminho até chegarmos à morada? – perguntou Klaus, mas Andrei virou-se para Damon pegando sua mão, para garantir que o rapaz estivesse próximo de si.

\- Não posso me dar ao luxo de ter metade da minha concentração paralisando as coisas desse mundo, temos prioridades – quando Damon agarrou a sua mão ele vistoriou o rapaz rapidamente se certificando que não estava ferido – não vamos perder mais tempo aqui, a morada fica logo à frente.

\- Vamos pela porta da frente? – perguntou Adriana – não gosto disso, esta fácil demais.

\- Também não... – começou Damon, mas ele parou no ato de andar, segurando firmemente a mão de Andrei, o russo sentiu de imediato a agonia do menor.

\- Damon! – chamou ele parando se sentir as sensações do menor – minha vida? – o moreno pareceu confuso por alguns segundos ate finalmente se afastar de Andrei, o russo tentou agarrar a sua mão, mas ele deu um passo distante analisando cada centímetro do rosto do esposo... – Dam...

\- Eu não te sinto mais – disse em um fio de voz, sentindo a agonia do vazio tomar conta de si – eu... eu não sei como, mas eu não te sinto mais... – Lucia se adiantou agarrando o braço de Damon sentindo as sensações do corpo dele, por fim ela se afastou olhando confusa.

\- A ligação – disse agora passando o braço de Damon para Sofia – ela cortou a ligação de vocês.

\- O que quer dizer? – questionou Klaus sentindo que Damon ia apagar a qualquer momento, pois sua face ficava cada vez mais pálida.

\- Que ele não está mais associado ao Andrei... a ligação deles acabou – disse Sofia para o desespero dos dois.

**Horas depois (abrigo improvisado)**

\- Damon você precisa beber um pouco – disse Andrei enquanto entregava um frasco de sangue ao menor – não bebeu antes de sair do barco.

Após a nova informação dada por Sofia, o grupo resolveu parar. A palidez de Damon cresceu consideravelmente e Andrei temia que se eles avançassem sem verificar todos os membros do grupo algo pior poderia acontecer.

\- Me de seu braço – pediu o menor e sem pestanejar Andrei entregou, o rapaz pegou um pequeno pedaço pontiagudo de rocha e cortou o braço do esposo, a ferida ficou lá irritantemente, por um instante ele achou que a ferida se curaria, mas ela não o fez, ficou firme e vermelha – eu ainda posso feri-lo.

\- Então ela apenas bloqueou – murmurou tentando tranquilizar o rapaz – ainda podemos retomar o vinculo.

\- Como ela conseguiu fazer isso? – murmurou o incerto – isso... isso quer dizer que ela leu... que ela conseguiu ler o livro?

\- Não tudo, mas a essa altura ela já deve saber alguma coisa – disse o russo empurrando o frasco nos lábios do menor que bebeu sem hesitação – precisamos agir rápido.

\- Não podemos ir todos juntos – disse o Klaus se aproximando – ela vai nos ver chegando, precisamos nos separar.

\- O que sugere?

\- Uma distração – murmurou Sofia ao lado do original – uma que ela não poderá ignorar.

\- Não gostei como isso soou – disse Andrei ainda sem tirar os olhos de Damon, mas o rapaz havia captado a ideia mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa – acho que podemos...

\- Não temos tempo – disse o rapaz silenciando o esposo, que parecia disposto a retrucar qualquer decisão que envolvesse colocar a o menor em risco – qual o seu plano? – ela virou-se para Andrei serie e por fim questionou.

\- O quanto de informação essa sua mente desmemoriada consegue absorver?

** Frente da morada **

Lilly se aproximou das janelas de vigília do castelo observando a figura magra e pálida de Damon se aproximando do portão, ela sentiu os seus homúnculos caminhando pelo castelo, prontos para atacar ao seu sinal. Ela sabia que era uma armadilha, eles não mandariam Damon se graça, Andrei com certeza tramava algo.

O lugar onde seria seu coração estava batendo fortemente, ela precisava de Damon ou de Andrei para ela cortar a ligação.

\- Mandem baixar os portões agora – mandou ela, e então o portão começou a descer – tragam ele para dentro.

A vampira saiu da torre indo em direção ao salão principal onde eles levariam Damon, ela passou pelos homúnculos indo direto ao trono que ficava no final do salão, o castelo tinha memória e aquele salão também, seu chão era machado de negro e vermelho, o sangue seco dos seguidores de Ivana trucidados por Andrei, o próprio trono onde a bruxa estava sentada era coberto por sangue seco, o russo havia despedaçado ela ali.

Ela passou por todos e sentou no trono esperando a porta se abrir, foram segundos até que as portas se abrissem e o rapaz entrasse, ele caminhou sem dificuldade até o centro do salão sem encará-la, algo dentro da bruxa se contorceu, ela só havia visto Damon em fotos e vídeos, mas não pessoalmente, os fios de cabelo estavam bagunçados e sua expressão era seria e decidida, quando ele se posicionou no meio do salão a quase dez metros dela, os homúnculos pararam.

\- Seja bem vindo ao seu novo lar meu jovem – disse ela quando os seres se afastaram para agracia-la com a visão do rapaz – eu fiz algumas alterações na decoração original, mas acredito que ficou muito melhor assim, tem algumas manchas que não conseguimos remover, mas nada que um bom tapete não esconda.

\- Manchas de sangue não saem fácil – disse Damon olhando diretamente para o espectro da mulher que um dia havia sido sua mãe – não quando são feitas com ódio.

\- Sabe de quem é esse sangue então – Damon balançou a cabeça timidamente.

\- Eu não vi ser feito, mas eu sei de quem é – ele olhou ao redor do salão relembrando os minutos que havia passado lá, foi uma burrice, uma burrice ter feito aquilo.

\- Aqui você permitiu que ela te visse – começou Lilly – permitiu que ela te visse para salvar a sua amiga, você estava seguro, estava fora da linha de ataque dela e se entregou por uma bruxinha qualquer.

\- Eu... – Damon baixou os olhos sendo inundado de memorias ruins – eu não sabia que tudo ia tão longe, que ela ia fazer isso comigo... eu...

\- Sua inocência me assusta criança – disse observando cada traço do rapaz – você passou por tanta coisa e mesmo assim ainda não entendo como pode acreditar nas pessoas, demonstrar amor...

\- Acredito que puxei a você – disse em um fio de voz – Andrei a rejeitou de todas as formas possíveis e você ainda o quer de volta – aquilo mexeu com Lilly, a vampira ficou de pé fitando o garoto melhor.

\- Eu não o quero de volta – rosnou ela.

\- Então nos deixe em paz – retrucou o rapaz – tudo o que você fez desde que isso começou foi destruir as nossas vidas, se não o quer de volta, pare o que esta fazendo e nos deixe em paz.

\- Eu não o quero para mim – disse ela começando a caminhar em direção a Damon – mas também não o quero feliz, não o quero associado a nada meu, não quero aquele monstro com você Damon, aquela criatura o estuprou por meses...

\- Isso é passado...

\- Te prendeu em uma cama e te fez sangrar por dias, a irmã dele o prendeu nesse maldito castelo e te esfolou até não sobrar nada – vociferou a mulher fazendo o rapaz recuar – mandando seus servos se revezarem em sua cela, arrancando uma parte sua todos os dias, costurando sua boca, o fazendo em pedaços.

\- Eu disso que isso é passado – rosnou Damon fazendo os pilares da sala estremecerem e Lilly sorrir.

\- Ele te transformou em um bruxo – disse ela parando a três metros do rapaz – ou em algo pior?

\- Eu não vim aqui tratar disso – murmurou o rapaz sem desviar o olhar – vim negociar o fim desse conflito sem sentido.

\- O fim?

\- Sim, você poderá ficar com o outro lado, se nos entregar o livro e Stefan, o portal nunca mais será ultrapassado e você poderá ter o domínio total desse lado – disse o rapaz mantendo-se firme, Lilly pareceu refletir sobre a questão e então começou a rir descaradamente, Damon assistiu sua mãe se dobrar em uma risada sem vida que ecoou por todo o salão, o moreno esperou pacientemente até finalmente a moça se conter.

\- O que... o que menino te faz pensar que eu quero ficar com esse lado? Aqui é sombrio, não há almas vivas, não há nada que me interesse, eu tenho tudo o que eu mais desejo, eu tenho livro, tenho poder, tenho uma fortaleza e meus filhos.

\- Mas não sabe como ler o livro...

\- O que você...

\- Não sabe ler o livro – afirmou o rapaz com veemência – o feitiço que cortou a minha ligação com Andrei foi um golpe de sorte, provavelmente aprendido as pressas quando viu o barco, por isso foi mal executado.

\- Sua criança tola – disse ela torcendo sua face em ódio – não entende que tudo o que estou fazendo é por você.

\- Tudo o que você está fazendo é por você e sua vingança sem fundamentos – gritou Damon em retorica – mas não importa, você não sabe ler o livro e não tem nada, estou aqui para garantir que você sairá viva antes que Andrei invada o castelo e seja o seu sangue a decorar o chão desse salão.

\- Você se engana meu jovem – disse a bruxa – agora eu tenho você, e por associação, você também sabe ler o livro – o rapaz deu um passo para trás confuso e antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa um mar de homúnculos se pós entre os dois apagando a visão de Damon.

Interior do Castelo

Andrei olhava pensativo para o castelo enquanto o grupo finalizava os preparativos para avançar. O céu estava escurecendo muito rápido e eles não tinham mais tempo.

\- Damon já deve estar com Stefan há essa hora – disse Caroline ao lado de Andrei – temos que ir – quando Andrei não se moveu a moça parou – eu sei que está preocupado.

\- Essa ideia foi estupida – disse o supremo sem tirar o olhar o castelo – as memorias que ainda estão suprimidas irão voltar assim que ele por os pés na masmorra, isso foi uma péssima ideia.

\- Ela não vai mantê-lo na masmorra – disse Klaus se aproximando dos dois – vai coloca-lo junto com os anciões que sequestrou para fazê-lo ler o livro.

\- E quando ela descobrir que ele não pode mais ler o livro – murmurou Andrei ainda mantendo o olhar no castelo – ela vai jogá-lo na masmorra, vai retornar vinculo e tortura-lo como faz com Anna... vai.. Por que não posso simplesmente invadir esse castelo e mata-la com minhas próprias mãos.

\- Por que Damon disse que não – disse Katherine prendendo o cabelo – agora suas dúvidas estão nos atrasando, vamos antes que seja tarde.

**Interior da morada**

Damon acordou sentindo uma mão bater de leve em sua face, ele sentiu os lençóis macios e o clima agradável que apenas um quarto rodeado de puro luxo podia proporcionar. Abriu os olhos com relutância para encontrar a face destemida de Stefan o encarando.

\- Deus eu espero que isso seja parte de um calculista e bem esquematizado plano – disse o vampiro fazendo o menor sorrir.

\- Não se preocupe – disse menor sentando na cama e analisando o ambiente – eu tenho tudo sobre controle – ele saiu da cama analisando o quarto incrivelmente luxuoso onde estavam, todo decorado em tom carmim e azul – podemos sair desse quarto?

\- Não, as portas e janelas são protegidas por aquelas coisas que ela fez, eu consigo derrubar alguns, mas tem muitos na casa.

\- Eles podem entrar aqui? – perguntou o moreno analisando as expectativas.

\- Acredito que não – disse o vampiro vendo Damon tirar dois saquinhos dos bolsos – o que é isso?

\- É o fim para os nossos problemas – ele misturou as coisas que estavam no saco em sua mão e murmurou algo em tom baixo, Stefan assistiu atônito quando abriu a mão e uma borboleta saiu dela – o que diabos... – a borboleta parou no ar como se esperasse alguma coisa dele.

\- Ache o livro de invocações de Arlet – mandou e a borboleta se explodiu em uma fumaça fina, branca e brilhante pairando no ar, começando a caminhar em direção a porta – vamos Stefan.

\- Você não me ouviu tem coisas... – mal ele começou Damon abriu a porta e um homúnculo avançou nele, com um gesto de mão o rapaz ergueu a coisa no ar e o fez em pedaços calando qualquer afirmação que Stefan poderia fazer.

\- Não temos tempo – disse o rapaz saindo pelo corredor, Stefan sem escolha seguiu seu irmão, afinal de contas, parecia realmente que Damon tinha um plano.


End file.
